


Neon & Low Rider

by Tasha_amazing



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Cigarettes, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Jason "J. D." Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer, Jason ''J. D.'' Dean Lives, Jason Dean is idiot, Psychology, Relationship(s), Road Trips, Russian Mafia, Secret Children, Single Parents, but not anymore, mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 75,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_amazing/pseuds/Tasha_amazing
Summary: Ник и Джейн - дети небезысвестных Вероники Сойер и Джейсона Дина. Им приходиться познакомиться, когда бандиты, разыскивающие Джей Ди, начинают похищать всех, кого он любит.Дети спасают родителей, родители спасают детей, спасаться придётся всем, кто им помешает.___________________________________Nick and Jane - kids of the famous Veronica Sawyer and Jason Dean. They had to meet each other when gangsters, whose looking for JD, starts to kidnape all of who he's love.Kids are saving parents, parents are saving kids, everyone who hinders them will have to save themselves.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	1. Пролог. Back In Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящение:  
> Фанатам моих работ.   
> Особая благодарность Ассасину Тапочек, которая действительно сыграла роль гаммы, перенесла три моих нервных срыва и внесла свою лепту в написание некоторых глав.   
> Также особая благодарность Этому Соколу (Вероничке), с которой мы знакомы не так долго, но которая сумела вдохновить меня на продолжение (скажите ей спасибо, что фанфик сейчас выходит), уже рисует к этому фанфу арты и, что еще важнее, уже ролит со мной по этому фанфику.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Самая трудная для меня работа.  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ: структурно может оказаться сложноватой, т.к. флешбеки, переключение между линиями героев и, соответственно, временем, в котором они находятся.
> 
> Третья в трилогии "АУ!Дети Джейдоники". 
> 
> Следите за новостями по фанфу в группе: https://vk.com/fairytalesoftashagri

_So look at me now,_

_(_ _На_ _меня_ _взгляни_ _)_

_I’m just makin’ my play._

_(Я лишь веду свою игру)_

_Don’t try to push your luck,_

_Just get out of my way._

_(Уйди с пути и не испытывай судьбу,)_

_‘_ _Cause_ _I_ _’_ _m_ _back_

_(Потому что я вернулся снова)_

_Yes_ _,_ _I_ _’_ _m_ _back_

_(Да, я вернулся)_

_Yes, back in black._

_(_ _И_ _вернулся_ _в_ _темном_ _.)_

_©AC/DC – **Back in Black**_

Тюремная койка в этом участке была поновее, чем в прошлом, где ему удалось побывать. А как человек, который за день побывал в двух тюремных камерах в двух разных городах и даже в двух разных штатах, Ник решил, что может считать себя специалистом. А еще решетки на окнах тут были покрепче. Это он тоже оценил, как специалист.

А что ему оставалось делать, кроме как тюремные камеры оценивать? Кричать, что он не виновен? Ник уже высказал это полицейским, тихо и спокойно, и, хотя те не послушали, создавать шум он был не намерен, все равно пользы от этого никакой. К тому же, он уже порядком устал. Адреналин схлынул, шок прошел. Теперь надо было собрать свои мозги по кусочкам и придумать, как выбраться отсюда. Из тюрьмы, в которую его упекли за то, что он, как и его отец, не знает, когда вовремя остановиться.

И ведь за что угодил? Если бы за убийство или кражу, или за драку _без_ причины. Так ведь была причина, и причина веская: он защищал себя и сводную сестру. А еще он был в состоянии аффекта, это тянет на оправдание.

Само собой, он не жалел о том, что ударил того урода. Он ринулся первым, а до того обозвал его педиком, а Джейн шлюхой, и он заслужил свои синяки. И ведь Джейн еще и кричала. Может, не так уж она была не права. За Ником наблюдалось иногда такое – он вел себя странно, но странности видел в ком угодно, кроме себя самого.

Опять: как он вообще дошел до жизни такой? Ну, то есть, если не брать в расчёт все то, что завертелось двенадцать часов назад. Ник ведь и до этого делал кучу всего нехорошего. Было ли это его наследием Динов или он просто ехал крышей с каждым годом все сильнее и сильнее? А, может, и то, и то? Там же все как раз было взаимосвязано.

Вздохнув, Ник поднялся с койки и принял сидячее положение, размял затекшую шею, похрустел костями, кровь прилила к голове. Не хватало, конечно, сигарет, которые у него забрали. Ему так лучше думалось, да и продлить спокойствие не мешало бы. Оно снова начало заканчиваться, когда в камере слева запел какой-то пьянчуга.

Да-а. Это надо же так скатиться, чтобы угодить в каталажку под Рождество. Кто вообще попадает за решётку в Рождество? Только вот последние пьяницы, совсем отпетые разбойники и не успевшие спрятаться проститутки. Ник как раз задумался, к какой из этих категорий его можно причислить, когда послышался голос.

\- Эй, мальчик, - это как раз была молоденькая женщина развратного вида из последней категории, которая сидела в камере напротив с двумя своими подругами-коллегами. Ник так и не смог определить на вид, сколько ей лет, но опыт у неё к своим годам, он был готов поспорить, накопился богатый. – Классно выглядишь.

Ник мельком оглядел себя. Да, его прикид производил впечатление не только в баре. Красная кожанка ещё не испортилась. Даже маскарад на лице ещё держался. Он видел себя в зеркале в допросной. Или, вернее сказать, это было то окно, через которое за допросом наблюдают оперативники. Это он тоже помнил не просто из сериалов, а из своего опыта четырьмя годами ранее.

\- Спасибо. Вы тоже, - ответил он.

\- Они гей-клуб, что ли, накрыли, а то убежать не успел? – спросила та же женщина.

\- Нет, меня накрыли не там. Но я успел туда зайти, - Ник от смущения поджал губы – те же самые, которыми сегодня целовал… нет, об этой части своего актёрского представления он не хотел думать. Его перфоманс удался и дал свои плоды – это главное. – Меня повязали за то, что я за девушку заступился. Сводную сестру. К ней пристали уроды на улице, я дал им по роже, выбежали эти, - он кивнул в сторону коридора, в конце которого копы сидели, допивая свой кофе, - и, конечно, решили ловить, а потом разбираться. Я споткнулся, вот и не убежал.

\- Жалкая история, - сказала вторая из трех женщин «с большой дороги». – Сестра убежала?

\- Убежала, - кивнул Ник. – Может, придумает, как меня вытащить. Она умная, уже такое проворачивала.

Он поражался тому, насколько умной оказалась Джейн. А ведь Ник всегда зазнавался именно из-за своего ума.

\- Тогда и нас захватите, - хохотнула первая мадам, затем поправив свои рыжие кудри.

\- У меня на сегодня лимит спасенных принцесс, уж простите, - устало улыбнулся Ник.

\- У нас тоже лимит, но мы можем отменить его для тебя, - ответила ему женщина, подмигнув.

На её недвусмысленный намёк, сопровождаемый улыбкой, Ник снисходительно покачал головой и промолчал. Он не думал, что согласился бы на секс с проституткой, даже будь ситуация иной. Но беседа с ними его все равно немного успокоила. Лучше уж с ними, чем с пьяницей слева, который как раз завел новую песню, в этот раз с рождественским мотивом.

Открылась дверь в коридор, и пришёл один из тех полицейских, что его поймали. Ник вскинул голову, когда назвали его фамилию, и подошёл к решётке.

\- За тебя внесли залог, парень, - сказал он. – Анонимный. Пошли. Больше не будешь кулаками махать?

\- Нет, сэр, - тут же отозвался Ник, почти выскочив наружу. – Это было недоразумение.

\- Ну конечно. Смотри, а то твой заступник разорится на залогах.

Он лишь усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Видимо, ты был прав, красавчик, - тоскливо сказала ему женщина за решёткой. – Не светит нам прогулка под луной.

\- Зато разговор у нас выдался, хоть и короткий. Прощайте, - сказал Ник, точно не желая говорить «до свидания».

\- Ага, - отозвались в ответ.

\- Быстро ты налаживаешь контакты, - хмыкнул усталый полицейский.

Ник ничего не мог с этим поделать. Это, видимо, тоже было наследственное – лучше ладить с людьми в тюрьме, чем за ее пределами. Это, наверное, много о нем говорило.

Получив назад все свои вещи – пачку сигарет с зажигалкой, - он попрощался, и закурил, едва выйдя на порог. Потом быстро спустился по ступеням и бодрым шагом вышел за ограду.

Увиденное не стало для него сюрпризом, а было, как раз ожидаемо. Джейн уже была тут, даже переодеться успела, хотя платье ей было к лицу. Она, присев на свой мотоцикл и скрестив ноги, смотрела на него нетерпеливо, но не злобно, а потом, поднявшись, хлопнула его по плечу.

\- Со второй отсидкой, Сойер. А, может, и с третьей. И это только те, о которых я знаю.

Ник поморщился.

\- Снова будем по фамилиям обращаться, _Дин_? – буркнул он. – Чего развеселилась? Уже что-то выяснила?

\- Из первых уст, - она нетерпеливо кивнула. – Мой отец жив. А знаешь, кто мне это сказал?

\- Кто? – Ник обратился весь слух.

\- Твоя мать позвонила мне, - Джейн ухмыльнулась.

Ник схватил её за плечи.

\- Моя мать?!

\- Сама Вероника Сойер, - кивнула она. – Садись сзади. Пора убираться отсюда.


	2. НИК. Eye of the Tiger

_It’s the eye of the tiger_

_(_ _Глаз_ _тигриный_ _)_

_It’s the trill of the fight_

_(_ _К_ _битве_ _позыв_ _)_

_Risin’ up to the challenge of our rival_

_(Чтоб подняться, врагу бросить вызов)_

_And the last known survivor_

_(_ _И_ _последний_ _выживший_ _)_

_Stalks his prey in the night_

_(_ _Крадется_ _в_ _ночи_ _)_

_And he’s watching us all_

_(Наблюдая за нами)_

_With the eye of the tiger…  
(_ _Глазом_ _тигриным_ _…)_

_  
_ **_©Survivor – Eye of the Tiger_ **

**Около двенадцати часов назад…**

\- А потом что?

\- Она сказала, что не желает ее больше здесь видеть. Здесь, то есть, в универе, - парень усмехнулся.

\- С кем ты там учишься? – спросила мать, и Ник точно знал, что она там неодобрительно качает головой.

\- Да уже ни с кем, - ответил он.

Если бы он толком знал Хелен, то, конечно, пожалел бы ее. Если бы они виделись где-то еще, кроме пар и курилки за углом кампуса, он бы, может, и подумал о ней лишний раз. Но все они знали о Хелен только то, что она плевать хотела на учебу, плевать хотела на преподавателей и родителей, которые заставили ее сюда поступить, и волновалась только о женихе, который бросил ее под Рождество, прямо перед экзаменами, что она и сказала прямым текстом, пока распиналась перед экзаменатором. 

Драма, конечно, еще та. Достойная филфака, так сказали девчонки. Даже мать Ника переживала об этом больше, чем сам Ник.

\- Ладно, жду тебя, - сказала она, впрочем, уже иным тоном, более будничным.

\- Что к столу купить? – спросил он.

\- Ничего, глупенький, я же уже столько всего наготовила, - усмехнулась мама.

\- И даже слаш у тебя есть? – он не смог не ухмыльнуться.

На том конце звонка мать хмыкнула с усмешкой. _Поймалась_.

\- Ладно, слашей у меня нет. Так уж и быть, купи, если денег не жалко. Только не пей много, слышишь? У тебя будет ангина.

\- Мам, мне же уже восемнадцать, - Ник почти рассмеялся.

\- А совершеннолетние не болеют?

И он все-таки выдавил смешок.

\- Твоя взяла. Буду через пару часов.

Попрощавшись с матерью, Ник прибавил скорости, потому что он уже выехал на шоссе. От пятисотой вариации Jingle Bells его уже тошнило, так что, сменив радио на свой плейлист, он сделал музыку погромче и нажал на кнопку прикуривателя.

_Risin’ up back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Куда лучше._ Ник достал из пачки одну сигарету и засел, выжидая звона.

_Went the distance now I’m back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

Начало второго курса шло нудно, ведь он уже давно привык к окружающим, заведению, предметам, своему соседу по комнате в общаге, и ничего, что могло бы всколыхнуть в нем интерес, не осталось. Это на первом курсе он бегал, запоминал кабинеты и имена, изучал здание, привыкал к самостоятельной жизни среди новых людей, уже какой раз за последние несколько лет.

Теперь, когда он осел и освоился, его единственным делом было учиться дальше, стараться, доказывать, что он на самом деле сдал вступительные экзамены сам, что он ценит предоставленные ему возможности, а не строит из себя пленницу, как Хелен.

_Дзынь_ _._

_It’s the eye of the tiger_

_It’s the thrill of the fight_

Ник глубоко затянулся, немного поморщился, но не закашлялся. Дым тут же испарился, вылетел в приоткрытое окно, навстречу декабрьскому холоду.

В свете пасмурного дня, который с утра ничуть не просветлел, огонек сигареты был ярче, живее, теплее, и это привело парня к недолгому спокойствию. Он послал к черту свои недовольные мысли и жалобы, вернулся к тому, что у него с этого дня начались каникулы - двухнедельный отдых, во время которого он будет читать то, что хочет, а не то, что задали, будет пить слаши вместо кофе по утрам, а общаться будет с воистину умным и дорогим ему человеком, а не с ровесниками. Ник уже привык быть отвязанным от коллектива, так к чему было переживать из-за них? Он сегодня был сам не свой, в самом деле. 

Парень выдохнул густые клубы дыма, когда солист спел высочайшую ноту, а затем вдохнул уже обычный свежий воздух, хоть и пропахший табаком. Сигарета выгорела почти до фильтра, пальцы ненадолго ощутили теплоту огонька, прежде чем он потух, оставив после себя только серый невесомый пепел. Ник, ощущая себя так, словно погас единственный костер в ночном холодном лесу, бросил окурок в пепельницу, затем отряхнул джинсовую куртку, и продолжил вести машину вперед.

Скорее всего, он просто устал. Вымотал себя учебой, и эти серые однообразные будни свели его с ума.

Последние гитарные рифы и эхо, кричащее «…the eye of the tiger…» застали уже Ника, вполне уверенного в том, что все в его жизни сейчас хорошо, что ему следует думать о настоящем, а не ныть из-за прошлого. К большому сожалению, Ник только и умел, что рефлексировать, но пока в его плейлисте играли мотивирующие бодрые песни с кучей энергичных гитарных соло, он мог почувствовать себя нормальным.

Останавливался он на своем пути редко, какой бы долгой не выдалась дорога. Сворачивал он либо на повороте, ведущем к дому, либо на заправке у 7-Eleven. В этот раз случилось именно последнее, потому что филиал у Шервуда, который не затмили никакие торговые центры со своими кафешками, был вторым домом Ника на протяжении уже трех лет или типа того.

Светлые коридоры, ровные ряды ярких упаковок, сияющие полы с настилом, простые полки и тумбы с микроволновками. Ник словно заходил в какой-то музей, только здесь все можно было трогать, покупать, пробовать, а еще можно было воображать себе истории, а не слушать экскурсовода. Как раз последним парень и занялся, вставая рядом с автоматом, который разливал по стаканам слаши. Только истории он не выдумывал, а вспоминал.

Все, что Нику приходило на ум, когда он приходил сюда – его первые визиты, со времени которых радости ничуть не убавилось. Восторг, бег между рядами, пока мама устало пыталась приструнить его, первые кислые конфеты, пачка которых быстро съедалась за раз, и первые пробы слаша, которые он долго смаковал. Мама давала попробовать только пару глотков из своего стаканчика (она всегда брала вишневый), всегда переживая за его горло. Ник непременно помнил тот момент, когда он впервые купил целый стакан для самого себя.

Ему было 5, он был в подготовительном классе начальной школы, сидел тогда на перемене вдали от всех, на крайней скамейке. На уроке его что-то жутко расстроило, и он, отстранившись от других мальчишек, мял что-то в руках. К нему подсел интересный мужчина – _почему он показался ему интересным? Было не вспомнить_ , - и они недолго поговорили. Незнакомец узнал, что он очень любит слаши, а затем вдруг дал ему пару долларов, сказал купить себе слаш и никогда не грустить, после чего попрощался и ушел.

И вот он, восторженный мальчик, пошел во время вечерней прогулки в 7-Eleven и купил себе аж два стакана – с черникой и бабл-гамом. Расправился с ними тут же, в одиночестве, счастливый и преисполненный чувства таинственности, ведь мама не должна была знать, сколько слашей он выпил и откуда достал на них деньги. Тогда Ник думал, что она будет ругаться, но позже, выросши, понял, что мать сошла бы с ума.

В этот раз он взял со вкусом лайма, постоял еще немного у автомата, а потом прошелся мимо рядов, выбирая себе драже. Ник решил не экономить, даже если мать просила не тратиться на еду. Хотелось наесться вредной дряни, забыть про стресс, да и мама наверняка присоединилась бы в процессе. Они снова засели бы у телика, посмотрели бы обе части его любимого _Один дома_ , мамин любимый _Биттлджус_ , и можно было бы считать, что Рождество не прошло напрасно.

В итоге, когда Ник вышел из магазина с целым пакетом, он понял, что по обыкновению провел там не меньше получаса и тихо цокнул языком, уже слыша мамины укоры за ее тревогу. Он проверил телефон, предчувствуя пару лишних звонков, и ничего не нашел. Однако через минуту, когда он уже сидел за рулем, прикуривая в последний раз перед тем, как прибыть домой, раздался звонок. Ник пару секунд провозился, укладывая сигарету в пепельницу, потом вытащил телефон из нагрудного кармана.

\- Да? – ответил он.

Но не услышал приветствия. На том конце раздался какой-то нечеткий грохот, топот, звон.

\- Мам? – спросил он.

Иногда такое было у дедушки, когда он звонил им из дома престарелых, случайно набрав номер. Они вбили ему свои номера не для того, чтобы он звонил им, дедушка страдал от Альцгеймера и забывал их после каждого визита, номера были для медсестер. Или же, если бы он каким-то чудом их вспомнил. Мама никогда не переставала надеяться. В общем, кому-то из них поступал звонок, совершенно случайный, а на том конце раздавались только шорохи и кряхтения. Ничего удивительного или странного. Ник и в этот раз не особо удивился, просто подумал, что мама, вроде как, не настолько стара, чтобы случайно набирать его номер.

\- Мам? – позвал парень погромче.

На том конце что-то происходило недалеко от трубки, неразборчивое, но слышимое краем уха. Что ж, она явно была не у телефона. Вздохнув, Ник положил трубку, а потом снова зажал сигарету между губ. Ему нужно было на дороге сосредоточиться, на окраинах Шервуда зимой даже пешком было опасно ходить.

Следующие пять минут пути он только вел машину, выключив музыку, затем глаза его загорелись, когда он увидел родной дом. Заведя машину к гаражу, Ник зашел домой. Дверь была открыта, что его немного смутило. Мама не оставляла входную дверь открытой, если была одна. Даже если она кого-то ждала, то всегда запиралась изнутри, хоть и сидела поближе, чтобы слышать стук. Может быть, к ним кто-то пришел в гости?

\- Есть кто дома? – спросил он, едва нахмурившись.

Тишина показалась оглушающей. Ощущение было непривычным. Все внутри трепетало от странного предчувствия.

Ник огляделся в гостиной, заметил, что небольшая ваза с журнального столика куда-то делась. Сладости из вазы были рассыпаны по полу, лежали на ковре. Мама разбила чашку и пошла мусор вынести? Парень поднялся на второй этаж, и тут уже его нехорошие мысли повысили тон, вышли из тени внутреннего голоса, который затыкал их, принимая за паранойю. Двери в их комнаты были распахнуты настежь.

В своей комнате, что была ближе всего, Ник ничего странного не заметил. Он шагнул ближе к маминой комнате и вляпался носком во что-то мокрое, мурашки пробежали по спине до самой шеи. Под ногой была лужа, растекшаяся из формы следа от ботинка. Ник пригляделся внимательнее и теперь заметил, что несколько следов шли от самой лестницы. Кто бы это ни был, знак был очень нехороший. Мама не привечала гостей, которые даже разуваться не желали. Она такому человеку не дала бы пройти дальше гостиной, а уж зайти в свою комнату…

Ник заглянул в ее спальню и, уставившись пораженно, прошел внутрь. Стул на колесиках лежал в проходе со сломанной крестовиной, тут же валялись книги, статуэтки, рамка от фотографии с разбитым стеклом. Ник поднял ее, узнав себя в первом классе, стоящего на фоне школы. Они тогда уже год как переехали в Канаду и… _Стоп. Не об этом сейчас речь_.

Ник опять огляделся, обошел комнату, и на ковре среди рабочих бумаг с тетрадками школьников, у которых мать была репетитором, нашел ее телефон. Он был еще включен, экран горел, к счастью. Список вызовов высвечивался на нем, и исходящий вызов сыну был выше всех. И пятнадцати минут не прошло.

_Что за дерьмо?_

\- Мам? – вырвалось у него громко. – Мам!

Ник вышел из комнаты, дошел до ванной, но и там было пусто. Он снова зашел в свою комнату, не заметив краем глаза тень, которая поднималась сюда со стороны гостиной.

Находясь в растерянности, Ник только и мог, что дышать, да звать мать, понимая, что здесь произошло нечто ужасное. Отголоски неприятных воспоминаний заполнили мысли, голова слегка разболелась. Когда сзади раздался едва слышный скрип, парень обернулся, широко распахнув глаза, надеясь увидеть маму, а затем напрягся всем телом, вздрогнув.

В проходе стоял мужчина. Лучше сказать, шкаф. У него одна только шея была толще ноги Ника. Пригнувшись в дверном проходе, мужик шагнул вперед, направляясь к нему.

\- Ты кто, мать твою, такой? – спросил Ник, отшатываясь.

\- Пошли по-хорошему, - отозвались низким баритоном. – Ты же хочешь к мамочке, верно?

\- Где моя мать, ты, урод? – парень на ощупь нашел свою старую биту, стоящую у кровати.

\- Еще одно слово, и это уже не будет иметь значения, сосунок, - рыкнули в ответ.

Тень нависла над ним, и Ник стиснул челюсти, нахмурившись.

Липкий страх тут же одолел его, но, тем не менее, битой он ударил, не раздумывая. Промахнуться было невозможно, бил он с силой, ведь старые навыки еще не потерял, но мужик… остановил удар, крепко взявшись за толстый конец биты и вытягивая ее на себя. Ник выпустил рукоять из рук и выбросил ногу вперед, попав по бедру. «Шкаф» едва пошатнулся, рыкнув, и замахнулся пудовым кулаком. Ник прикрылся предплечьем, но удара не последовало.

Парень открыл глаза, взглянув на мужика. Тот дергался, прямой, как струна, закатив глаза. Он сделал нетвердый шаг вперед, Ник отступил назад, заваливаясь на свой письменный стол, но мужик, покосившись, упал в сторону. Бита выпала из его руки только сейчас, парень поймал ее на лету, прижав к себе. Под телом «шкафа» скорбно заскрипела несчастная кровать, а затем раздался глухой удар – тело, свалившись с края кровати, грузно бухнулось на пол.

Ник, до этого момента не отрывавший от него взгляда, перевел глаза на того, кто оказался с ним, и снова сжал рукоять биты в руке. За спиной мужика, оказалось, стояла девчонка, куда ниже и слабее Ника, но он резко замахнулся, напуганный и готовый к драке за жизнь, как загнанный зверь.

\- Эй, стой, стой! – девчонка быстро отошла на пару шагов, вскинув руки и вжав голову в плечи. – Я за тебя!

В одной руке у нее был зажат шокер, она еще не спустила пальца с кнопки его активации.

\- Ты кто еще такая? – выпалил Ник хрипло, едва сумев вздохнуть.

\- Я? – она направила одной рукой на себя. Стало заметно, что ей тоже тяжело дышалось. Волнистые растрепанные волосы едва прикрывали чуть смуглое личико. Бежала она, что ли? – Джейн Дин. Я все объясню, но потом, сейчас надо уходить. Давай, не стой!

Какое-то чудо заставило его оторваться от стола и, покосившись на мужика, вынестись из комнаты вместе с девчонкой в черном плаще.

Он бросил биту на заднее сидение, а сам сел за руль, возясь с ключами. Связку суетливый парень уронил дважды, пока закрывал дом, как будто запертая снаружи дверь могла остановить того «шкафа», который лежал в его комнате.

Когда мотор Крайслера отозвался рыком, Ник вскинул голову, выглядывая ту девчонку, которая приказала ему заводить тачку, а сама куда-то исчезла. Парень уже собирался поехать без нее, когда прямо напротив остановился мотоцикл, зазывая ревом. Ник узнал в водителе ту девчонку по ее плащу и выразительному взгляду из-под забрала мотоциклетного шлема. Что-то крикнув, она махнула головой на дорогу и поехала вперед. Ник рванул за ней.

У него настойчиво билась мысль, что ему лучше поехать в полицию. Он все носился с ней, пока выжимал из машины все, чтобы поспеть за черной Ямахой. Почему не повернул в центр города к полицейскому участку, пока мог? Почему поверил девчонке? К сожалению, сейчас он не мог сам себе ответить на этот вопрос.

Тощая фигура на резвом мотоцикле завернула в сторону лесного массива, в мотель неподалеку от выезда из города. Ник повернул следом, а фигура вместо бесплатной парковки у шоссе поехала дальше – к закрытой и, само себе, платной парковке, скрытой за мотелем.

Пока он подъезжал, девчонка первая заговорила с менеджером, выбежавшим к ним. Ник, остановившись у въезда, прислушался.

\- Одно на двоих? – уточнил мужчина.

\- Да. Пока на одну ночь, - ответила девчонка, снявшая с головы шлем. Говорила она торопливо, словно за ними еще кто-то гнался.

\- А вам… есть восемнадцать? – спросил мужчина, теперь обращая взгляд и на парня.

\- Есть, - Ник сам от себя не ожидал такой реплики. – У меня документы с собой. Так сколько платить?

Ему назвали цену. Для одной ночи звучало дороговато, но, честно, его сейчас не волновали деньги, хотя, наверное, должны были. Ник просто откупился от персонала и, оставив на парковочном месте Крайслер рядом с мотоциклом, пошел за девчонкой к номеру. Она взяла самый дешевый, одноместный, но и о том, как им там располагаться Ник сейчас не хотел задумываться. Все, чего он хотел – немедленно получить объяснения.

Как только закрылась дверь, отрезая их от внешнего мира, парень замер. Девчонка сняла плащ, бросила его на промятое старое кресло в углу, а затем, уперев руки в бока, вздохнула, глядя в пол.

\- Садись, - через пару секунд сказала она таким тоном, будто он пришел к ней в гости и задержался в дверях.

Ник присел на край кровати, находясь напротив нее, и не мог оторвать дикий и жаждущий ответов взгляд.

\- Ладно, - она снова выдохнула. – Давай… Сначала.

Ник хотел задать вопросы, но их у него было так много, один важнее другого, что он так и не смог ничего вымолвить, не выбрав самого важного.

\- Ты знаешь, кто твой отец? – прозвучал вопрос, как гром посреди ясного дня.


	3. ВЕРОНИКА. Runaway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пока придерживаемся графика выхода глав по средам и субботам. Посмотрим, как выйдет дальше! За событиями следите в группе (ссылка в прологе).

_A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind,_

_(От разных планов на каждую ночь тебе точно снесёт крышу,)_

_I see you out on the streets, call me for a wild time_

_(Твой призыв к приключениям я на улицах слышу)_

_So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left that you can do,_

_(Дома сидишь одна, потому что тебе нечего делать)_

_There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you_

_(И фотографии на стенах смотрят на тебя из тени)_

_You know she likes the lights_

_(Ты знаешь, она любит ночные огни)_

_At nights on the neon Broadway signs,_

_(На неоновых вывесках Бродвея)_

_She don't_ _r_ _eally mind,_

_(Она действительно не против поездки)_

_It's only love she hoped to find…_

_(Любовь найти надеясь)_ __  
  


**_©_** ** _Bon_** **_Jovi_** ** _–_** ** _Runaway_**

****

Голова раскалывалась. Ее словно давил какой-то обруч, и сильнее всего на затылке. Вероника потянулась к голове, еще не открывая глаз, и нащупала весьма хорошую шишку, а потом приоткрыла глаза, и через секунду, вспомнив, что с ней случилось, вскрикнула. Тут же сбоку ее схватили, а рот закрыла большая ладонь – грубая на ощупь, пахнущая металлом.

\- Не рыпайся и никто не пострадает, - сказал мужской голос со стороны водительского сидения.

В машине, кроме нее, было еще двое – один за рулем и другой рядом с ней. Вероника оглядела их обоих, забыв, как разговаривать и как дышать. Захотелось дать по роже, открыть дверь, вывалиться из машины на ходу, но…

_\- Твой сын у нас._

Когда жесткая рука ее отпустила, она и слова не сказала. И не дернулась, не полезла в драку. Вероника продолжала смотреть, вспоминая, обдумывая.

Первым делом она посмотрела за окно. Мимо проносились не совсем знакомые пейзажи. Небо просветлело, было похоже на обед. Взглянув на приборную панель робким взглядом, Вероника изумилась – прошло два часа! Это же как надо было ударить, чтобы она столько проспала! И как он только ей голову не разбил!

Через какое-то время, обретя в себе смелость и едва обдумав произошедшее, она заговорила.

\- Эй. Это какая-то ошибка.

\- Твой муж – Джейсон Дин?

Глаза Вероники распахнулись, она тут же снова потеряла дар речи. Давно ей на слух не приходило это имя, но оно по-прежнему вызывало в ней кучу эмоций. Сперва – страх.

\- Джей Ди? – прошептала она почти растерянно.

Затем пришла злость. Но слишком поздно - обе паузы до и после ее шепота длились слишком долго, их было достаточно бандитам. Мужчины уставились на нее с еще большей неприязнью.

\- Значит, не ошибка. Закройся.

Вероника закрыла рот, еще выглядя пораженной, но растерянность ее не продлилась долго. Нахмурившись и поджав губы, Сойер начала мысленно сетовать на своего бывшего парня, отца своего сына. Она же только подумала, будто эта проблема решена, только начала забывать о нем, как он снова дал о себе знать. Ей следовало ожидать подобного еще тогда, когда она узнала, что он жив. И ей следовало оставаться начеку каждую минуту.

Ладно, к чему сейчас было ругать себя, когда ее уже везли к нему? Или, что вероятнее, ее везли куда-то _из-за_ него. В любом случае, ей сейчас надо было думать только о том, как выбраться.

Разминая пальцы связанных рук, Вероника мысленно перебирала возможные варианты. Бежать она могла, ноги ведь никто ей не связывал. Прошло уже минут десять, они давно выехали за черту города.

Сначала надо было прощупать обстановку. Она не могла бежать, если от этого действительно зависела жизнь ее сына.

Довольно быстро Вероника начала сомневаться, что Ник у них, но пока что большинство ее сомнений были ничем иным, как простыми надеждами.

\- Что с моим сыном? – спросила она.

\- Он жив, - раздраженно отчеканил бандит за рулем.

\- У нас диабет, ему нужны уколы, - забормотала Вероника, придавая голосу истеричные нотки. – Пожалуйста, скажите, передайте, чтобы ему сделали укол. У вас есть инсулин?...

\- Да заткнись! – мужик рядом с ней встряхнул ее за плечо.

Она охнула совершенно искренне и прислонилась головой к холодному окну. Дверь слева от нее было заблокирована. Черт. На глазах даже выступили почти искренние слезы.

\- Он умрет без укола… - протянула Вероника.

\- Да сделали мы ему этот долбанный укол, - рыкнул водитель нетерпеливым тоном.

Не удалось сдержать облегченного вздоха. Но облегчение она испытывала по другому поводу: Ник все-таки не у них! Ее ложь работала! Значит, раз они ничего о них не знали, она могла врать и играть дальше.

Но, если начать сейчас, ничего не выйдет. Ей нужно было попасть в город, там можно найти помощь, там можно скрыться. Мимо машины промелькнул дорожный знак. Вероника не успела рассмотреть много, увидела только, что до Цинциннати несколько миль. Очевидно, это был тот, что на границе трех штатов. Большой город. Беги, куда хочешь. И времени, наверное, должно было хватить, чтобы все обдумать.

Вероника уловила, как меняется свет за окном, услышала снаружи легкий шум. Они, наверное, уже были в пригороде. И все равно, было рано.

Улицы начали становиться длиннее, дома выше, город зашумел громче.

\- Звони боссу. Скажи, почти на месте, - услышала Вероника.

И решила, что пора.

\- Инсулин… Мне… - прошептала заплетающимся языком.

Прикрыв глаза, она обмякла на сидении, падая головой вниз. Мужик, что сидел рядом, опять схватил за плечи и удержал от полного падения. Под нос он пробурчал себе какое-то иностранное ругательство с британским акцентом.

\- Что с ней? – недовольно спросил водитель.

\- Не знаю. Она что-то про инсулин сказала.

\- Еб твою мать, этого нам не хватало, - бандит за рулем аж занервничал. – Да где вообще этот инсулин продается? Ебаные Дины…

\- Где ближайшая аптека?

\- Да мы уже в городе, сейчас найдем. Сначала на базу отвезем, а там уже… Держи ее только.

Мужик, сидящий рядом, еще крепко сжимал ее плечи, да так, словно она в любой момент могла подскочить и укусить его. Вообще-то, Вероника могла, но не собиралась этого делать. Пока что.

Нервный водитель, тихо матерясь, свернул куда-то и замедлился. Вероника внимательно слушала и его, и все, что творилось вне салона. Ей стало трудно держаться расслабленной, постоянно хотелось напрячься. Когда машина, наконец, остановилась, Вероника ощущала себя сплошным комком нервов.

\- На руках неси, - приказал мужчина за рулем. – Попробуй в чувство привести… Блять, была бы моя воля, не сюсюкался бы…

Вероника сейчас тоже сматерилась бы, но в панике забыла все ругательства – и английские, и французские. Она побледнела сильнее, но, на ее счастье, так было только легче поверить в ее обморок.

Водитель вышел из машины, а его товарищ, выйдя следом, взял Веронику на руки и понес к зданию. Из такой хватки было не вырваться. Вероника улучила момент, приоткрыла глаза, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то за мощным плечом. Увидела просторную парковку, тень от невзрачного здания, и таблицу на постаменте _._ _Dean_ _Construction_ … Все-таки, к нему! Сукин сын!

Внутри Вероника пыталась запомнить путь. По лестнице на третий этаж, затем в длинный коридор, второй или третий кабинет слева. Там ее опустили на маленький кожаный диван, проверили, как связаны руки. Вероника снова закрыла глаза, но успела заметить, что комната была тесной, с одним единственным окном.

\- Я в аптеку. А ты не спускай с нее глаз, - сказал водитель, судя по голосу.

Второй мужик, который ее и из дома вытаскивал, и в машине рядом сидел, и сюда на руках нес, издал лишь «угу», стоя над душой, а потом присел рядом, и у Вероники закралось нехорошее чувство.

Деловито хмыкая, мужчина ерзал рядом, а потом начал похлопывать ее по щекам. Вероника едва покачала головой, нахмурила брови, устало хлопнула глазами, делая вид, что ей трудно сфокусировать взгляд. Пока что это давало ей шанс рыскать глазами вокруг, глядя на все, что освещало солнце за окном. Первым делом взгляд ее упал на нечто страшное.

Куртка у сидящего к ней вплотную мужчины была распахнута, а под ней можно было увидеть кобуру на боку, прямо как у полицейских. Вероника невольно распахнула глаза, тут же забыв про «медленный приход в себя». Ужас захлестнул ее. Но, вместе с тем, ей в голову тут же пришел план дальнейших действий.

\- Воды, - попросила она хриплым тихим голосом, снова прикрыв глаза и едва зажмурившись.

Мужчина подошел к столу, зазвенел кружками и бутылками. На окне позади него была решетка. Черт, минус один выход… Но не это волновало Веронику. Наблюдая за мужчиной, она выжидала, и подбивала себя на рывок, который надо было совершить в один определенный момент, ни раньше и не позже. Сейчас или никогда…

Он поднес холодную чашку для чая к ее рту, а Вероника, неторопливо глотая воду, повернулась к нему всем телом. Она слабо пошевелила связанными руками, потянулась ими к кружке, но на полпути сунула их под куртку и выхватила из расстегнутой кобуры пушку.

Мужик схватил ее за связанные запястья, вид его выражал недоумение и злость.

\- Ах, ты!...

Вероника сжимала пистолет неумело, но крепко, хватаясь за него как за последний шанс уйти живой, каким он, возможно, и был на самом деле. На спусковой крючок она нажала не специально, но произошло это так быстро, что она даже не успела этого понять.

_БАМ!_

От шума выстрела оба вздрогнули и замерли в ту же секунду. Повисла тишина. Не дыша, они смотрели друг на друга. Бандит первым опустил глаза, Вероника проследила за его взглядом и увидела, как сквозь черную кофту быстро просачивается горячая кровь.

\- Черт! – выдохнула Вероника.

Словно очнувшись, мужик выдохнул следом, и вдруг сжал ее предплечья, болезненно хмурясь.

_БАМ!_

Вероника снова вздрогнула, в этот раз одна. Руки на ее предплечья немедленно разжались, бандит слабо вскрикнул, в уголках его рта тоже появилась кровь, черная в освещении кабинета, как и вся его одежда.

Женщина перевела взгляд с него на свои руки, в которых еще был зажат пистолет. В нос ей ударил запах пороха и железа. Поняв, что она натворила, Вероника со свистом втянула воздух в грудь и вскинула голову. Осознание, как не странно, вывело ее из шока и побудило бежать. Она вскочила на ноги, пока мужчина, закатив глаза, завалился на диван.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Вероника снова слегла опешила – она оглядывалась по сторонам, представляя, услышав ли кто-то этот шум. Как много здесь мужчин? Что с ней будет…

Из-за мешанины, которая творилась в голове, коридоры, само собой, казались сплошным лабиринтом, даже если Вероника постаралась запомнить путь. Едва отойдя от испуга, она побежала вперед, вспоминая – в конце коридора дверь, там лестница, три этажа вниз, и она снаружи.

С каждой секундой, проведенной на бегу, дрожь, колотившая ее тело, становилась все ощутимее. То ли ей казалось, то ли так было на самом деле, но за спиной слышались шаги, много шагов. Чечетка, отбивающая ритм ее сердца.

Вероника убедилась в этом, когда раздался гром, и что-то просвистело в опасной близости от ее плеча. Размахивая локтями связанных рук еще сильнее, она рванула за ближайший угол со скоростью, которой не выдавала даже на школьных эстафетах в свои лучшие годы. Кисти от крепкого захвата кабельных стяжек онемели так, что проклятый пистолет намертво пристал к рукам. Но он, наверное, скоро снова пригодился бы ей.

Легкие уже жутко кололо, они, по ощущению, сжались, как изюм. Вероника была вынуждена остановиться, и согнулась пополам, пытаясь отдышаться. Она поняла, что завернула не туда и пробежала мимо лестницы

\- Сука! – послышался крик где-то неподалеку. – Все на главный вход, я буду гнать ее отсюда!

Это сработало, как пинок под зад. Вероника побежала дальше, пусть уже и почти не видела, куда бежит. Теперь она решила спрятаться, умыкнуть куда-нибудь, чтобы мужчина пробежал мимо нее, а она бы рванула куда-то… Куда-нибудь… И вылезла бы через окно.

Она повернула за угол еще раз, и…

\- Вероника!

Обернувшись, Сойер ощутила, что дыхание сперло.

\- Давай сюда! Давай, давай! Надо убираться отсюда!

\- Ты! – закричала она. И вскинула пистолет.

В этот раз она его точно убьет!

\- Да ты серьезно? – Джейсон Дин схватился за голову и пригладил короткие волосы, а потом нахмурился. – Я тебя спасти хочу!

\- Ты пытался меня убить! Напомнить тебе, сколько раз? – прорычала Вероника.

\- Да что ты заладила… - Джей Ди закатил глаза.

\- Стой! – вдруг крикнули за его спиной, хлопнула дверь.

Они оба обернулись. Водитель доджа был в нескольких метрах от них, с пистолетом в руках.

\- Твою мать, женщина! Бегом сюда! – разразился Джей Ди, рванув мимо нее, но схватив ее за запястье.

Она быстро сдалась, решив поддаться, хотя бы потому, что ничего не понимала. Если это было его здание, если ее везли к нему, то почему он убегает, и почему ей надо убегать с ним?

\- Это твои люди! – зашипела Вероника. – Ты приказал меня похитить, да как ты вообще?...

\- Замолчи, прошу! – шикнул он, и нырнул в ближайшую дверь, прикрыв ее за собой на замок.

Топот в коридоре был невозможный. Кажется, за ними гнался не один мужчина, а уже целая толпа. Нет, даже стадо. Стадо слонов. Вероника отошла к окну, испуганно глядя на дверь, а потом перевела взгляд на Джей Ди, который, отпустив ее, возился с книжным шкафом в углу, слева от нее. Он ощупывал розетку рядом со шкафом, причем с самым серьезным видом.

Вероника решила, что все это безумный сон.

\- Что ты?...

\- Тихо, - шепнул он, а потом, что-то щелкнуло в розетке от нажатия его пальца, и стенка деревянного шкафа едва отодвинулась в сторону. Взявшись за нее поудобнее, Джей Ди, кряхтя, начал двигать ее дальше, и у него понемногу получалось. – Помоги лучше. Давай, Вероника, времени мало.

Сойер на негнущихся ногах подошла ближе, начала двигать. Вдвоем получилось быстрее, и она увидела в стене лаз – квадратное отверстие у самого пола, похожее на большую вентиляцию. Оттуда едва потянуло холодом.

\- Лезь первой! – шикнул Джей Ди. – Давай, на коленки и вперед!

Вероника послушно опустилась на четвереньки и поняла, что здесь может пролезть даже тот мужик, которого она… Нет, нельзя было об этом думать. Только не сейчас.

Вылезла она в небольшой шахте, где, если бы не светили небольшие лампочки на стенках, было бы совсем темно, хоть глаз выколи. Здесь пролезть мог только один человек, лестница поднималась вверх еще на пару этажей, и вниз опускалась на три пролета.

Вероника сумела развернуться, поставила ноги на железные перекладины и начала спускаться вниз, умудрившись связанными руками и ступеньки перебирать, и пистолет держать. Вскоре сверху появился Джей Ди, он догнал ее, но не торопил. Вероника не стал долго смотреть на его ботинки над своей головой, а работала руками и ногами, которые дрожали, как лапы у загнанного зайца. Вскоре она опустилась на твердый пол и вздохнула.

\- Что же это… - эхом раздалось ее бормотание.

Джей Ди спрыгнул рядом с ней, в шахте разом стало тесно.

\- Лазейка, Вероника, - снисходительно сказал он. – Лазейка как раз для таких случаев. Ну, и для приставов. А теперь позволь…

Он опустился на корточки, нащупал дверцу и, немного повозившись с ней, открыл ее, а затем спрятал в карман связку маленьких ключей. В этот раз Джей Ди пошел первым. Вероника вылезла следом и прищурилась от яркого дневного света. Мороз тут же проник под тонкую кофту, его иглы начали покалывать кожу.

Они были на углу здания, шум был слева, со стороны большой парковки, и справа, со стороны заднего двора. Джей Ди, снова взяв ее за руку, повел за собой, прямо к низкому каменному забору. Вероника едва споткнулась о парапет, и услышала сзади крик – их точно заметили.

\- О, черт, надо двигаться быстрее! – Джей Ди теперь не пытался говорить тише.

Сначала он помог перелезть Веронике, и она готова была дать ему по роже за то, что он трогает ее за талию, но не сейчас. Сейчас она побежала к байку, который в жизни бы не забыла – Харлей Лоу Райдер. А сзади послышался топот Джей Ди, он ее подгонял.

Тут же прозвучали два выстрела. Один просвистел рядом, а другой, видимо, прошел слишком далеко от нее. Но Джей Ди резко замычал, согнувшись. Вероника сразу сообразила, что случилось, но времени на вопросы и раздумья не было.

\- Стреляй! – хрипло приказал он.

Игнорируя крайне неприятное чувство дежавю, Вероника опять повиновалась – _да как, блять, она вообще могла его слушаться после всего, что между ними произошло?_ – и, развернувшись, выстрелила в ответ в двух мужчин, которые гнались за ними к забору. В одном она узнала водителя доджа. Кажется, она даже умудрилась в него попасть – он с криком откинулся назад, его рука повисла, как плеть. Другой бандит пригнулся и не стал больше стрелять.

С места Харлей сорвался неожиданно быстро, и из переулка они выехали на дорогу, проезжая мимо жилых домов и компаний.

\- Руки! Джей Ди, мои руки! – крикнула Вероника ему.

Хвататься она не могла, и приходилось плотно прижиматься к его спине, балансируя, чтобы не упасть. Удовольствия ей это абсолютно не доставляло. Отчасти и потому, что на нее снова нахлынули нежеланные воспоминания – горькие и, как бы она не сопротивлялась, ностальгические. Когда-то давно она так же крепко прижималась к нему грудью во время ночных поездок по Шервуду, и робко улыбалась, думая, скольких ворчливых старух они могли разбудить.

\- Мы скоро остановимся. Потерпи пока, - послышался его хриплый голос.

И в этот раз, впервые спустя долгие годы, Вероника смиренно кивнула, не возмутившись в ответ.


	4. ДЖЕЙН. The Ballroom Blitz

_Now the man at the back_

_(Сейчас чел в глубине зала)_

_Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky_

_(Вот-вот вырубится, руки воздев в небеса)_

_And the girl in the corner is everyone’s mourner_

_(А девчонка в углу, что скорбит за всех)_

_She could kill you with the wink of her eye._

_(Одним подмигиванием может убить тебя)._

_©_ _The_ _Sweet_ **_–_ ** **_The_ ** **_Ballroom_ ** **_Blitz_ **

****

Поведя головой вправо, слушая шумы за окном, она потерла опухшее после сна лицо, а потом только открыла глаза. Комната, наполненная серым светом, уставленная скромной мебелью, медленно обрела четкие очертания. Джейн с хмурым видом отвернулась от горы пустых коробок из-под китайской еды и от бутылок из-под энергетиков, затем взялась за телефон, наполовину разряженный.

Ни одного пропущенного, одни исходящие. Джейн позвонила еще пару раз.

\- _Это_ _Джей_ _Ди_ _, Dean Construction. Сейчас занят, перезвоню вам позже._

И вот так уже третий день. По расписанию они условились на один звонок раз в два дня, но он не позвонил ни вчера, ни три дня назад. Джейн бы и не беспокоилась так сильно, если бы не папина просьба быть начеку, сказанная им недавно. 

Поднявшись с кровати, Джейн включила музыку, снова повела головой, ориентируясь на правое ухо, и сделала громче. Серое декабрьское утро развеялось бодрым мотивом глэм рока. Джейн повела головой влево, прислушиваясь левым ухом, как делала каждое утро, будто за ночь могла чудом излечиться от частичной глухоты. Естественно, ничего не изменилось, но от совершения привычного действия стало полегче. После этого она пошла в душ. По возвращению отметила, что в прохладной комнате стало чуть светлее, а песня сменилась на другую.

Комната плохо проветрилась, так что Джейн не стала закрывать окно, только оделась потеплее, и почти сразу села за компьютер, выписывая в тетрадь по английскому упражнения, которые ей следовало выполнить за каникулы.

Не стоило надеяться, что хорошие результаты семестровых контрольных обеспечат ей какие-то привилегии. Кроме письма от учителя английского языка, никаких больше сообщений на почту не пришло. Другие учителя наверняка с радостью забыли о ней и об остальных заочниках на время каникул, и Джейн с радостью забыла их тоже. Она выключила компьютер, села за упражнения, решив разобраться с учебой, а потом уже взяться за более серьезное дело. Каникулы выдались бы занятые, это точно.

Послышались помехи. Джейн подняла глаза на начищенную поверхность ненаглядного магнитофона и слегка хлопнула его по боку, как нашкодившего ребенка. Помехи прекратились, громкая музыка снова полилась чистым и скорым потоком, крича над единственным более-менее здоровым ухом.

_…And the girl in the corner_

_Let no one ignore her_

_Cause she’s thinks_

_She’_ _s_ _the_ _passionate_ _one!_

_Oh_ _Yeah,_ _yeah,_ _yeah!.._

Джейн подпела, играя голосом в унисон с Брайаном Коннелли, а потом начала дрыгаться в такт, мыча, на пару секунд забыв об английском в тетради.

Эх, меньше всего ей хотелось бы провести Рождество здесь, подыхая от скуки и одиночества в четырех серых стенах. Если бы не отцовский звонок, она бы уже три дня как была дома, в Мичигане, а не здесь, на границе Индианы, на съемной квартире ближе к школе, куда она приезжала на время сессий. Если бы не тот звонок и вся эта напрягающая муть, они бы уже сидели дома, продолжая возиться с Харлеем, и встретили бы Рождество у телика, хоть дома, хоть в командировке. А даже если и без телика, то с радио в машине. Джейн нравились зимние радиопостановки, и отцу они тоже нравились, хоть вслух он и не признался бы.

Что с папой? Где он? Почему не связался с ней? Если бы телефон был неисправен, он бы позвонил с чужого, он сам обещал так сделать при случае. Инструкции не высовываться не давались без веского повода, а из-за этой чертовщиной с мафией могло произойти все, что угодно…

_Прекрати, Джейн. Ты драматизируешь, пересмотрела боевиков, вроде **Криминального чтива**. Подожди еще хотя бы день и не суйся никуда. Рисковать будешь в крайнем случае._

Вздохнув, девушка покачала головой и сгорбилась над тетрадью. Сохранять спокойствие и следовать плану было вернейшим путем. Поддаться панике и эмоциям, значит, погубить себя и отца. Ей нужно было не гадать, накручивая себя, а просто ждать возможности, когда получится все узнать.

Джейн планировала поехать к координатору отца, мистеру Рэту, если сам отец не объявится сегодня или завтра. Рэт раньше просто связывал его с клиентами, помогал найти работу. Но со временем стал подкидывать больше нелегальных заказов, а потом связал его с людьми, дела с которыми папа напрочь не желал обсуждать, а ведь он любил рассказывать истории о работе. 

Джейн же не вчера родилась. Она отлично понимала, кто такие его новые деловые партнеры. Она знала мутных людей, как они выглядят, как себя ведут. В папином деле таких была куча. Он обычно не прятал ее от своих коллег, хоть и держал при себе почти на привязи, а тут даже в командировки брать с собой перестал. Значит, это были не просто мутные люди, но еще опасные и с определенной властью.

Отцу работа с ними не доставляла удовольствия. Джейн тоже была очень недовольна. С начала этих «подработок», которые подкидывал Рэт, они стали реже пользоваться документами, то есть стали объезжать таможни и реже ходить в больницу по записи. Они уже не гуляли, как прежде, мимо парков с аттракционами и в лесах, стреляя по банкам летом и осенью.

Папа не так давно сказал, что он решит эти проблемы и все у них снова станет хорошо. Джейн даже почувствовала легкое облегчение. Его последняя работа не была связана ни с чем незаконным, и ничего не предвещало беды.

И вот, он исчез, проработав там больше недели. Он никогда не испарялся без вести больше, чем на три дня. Даже уезжая на те «делишки» Рэта, папа обязательно звонил ей и предупреждал, если мог ненадолго исчезнуть. И «ненадолго» никогда не длилось столько дней без единой весточки и предупреждения.

_Да перестань же!_

Джейн рыкнула на саму себя, и разозлилась сильнее, снова услышав помехи. Она снова подняла взгляд на магнитофон, чтобы посмотреть сквозь прозрачную крышку, не застряла ли кассета, ведь очень не хотелось бы искать новую в антиквариате, и…

Увидела в выпуклом отражении тень в дверях. Большую такую, черную, с неясным белым лицом. Джейн тут же замерла, не в силах вдохнуть. В первую секунду пришел шок из-за неожиданности, затем страх, от которого все мышцы парализовало, а потом – напряжение, порыв убежать.

Не отец, это точно. Рост не тот, телосложение не то, а еще он бы позвонил сначала. И уж точно не стал бы там стоять, подкрадываясь к ней. Она боялась, когда к ней подкрадывались, потому что не могла слышать шаги, и он это знал. Других гостей у нее быть не могло, а если и были, то незваные. Особенно если они взламывали ее замок и вламывались в ее съемную комнату.

Джейн пришла в себя, вышла из ступора. Она, не шевельнувшись, бросила нервный взгляд вправо, на свою тумбочку, на которой лежал слуховой аппарат. А между тумбочкой и стеной лежал револьвер, как раз для незваных гостей. Но любой рывок не имел смысла, слишком долго доставать оружие, слишком долго включать аппарат и вставлять в ухо. Сейчас она могла только бежать, и выход у нее был только один – окно, через которое она могла по карнизу добраться до пожарной лестницы. Джейн много раз думала об этом, у нее могло получиться.

Тень, тем временем, приблизилась, уже точно заметная не только в отражении. Свет перестал светить из-за спины.

Джейн крепко сжала в руке заточенный перочинным ножом карандаш, и приготовилась, широко распахнув глаза. Стоило руке лечь на ее плечо, она ударила острием жилистую кисть, и услышала крик, полный ярости и удивления. Рука отдернулась, тень отшатнулась, и Джейн тут же юркнула вправо, перепрыгивая через кровать и забегая в ванную комнату, запираясь изнутри.

_Черт, черт, черт! Запертое пространство! Идиотка!_

Джейн начала ходить из угла в угол, думая, как будет выбираться. Сдаваться она, конечно, не собиралась. Бежать было некуда. Пришлось бы драться. А вот чем драться – это уже был вопрос. Тут же созрел план, когда она увидела шторку в ванне: залезть внутрь, закрыться. Не с пустыми руками, конечно. С освежителем воздуха. Хотя струя с запахом морского бриза вряд ли могла причинить такой вред, чтобы у нее была фора для побега. В глаза ему попадет, он покричит, но все равно догонит ее через три секунды. Нет, нужно было что-то еще, нужно было…

\- Джейн, не прячься! – послышался бас, хриплый и стонущий от боли, по ту сторону. – Я от твоего отца!

\- Да? – она нервно усмехнулась, роясь в навесных ящиках. Нужно было что-то, что горит. – Пароль скажи, - ляпнула сдуру.

Где-то две секунды за дверью озадаченно молчали. Все эти секунды Джейн отчаянно вспоминала, что может гореть. Зажигалки тут не было, свечей со спичками она не держала, огонь разводить было бы слишком долго. Нужно было что-то, что быстро нагревается.

По ту сторону что-то сказали. Она не расслышала – стояла к двери левым ухом.

\- Громче, у меня глухота!

\- Джейн, я не знаю никакого пароля! - Послышалось уже нетерпеливо. Руки у нее дрожали, роняя вниз флаконы, крема и всю остальную дрянь. – Сейчас не время для шуток! Твой отец в больнице!

Сердце пропустило удар. Джейн с грохотом уронила в раковину свой фен, и замерла, чувствуя, что теперь удары начинают учащаться, и усиливаться, а ей становится трудно дышать.

\- Что… Что с ним? – спросила она.

\- Попал в аварию по дороге сюда! Мы его вытащили, отвезли в больницу, тебе надо к нему, - ответили ей почти криком.

Джейн взялась за фен, глядя на него, как в первый раз. Он нагревался, как тостер, и вонял гарью, если она не прочищала его раз в месяц, а засорялся он довольно быстро и нагреваться начинал от малейшего волоска, попавшего в фильтр. Что, если запихнуть между лопастей продува кусок туалетной бумаги или ватные палочки?

\- Что с ним? – повторила она тверже. – И кто это «мы»?

\- Мы – его коллеги, Зэд и Вилли. Он сейчас без сознания, множество переломов. Он звал тебя, когда мы подобрали его на дороге, все просил позвонить тебе. Врачи боятся, что он впадет в глубокую кому к этому вечеру.

У нее сперло дыхание. Джейн почувствовала, как мутнеет в глазах, пока выкручивала крышку с задней части фена. Руки тряслись, в них совсем ничего не держалось. Да и она целиком, впрочем, не держалась, потому что в коленях началась сильная дрожь. Но она продолжала делать. Криво, наобум, продолжая шумно рыться в ящиках.

\- Джейн? – послышалось еще через несколько секунд.

Она промолчала, потому что челюсть сковало, и губы жутко дрожали. К горлу подкатил большой ком.

\- Джейн, нам пора, ехать еще долго! - Сказали ей.

Девушка с силой затолкнула внутрь кусок туалетной бумаги, что-то даже опасно скрипнуло в хрупком механизме.

\- Что конкретно он сказал? – спросила она громко, на грани того, чтобы разреветься.

Она ясно помнила, что такое травмы. Перелом – красная пелена перед глазами, сплошная завеса из боли, звон в ушах и невозможность произнести хоть что-то связное. Несколько переломов – агония. Такая, от которой враз теряешь сознание, едва успев что-то понять. Будь ты хоть девочка шести лет, хоть мужчина тридцати восьми, тебе не светит что-то говорить при множественных переломах. Разве что, кричать, пока не отключишься.

\- Только звал тебя, - ответили за дверью, прислонившись очень близко. – Выходи, Джейн.

Она взялась за освежитель воздуха, вставила вилку в розетку, запрыгнула в ванну и запахнула шторку. Глухой шум фена, который с каждой секундой приближался к угрожающему реву, услышали и с той стороны.

\- Джейн! Не вынуждай меня выламывать дверь! – этот рев был не менее грозным.

Даже ручка фена затряслась. Корпус посередине начал плавиться прямо на глазах, Джейн с испуга нажала на кнопку выключения, увидев первую искру, и тут же послышался удар, сотрясший стены, пол и несчастную ванну. Дверь распахнулась, с размаху врезавшись в кафель. Джейн включила фен снова, отшатнувшись к стене, будто бы это могло ее спасти. Корпус снова загорелся, и она отвела руку подальше от себя, почти сразу же приставив освежитель к самому фену, нащупав онемевшим пальцем кнопку, нажав…

Поток огня рванул вперед с шумом ровно в тот момент, когда шторка перед ней отдернулась в сторону, почти сорвавшись с петель.

У Джейн была одна секунда, чтобы рассмотреть бледное лицо с почти лысой головой и рыжими бровями, едва-едва успевшее исказиться в испуге, пока его не поглотил огонь. И тут же человек с истошным криком отшатнулся, дернув за собой штору, все-таки сорвав ее, и завалившись на спину. Девушка закричала в ответ, выронив фен и освежитель в ту же секунду, то ли от страха, то ли от боли в руке, которой он держала горящий фен. Теперь горело внутреннее ребро ладони и пальцы. Но не было времени, чтобы обращать внимание на эту боль.

Джейн с какой-то удивительной ловкостью выбежала из ванной, перепрыгнув через извивающегося и путающегося в подпаленной шторе мужчину. Практически не дыша, путаясь в сторонах из-за слез, застивших взгляд, девушка схватила с тумбочки свой слуховой аппарат, наспех включила и вставила в ухо, непонятно как. Затем побежала в угол за рюкзаком практически со всеми вещами, собранным для отбытия домой на каникулы в любой момент. Накинув на плечи тяжелый плащ, который под руку попался, Джейн похватала мелкие вещи, о которых удалось вспомнить, не забыла мотоциклетный шлем, а потом, уже стоя у окна, вспомнила о пистолете, и достала его из тайника.

Все это время там, на фоне, где уже не орала, а неразборчиво шипела из магнитофона музыка, вопил мужчина, и теперь Джейн прекрасно слышала каждую секунду его мучений. Плач перешел в очередной рев, затем кряхтения, и, опасаясь того, что он вот-вот поднимется на ноги, девушка коряво вылезла из окна, отыскивая ногами парапет.

Оказавшись снаружи, она мельком оглядела серые улицы, едва окунувшиеся в утренний свет, и повернулась к стене животом, потому что рюкзак мешал опираться спиной. Шлем пришлось надеть на голову, уж очень он мешал в руках, а так бы хоть от травмы головы спас, если она упадет вниз с третьего этажа. Ползком Джейн добралась до пожарной лестницы, находившейся в двух окнах от ее окна. Перевалившись через гнутые перила на пролет, она поняла, что мышцы у нее совсем одеревенели от страха и холода, но, в то же время, именно страх и холод подгоняли ее вперед. Не дав себе оправиться и опомниться, Джейн побежала вниз. Вернее, начала медленно падать, путаясь в ногах и придерживаясь за ледяные перила, но в итоге все равно мешком свалилась на асфальт.

Боли она не почувствовала. _Шок_ , промелькнуло в мешанине мыслей и чувств, но пока что Джейн не могла это обдумать. Она поднялась и сразу бросилась к своему мотоциклу, стоящему тут под окнами, стряхнула с него снег, села, выудила из кучи мелкого мусора в карманах ключ, путаясь, завела и рванула так быстро, как только милая Ямаха могла разогнаться с места.

Пару раз Джейн оглянулась, пытаясь понять, идет ли за ней погоня, но ничего не смогла рассмотреть. Первую минуту она даже не понимала, куда ей ехать, ведь было не так много мест, а дома теперь было небезопасно. Каким вообще ёбанным образом они узнали, где она живет? Даже в школе этого не знали, у них был только адрес в Энн-Арбор, а адреса в Форт-Вэйне не мог знать никто, ведь квартиру отец смог выкупить без письменного договора через Рэта…

Рэт. _Блядский Рэт!_

Джейн тут же поняла, куда она поедет.

Путь был не очень долгий, всего час с чем-то. Город, в котором располагалась контора Рэта, лежал на пути домой, так что Джейн знала, куда ехать. Она даже выкрутила из Ямахи все, что могла, и преодолела весь путь буквально за час.

Ей казалось, что за ней идет вечная погоня, и она то жалела, что так расправилась с тем человеком, то хвалила себя за находчивость. Но что, если он говорил правду? Что, если отец попал в аварию, загремел в больницу, и это был его коллега и знакомый, а она вот так… Ужас. Джейн сразу одернула себя. Нет, не мог он говорить правду. Если бы этот мудак был коллегой отца и желал их воссоединения, он бы не выламывал ей дверь, не вламывался в ванную, не пытался её схватить. В его голосе не было слышно сочувствия или сожаления, только нетерпеливость и раздражение.

Оказавшись в пригороде уже за границей Мичигана, Джейн разрезала тишину небольших зимних улочек ревом мотоцикла, который на полном ходу гнал к лавке в самом центре города. Почти бросив транспорт у дверей, она ворвалась внутрь, над головой раздался мелодичный перезвон восточной гирлянды, заглушенный резким хлопком двери.

\- Рэт!

Джейн сняла с себя шлем, чтобы утырок с жиденькими мышиными волосами, стоящий за прилавком и глядящий на нее пораженным взглядом, мог рассмотреть ее получше. Не узнал, видать. Конечно, он не имел честь хорошо познакомиться с ней. Только видел ее мельком, когда она разъезжала с отцом по командировкам. Между прочим, она всегда с ним здоровалась, а он на нее даже не смотрел. Трусливый урод.

\- Узнаешь? – спросила она, уставив руки в прилавок, глядя на него снизу вверх.

\- Ты… Джейн Дин? – выдавил он.

\- Надо же, быстро вспомнил! – ответила девушка. – Ты мне сейчас ответишь на все мои вопросы!

Рэт едва нахмурился, расправил плечи, глядя на нее пока сдержанно.

\- Не надо повышать на меня тон, девочка, - сказал он. – Что у тебя за дело?

\- В мою квартиру в Форт-Вэйне вломился громила, а мой отец в последний раз выходил на связь пять дней назад! Я знаю, что в этом замешаны эти ваши… Партнеры! Отвечай, где он, где мой отец! – Джейн не отрывалась диким взглядом от его лица.

Ее трясло больше не от холода из-за езды в наполовину распахнутом плаще, а от злости. И сдержанность Рэта, который, сука, не отрицал своей связи с бандюганами, выбешивала ее до невозможности. Если он продолжит так на нее смотреть, она его по стене размажет, чего бы ей это не стоило.

\- Если ты о сверхурочках, твой отец не ездил на них уже два месяца! Он выполняет стандартную установку пакетов, больше тебе знать не нужно! Не твоего ума дело!

\- Будешь затирать, что моего ума дело – я твою лавку разнесу, - рыкнула Джейн. – Отец никогда не пропадал, даже во время этих «сверхурочек». Ты сам сказал, он на стандартной установке пакетов, он не мог исчезнуть просто так, бесследно. Только если ваши партнеры не решили нанести ему визит без предупреждения…

\- Сейчас ты действительно лезешь не туда, куда тебе следует, деточка, - тише ответил Рэт, склонившись над прилавком и почти дыша ей в лицо.

\- Еще раз назовешь меня деточкой, и я тебе яйца оторву! – прорычала Джейн, не моргая. – Куда он мог пропасть? И кто мог рассказать, где его искать? Ты же все знаешь, не ври.

\- Не знаю я, куда подевался твой папаша! - почти прошипел Рэт. – Я знаю только, что он оказался треплом, и если его кто-то схватил за его длинный язык, не надо меня винить и разбрасываться угрозами, потому что мои угрозы будут куда весомее!..

Джейн, не выдержав, вытащила из внутреннего кармана плаща револьвер и, сделав шаг назад, направила прямо в лицо Рэту. Тот, само собой, рефлекторно отшатнулся. Девушка взвела спусковой крючок, щелчок прозвучал так же уверенно, как она сейчас выглядела.

\- Где мой отец и почему он трепло? – спросила она. – Считаю до пяти и стреляю тебе в плечо. Ты знаешь, каков Джейсон Дин, так что должен знать, что я на компромиссы тоже не иду. Терять мне нечего, так что… Три, четыре, пя…

\- Он… он связался с законниками. С ФБР, - ответил ей координатор, чья каменная маска дала трещину.

\- Дальше, – приказала Джейн, не разжимая зубов. – Кто поехал за ним?

\- Если бы я знал…

Джейн едва повела пальцем, чуть нажав на крючок. Все он знал, псина. Рэт был связным между клиентами и исполнителями, все детали, все отчеты проходили через него. 

\- Ирландцы! – выпалил он. – Ирландцы, с которыми мы работали, они узнали, что он сдавал их больше полугода. Они ищут его и всех вас, кто ему дорог.

Значит, ее хотели похитить, чтобы заманить отца. Или просто убить в отместку. Отлично. Просто, блять, восхитительно.

С другой стороны, если они ищут ее, значит, может быть, он еще в бегах и не попался им. Тогда нет смысла спрашивать, где он.

Стоп. « _Всех вас, кто ему дорог_ ». «Всех _вас_ », а не просто «всех» или «тебя».

\- Кого ищут, кроме меня? – спросила она.

И тут же поняла, что и сама догадывается. Вернее, даже знает.

\- Та женщина и паренек - Сойеры? – задала Джейн вопрос, чувствуя укол горечи, но игнорируя его. Не было на это времени.

Уязвленный и отчаянный Рэт молчал, глядя на нее, тем не менее, твердо.

Кто еще знал про Сойеров? Этот урод точно знал, знала и та мафия - Ирландцы, - потому что они в качестве платы за одну услугу помогли найти их. И, если они уже начали охоту за ними, то у Сойеров большие проблемы. Если их захватят, то отец ринется за ними. Конечно, ринется. Если не за давней любовью, так за первым ребенком.

Ей нужно было спешить.

\- Где они живут? – спросила Джейн.

\- Понятия не имею.

\- Все ты имеешь! И я точно знаю, что мафия не могла знать моего адреса, а отец не выдал бы им его даже под страхом смерти, так что это был ты, погань! – выплюнула она.

Рэт тут же дернулся, вскидывая руку, и Джейн выстрелила.

_БАМ! БАМ!_

Рэт вскрикнул, прикрывая голову руками. По обе стороны от его головы были пулевые дыры в стене.

\- Адрес давай! – крикнула она. – И не дергайся, урод! Следующий тебе в лоб!

\- Шервуд, Огайо, Тисовая аллея, дом семнадцать! – послышалось в ответ.

Как оказалось, расколоть его было легко. Координатор из него был так себе, он сменил прошлого всего лет пять назад, кажется. На вид ему было меньше, чем ее отцу, Рэт всегда смотрел на него услужливо и уступчиво, говоря по делу и не вставляя слова поперек. Теперь, кажется, он и к ней уступчивостью пропитался. Аж со штанов капало.

\- Ты меня сдал, ага? – спросила она. – Не отвечай, и так знаю. Если хоть кто-то узнает, что я у тебя была, я вернусь и тебе совершенно точно кранты, понятно? Но молись, чтобы это была я, а не мой отец.

Джейн уже хотела опустить пистолет и очень быстро смотаться отсюда, когда заметила, что в одной руке, которую он собирался вскинуть в ее сторону, а потом прикрыл ею голову, был зажат шокер. Просто пуль было не так много, а вот его машинка наверняка была на полном заряде.

\- Отдай мне эту штуку и выйди из-за стойки, - приказала она. – Мигом, а то у меня палец дрожит, того и гляди сорвется!

Рэт положил шокер на стойку, вышел в зал. Джейн взяла прибор для самообороны себе, затем попятилась к выходу, не спуская Рэта с мишени, отвлекшись лишь затем, чтобы забрать свой шлем с пола. Затем она довольно быстро вышла наружу, села на мотоцикл, и, едва напялив шлем, завела мотор и снова сорвалась с места так, что наледь под колесами зашуршала.

Она, конечно, Сойеров знала только по рассказам, и никогда не питала к ним такой странной тяги, как отец, но очень надеялась, что с ними сейчас все в порядке.

Не было времени придумать, что она им скажет, если успеет прибыть, как сможет их увести оттуда, куда будет прятать. Ладно, это можно было решить на месте. Сейчас ей просто нужно было прибыть первой. Ей просто нужна была фора хотя бы в час.

Джейн сумела домчать за пятьдесят минут. Она ворвалась в незнакомое место, остановившись только у карты города, чтобы узнать, где эта Тисовая улица с тем самым домом, который для папы, наверное, к греческому Олимпу приравнивался. К счастью, улица с домом нашлись, и Джейн постаралась хорошенько запомнить, куда ей ехать. Она даже присмотрела здание, из-за которого могла бы за всем наблюдать издалека, случись что.

Последнее знание ей пригодилось. Что-то случилось. Она опоздала.

Сначала вывели женщину. Издалека не удалось ее рассмотреть, но сопротивлялась она довольно яро, хотя и без пользы – грозный мужик без труда вырубил ее, ударив по голове чем-то, похожим на пистолет, и в машину ее уже не завели, а положили. Первый черный додж уехал.

Второй додж встал немного в стороне, а затем, спустя минут десять, наверное, на улицу въехал бордовый Плимут*, останавливаясь как раз у гаража семнадцатого дома. Вышедшего парня Джейн рассматривать особо не стала – наблюдала за второй черной машиной, и как из нее вышел внушительный мужчина, направившийся в дом.

Джейн колебалась, думая, идти ей или не идти. Но колебалась недолго, на самом деле.

Проверила барабан – осталось две пули. Тратить их не хотелось бы. Могли еще пригодиться. А вот шокера могло бы и хватить. Ожидает ли бандит ее появления с оружием? Не будет ли у него подкрепления? Джейн попыталась рассмотреть, кто еще есть во втором додже. Вроде как, никого не было. Странно, но, все равно, это было ей на руку.

Девушка пересекла дорогу и побежала прямо к дому.

***

\- Ты знаешь, кто твой отец? – спросила она.

Парень нахмурился и немедленно ощетинился.

\- С чего вдруг я должен тебе отвечать? По-моему, это мне следует спрашивать.

Джейн тоже нахмурилась, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Она расправила плечи, перестав казаться такой растерянной, стоило ему огрызнуться. А что, он, видимо, пришел в себя. Быстро оправился.

\- Я же сказала, я пытаюсь тебе все объяснить сначала! Для этого мне просто нужно знать, что знаешь ты.

\- Видимо, ничего! – воскликнул он почти возмущенно. – А ты откуда про меня знаешь?

\- Я твоя сестра, вот откуда! – выпалила она.

Пару раз моргнув, парень глядел на нее ошарашено и недоверчиво. Он окончательно запутался, это было видно по его глазам. Джейн вздохнула.

\- То есть, мне рассказал мой отец, Джейсон Дин. Я знаю, что тебя зовут Ник, а твою мать зовут Вероника Сойер, и они встречались пару недель в выпускном классе…

\- Они не встречались, - автоматически поправил он. Теперь уже Джейн замолчала, ему оставалось только воспользоваться моментом ее растерянности. – Он манипулировал ей и использовал ее, а потом…

\- Пожертвовал собой, - она покачала головой, морщась. – Да. Это, вроде, неловко…

\- Неловко? – Ник издал истерический смешок. – Ты говоришь, что ты – моя сестра, что мой отец, который себя взорвал на глазах моей матери, не просто выжил, но и спокойно себе живет дальше. Что из этого тебе кажется самым неловким?

Она, едва подняв неприязненный взгляд, села в кресло, куда бросила свой плащ. Все было сложно, она знала. И разговор выдался бы не из простых, но, все же, она надеялась, что Сойеры не станут усложнять.

\- Мой отец, Джей Ди, связался с нехорошими людьми, - вновь заговорила Джейн спустя несколько мгновений молчания, оставив его саркастический вопрос без ответа.

\- Какой сюрприз, - оскалился Ник. – Как он вообще выжил? Причем тут я и моя мать?

\- Ну, выжил он с трудом. Целым, скажем так, не остался, - поджав под себя ноги, Джейн оценивающе качнула головой. – Твоя мать не сказала тебе, что он жив?

\- Откуда она могла знать? Каким вообще… - Ник затаил дыхание, потому что, кажется, он знал ответ на этот вопрос, но он ему не нравился, и потому парень не захотел об этом думать. _Значит, она ему не сказала._ – Кто эти люди? Куда они забрали мою мать?

\- Они помогли отцу найти вас пару лет назад. Сейчас у них с отцом возникли проблемы, и мы теперь тоже туда вмешаны.

Она наблюдала, как в его глазах мгновенно вспыхивает пламя, как оно завладевает им, и как от злости он до хруста сжимает кулаки. Зря она надеялась, в самом деле. Ну, просто, это все только звучало плохо, на деле же все было не так однозначно, правда! Только как это ему объяснить?

\- Он не должен был нас искать! Он не имел права думать о нас и портить наши жизни таким образом. Ему мало того, что он сделал с нами тогда? – закричал он, всем своим существом нападая на нее.

Джейн сначала вжалась в кресло от волны агрессии, направленной на нее, но тут же нахмурилась и сделала не менее агрессивный выпад вперед.

\- Не надо на меня набрасываться, я тут ни при чем! – воскликнула она. – Должен он был или нет, сейчас уже не имеет значения! Надо думать, где наши родители и как их выручать…

\- Наши! – крякнул Ник. – Меня не волнует, что там с твоим… с этим… Он меня не волнует. Он мне никто, лишь заноза в моей голове, и из-за него сейчас какие-то уроды похитили мою мать…

\- Ты не собираешься ее спасать, что ли? – перебила Джейн. – Хорош сынок, ничего не скажешь.

\- Ты… - Ник снова собирался напасть на нее, но, видимо, всплыл вопрос поважнее. У него даже прояснился взгляд. – В смысле, я собираюсь спасать? Я должен в одиночку, неизвестно как, найти тех мужиков и голыми руками их уложить, чтобы забрать свою мать? Для таких целей есть полиция, и я собираюсь обратиться к ним.

\- Да что ты! – Джейн фыркнула. – У вас в Шервуде, значит, хорошая полиция? Непредвзятая, неподкупная?

\- По крайней мере, вооруженная.

Глупый, наивный мальчишка. Что он вообще знал? Как там можно было жить, деля все на черное и белое? Кто так жил? Семилетки? Очередное фырканье со стороны Джейн заставило его дернуться так, словно она дала ему пощечину.

\- Уверен, что их оружие не обернется против тебя? – сказала она. – Еще скажи, что они борются с мафиозниками, а не сотрудничают с ними, чтобы упростить себе работу и сберечь своих людей. Мы, конечно, можем это проверить. Я знаю человека, который может сказать, лежит ли эта территория под их контролем. И, если…

\- Мы? – вырвалось у парня. – Какое еще «мы»?

\- Такое, у которого вместе есть шанс остаться на свободе и даже, может быть, спасти своих родителей… Каждый своего, я имею в виду.

Ник промолчал. Он задумался, это было заметно. Джейн, хоть и злилась, но понимала его сомнения. С одной стороны – профессионалы, которые обязаны быть честными людьми, и не могут все поголовно быть связаны с бандитами, а с другой – сомнительная девчонка, которая рассказывает небылицы, дочь монстра, как ему расписала его мамочка.

\- Как ты меня нашла? – спросил он. - И как собираешься искать тех уродов?

\- Да все так же, - Джейн задумчиво нахмурилась. – Пойду к одному… придурку. Понимаешь ли, он единственный из посторонних, кто знал мой адрес. Когда пришли, чтобы похитить меня, прямо как за тобой, я долго не думала. Он мне еще должен за это и за то, что сдал моего отца. А если будет молчать, можно просто за ним проследить…

\- То есть, ты собираешься довериться тому, кто тебя сдал убийцам? На что ты вообще рассчитываешь? Боже… - Ник взялся за голову и прикрыл глаза.

\- У меня хотя бы есть план, и знаю я побольше твоего, - Джейн смерила его презрительным взглядом. – А еще я не боюсь идти и бороться за то, что мне дорого, маменькин сыночек.

Ник резко поднялся, снова дернувшись в ее сторону.

\- Ты ничего не знаешь обо мне! – прошипел он. – Ты вообще не смеешь говорить обо мне или моей матери, как и твой кровожадный папаня!

\- Он убил тех мудил в одиночку, что ли? – Джейн сорвалась с места. – Не твоя ли мамочка поднесла той первой кружечку? Не она ли постаралась над записками? Почему не сказала полиции правду? Почему не пошла туда, как ты хочешь пойти? Она боялась его или как? А я знаю, почему она тебе об этом не говорит! Ей это нравилось! Только она себе в этом никогда не признается. Святая Вероника Сойер.

\- Закрой рот! – Ник схватил ее за плечо и крепко сжал, собираясь оттолкнуть и заставить заткнуться. – У тебя нет никакого права. Он ее не знал.

\- Может быть, он ее не знал, но он не врал себе и мне тоже не врал, - выплюнула ему в лицо девчонка.

\- Да он только и делал, что лгал, - прорычал Ник.

\- Странно, он говорил, что она – умнейшая женщина из всех, что он встречал. Либо она не такая умная, либо даже слишком. Кто кому врет?

Она схватила его за запястье, отталкивая от себя, злобно щурясь и напрягая губы в кривой ухмылке. Выговаривая слова с мстительным выражением, Джейн смотрела на него, видя, как он разрывается на части, не желая верить в правду. Хорошо же его воспитали, хорошо же натаскали. Он наверняка бил тех, кто не согласен с его правдой, и ее бы вот-вот ударил. _Да, давай, только дай повод…_

\- Верь дальше этому ублюдку, - сказал он почти ровным тоном. – И можешь валить спасать его, а обо мне забудь. Я иду в полицию.

Джейн подумала, что он и в самом деле…

\- Идиот, - прошипела она снова. – Ладно, придурок, обойдусь без тебя. Если тебя сдадут тем мудозвонам, на спасение не рассчитывай. И мать твою я вытаскивать не буду. Ради вас, ебаных Сойеров, я и пальцем не пошевелю, и пусть отец убивается по вам, лицемерным…

Она не сразу поняла, что Ник пихнул ее в сторону двумя руками. Запутавшись в ногах и тяжело дыша, Джейн потащила его за запястье, потому что если уж и падать, то вдвоем.

\- Сукин сын… - зарычала она.

Ник, ворча, вырвал руку из ее хватки, сам едва не навернувшись, и рукой сшиб пепельницу со столика рядом с креслом, затем зашипев и дернув на себя руку.

\- Сама ты… сука! – он оттолкнул ее, когда она пыталась ухватиться за него покрепче, и Джейн на ногах все же не устояла.

Звон разбитой пепельницы совсем потерялся за кряхтением, скрипом сбитого кресла, звуком падения с глухим стуком и, наконец, за истошным вскриком. Джейн сначала ударилась головой, но не сильно. Боль в макушке была ничем, по сравнению с болью в руке. Девушка медленно подняла с пола руку, с которой крупными каплями стекала кровь. Ей было видно небольшой осколок, торчащий прямо из ребра ее правой ладони. Над ней рвано вздохнул Ник.

\- Мудак! – воскликнула Джейн, оборачиваясь на него. – Надо было тебя там оставить, Сойер!

\- Папаше своему это передай! – отозвался он, двинувшись с места.

\- Поехавший! – ответила она, а потом стиснула зубы, едва сдерживая крик, когда вытаскивала из ладони маленький осколок.

Парень развернулся к ней спиной и вылетел из номера, хлопнув дверью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ник называет свою машину Крайслером, так как в Канаде и в ряде других стран его автомобиль называется «Крайслером Неоном», но в США его машина называется «Плимутом/Доджем Неоном», поэтому Джейн, выросшая в Америке, зовет его машину Плимутом. 
> 
> Просто далее по сюжету будут моменты, где несчастный Неон зовут то Плимутом, то Крайслером, так что это пояснение посвящено тем, кто путается.


	5. ДЖЕЙ ДИ. Smoke on the Water

_They burned down the gambling house_

_(Они сожгли дотла игорный дом,)_

_It died with an awful sound_

_(_ _C_ _ужасным звуком гибнул он,)_

_Funky Claude was running in and out_

_(Фанки Клод метался вперед и назад,)_

_Pulling kids out the ground_

_(_ _Из_ _огня_ _вызволяя_ _ребят_ _.)_

_When it all was over_

_(Когда все было закончено там,)_

_We had to find another place_

_(Пришлось искать другие места,)_

_But Swiss time was running out_

_(Но время ушло, нам пришлось уходить,)_

_It seemed that we would lose the race_

_(И в гонке, казалось, не победить.)_   
  


**_© Deep Purple – Smoke on the Water_ **

Простыня над ним дернулась, и голую кожу окутало воистину могильным холодком.

\- Нет… - пробормотал голос над ним. – К сожалению… То есть, к счастью, это не мой брат… Могу я взглянуть на заключение?

Сначала его снова накрыли простыней, а потом уже продолжили разговор.

\- Вот, - невозмутимый голос патологоанатома прозвучал с другой стороны. Зашелестели бумаги – прямо над его телом что-то передали.

На недолгое время повисла тишина.

\- Вы точно не знаете этого человека? – спросил патологоанатом через пару минут.

\- Нет, - хмыкнул над ним мужчина. Как-то не особо убедительно. – А насчет… Извините, могу я узнать, откуда к вам прибыл этот мужчина?

\- Хм, да. Подкинули сюда часа… три с половиной назад… Хм, даже четыре. Полиция запросила отправить им вместе с результатами вскрытия. Извините, я не смогу рассказать больше. Мне запрещено законом.

\- Да, да, понимаю…

Послышался шорох более мелких бумаг. Купюр. Хрустящих, новеньких.

\- Кхм… - патологоанатом прочистил горло. – Потом вскоре раздался звонок. К нам должны были привезти еще и женщину, разбилась неподалеку, полиция взяла это дело под свой контроль. Нам позвонили, узнали, что нам недавно подкинули мертвеца с такой-то группой крови и… Дальше знаете. Неужели в нашем округе такая… сложная обстановка? – патологоанатом невесело усмехнулся. – Люди начали пропадать, убийства на каждом шагу… Вы были в окружном морге? Я советую вам направиться туда, всех безымянных, за которыми числится сложное дело, направляют туда, поближе к окружному департаменту. Этого тоже направят, скорее всего… Извините, если я слишком резок.

\- Ничего. Работа, я понимаю, - мужчина передал ему обратно бумаги. – Спасибо вам за помощь.

\- И вам, - тише ответил патологоанатом.

В кармане у него зашелестели купюры – он, видимо, пожелал их проверить и убедиться, что он раскрывал судебные тайны по весомым причинам. Раздались удаляющиеся шаги. И хорошо – Джей Ди уже мелко подрагивал и кривил губы, радуясь, надеясь, что под простыней ничего этого не заметно. Он ничего не мог поделать – ему было жутко холодно, да и эффект анестезии начал заканчиваться.

Спустя пару минут – долгих-долгих и тихих, наедине с теми, кому повезло еще меньше, чем ему, - снова послышались шаги. Это вернулся патологоанатом. Он сдернул с него простынь.

\- Ушел, - сказал коротко.

Джей Ди открыл глаза и застонал.

\- Уверены, что он поверил? – спросил его мужчина в халате, накидывающий на него шерстяное одеяло, которое неприятно кололось. 

\- Уверен. Я этот его тон знаю… - Джей Ди увидел свое отражение в металлической стенке шкафа неподалеку. - Мои комплименты вашей жене.

\- О, Хэзер не пришлось сильно стараться. Вы выглядите ужасно. Как ощущения?

\- Такие же ужасные, док, - отозвался Джей Ди, поморщившись. – Обезболивающего бы.

\- Пока нельзя… И я не док, - патологоанатом, Шон Маккартни, замялся, опустив взгляд.

\- Вы спасли мою жизнь, - вздохнул Джей Ди. Он суетливо огляделся. – Где мой протез?

\- Советую подождать с ним, пока вам не станет хоть немного легче, - ответил ему Шон, едва хмурясь и роясь по углам в поисках припрятанной заранее одежды. – Помочь одеться?

С его помощью Джей Ди едва успел натянуть трусы и брюки одной рукой, когда в комнату вошли женщины. Хэзер МакНамара (он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что она теперь Маккартни) смутилась, переведя тревожный взгляд на мужа, а Вероника сверлила взглядом только своего бывшего, ничуть не стесняясь его вида. Джей Ди, впрочем, тоже не стыдился. Стыдиться перед ней он никогда не мог. Ему только стало любопытно – как он ей теперь, со шрамами и культей вместо правой руки.

Шон быстро наложил поверх шва и ожога повязку, дал ему чистую кофту на замке и пододвинул ближе его ботинки с носками, которые Джей Ди надел сам, пусть и медленно – будь он хоть парализованным, он не мог терпеть, чтобы кто-то обувал его, как маленького.

Хэзер проводила их в теплый кабинет, где Джей Ди тут же развалился на кресле в углу, положив руку на живот. Обезболивающее ему было чертовски нужно, но не нужнее, чем разговор с Вероникой, так что страдания можно было и потерпеть, а стенания могли подождать. Сойер как раз села напротив, в кресло, стоящее в другом углу тесного кабинета, все так же не отрываясь взглядом от его лица. Джей Ди даже – удивительно – почувствовал себя некомфортно. Много людей всю жизнь старалось задавить его, но только Вероника могла это сделать, при этом ни слова не говоря.

\- Так зачем ты меня спасла? – спросил он.

\- Потому что ты меня спас, - неохотно, но честно призналась она, наконец, отведя взгляд. – И только ты можешь помочь мне найти моего сына.

Джей Ди нахмурился и опустил глаза. Их сын… Николас. К нему-то он и не успел.

\- Я даже не знаю, поймали его или нет… Но я точно знаю, что все это случилось из-за тебя, - добавила Вероника, теперь рыча. – Из-за тебя он в опасности.

Джей Ди поднял взгляд. Она смотрела на него, уже куда отчаяннее, с куда большей обидой и яростью. Он заслужил. О, он очень даже заслужил. Даже если бы она его ударила, он бы ни слова не сказал, но Вероника была не из тех, кто бьет раненных. Потому и сидела, вцепившись руками в подлокотники своего кресла, лишь бы не вцепиться ему в лицо.

\- Я тебе все объясню. Честно, - сказал он.

\- Ну давай, - сквозь зубы выдавила она. – Ты мне много чего задолжал, и правду в том числе.

Джей Ди вздохнул и снова нахмурился, потому что сейчас он ослаб из-за раны и голода, последние дни выдались насыщенными, да и во времени он совсем потерялся, так что начать рассказ оказалось трудно. Он не особо хорошо помнил и понимал, как все завертелось, так что решил вернуться к началу, как делал всегда, когда с ним случалась путаница. В молодости, которую он провел в реабилитационных центрах, это ему помогало.

***

Так, началось все полтора года назад. Его координатор Рэт, который помогал находить клиентов и общаться с ними, подсказал «интересных людей», которые готовы много платить за некоторые услуги, такие, как, например, сбыт взрывчатки или подрыв конкурирующих фирм.

Полтора года Джей Ди подрабатывал на них, и, как только понял, во что он влез, то начал искать способ выбраться, а просто так этого было не сделать. От таких людей не уволиться. Живым из этих дел не выпутаться.

Он нашел союзников неожиданно. Вернее, они его нашли. Полгода назад на него вышли федералы, предложили сотрудничество. У Джей Ди с законниками были своеобразные отношения, но это был лучший вариант, если он хотел жить, и жить свободным человеком. К тому же, он должен был тесно работать только с одним человеком – агентом Фоксом, Фокс был его «Рэтом из ФБР», а для других агентов Джей Ди был просто его «источником», и его это устраивало.

Несколько недель назад он в последний раз съездил к боссу группировки, дал понять, что собирается прервать с ними связи на время, а потом, ну, так получилось, подслушал пару важных разговоров. Потом выяснилось, что, пока он подслушивал, за ним подглядывали. Роковая мелочь. Стоп, он же с начала рассказывает. Да, точно. Все по порядку.

Он рассказал важные новости агенту Фоксу – вечно спокойному мужику, который умел быстро делать правильные выводы. Что Фокс и сделал, затем отдав пару распоряжений. Сорвалась пара поставок, поймали двух шестерок.

И вот тут-то и сыграл свою роль тот удод, который подсматривал за ним, когда он подслушивал. Бестактный человек, в самом деле. Он все рассказал боссам… Кхм, опять он… Так, порядок!

Джей Ди не знал об этом. Он, отчитавшись перед Рэтом за новое дело, поехал – с готовыми чертежами за плечами и с дурацкой лыбой на лице. Отработал положенные десять дней, уже собирался уехать, но в последнее утро как раз и завязалась вся эта каша.

Он позавтракал, получил деньги с работодателя, вернулся на съемную комнату в общежитии, чтобы собирать вещи. Ему повезло, что он вышел на общую кухню покурить как раз в тот момент, когда заявились три бугая, разыскивая его. Джей Ди сам от себя не ожидал, что сможет так быстро забраться через большую вентиляцию, которая на общажной кухне выполняла роль вытяжки, на чердак. Это был приятный сюрприз для него. Неприятным сюрпризом оказалось то, что бугаи, когда не нашли его, оставили одного из них в общежитии – дожидаться его прямо в его комнате.

Вот здесь Джей Ди и потерялся во временных рамках. Он не знал, сколько просидел на чердаке. Засыпал иногда. Часов с собой не захватил – только пачку сигарет и зажигалку. Он считал, что провел там больше двух дней – судя по урчанию в животе и телефонным разговорам вышибалы, которые он слушал, ползая над своей комнатой по чердаку.

Джей Ди изловчился, нашел место, куда выходит вентиляция из его комнаты, и слушал, что там происходит. Чаще всего, там часами стояла тишина. Редкие разговоры с боссом длились не больше нескольких минут. Иногда дольше. Джей Ди иногда просыпался только посередине этих разговоров. Он спать боялся только поэтому – потому что мог упустить что-то важное. Как раз так, кстати, он и выяснил, что его сдал какой-то тихий наблюдатель.

В остальном, его волновал только голод и ветер, гуляющий в помещении по ночам. Чердак был старый, как и все общежитие; он даже чердаком считаться не мог – так, проход на крышу для техников и ремонтников. Попасть сюда можно было только по вентиляции с кухни или по люку на лестничной клетке, но тот был вечно заперт. И потому никто не стал бы его здесь искать. Но выбраться отсюда можно было иначе – сбить замок с люка на крышу, выйти туда и по пожарной лестнице покинуть это место. Джей Ди хотел сделать это немного позже, он выжидал, надеялся, что, может, бугая отзовут на базу, и он сможет, наконец, забрать свои вещи и смыться, но все вышло иначе.

В очередном разговоре он услышал, что выехали за его близкими. Услышал уже поздно – бугай ругался с кем-то по телефону, удивляясь тому, что мелкая девчонка, дочь Джей Ди, смогла убежать от двоих, при этом жестоко расправившись…

***

\- Значит, дочь? – Вероника впервые задала вопрос.

Джей Ди, которого оторвали от упорядоченного пересказа воспоминаний, поднял слегка растерянный взгляд.

\- У тебя все-таки есть… дочь? – переспросила она.

\- Я разве не обмолвился о ней раньше? – удивился он.

\- Ты говорил, - тихо отозвалась Вероника. – Тогда в машине, когда я прижгла тебе рану. Ты уже был не в себе, я подумала, что это часть бреда.

\- Ого… Ну, значит, теперь ты знаешь, что я не бредил. Да, у меня есть дочь.

Джей Ди поерзал в кресле. У него затекли ноги и снова заурчал желудок, переваривая уже, наверное, самого себя. Вероника сидела, замерев, она серьезно задумалась, с ее лица исчез этот обиженно-злой вид, и кулаки ее разжались. Она выглядела… пораженной и озадаченной. Но через пару секунд подняла на него взгляд, как-то по-новому уязвленный.

\- Так значит… Ты женат?

\- Нет, - ответил он. И усмехнулся. – А для тебя это главное? О, Вероника Сойер, я знал, что я тебе все еще не безразличен…

\- Пошел ты! – возмутилась она. – Я не о тебе думаю. Я думаю о той женщине, которая тебя… полюбила. Когда ты успел? И что с ней стало?

Джей Ди покачал головой, не прекращая ухмыляться.

\- Я тебя успокою, Вероника – у меня не было никакой жены, и у меня не было вообще никаких отношений после тебя, раз уж на то пошло.

\- Но, - она озадаченно моргнула, - как тогда…

\- Джейн – моя приемная дочь, - ответил он, перебивая ее.

Повисла тишина. Вероника вскинула брови – о, он всегда удивлялся выразительности ее лица, - и смерила его взглядом еще более пораженным.

— Формально, она моя кузина, сестра по матери, — добавил Джей Ди. — У нее погибли родители, и сначала ее под опеку взял Бад, а после его смерти — я.

Вероника замерла. О матери Джей Ди всегда было слышно так мало, про нее можно было узнать так редко, что она, в каком-то старом неведомом порыве, замерла. Но в этот раз, уже не будучи девочкой, не побоялась задать вопрос.

— По матери, то есть?..

— Да, у моей матери была сестра. Я не имел о ней и понятия. Они с нами не связывались, сколько я себя помню. Но органы опеки быстро нас нашли, как последних родственников. Вообще-то, я ее последний кровный родственник, но первым опекуном стал Бад.

Джей Ди тогда думал, что это неплохо, в общем-то. Он жил в больницах и в разъездах, выискивая Сойеров. Было бы несправедливо таскать больную кроху с собой. Впрочем, было ли справедливо оставлять ее с психом еще большим, чем сам Джей Ди?

\- А Бад… - Вероника поджала губы, снова не зная, как лучше продолжить.

\- Умер в девяносто шестом, - снова продолжил он за нее. Ответил спокойно, как будто и не об отце своем говорил. Джей Ди просто быстро свыкся. Ту всепоглощающую пустоту, что осталась, заполнила собой Джейн, спасая его от саморазрушения. Она была куда более невинной и куда более доброй, чем был его отец.

Снова некоторое мгновение длилась пауза. Вероника явно чувствовала себя неловко, но в каждом ее вздохе слышалось ощутимое любопытство. Джей Ди не был против ее интереса. Он рассказал бы ей все, что она хотела знать. Он не стыдился, и ему нечего было от нее скрывать. Рассказал бы, пока она слушает и дает ему шанс. Но сначала надо было закончить с основным рассказом, он все равно подходил к концу.

\- Я продолжу? – спросил он.

Вероника молча кивнула.

***

В общем, так он узнал, что его дочь вырвалась, и пока что никто не знал, где ее искать. Джей Ди мог предположить и поехать за ней, если бы в разговоре не упомянули Сойеров – за ними тоже началась охота. И, если Джейн была начеку по его просьбе, что, возможно, и помогло ей спастись, то Вероника и Ник ничего не знали и готовыми быть не могли.

Джей Ди не стал долго раздумывать. Он наплевал на вещи, наплевал на остальные разговоры бугая по телефону, подорвался и смог выбраться на крышу. Прихватил у кого-то из жильцов пальто, висящее на пожарной лестнице, как на сушке (владелец пальто мог посидеть дома, а он не мог ехать на мотоцикле в одной рубашке с футболкой), спустился вниз, тихо вывел Харлей со стоянки и уехал на нем так быстро, как мог.

Он долго думал, куда могут отвезти Веронику. В штате Огайо было достаточно мест, где мафия могла прятать заложников, не опасаясь полиции. Джей Ди понадеялся, что ее отвезут в Цинциннати, на их главную базу, здание для которой он когда-то сам же им и предоставил. А, если она была бы не там, он мог бы надавать на босса или снова подслушать разговоры. К большому счастью, во всех офисах Dean Construction еще при Баде делали пустоты в зданиях, чтобы, если их сносить, огонь и взрывная волна проходили ко всем участкам. А уже при Джей Ди эти пустоты переделали в потайные ходы.

***

\- Зачем? – спросила Вероника, нахмурившись. – Лишние затраты на драматические штучки... Ты все такой же.

\- Эти драматические штучки нам сегодня спасли жизнь, - заметил Джей Ди, едва ухмыльнувшись. – Денег я бы заработал еще, а вот пути отхода должны быть всегда. Планируй каждый свой шаг, Вероника, ведь не всегда ты сможешь достать себе билет в Канаду.

Она, разъяренно вздохнув, уставилась на него, и Джей Ди поспешил перевести тему.

\- Кстати, - теперь он сам отвлекся от своего рассказа, - тебя не посадят за то, что ты стреляла в тех ребят. Это была самооборона.

\- Я не… Я это знаю, - Вероника, побледневшая, не смотрела на него, теперь вцепившись руками в свои колени. Джей Ди понял, что там все не так однозначно, как он думал, но решил не заострять на этом внимание слишком долго, а то этот случай, было заметно, сильно травмировал ее.

***

Итак, ему повезло, ее все-таки привезли туда. Он осмелился вылезти, когда услышал об этом, и побежал к ней, когда раздался выстрел. А в конце схватил пулю. Чуть ли не в свою единственную оставшуюся почку.

Дальнейшее Вероника уже знала, но Джей Ди пересказывал для самого себя.

Они проехали так далеко, как сумели, остановились на какой-то парковке, где он помог ей развязать руки. Дальше Джей Ди помнил все урывками – часто терял сознание. Вот они уже в салоне угнанной машины. Вероника прижгла ему рану прикуривателем, чтобы остановить кровотечение, что-то говорила. Матом ругалась, по большей части. Затем они уже в Нэе, в местном морге.

Операцию по извлечению пули и зашиванию тканей он, само собой, не помнил – Шон обезболил его, и он уснул. Вот ему видится Хэзер МакНамара – повзрослевшая, без своих кудрей, но с волнистыми волосами до плеч и все такая же громкая плакса. «Я не могу… Боюсь крови…» - пищала она. И он помнил ее лицо в этот момент, приметил его, пока Вероника, отведя давнюю подругу в угол, пересказывала ей и Шону какую-то чудесную историю.

Потом Джей Ди помнил то, как, очнувшись, почти сразу сообщил, что из него срочно надо сделать мертвеца и, желательно, приложить к этому какие-нибудь бумажки, мол, пуля попала ему в кишечник, и умер он быстро, спасти было нельзя, подкинули уже мертвым.

Справились в самый раз, за час до того, как один из группировки, помощник босса, заявился сюда, пролепетав что-то про пропавшего недавно брата. Ему хватило взгляда на лицо Джей Ди, а бумаги, распечатанные МакНамарой, с фальшивыми подписями от Вероники – _его девочка не менялась_ , - и с результатами вскрытия других жмуриков, были уже лишь дополнительным доказательством.

***

\- Харлей остался там же, в Цинциннати? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Да. Я не смогла его далеко отогнать, поставила среди других мотоциклов на парковке. Еще пару дней, думаю, он там постоит, пока работники не захотят проверить, кому он принадлежит и оплачено ли место, - Вероника отвечала хмуро.

\- А что с той машиной, которую ты угнала?

\- Пока тебя оперировали, я отвезла ее на окраину, ближе к воде. Сюда вернулась автобусом. Меня не было всего час, или даже меньше, и никто за мной не следил, - поспешила успокоить его Вероника.

Джей Ди кивнул, но с сомнением. В боку вспыхнула боль, он поморщился.

\- Что МакНамара… То есть, Маккартни знают об этой истории? – поинтересовался он.

\- Если ты не в курсе, никто из Шервуда не знал, что ты выжил. Только врачи, которые нам соврали, и я, потому что ты тогда ко мне заявился, когда Нику было шесть…

\- Ему было пять.

\- Ладно, пять. Суть не в этом. Ты для Хэзер действительно оживший мертвец. Я сказала, что узнала о тебе недавно, что ты набрал кредитов, что пулю в тебя посадил коллектор, и он же как раз приходил сюда проверять, труп ли ты.

\- И с чего же Хэзер и ее мужу помогать мне, если я такой… ненадежный? – Джей Ди вскинул бровь. – И с чего бы тебе меня спасать?

\- С того, что у нас есть общий сын, - напомнила ему Вероника, ссутулившись так, будто ей на плечи опустилась огромная тяжесть.

\- А ты рассказала Хэзер, что алименты с меня трясти уже поздно?

\- Джей Ди! – она вскинулась, нахмурилась. Он понял свою ошибку только сейчас, увидев, как слезы текут по ее щекам. Подбородок ее дрожал, она посмотрела на него тем самым взглядом, который заставлял его сердце обливаться кровью – взглядом разочарованным и сдавшимся. – Ты безнадежен… Все такой же, как и тогда. У тебя появилось хоть что-то святое?

Джей Ди ощутил, что теперь на его плечи опускается тяжкий груз – вины и ответственности. Хоть слова ее и задевали, он не стал парировать, как сделал бы это, будучи тем семнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Он промолчал, потому что она была права, что ему оставалось добавить? 

\- Извини, - ответил он.

Вероника удивленно уставилась на него, даже перестав всхлипывать. Он был рад, что ему удалось успокоить ее, хоть ненадолго и таким способом – извинившись перед ней впервые за… За всю историю их знакомства, кажется. Хотя, нет…

_Ужасные манеры, извиняюсь._

\- Мы их найдем, - пообещал он твердо, пользуясь моментом ее молчания.

Тут она снова расплакалась, пряча лицо и поспешно утирая слезы дрожащими руками.

\- Да они же могут быть, где угодно! – голос ее звучал отчаянно. - Не знаю, что там насчет твоей дочери, но Нику негде спрятаться!

Джей Ди вздохнул и потянулся ближе к ней, соскользнув на самый край кресла. На вспышку боли в боку он только замычал и крепче стиснул челюсти, стараясь, чтобы голос его оставался уверенным.

– Мы их найдем. Если я мертв, Ник им не нужен, он ничего не знает, он меня видел лишь два раза в своей жизни и вряд ли вообще запомнил… Слышишь, Вероника? Где бы он ни был, я его найду. И, клянусь, я все сделаю, чтобы вы были в безопасности. И вы будете.

\- А твоя дочь? – шмыгнув носом, спросила она, внимательно его слушая.

\- Джейн – смышленая девочка. И сильная, хотя по ней так сразу и не скажешь. Но, уверен, прятаться она не пожелает, что, вообще-то, даже облегчает мне поиски. Нужно только поспешить.


	6. НИК. Another One Bites The Dust

_How do you think I’m going to get along_

_(Как, думаешь, я буду жить)_

_Without you when you’re gone_

_(Без_ _тебя_ _, когда_ _ты_ _ушла_ _?)_

_You took me for everything that I had_

_(Ты забрала у меня все, чем я жил)_

_And kicked out on my own_

_(И_ _выбросила_ _меня_ _.)_

_Are you happy, are you satisfied?_

_(Довольна_ _теперь_ _? Ты_ _счастлива_ _?)_

_How long can you stand the heat?_

_(Сама_ _ли_ _теперь_ _устоишь_ _?)_

_Out the doorway the bullets rip_

_(За дверью, где пули бьют)_

_To the sound of the beat._

_(Попадая_ _в_ _ритм_ _.)_

_© **Queen** – Another One Bites the Dust_

\- Мудак! – воскликнула она, оборачиваясь. – Надо было тебя там оставить, Сойер!

\- Папаше своему это передай! – отозвался он, отмерев.

\- Поехавший! – ответила она, а потом стиснула зубы, едва сдерживая крик, когда вытаскивала из ладони маленький осколок.

Ник, дрожа от злости и отвращения, развернулся к ней спиной и вылетел из номера, хлопнув дверью.

_Поехавший! От поехавшей слышал!_

Пока он забирал машину и выезжал с территории мотеля, все думал о том, что она сумасшедшая, что он тоже сумасшедший, и что вообще весь мир свихнулся, иначе происходящую хуйню объяснить было трудно. Надо было привести мысли в порядок, придти в себя, хоть раз за последний час. Вдруг бы помогло разобраться. Для начала, парень закурил, чтобы успокоиться, уже точно зная, что одной сигаретой тут не обойдется. Трясло его знатно.

Значит, Джейсон Дин реален. Та «темная лошадка», тот парень, который тревожил непоколебимую Веронику Сойер даже будучи мертвым, преследуя ее двадцать лет.

Его блядский папаша. Несовершеннолетний псих и убийца.

Ник почувствовал, как в груди поднимается страшная злость. Именно поэтому он не вспоминал и не думал о такой темной фигуре, как его отец. При мысли о нем появлялись гнев, обида и страх. Как бы Нику не было любопытно, он ненавидел этого неведомого призрачного человека, а мыслей, вызывающих ненависть, парень старался избегать, потому что они никогда не приводили ни к чему хорошему.

Но сейчас невозможно было отвернуться или уйти. Вся их жизнь пошла наперекосяк, потому что это чудовище оказалось живым, вполне себе материальным и таким же опасным и проблемным, как и в прошлом. Ника вынудили столкнуться с этим, вынудили думать и действовать, и он просто выплеснул все, что у него накопилось по этому поводу за несколько лет.

Ник окинул дорогу отчаянным взглядом, чувствуя, что на глазах вот-вот выступят слезы. Злой на себя за это - за свое бессилие, за свою слабость и растерянность в самые неподходящие моменты, Сойер с громкой и грязной руганью ударил по рулю, почти крича хриплым и дрожащим голосом.

_Почему_ , думал он. _Как_? Как это произошло, в какой момент все окончательно пошло по пизде, хотя им показалось, что все только начало налаживаться? Теперь что делать? Маму забрали, бежать некуда и не с кем. Да еще было бы хорошо, если бы мама сейчас была жива и цела, и осталась бы такой до того, как ее спасут. Если копы будут тянуть время, он сам бросится на ее поиски.

Боже, он и вправду собирается поверить копам…Конечно, в сравнении с этой чокнутой они были куда надежнее, но, тем не менее, в груди ворочался недоверчивый зверь, который законникам не мог полностью доверять еще с прошлого раза. Но Ник заткнул этого зверя кулаком, потому что сейчас без них он справиться не мог. Он ничего не знал, кроме того, что ему подкинула девчонка, и то не факт, что это была правда, а не бредни психа.

Ник затянулся сильнее и тут же закашлялся. В язык крепко въелась едкая горькая желчь. Она же разливалась в груди, жгла нутро, когда он думал о ком-либо из этих опасных Динов, частью которых являлся. Ник теперь полностью понимал, что чувствовала мать. Он испытывал то же недовольство и обиду, пообщавшись с одной из них, и так же злился, попав из-за них в очередные неприятности. Опять вранье, опять смертельная угроза, и разгребать все опять им. Дины свалят, а он, к счастью, больше Сойер, чем Дин, так что он не сдастся, не сбежит, наплевав на близкого человека.

На въезде в город как раз стояла патрульная машина, и Ник решил не терять времени, сразу броситься к ним, обеспечив себе защиту. Он припарковался у 7-eleven, взял с собой только документы, и пошел прямо к патрулю.

***

Опять же, как он до этого докатился?

Ник поймал себя на том, что уже второй раз за день задается этим вопросом. Надо было думать в прошлый раз и избегать ошибок, которые загнали его сюда, за решетку.

Надо было слушать ее… Боже, ему все еще не верилось, что девчонка, Джейн, оказалась права. Конечно, это не отменяло того, что она была сукой, но и он ведь хорош. Так хотел стереть с ее лица злорадство и заставить эту мелюзгу понять, что давить на него – плохая идея. Но на ее стороне были знания. Она знала больше и говорила с уверенностью, а Ник уже ни в чем не был уверен, и это тоже злило его тогда.

А теперь оставалось только биться о стену головой. Глупый, тупой! Как теперь выбираться отсюда? Он же сам довел Джейн до того, что она отказалась их спасать… И кто теперь вытащит его мать? Он-то, идиот, заслужил пойматься, но она не заслужила ничего этого.

Не заслужила даже тремя убийствами.

\- Ну все, голубчики, - послышался голос офицера.

Худой полицейский, не спеша, прошелся мимо его решетки и остановился, глядя то на него, то на девушку, сидящую в соседней камере. Ник мельком успел заметить ее – когда его привели сюда, она приникла к решетке на пару мгновений, словно ожидала чуда, но спустя несколько секунд отшатнулась назад, словно обожглась. Она боялась чего-то. Ник, думая об этом, тоже начинал побаиваться этих офицеров. Они что-то успели с ней сделать? Ждет ли его то же самое?

\- Через час вас заберут отсюда. Вот вы проблемные оба, что ты, что ты! – офицер указал дубинкой то на него, то на девушку. На ней же он и остановился взглядом. – Особенно ты, русская. Нечего вам было сюда переться, папаше твоему… Э, все равно не понимаешь! Эй, Сойер!

Ник посмотрел на него исподлобья, не сдвигаясь со своего места у стены, поближе к окну.

\- Так ничего и не скажешь про девчонку?

\- Да не знаю я никакой девчонки! – ответил он ему уже во второй раз.

Может, он и был вспыльчивым идиотом, но за свои ошибки старался отвечать, если мог. Он был благодарен Джейн за спасение, и просто хотел спасти ее в ответ – давать ей столько форы, сколько может. Пускай уходит, они будут квиты. Если придется помирать, то хотя бы сделав что-то правильное и хорошее напоследок. Хоть где-нибудь и как-нибудь.

Офицер усмехнулся и неутешительно покачал головой.

\- Лучше бы рассказал мне, я хоть колоть не стану… Ну, как скажешь. Не хочешь – тебе же хуже. Через час ты уже будешь не моей проблемой.

Ник прикрыл глаза и откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о холодную стену. Он пытался успокоиться, пытался подавить страх, который снова нахлынул на него. Ему так не хотелось думать, что с ним будут делать…

Полицейский, которому, видимо, было скучно, ушел от них, убедившись, что они еще тут и никуда не убегут за этот час. Следом за страхом Ник испытал очередной прилив решимости и стал думать, как можно выбраться. Он проверил стальные прутья на окнах – они шатались, но выбить их у него не получилось бы, руками в наручниках особо не размахнуться. И с ноги не ударить, слишком высоко.

Взявшись за решетку и повиснув на ней, Ник особо много не добился – веса его тела не хватало, даже если правильно его распределить. Тогда, вздохнув, он посмотрел на окрестности снаружи. Это был все тот же Шервуд, он понимал его устройство, помнил улицы, которые ничуть не изменились ни с момента их переезда в Канаду в его детстве, ни с момента их возвращения сюда тремя годами раньше. Местный участок ограждал невысокий забор, улицы были чисты и пусты, ни одного патрульного снаружи. Его и свободу разделяли только эти пресловутые прутья…

Ник, разъяренно засопев, отшатнулся от окошка. Рванул к двери, проверил ее – ну уж с замком он точно не справился бы. Он решил попробовать еще одну бессмысленную и бесполезную идею, подошел к самому углу камеры, вытянул руку и постучал по решетке соседки.

\- Эй! – позвал он.

Он была… русской, так сказал офицер? Ничего не понимала… Что бы это ни значило, он должен был попытаться заговорить с ней. Может, вместе придумали бы что-то, хотя о чем могут договориться незнакомые люди, говорящие на разных языках, за час?

Девушка не сразу подошла к решетке, но подошла. Приникнув к прутьям, Ник мог краем глаза разглядеть ее светлые волосы.

\- Ты давно тут? – спросил он.

\- _Я… Я не понимаю_ , - ответила она мало того, что не сразу, так еще и на другом языке. Точно, ничего не понимала. И он ее не понимал.

\- Ду ю спик инглиш? – медленно и с расстановкой произнес он.

\- _Нет_ … Ноу. Ноу!

\- Френч?

\- Ноу… - прозвучало снова тихо и растерянно.

Ник вздохнул и приложился лбом к холодной стали. Ему конец…

Так, рано сдаваться! Надо продолжать!

\- Гляди, - переступив с ноги на ноги, он указал на решетку. – Как твоя решетка? – потряс свою, чтобы показать, что он имеет в виду. – Твой замок. Он крепко заперт?

Девушка покрутила головой. Но, кажется, поняла.

\- Ноу, - снова отозвалась.

Ну, это, наверное, можно было назвать прогрессом.

Ладно, двери у камер были хорошие, и выглядели новее, чем весь участок в целом. Но, может, прутья в ее окнах были такие же старые, как и у него? Ее камера, вроде, от его не отличалась.

\- Окно! – он потянулся рукой, пытаясь указать на пространство за ее спиной. Указал рукой на свою камеру, нарисовал в воздухе небольшой квадрат и прутья. – Окно, прутья! Они крепкие?

Девушка оглянулась, ушла вглубь камеры. Потом отозвалась оттуда.

\- Ноу… - так же потерянно и грустно.

Ник вздохнул, глядя в пол. Значит, им обоим скоро не светит на свободу даже через решетку смотреть… Если вообще светит жить.

Интересно, в чем она провинилась перед теми громилами? Офицер что-то сказал про папашку. Надо же. Ну, он здесь тоже из-за отца оказался, так что…

\- Ник! – послышалось шипение.

Она огляделся, думая, что ему слышится. Наверное, он отчаяния и впрямь начал сходить с ума. Может, ему на сегодня хватило безумств и его и без того больная психика совсем рухнула к чертям…

\- Сойер, твою мать! – послышалось снова. – Обернись, быстро!

Ник оглянулся и шумно выдохнул – от тревоги и от облегчения одновременно.

\- Джейн?


	7. ВЕРОНИКА. Total Eclipse of the Heart

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)_

_(Твоя любовь лежит на мне вечной тенью.)_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_(Я живу в темноте и не знаю, что делать.)_

_We're livin' in a powder keg and givin' off sparks_

_(Мы живём как искры у пороховой бочки.)_

_I_ _really_ _need_ _you_ _tonight_

_(Ты действительно нужен мне этой ночью.)_

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

_(Сегодня ночью начинается вечность.)_

_Forever_ _'_ _s_ _gonna_ _start_ _tonight_

 _(Сегодня ночью начинается вечность.)  
  
 **©**_ ** _Bonny_** **_Tyler_** ** _–_** ** _Total_** **_Eclipse_** **_Of_** **_The_** **_Heart_**

Вероника стояла здесь уже минут пятнадцать. Стены морга неприятно не нее воздействовали, оставаться наедине с Джей Ди было почему-то неловко, хотя он сейчас перенес свое внимание с нее на пакет пончиков с горячим чаем, которые привезла Хэзер для них, съездив в круглосуточное кафе. Вообще-то, подруга привезла еду ей, а заодно и себе с мужем захватила, но Вероника съела один пончик, сделала один глоток чая с бергамотом, который ненавидела, и поняла, что у нее нет аппетита. Она оставила поздний ужин Джей Ди, который, как они выяснили, провел без еды больше трех суток, а не двух, и, заняв у него три сигареты, ушла наружу.

Лишь бы не расплакаться в его присутствии снова. Лишь бы не слушать советы недовольной им миссис Маккартни, и лишь бы не пересекаться с мистером Маккартни, который, в отличие от своей жены, был куда более молчалив и вместо слов просто смотрел на нее с сочувствием и неловкостью. Наверное, это было даже хуже разговоров. 

Вероника не выдержала и все же истратила остальные две сигареты, которые решила оставить про запас. Просто дрожь не унималась, и дело было не в ночном холоде, который хоть как-то отрезвлял и удерживал от слез.

\- Чего мерзнешь? – послышался голос Джей Ди.

Он любил возникать неожиданно, без предупреждения и приветствий. Теперь уже даже не извинялся. С другой стороны, благодаря этой его привычке, Вероника перестала бояться внезапных появлений еще в семнадцать лет, и до сих пор не подскакивала до потолка, когда кто-то из редакторов бесшумно подходил из-за спины. А ее коллеги подскакивали. Ее даже как-то раз называли бесстрашной из-за этого. В шутку, конечно. Хотя, как знать…

\- Не люблю компанию мертвецов, знаешь ли, - отозвалась она хриплым голосом.

Джей Ди, опустив глаза, усмехнулся. Понял двусмысленность ее фразы еще до того, как она сама об этом сообразила.

\- Что насчет машины? – спросил он.

\- Хэзер согласилась одолжить. А тачку потом ее сын заберет у нас.

\- У Хэзер есть сын? – Джей Ди, закурив, вскинул брови.

\- Да. Коннор, милый мальчик, - Вероника ощутила, как снова начинают подрагивать подмерзшие пальцы. – Они с Ником вместе работают на каникулах. Еду развозят… Удивлен?

\- Нет, - отозвался Джей Ди неуверенно. – Трудно удивляться тому, что у всех уже есть дети, когда даже у меня растет дочь.

Вероника поджала губы и потушила окурок о железную скамейку. Это он подметил точно. Особенно учитывая происхождение дочери.

Что ж. Сигареты закончились, а руки трястись не перестали. Плакать только расхотелось, но и то – на время.

\- Сколько ей, кстати? – спросила она.

\- Семнадцать. В мае восемнадцать будет.

\- В мае? – Вероника подняла взгляд.

\- Знаю, - Джей Ди улыбнулся ей с неким озорством. – У Ника – двадцать третьего, а у нее – двадцать шестого. Иногда я даже начинаю верить в судьбу.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, когда у Ника день рождения? – спросила Сойер, слегка нахмурившись.

\- Я же разговаривал с ним, - Джей Ди выпрямился, состроил снисходительное выражение лица, и заговорил низким тоном, пытаясь пародировать серьезного мальчишку. – «Мою маму зовут Вероника. Мы живем на Тисовой улице, дом семнадцать. Мне уже целых пять лет, у меня день рождения весной, двадцать третьего мая, тогда уже жарко, но мама все равно запрещает пить лимонад из холодильника». Он прямо как ты: милейшее создание, только разговори, и уже не оторвешься.

Вероника пораженно вздохнула. Ну конечно… Конечно, он говорил с ним. Джей Ди не упустил бы шанса это сделать. И не стоит удивляться, что Ник соврал ей, сказав, что никогда не говорил ни с каким дядей. Ему было пять, он был напуган. Она сама его напугала. Молодая идиотка, распсиховалась из-за его визита… Ну, хотя, ведь не каждый день к тебе в гости приходит твой мертвый бывший. Просто не стоило показываться такой на глаза Нику, и не стоило разговаривать с ним в таком состоянии.

\- Ты не знала? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Он соврал. Сказал, что не говорил с тобой.

\- Конечно, он соврал, - хмыкнул Джей Ди. - Боялся, что получит от тебя. Я же тогда ему еще денег дал на слаши. А за это можно и дважды получить. Тебе ли не знать, Вероника, на какие поступки нас толкает страх.

Она поджала губы и отвернулась от него. Конечно, она знала. Именно из-за него и знала. Но черт с ней, она тогда была уже взрослой, она сама позволила ему обдурить себя, но он ведь, оказывается, еще и приложил руку к ее сыну. Вынудил и его ступить на кривую дорожку. Вынудил его врать.

\- Я уверен, что он умный парень. В пять лет он был куда умнее других ребят, и, видимо, я не ошибся в своих выводах, если он смог в пять лет обмануть тебя, - Джей Ди подошел ближе. – Значит, сейчас он мог вырваться. Он сумеет не пойматься. Наверняка где-то прячется. Ищет помощи. Ты не звонила ему?

\- Мой телефон остался у меня дома. Я звонила ему с телефона Хэзер, но он не берет трубку, - Вероника начала кусать губы. В носу снова защипало, но она сумела взять себя в руки.

\- Я подумал и, кажется, знаю, где он может быть, - сказал Джей Ди.

Вероника обернулась к нему, впиваясь взглядом в его лицо.

\- Да? – спросила она с надеждой. – Где?

\- Пойдем обратно в здание. Я расскажу тебе там, и мы поедем искать.

Сойер быстро направилась обратно в морг. Уже внутри она ощутила, что и впрямь замерзла снаружи, а ведь морг был далеко не теплым местом. Потирая плечи руками, чтобы согреться быстрее, Вероника вновь подняла взгляд на Джей Ди.

\- Ник может быть с Джейн, - наконец, сказал он. – Я не могу быть уверен, но мне так кажется.

\- Почему?

\- Я рассказывал ей о вас. Рассказывал много, так что она знает и тебя, и его в общих чертах. Но я не говорил ей вашего адреса. Сказал только, что вы живете в Шервуде. Думаю, я знаю, куда она могла направиться за ответами. Туда-то нам и надо ехать.

Но его хмурое лицо и взгляд, полный сомнений и неодобрения, подсказывали Веронике, что поездка будет малоприятной.

\- В чем дело? – спросила она.

Джей Ди посмотрел на нее и вздохнул.

\- Я рассказывал ей и о Рэте. Она знает о том, что именно он втянул меня в криминал, и она знает, что он в курсе любых моих дел – адресов, договоров, времени выполнения, разговоров с клиентами. Все это проходит через него. Так же было и в этот раз. Я уверен, что это он меня сдал банде. И я практически уверен, что Джейн поедет к нему и сумеет его разговорить. Впечатление она, конечно, производить умеет.

Вероника вспомнила, _как именно_ Дины любили производить впечатление, и подумала, что Джей Ди, наверное, еще хуже, чем он ей казался. Что он воспитал такого же Дина, неважно, чья у девочки фамилия. Что он такой же отец, как Бад, и сейчас где-то разъезжает такой же Джей Ди, только в юбке. И не просто разъезжает, а может поехать к ее сыну.

Круг замкнулся. Теперь она вполне понимала порыв Джей Ди верить в судьбу.

\- Итак, она может узнать, что за вами, Сойерами, тоже гонятся, и поехать к вам.

\- Зачем ей ехать к нам? – Вероника едва лелеяла надежду, что это не так.

\- Потому что она знает, что вы для меня важны, - признался он, как на духу, а потом вздохнул, хмурясь. – И потому что никто в мире, кроме вас, не знает обо мне того, что знает она. Ей нужна помощь, и вам нужна помощь. Она с детства знает, что иногда справиться можно только вместе. Да и не такая она бессердечная, как ее семья, чтобы бросить в беде невиновных в грехах родителей.

Вероника остановилась, внимательно глядя на него. Может быть, он не был таким отцом, как Бад. Что он рассказал ей? Какой он ее вырастил? Веронике было то ли страшно, то ли любопытно.

Ладно, расспросы на потом. Сейчас важно лишь то, что Джейн и впрямь могла поехать к Нику, они действительно могут оказаться вместе и… Что дальше? Куда они пойдут? Призадумавшись на пару секунд, Сойер подумала, что, может быть, она знает ответ.

\- Они могут оставаться у нас в доме, - сказала она.

\- Что? Нет, - Джей Ди тут же покачал головой.

\- Отчего ты так уверен? – Вероника нахмурилась.

\- Джейн прекрасно знает, что нельзя долго оставаться на одном месте, особенно если там гарантированно ожидают неприятности.

\- А ты думаешь, Ник так просто даст увезти себя куда-нибудь? Он никуда не рвется с головой, пока не получит объяснений и пока не убедится, что ему говорят правду. И он уж точно не захочет бросать меня.

\- Так что будет сидеть, сложа руки, и ждать? – Джей Ди усмехнулся. – Никто из нас с тобой этим не славится, с чего бы ему так делать? А вот на предложение спасти тебя он может согласиться с легкостью.

О, он мог. Боже, да.

Вероника дрожащей рукой зачесала волосы назад и отвела тревожный взгляд.

\- Я хочу убедиться, - неровным голосом сказала она. – Я хочу поехать и убедиться…

\- Вероника, ты же понимаешь, что нас могут поджидать в доме? – со всей серьезностью спросил Джей Ди.

\- Мы можем проверить… Мы же можем? – она подняла на него мокрые глаза.

Он смотрел ей в лицо несколько секунд, строгий и непоколебимый, но вздохнул, не выдержав.

\- Проверим. Я поеду с тобой. Но потом ты поедешь со мной к Рэту, окей?

Вероника с готовностью кивнула, хотя и не была уверена, что согласилась. Сейчас ей просто было важно попасть домой, где мог быть сын. Домой, где она оставила телефон, на который он мог позвонить. Просто попасть домой.

Прощание с Хэзер было не очень коротким. Веронике пришлось наобещать кучу всего: что она хорошо поест; что передаст Нику привет; что обратится в полицию, а если там не станут помогать, то на этот раз точно бросит Джей Ди; что она пойдет к психологу, если не захочет его бросать; что она не будет так много курить и так далее. Сойер сказала, что Коннор может забрать их машину у их дома, если она не подвезет ее к дому Маккартни сама, и что они дальше поедут на машине Вероники. Хэзер посмотрела на нее теплыми карими глазами, морщинки в уголках ее глаз стали глубже.

\- Береги себя, прошу, - тихо сказала она. – И Ника.

\- Я буду, - кивнула Вероника, и крепко обняла подругу, приникая щекой к ее шелковистым и пушистым волосам.

Ах, Хэзер! Она всегда оставалась рядом с тех пор, как Вероника тогда внеслась в туалет и дала ей по щекам, заставив выплюнуть таблетки. Она не отвернулась даже тогда, когда весь Вестербург узнал, что она беременна, и отбивалась за нее от нападок Дьюк, которая, почувствовав слабину Вероники, тут же начала давить. Хэзер даже сделала ее своей главной подружкой на свадьбе, и никогда не оставляла попыток сделать Веронику счастливее.

Счастьем в понимании Хэзер оказался брак и пухленький ребенок со светлыми волосами и глазами цвета небесной синевы.

Вероника не особо сопротивлялась настойчивым попыткам подруги устроить ей свидание. Пару раз вышло неплохо. В остальном это были провальные попытки. Может быть, потому что Сойер искала не любви, а отвлечения от прошлых отношений. Впрочем, спустя года два она перестала стараться, поняв, что отвлечься и забыть никогда не получится. Игнорировать свое прошлое было бесполезно, особенно когда последствие уже начало разговаривать полными предложениями и бегать за ней хвостом.

Вероника Сойер совершила куда больше ошибок после недолгих отношений с Джейсоном, чем во время них.

\- Хэзер МакНамара вышла за патологоанатома, - послышался голос Джей Ди.

Тогда она вынырнула из размышлений и подняла на него взгляд. Они уже были в дороге, радио негромко шумело, выдавая какие-то молодежные песни.

\- Что?

\- Солнечная девочка, черлидерша, вышла за коронера, - Джей Ди вскинул брови, не отвлекаясь от вождения. – Я ожидал от нее куда меньшего, чем судьбы Персефоны.

\- Ты вообще ни от кого ничего хорошего не ждал, - Вероника нахмурилась. – Хэзер – не Персефона. И Шон – не Аид. Он – очень хороший мужчина, с высшим образованием и хорошей работой. Хэзер там тоже нашлось место, и она тоже любит свою работу, чтоб ты знал.

\- Она же боится крови, или мне послышалось?

\- Знаешь, чтобы мертвых гримировать, не нужно внутри них копаться, - Сойер сложила руки на груди. Повеяло холодком.

Джей Ди тихо усмехнулся и облизнул губы, и некоторое время опять молчал. Вероника даже успела остыть.

\- А ты свою работу любишь? – спросил он вдруг.

\- У меня две работы. И обе мне вполне нравятся, - ответила Сойер. Когда он взглянул на нее краем глаза, она дополнила. – Официально я работаю цензором в местном издательстве. А подрабатываю репетитором у местных школьников. Учу английскому и французскому.

\- Учишь, - Джей Ди кивнул. Судя по его виду, он немного забавлялся, но удивлен не был.

\- Да, учу, - буркнула Вероника. – Но куда ж мне до тебя? Не всем дано ходить и кричать, что общество прогнило, да школы сносить.

\- Я не сношу школы. Ну, по крайней мере, действующие, - заметил Джей Ди. А потом вздохнул, поморщившись. – Я, знаешь ли, не горжусь тем, что сделал тогда.

\- Правда?

\- Но и не жалею особо.

\- Ну и сюрприз, - Вероника покачала головой. – Чего же раньше не спохватился?

\- Тебе ли говорить, как тяжело признавать ошибки? – Джей Ди нахмурился, бросив на нее недовольный взгляд.

\- Ошибка – это начать встречаться с психом. А убить троих и пытаться грохнуть еще двести человек – это уже нихера не ошибка, Джей Ди.

\- Всё одно, - буркнул он.

\- О боже, ты все такой же незрелый! – прошипела Вероника. – Да кто тебе доверил ребенка?

\- Я прошел десяток комиссий, Вероника! Объездил весь штат и потратил на это столько денег, что отрабатывал долги еще целый год! – он вдруг повысил тон, и заговорил куда резче прежнего. Сойер даже вжалась в кресло. – И я доказал всем, каждой старухе, которая считала себя судьей божьей просто оттого, что ее задница уже вросла в стул под ней, что мне можно отдать мою шестилетнюю кузину. Что я, инвалид с огрызком руки, без уха и хромой, лучше их всех и уж куда лучше интернатских баб, которые плевать хотели на детей. Если ты думаешь, что школа – ад на земле, то тебе следовало побывать в приют и пожить там хоть пару месяцев.

Между ними несколько долгих секунд висела тишина. Вероника боялась издать хоть звук, обдумывая то, что услышала, когда Джей Ди заговорил снова, куда сдержаннее, но все таким же уязвленным тоном.

\- Да, я жил в приюте, - сказал он, заранее отвечая на вопрос, который она не успела высказать. – Когда моя мать… погибла. Пару месяцев. И поверь, с Бадом жилось куда лучше, а ты ведь его помнишь. И Джейн жила там – сначала пока искали Бада, а потом после его смерти еще немного, пока я собирал все бумаги. И знаешь, что? Она не говорила. Она была немой с самой гибели своих родителей и до тех пор, пока я ее не забрал. Просто потому что никто с ней не занимался, всему миру было на нее плевать. Так что те, кто доверил мне ребенка, не ошиблись.

Какие-то мгновения висела тишина. Джей Ди смотрел только на дорогу, а Вероника наблюдала за ним и медленно дышала, пока, наконец, не обрела дар речи.

\- Ты действительно ее любишь, - вдруг изрекла она.

Джей Ди даже перестал хмуриться. Лицо его из задумчивого приобрело тоскливое выражение. Она не ошиблась. Он ее любил. И очень переживал за нее. Как она могла подумать, что он будет таким же, как Бад?

\- А ты думала, я отыгрываюсь на ней за поступки ее семьи? Конечно, я ее люблю, - сказал он почти нежно. – Может, мать меня не любила, и я боялся, что Джейн тоже не полюбит, она ведь на нее похожа, но я все равно любил эту девочку, люблю и буду любить. У нее, как и у меня, не осталось никого, кто полюбил бы. 

Вероника почувствовала, как в ее груди от этих слов раскрывается кровоточащая рана. 


	8. ДЖЕЙН. Don't Stop Me Now

_Tonight I’m gonna have myself a real good time_

_(Сегодня я собираюсь отлично провести время)_

_I feel alive and the world it’s turning inside out yeah!_

_(Я чувствую себя живым, а мир выворачивает наизнанку, да!)_

_I’m floating around in ecstasy_

_(_ _Парю_ _вокруг_ _в_ _экстазе_ _)_

_So don’t stop me now don’t stop me_

_(Так не останавливайте же меня)_

_‘Cause I’m having a good time having a good time_

( _Я веселюсь, не останавливайте меня_ )

**_©_** ** _Queen_** ** _–_** ** _Don_** ** _’_** ** _t_** **_Stop_** **_Me_** **_Now_**

От такого хлопка дверью, наверное, штукатурка с потолка посыпалась, но Джейн было плевать. Держась за руку, она пошла в тесную ванную, разыскивая там хоть туалетную бумагу, если не аптечку. Надо было остановить кровь.

Блядский Сойер, блядский Рэт со своими «сверурочками», блядский…

_Нет, папа не блядский. Не надо так, Джейн. Возьми себя в руки, ты уже далеко зашла._

Она, поддавшись, терпеливо вздохнула и решила поиграть в беспристрастие и адекватность. Притворяться такой было полезно, помогало успокоиться и собраться. А это ей было нужно, особенно сейчас – когда не было ни времени, ни плана действий.

За окном послышался рев мотора – его Плимут свалил. Мудила! Ну как тут оставаться спокойной?

Стиснув челюсти, Джейн решила, что догонит его чуть позже. Сначала она взглянула на свою мелкую рану – она и впрямь была не такой большой, но болела ужасно. Может быть, Джейн просто отвыкла от боли. На вид она могла сказать, что швы не понадобятся. Зарастет. Нужны только стяжки. Или хоть пластырь.

Ей повезло найти здесь мелкую аптечку с лекарствами непонятного года выпуска. Она обработала рану перекисью, заклеила этим несчастным пластырем и забинтовала руку. Так-то лучше. Теперь надо разбираться с идиотом.

Джейн ненавидела это, но ей нужно было идти за ним, нужно было пробовать с ним разговаривать. Он ей был нужен, что бы она там не наговорила. И она ему была нужна, как бы он не отрицал. Но как же с этими Сойерами было трудно! Она и впрямь с трудом его переносила. Интересно, его мать такая же? Если судить по рассказам отца – точно такая. Тогда как он вообще с ней связался? И как вообще мог ее любить?

Теперь уколы ревности игнорировать было невозможно. Эта жаркая горечь поднялась из груди и заполнила собой все. Они же не любили его. Они же его ненавидели. Почему он любил их, почему так рвался их найти? Наверняка ведь захочет и спасти, наверняка умрет за них, за этих…

Джейн рывком руки вытерла слезы и, скрипя зубами, вышла из номера, надев плащ. Она на это шла ради отца. Пускай видит, что никто его не любит сильнее, чем она. Что она согласна даже переносить их, лишь бы ему было хорошо. Да и они, может быть, вытащат головы из песка и поймут, что он уже давно не тот мелкий анархист, а нормальный человек, который и без их помощи смог стать нормальным.

Святые Сойеры…

Джейн завела мотоцикл и поехала следом, надеясь опередить его до прибытия в участок. Ей следовало сказать ему, откуда она знает про подкупную полицию. Ей следовало сказать ему это слово в слово, как сказал ей отец.

\- _…Так что Сойеры снова в Шервуде._ _Мои **друзья** просто связаны с шервудскими копами… Они за ними присматривают. Как умеют._

Если бы этот дурак не выбесил ее, она бы ему сказала! Но она признала, что не до конца уверена, что теперь, спустя два года, копы еще работают с бандитами. Это и впрямь нужно было проверить. Может, в участке поменялись офицеры и там теперь и впрямь безопаснее, чем на воле. И все равно, не нужно им в полицию. Может, они и отца за преступника возьмут. Сгребут всех в одну кучу и посадят их всех вместе. А Джейн такое не устраивало. Папа же сказал, что он сам решит эту проблему… Но кто знает, как он пытался ее решить?

На подъезде к городу Джейн увидела его машину. Она стояла у заправки, пустая. А в нескольких метрах, на въезде в город, стоял полицейский патруль. Чертыхнувшись под шлемом, Джейн тихо заехала на парковку, надеясь, что ее не заметили, и притаилась за машиной Ника, глядя издалека.

Конечно, этот идиот был там! Что-то рассказывал, а его слушали, кивали ему. Потом он сел в машину, как и один коп, а другой, отойдя чуть в сторону, с кем-то связался. Не по рации, а по телефону. Это была просто мелочь, но, что-то подсказывало Джейн (может быть, паранойя), что это не к добру. Браво, Сойер!

Она поехала следом за полицейской машиной до небольшого участка, обошла его кругом, приметила пару камер, но они были по одной на обе стороны, и с каждой стороны была куча углов и слепых зон. Одна из них выходила как раз на окошки в камерах заключенных. Джейн услышала шум, подошла к одному открытому окну и, подтянувшись на руках, смогла заглянуть внутрь.

Камер было не так много, коридор был один, узкий, лишь с одним входом и выходом. Значит, внутрь ей так просто не попасть…

\- Давай, шуруй! – послышалось снова.

Джейн опасливо выглядывала, боясь быть замеченной, но на нее никто не обращал внимания. Здесь было только двое офицеров, ее брат, которого вели в наручниках, подгоняя в спину, да какая-то еще девчонка, приникшая к решетке и тоже наблюдающая за происходящим. Какой-то храпящий алкаш, спящий в ближайшей к выходу камере, был не в счет.

Ник выглядел хмурым, потрепанным и страшно злым. Но на мужчин не бросался. Наверное, уже попробовал сбежать и получил за это. Что он им успел рассказать? Не разыскивают ли, случаем, и ее?

Ладно, чего уж тут злиться? Еще успеют поругаться, это у них отлично выходило. Надо сначала вытащить его отсюда.

***

\- Джейн!

\- Надо же, по имени меня теперь зовешь, - прошипела она, глядя на него грозно из-за решетки. Ее лицо, приникшее к прутьям, уже покраснело – то ли от злости, то ли от напряжения. Держалась она здесь из последних сил, подтянув себя наверх и не имея возможности опереться на что-то ногами. – А как же «сука»? О манерах, все-таки, вспомнил?

\- Эй! – он вскинул закованные руки, указывая на нее пальцем. – Ты обозвала мою мать!

\- А ты обзывал моего отца! Но я ж тебя об мебель головой не била и в осколки тебя не швыряла! – она поджала губы.

Ник потупился.

\- Я и впрямь идиот, Джейн. Извини. Я не знал, что они и впрямь…

\- Да потом, все потом! – отозвалась она, сопя. Держаться ей становилось все труднее. – Как обстановка?

\- Через час за нами должны приехать бандиты. Двери в камеру крепкие, с полицейскими тебе не справится, и они знают, что ты поблизости, что мы с тобой действовали сообща. Без понятия, откуда. Я им о тебе не рассказывал… Вот эти прутья, - он с силой пошевелил штыри в окне. – Они старые, рама крошится. Их можно выбить, но у меня нет на это сил.

\- Понятно, - Джейн кивнула. На самом деле, ей как-то не особо было понятно. – Вместе выбьем?

\- Нас двоих тоже недостаточно. Можно… - он задумался, его глаза рыскали вокруг в отчаянном поиске любых вариантов. – Выбить машиной. Ну, знаешь, пристегнуть трос. Зацепить за крюк тут и там. Поехать на машине и, может, они выскочат.

\- Я не на машине! – прошипела Джейн.

\- Моя машина осталась на заправке. Ее еще не забрали, о ней даже не вспоминали. Там все есть в багажнике.

\- А ключи у тебя есть? Или ты думал, что я с собой набор отмычек ношу? – Джейн насупилась.

\- Я не закрывал машину. И даже на сигнализацию не ставил, - ответил он.

\- Сойер! – теперь она понимала, что отец мог в них найти. Кому еще было дано так удивлять и бесить одновременно? – Ты понимаешь, что если не копы ее забрали, то уже давно какая-нибудь шпана угнала?

\- Просто вернись туда и проверь! – почти зарычал он. – Все я понимаю! Но, знаешь ли, я думал, что мне хотя бы дадут к машине вернуться, а меня чуть ли не насильно запихнули в их тарантас…

\- Ладно, ладно, - Джейн отцепилась и спрыгнула на землю. Ноющие руки опустила вниз и с удовольствием ощутила, как приливает к ним кровь, а боль постепенно уходит. – Я сейчас вернусь!

И она была благодарна, что этот идиот сейчас не видит ее лица – бледного и напуганного. Ей очень, _очень_ не хотелось делать этого – пользоваться _машиной_ , но его предложение было неплохим и, наверное, единственно верным в данной ситуации. Тем не менее, Джейн в глубине души молилась, чтобы машины не оказалось на прежнем месте.

Плимут, блять, стоял там же. Джейн даже показалось, будто автомобиль был живым, как драная _Кристина_ , и злорадствовал, когда она села внутрь, вся трясясь и потея.

_Спокойно, спокойно…_

_Дороги же были чисты. Ни единой машины. Ни единого человека. До участка не так уж далеко, ей не нужно гнать…_

Джейн оглянулась в последний раз на свою Ямаху, а потом повернулась лицом к выезду в парковки. Она не верила, что согласилась на это. Что не попыталась придумать что-то другое. Что решила _сесть в машину_ и приехать на ней к участку, да и там еще поводить. Она ведь даже не умела водить, блин!

\- Сука, Сойер. Четвертую тебя… - пробормотала девушка, заводя двигатель.

Так, что там папа говорил, как он там рассказывал…

Она нажала на нужные педали, положила дрожащую руку на коробку передач. Так хотя бы жуткую тряску можно было унять, но, пока ревел мотор, она и продолжила бы так трястись.

_Не думай об этом, не думай…_

Джейн решила напевать. Напевала сначала тихо, потом громко.

_I’m having such a good time_

_I_ _’_ _m_ _having_ _a_ _ball_ _…_

Может, пару раз она и пересекла сплошную на дороге. Может, она и почти врезалась в столб, но, опять же, благо, до участка было ехать не так далеко. Дорога все равно заняла долгие десять минут, и уже затормозив, ей понадобилось еще минуты две, чтобы отдышаться, унимая дрожь в руках.

Ник. Что там Ник? Надо вытаскивать его. _Она его убьет. Она его, блять, пристрелит._

_Папа увидит, как она его любит. На что она ради него готова._

Но Джейн не успела даже подъехать к территории, она увидела, как там, на том же месте, где она подбегала к окошкам и разговаривала с братом, припарковался черный Додж. Девушка, забыв, как дышать, вышла из Плимута и спряталась за забором, наблюдая издалека. Шокер был в кармане, а пистолет… Оставила в машине! _Да черт бы побрал эту сраную машину!_

На заднее сидение Доджа бросили светловолосую девушку в наручниках, она не особо сопротивлялась и была на вид бледнее Джейн. Затем бугай – тот же знакомый громила, что был в доме Ника, - открыл багажник, и отошел к участку, наказав полицейскому приглядывать за машиной. Джейн, которая на улице уже немного отошла от ужасной дрожи, смогла взять над собой контроль и рискнула подобраться ближе. Теперь она отлично видела и машину, и все того же офицера, который и заводил Ника в его камеру. И еще отлично все слышала.

Послышался шум, пришел тот громила, который практически тащил за руку Ника, согнувшегося пополам. Получил, все-таки, за побег. Теперь уже точно.

\- Держи свое казенное добро, - бугай отдал офицеру две пары наручников. Джейн пригляделась, но Ник, вроде, все еще был закован. Наверное, бандит привез свои. – И уходи, - сказал он офицеру. – Нас точно не заметили?

\- Точно. Я пойду, внимание отвлеку, - забормотал коп. – Ну… Так вы точно уедете…

Громила что-то тихо сказал ему, и офицер, не попрощавшись, ушел – практически сбежал. Может, деньги получил, но Джейн не разглядела, он стоял к ней спиной. Да и это ее не волновало, платят бандиты копам или просто запугивают, они в любом случае помогли поймать ее брата, и сейчас Ника уже поставили перед багажником.

\- Залезай! – буркнул бугай.

Ник колебался. Тогда его схватили за плечо и шею, и начали запихивать внутрь. Джейн быстро поднеслась, стараясь шагать бесшумно, и ткнула шокером в спину. Бандит вздрогнул, но… схватил ее за руку! Джейн спустила палец с кнопки активации, и ее тут же развернули к себе.

\- Ты! Динова дочка! Ты сожгла Гарри! Мелкая сука!

Шокер был выбит из ее руки, и Джейн успела только с ужасом посмотреть, как он падает на асфальт в нескольких метрах от нее, потому что сразу после ее прижали к машине и дали со всей силы по голове, прямо по скуле. Такое чувство, будто голову оторвали и пнули ее, как мячик, в самые небеса! Джейн дернулась всем телом и тут же обмякла, начиная падать. Она ничего не видела и не слышала – в глазах красным взорвалась боль, а в ушах повис звон. В одном ухе. А второе снова оглохло. Слуховой аппарат выпал.

Лишь спустя пару секунд, когда все вокруг перестало кружиться, дрожать и оглушительно звенеть, она осознала, что ее больше не бьют. И не держат. Открыв глаза, Джейн не сразу приспособилась, но видела, как что-то мелькает прямо перед глазами. Крутится и вертится, бегает…

Ник. Первым она разглядела Ника. Он катался по земле, пытаясь удержаться сверху на громиле, и душил его цепью наручников. Вернее, пытался, потому что бугай – весь красный, с выпученными глазами, мешал ему закончить, удерживал цепь в сантиметрах от своей шеи одной рукой, а другой пытался сорвать с себя парня или как-то ударить.

\- Джейн… Джейн… - послышалось затем.

Потом она различила кряхтения, когда уже смогла поднять руку и взяться за голову. Тут же все приняло четкие очертания, будто бы это ее голова тряслась и резонировала. И звуки появились, но пока что такие же глухие. Звон в правом ухе не хотел исчезать полностью, но теперь хотя бы было слышно кряхтения, попытки громилы закричать, зов Ника.

\- Джейн! – шипел он. – Шокер, Джейн!

Она огляделась, крутя головой, как пьяница. Поняла, что сидит, привалившись, у машины, а шокер где-то там, за дерущимися. Еле поднявшись, она, качаясь, пошла в ту сторону, начала искать взглядом, и нашла. Пока подбирала, услышала шум еще более громкий – теперь пытался кричать Ник. Обернувшись, Джейн увидела, что громила перевалился на него и теперь пытается придушить уже его. Она рванула вперед, пихнула бугая в плечо, а когда тот попытался от нее отмахнуться, ткнула его шокером прямо в шею и нажала на кнопку. В этот раз заряд, прошедший прямо через кожу, а не через куртку, сработал, как надо. Громила несколько секунд дергался, пока Ник не спихнул его с себя ногой.

Бугай оставался в сознании, он дернул рукой, еще пытаясь схватить его. Джейн, которая понемногу приходила в себя, подумала, что, может, заряд кончается. Сколько она потратила на этого же урода в доме Сойеров? Видимо, через одежду совсем теперь не бил, да и при голом контакте не с первого раза действовал. Ник пнул громилу по руке, тот, взвыв басом, перевернулся на спину, схватившись за кисть. Джейн краем глаза приметила, что нога в колене у него неестественно искривлена, но внимание решила обратить потом. Сейчас она снова ткнула включенным шокером в шею, и в этот раз, напрягшись, громила уже закатил глаза, а, когда все закончилось через несколько секунд, обмяк уже точно бессознательным.

Неизвестно было, сколько он пролежит в отключке в этот раз, но вот это выяснять Джейн точно не собиралась.

\- Машина там! – она указала рукой, когда Ник задал ей какой-то вопрос.

Тот не стал переспрашивать. И рванул, почему-то, к Доджу.

\- Эй! Куда…

Сойер открыл заднюю дверь, протянул руку, что-то заговорил. Пять секунд прошли, как вечность, пока в его руку не легла мелкая ладонь, крепко схватившись. Он вытащил наружу эту светловолосую девчонку, тоже закованную в наручники, и тогда уже схватил Джейн за предплечье.

\- Какого хуя, Сойер? – зашипела Джейн.

Но он не ответил, уже побежав, и ей пришлось побежать следом. Ник открыл спасенной девчонке заднюю дверь, а ей переднюю. Ноги снова подкосились. Ник, заметив, что она пошатнулась, подхватил за руку.

\- Ты в порядке? – услышала она его вопрос здоровым ухом.

\- Нет, - ответила честно.

Что-то пробормотав, Ник усадил ее в машину, а Джейн не смогла ничего сказать или сопротивляться – одеревенела, как заяц, которого схватили за уши.

Сидение под ней задрожало, послышался рев мотора, дорога перед глазами тронулась. Она с ужасом втянула в грудь воздух и схватилась за голову, которая будто раскололась надвое.

Все под ней затряслось, послышались скрипы.

\- _Джейн!_

_Крики. Скрежет. Грохот. Боль._

_Тишина._

\- Джейн!

_Ее родители погибли так же, на этом же месте. И где-то сейчас был он, Джей Ди, ее папа, и его, может быть, убили…_

Она тихо завыла, а потом подняла взгляд и сквозь пелену слез заметила парковку у магазина.

\- Высади меня на заправке…


	9. ДЖЕЙ ДИ. Communication Breakdown

_Communication breakdown, it's always the same,_

_(Разрыв отношений, - всё, как всегда...)_

_I'm having a nervous breakdown, drive me insane!_

_(У меня нервный срыв, я схожу с ума!)_

_Hey, girl, I got something I think you ought to know._

_(Эй, детка, я должен кое-что тебе сказать...)_

_Hey, babe, I wanna tell you that I love you so._

_(О, малышка, я признаюсь - я так люблю тебя,)_

_I wanna hold you in my arms, yeah!_

_(И мне так хочется обнять тебя покрепче и прижать к себе...)_

_I'm never gonna let you go,'cause I like your charms._

_(Ты меня очаровала, я не дам тебе уйти – о, нет.)_

_  
**©Led Zeppelin – Communication Breakdown**_

Молчание между ними стояло долгое. Они как раз успели доехать до Шервуда в полной тишине. Радио было не в счет.

Джей Ди свернул на тесные улицы, которые уже покинуло холодное зимнее солнце, и поехал вперед – медленнее, тише, приспустив на глаза шапку, данную ему Шоном. Вероника же и так казалась маленькой, она сжалась, словно мерзла, и опустила взгляд. Длинные ресницы отбрасывали мелкие тени на ее бледные щеки. Джей Ди бы полюбовался, да только нужно было глаза на округе держать.

Он знал, отчего она так тиха, отчего грустна, но не мог заговорить снова. Разговор о детях обоим давался тяжело, теперь Джей Ди не мог этого скрывать. Он тоже был напуган, тоже переживал. Все-таки, Джейн не умела убегать. Джейн не умела сдаваться. Воспитал на свою голову борца, а теперь она захочет его спасти и угробит себя. Джейн же не поймет, что нужно выждать… Она же без него не справится.

Джей Ди вытащил из кармана пальто, которое жало ему в плечах, сигарету, и закурил. Он-то думал, что после трех дней на чердаке видеть сигареты не сможет – три дня только и делал, что курил, думая, что это поможет замять чувство голода. Ага, до первых самобичеваний.

На Тисовой улице, что была ближе всех к полю, еще росло много плюща и пышных кустов, пусть и голых в нынешний зимний час. Джей Ди выдохнул с облегчением. Показался дом Сойеров. Джей Ди, опустив голову ниже, проехал мимо.

\- Куда мы? – спросила Вероника, оглядываясь на свой дом с потертым каменным забором и светлой обшивкой.

\- Будем наблюдать со стороны, - ответил Джей Ди.

Он припарковал машину за углом улицы, а потом вышел из нее. Вероника немного завозилась, что-то поправляя под одеждой. Невооруженным глазом можно было заметить, как она вся дергается от нервов. Когда она спала в последний раз?

\- Оставайся здесь, - сказал ей Джей Ди.

\- Что? – Вероника даже замерла, ни разу не дернувшись.

\- Я пойду проверю. А потом вернусь. Если меня не будет через пять минут, заводи машину. Не вернусь через семь минут – уезжай.

\- Чего? – она спросила громче, нахмурив брови. – Никуда я не поеду!

У Джей Ди неприятно стрельнуло в боку. А все потому, что он напрягся – _ох уж эта женщина_!

\- Вероника, ты знаешь, что со мной лучше не спорить, - прорычал он.

\- А то что? – само собой, ее этим было не напугать. – Вырубишь меня, как тогда, в котельной?

\- Это было для твоего же блага! – он фыркнул. – Я не собирался причинять тебе вред. Но что-то рядом не нашлось веревки, чтобы тебя связать.

\- Что за рыцарь! – рыкнула Вероника, выходя из машины. – Пошли вместе! И не повышай на меня голос!

\- Ты первая его повысила! – он взмахнул рукой.

\- Потому что ты принимаешь всех вокруг за беспомощных котят и считаешь, что только тебе все по силам! – Вероника обошла капот и уперла руки в боки.

\- Эй! – из дома через дорогу послышался скрипучий тон. Это бабулька высунулась из кухонного окна. – Раскричались тут! Ночь на дворе! Полицию вызову!

\- Да знаете, что!.. – Вероника уже огрызнулась в ее сторону, но Джей Ди схватил ее за предплечье и чуть дернул на себя.

\- Извините! – ответил он. – Супружеская ссора! Мы уже закончили!

Бабулька с пышными седыми бровями хмыкнула и исчезла внутри своего дома, хлопнув окном. Обернувшись, Джей Ди наткнулся на по-настоящему горящий взор.

\- Супружеская ссора? – почти визгнула она.

\- Она пригрозила полицией, - Джей Ди пожал плечами. – А Шервудской полиции веры нет с тех пор, как они приняли самоубийство Хэзер Чендлер за чистую монету. Нас с тобой посадят на пятнадцать суток, в лучшем случае. А в худшем – сдадут банде.

Лицо Вероники тут же вытянулось, ее оленьи глаза распахнулись.

\- С чего ты взял? – спросила она, идя следом за ним к своему дому.

\- Потому что, когда я начал на них работать, они узнали, что я разыскивал вас, и оказали мне услугу – сделали это за меня. Подкупили шервудских копов, а те все выложили. Конечно, эти люди могли смениться, но все равно думай теперь, куда идут наши налоги.

\- Ты делал _что_? – прошипела она. – Искал нас!

\- Конечно, я искал вас, - ответил Джей Ди тихим тоном. – Мы с тобой не договорили.

\- Если от тебя уезжают в другую страну, значит, разговор окончен! – Вероника выдернула свое предплечье из его руки. – Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал! Если бы не это, они бы ничего не узнали о нас, не так ли?

\- Так, так, - признал Джей Ди невеселым голосом. – Говорил же, я не сразу понял, во что вмешался.

\- Да у тебя всегда так…

\- Ш-ш.

Они уже подошли к тому кусту за участком Сойеров. Когда-то Джей Ди наблюдал за окном Вероники отсюда. Теперь куст совсем разросся, сюда уже нельзя было поставить мотоцикл, да и покурить тут без опасения что-нибудь поджечь было невозможно.

\- Окна были закрыты, когда тебя забирали? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Да. В комнате Ника шторы были закрыты.

\- А комната Ника – это…

\- Та, которая справа.

Все окна оставались закрытыми, в комнате Ника за стеклом виднелся только край синей драпировки, но больше штор не было. Значит, там кто-то побывал. Но, пожелай они остаться незамеченными, закрывались бы шторой. Значит, сейчас дом пуст.

\- Мы пойдем через веранду, - сказал Джей Ди.

\- Думала, ты захочешь в окно, как в старые добрые, - буркнула Вероника.

Он усмехнулся против воли, и оглянулся на нее.

\- Я забирался туда так, пока меня там ждала Джульетта, а не какой-нибудь урод с пушкой, - сказал он. – Да и куда я сейчас заберусь со швом?

\- Верно, - подметила Вероника, задумчиво глядя на окна своего дома.

Джей Ди еще немного понаблюдал за соседними домами. Оттуда за ними, вроде, никто не следил. Стояла тишина, как и положено вечером в канун Рождества.

\- Ну что? – спросила Вероника. – Побежали? Сначала к маленькому фонтану, а оттуда по клумбам к веранде.

\- Подожди, - он перевел дыхание, оглядывая задний двор. В окнах дома все так же никто не мелькал. – Пошли.

Они обогнули живую изгородь, не подстриженную с осени, и рванули к маленькому фонтанчику – поилке, что стояла у кустов и деревьев. Вероника, опередив его, перешагнула через толстый корень под тонким слоем снега, Джей Ди едва успел сделать то же самое, чтобы не споткнуться. Они подошли к пустой веранде, которую обвивал сухой плющ, и на цыпочках подкрались к окну на кухню.

\- Закрыто? – шепнул Джей Ди, оглядываясь.

\- Сейчас будет открыто… - Вероника положила руки на раму и начала резко дергать вверх. – Сейчас… Выскочит…

Несколько секунд ее шумной возни показались ему вечностью. Не выдержав, он положил кисть своей руки и кисть протеза на раму рядом с ее руками.

\- На счет три… Три!

Они оба дернули со всей силы, и окно, жалко скрипнув, открылось нараспашку. Щелкнувший крючок, который вырвало с мясом, остался висеть внизу.

\- Не умею я их прикручивать, - шепотом пожаловалась Вероника. - Вот и этот… Как пришлось.

\- Я тебе прикручу амбарный замок, только постарайся сейчас быть тихой, - попросил Джей Ди, приблизившись к ней вплотную. – Залезай первой.

Вероника, серьезно кивнув, забралась внутрь, скользя животом по кухонному комоду. Джей Ди поймал себя на том, что смотрит на нее ниже пояса, и, нахмурившись, поднял взгляд, опять окидывая им двор. Отчего-то он смутился, как будто его поймали за дрочкой на папины журналы. Вероника дернула его за рукав, и, повернувшись к ней, он качнул головой, думая, насколько нелепо будет выглядеть, а затем полез внутрь.

Залететь с прыжка, как в юношестве, не вышло, да и просто осторожно забраться было трудно из-за болей в животе. В итоге, когда он, сдерживая кряхтения, слез с тумбы, Вероники рядом уже не было. С одной стороны, она хотя бы не видела, как по-стариковски он скрипит, а с другой – _ох уж эта женщина_!

Сердито поджав губы, Джей Ди прихватил молоток для мяса, висящий на уровне его глаз, в другую руку взял нож для индейки, и, крадучись, вышел из кухни в гостиную.

Здесь было бы даже уютно, если бы не его чувство тревоги, гнетущая атмосфера и духота. Стояли все те же два полосатых диванчика, на которых когда-то напротив него сидели мистер и миссис Сойер, пока он им внушал, что их любимая единственная дочка может себя убить. На кофейном столике снова лежали журналы, картины с цветами на стене оставались такими же яркими, и пианино у стены едва ли запылилось, пока хозяйки не было дома. В темноте он рассмотрел на ковре конфеты и упавшие с полки книги у коридора на лестницу – это было единственное свидетельство того, что здесь произошло похищение.

Пройдя через серую комнату с кучей мебели из темного дерева, которую освещал лунный свет из витражных окон, Джей Ди шагнул на лестницу, и тут же дуло пистолета оказалось у его груди. Он поднял рукой с ножом, но тут пистолет опустился, и Вероника сдавленно охнула напротив него. 

\- Это ты! – вздохнула она.

\- А кто ж еще, женщина? – возмутился он.

\- Да я не знаю! У меня уже нервы ни к черту, не шуми! – Веронику недружелюбно хмыкнула, ее глаза зацепились за нож в его руках, окидывая странным взглядом. – Ты меня чуть моим же ножом…

\- Куда ты убежала? – требовательно спросил он. – Куда ты лезешь одна?

\- Это мой дом, я знаю, куда тут лезть! – шикнула она. – Тут никого нет, кроме нас с тобой. Но я все равно держалась подальше от окон.

\- Никого? – Джей Ди пошел наверх, уже не боясь топать, как слон, и Вероника направилась за ним.

\- Нет. Но у Ника в комнате полный бардак. Такого не было.

Она остановилась у комнаты, ближайшей к лестнице, указывая рукой на распахнутую дверь. Джей Ди подошел поближе, заглянул внутрь. Комната была просторная, шторы с окна были сорваны, другой их конец остался висеть наверху, вот эту часть драпировки он и заметил снаружи. Все пространство залило лунным светом, как и гостиную. По крайней мере, награды на стене Джей Ди мог рассмотреть. Увидел бейсбольный мяч рядом с фотографией мальчика в форме.

\- Почему он перестал играть в бейсбол? – спросил Джей Ди тихо.

\- В Шервуде играют только в регби, - фыркнула Вероника, шагнув следом. – Кровать помятая.

\- Значит, кто-то повалялся, - заметил Джей Ди. – Он хранит все свои бейсбольные награды?

\- Да, - тихо ответила Вероника. – И форму тоже.

Джей Ди уже увидел – с краю на полке лежали перчатки для биты и бейсболка.

\- А где бита? – спросил он.

Вероника подошла ближе, заглянула за тумбочку у кровати.

\- Нет… - ответила она. – Он был здесь. Он забрал ее.

Джей Ди, вскинув брови, вздохнул. Значит, Вероника в чем-то оказалась права – Ник был дома. Вот только пока было неизвестно, была ли с ним Джейн.

Он оглянулся, посмотрел на Веронику внимательнее. Она села на кровать сына, шумно дыша, и, кажется, была на грани истерики. Джей Ди, оглядываясь вокруг, не сумел приметить больше ничего, что выдавало бы присутствие его сына или дочери здесь, и сел рядом с Вероникой.

\- Он же жив. И он на свободе, - сказал он. – Мы идем по их следам, мы их найдем…

\- Как спаслась твоя дочь? – вдруг спросила Вероника.

Джей Ди нахмурился. Она вскинула на него взгляд заплаканных глаз.

\- Ты сказал, что слышал из разговора, как она смогла убежать. Как?

\- Она… - Джей Ди нахмурился. – Она ждала моего звонка, чтобы я разрешил ей приезжать домой на Рождество. Но я не смог позвонить, так что она все эти дни сидела в Форт-Вэйне, она там живет в период школьных сессий. Учится на домашнем обучении. Видимо, там ее и застали. Она кого-то ранила. Огнем. Понятия не имею, что она там натворила. Она не курит и не готовит на газу…

\- Боже… - Вероника снова уткнулась лицом в ладони. – Вы все психи…

Джей Ди пожал плечами.

\- Смотря, какой контекст иметь в виду…

\- Из-за тебя на меня и моего сына начали охоту! А на помощь ему успела твоя дочь… или сестра. Ты сам-то разобрался, кто она тебе?

\- Она звала меня папой, я привык, - Джей Ди отвел взгляд. – Я и сам не горжусь ее поступком. Но, видимо, ее вынудили. Как спаслась ты?

Вероника вдруг затихла, но лица не подняла.

\- Пистолет выстрелил… - тихо сказала она.

\- Вот этот самый? – Джей Ди указал на пушку, которая она бросила на кровати рядом с собой.

Она молча кивнула, борясь со всхлипами. Джей Ди подобрал и проверил барабан – оставалось четыре патрона.

\- Выстрелил дважды? – уточнил он.

\- Я… Случайно… - пробормотала Вероника.

Джей Ди перевел на нее взгляд и вскинул брови. Теперь ему стали понятнее ее страхи, ее отстраненность и нервозность. И еще ему стало понятнее, почему ее нельзя оставлять одну. И почему надо отвлекать ее. Он не был уверен, что сможет справиться с ее истерикой.

\- Вероника, - позвал он. – Они угрожали тебе. Они тебя похитили. Ты защищалась, и ты спасла свою жизнь.

Она резко поднялась, шумно всхлипнув.  
  
\- Заткнись! Не смей открывать рта! - она взмахнула руками, пистолет всё так же крепко держался в ладони. Джей Ди напрягся. - Я убийца!  
  
\- Вероника, тише, не размахивай... - он подался чуть вперёд, но не резко, чтобы не спугнуть и не попасть под разгорячённую руку.  
  
\- Замолчи, ублюдок! Это ты! Ты во всём виноват!  
  
Вероника расплакалась, ладонь её всё так же крепко сжимала рукоять, палец дрожал над спусковым крючком. Джей Ди чуть-чуть приподнялся, но она взмахнула рукой, и ему пришлось сесть обратно, выгнув шею. _Ох уж эта женщина…_  
  
\- Да, я виноват, ты права, - медленно заговорил Джей Ди. - Ты во всём права. Не волнуйся, дыши ровно.  
  
Вероника не унималась:

  
\- Это ты сделал меня такой! Ты сделал меня убийцей! Уже в третий раз! Сколько?! Сколько ты ещё раз так со мной поступишь?!  
  
Понимая, что нужно действовать именно сейчас, иначе дело кончится не добром, а трупами (его - в первую очередь), он вновь попытался подняться, но Сойер вскинула на него ствол.  
  
\- Вероника, не нужно таких нервов. Опусти оружие и присядь, - он посмотрел в её заплаканные глаза как можно спокойнее, демонстрируя силу, будто животное.

  
Она всё ещё не слушала, дрожала и хлюпала носом, будто дитя малое.  
  
\- А что потом?! Сколько я ещё убью из-за тебя? Это всё ты! Ты! Ты!  
  
Она отошла на полшажка дальше. Джей Ди изготовился, чтобы броситься на неё и выбить эту проклятую пушку.  
  
\- А если я убью тебя, как быстро всё закончится? Как быстро они вернут моего мальчика?  
  
Вероника поджала губы, вжала голову в плечи и чуть твёрже нацелилась Джей Ди между глаз.  
  
 _Женщина... Почему с тобой так трудно?_  
  
\- Ты станешь убийцей в четвёртый раз, - ответил он холодно и бесстрашно. - Я умру в третий раз и, дай бог, по-настоящему. Стреляй. Если считаешь, что всё можно решить так - стреляй. У тебя уже получалось.  
  
Вероника шумно всхлипнула, глядя ему в глаза, приоткрыв рот. Щёки были до безобразия мокрые, по ним текла тушь. Ещё её и умывать придётся...  
  
Она замешкалась, и ему хватило этих мгновений, чтобы напрыгнуть на неё, двигаясь на одних лишь морально-волевых, выбить протезом пистолет и схватить её узкие плечи.  
  
Сначала Вероника охнула, потом зарычала в его руках.  
  
\- Пусти, сукин!..  
  
Джей Ди прильнул к ней губами, как тогда, в котельной, в далёком восемьдесят девятом, когда они, считай, баловались с оружием и боролись не на жизнь, а на смерть. Но в этот раз Вероника сдалась, обмякла в его объятиях и зарыдала.  
  
\- Тише, всё... всё будет хорошо, - пробормотал он, усаживая Веронику на кровать и гладя её по плечам. - Поплачь, Вероника. Лучше сейчас.  
  
Он никогда не видел плачущую навзрыд Веронику Сойер, и сейчас был готов поклясться, что видел в этой жизни практически всё.  
  
\- Я принесу воды. Никуда не уходи и продолжай плакать. Выплачь всю месячную норму, только сиди здесь и не двигайся до моего прихода.  
  
Вероника ответила громогласным всхлипом и даже не спросила про туалет.

Джей Ди вернулся скоро. Пока бегал, шов, наверное, разошелся, но боль была делом второстепенным. Сначала он подал уже Веронике стакан, а потом вздохнул и зыркнул на пушку, которая валялась в углу у двери. Ладно, с одной ее истерикой он справился… А сколько таких еще предстояло?

Вероника поставила на тумбочку пустой стакан, и этот стук словно вывел Джей Ди из транса, в который он успел войти.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он, протянув ей руку.

\- Куда? – хрипло спросила Вероника.

\- Умываться, - ответил Джей Ди спокойно и почти снисходительно.

\- Я могу сама, - пробормотала она, медленно поднимаясь.

Но, не сделав и шага, Вероника споткнулась. Накрученный Джей Ди, который внимал каждому ее движению, подхватил ее за плечи и так они пошли дальше – чуть ли не обнимаясь.

В их ванной было зеркало над раковиной, в углу пошла трещина. Увидев свое отражение, Вероника охнула, Джей Ди даже почувствовал, как у нее подкосились ноги.

Держать кого-то вот так – уже почти забытая привычка. Тащить сонного ребенка в ванную дело нелегкое, но веселое.

\- _Папа! Хватит!_

Ему стало грустно. Тоскливо. Он успел привыкнуть к шуму, он был рад вернуться в эти драмы взросления, которые кажутся концом света, хоть он вернулся в них и не сам, а стал наблюдателем.

_Ему не хотелось, чтобы у Джейн все оборвалось так же, как у него. Ему не хотелось бы повторить судьбу матери и замкнуть цепь, породив нового травмированного Дина._

\- Джей Ди. Хватит.

Идти бок о бок, прижимая к себе _Веронику Сойер_ – тоже почти забытое. И тоже грустно-приятное.

\- Иди сюда. Будь хорошей девочкой.

Вероника недовольно фыркнула, но ему стало смешно.

Фальшивой рукой он убрал назад ее волосы – они были короче, чем тогда, в школе, - и осторожно умыл ее теплой водой. Провел пальцами по бровям, по векам, ресницам, щекам, вглядываясь в возрастные морщинки и совсем усталые темные глаза. И водил пальцами осторожно. С былой нежностью.

\- Посмотри на меня, - произнес он тихо.

Вероника посмотрела, смешно сопя. На ее лице оставалась тушь – у самого подбородка, под изгибом губ. Не отрывая от него взгляда, Джей Ди аккуратно провел мокрыми пальцами по коже.

\- Вот так… - сказал он, и вздохнул. Прямо ей в губы.

\- Джей Ди, - между ее бровями пролегла морщинка.

Он понял. И отстранился. Она смотрела озадаченно, с каким-то изумлением, с желанием оттолкнуться, задать вопрос.

\- Прямо как тогда. Когда я тебя забрал с двойного изнасилования. Ты что в коровьем дерьме, что в туши – такое очаровательное дитя, Сойер.

Он достал последние две сигареты. Протянул одну ей. Она приняла, наконец отводя от него какой-то задумчивый взгляд. Следующие несколько секунд прошли в тишине, пока они прикуривали.

\- Я для них мертв, забыла? – спросил Джей Ди почти безразлично. Переводить темы он был мастер.

\- Ну, если бы я им принесла твое тело, по-настоящему мертвое, они бы могли… обрадоваться, - отозвалась Вероника хрипло, пожав плечами.

\- Ага, потому что я был бы по-настоящему мертв, и у них появилась бы красивая женщина, которая больше ничья. У них нет Ника. Если бы был, мы бы узнали. До нас бы донесли как-нибудь, - предположил Джей Ди.

\- Я знаю, - ответила Вероника. Он снова повернулся к ней лицом. Она немного стушевалась. – Просто… Я была не в себе. Спасибо.

Джей Ди вскинул брови. Благодарность _ему_ от Вероники Сойер? Теперь он _точно_ все видел.

\- За то, что утихомирил меня так, а не как тогда, - сказала она, затянувшись посильнее.

\- Я тебя тогда и так пытался утихомирить, - Джей Ди позволил себе усмехнуться. Теперь настал ее черед вопросительно смотреть на него. – Так что это тебе спасибо, Вероника. Что в этот раз ты... Не вынудила меня вырубать.

\- Ай, пошел ты, - фыркнула она, отведя от него взгляд.

Он все-таки усмехнулся в полный голос. От благодарностей до «пошел ты» за тридцать секунд. Сколько лет прошло, а между ними все еще искрило, будто и нет этих двадцати лет.


	10. НИК. Breathe Reprise

_Far away across the field_

_(_ _Далеко_ _,_ _чрез_ _зелень_ _поля_ _)_

_The tolling of the iron bell_

_(_ _Тихий_ _звон_ _колоколов_ _...)_

_Calls the faithful to their knees_

_(_ _Зов_ _согнуть_ _свои_ _колени_ _)_

_To hear the softly spoken magic spells_

_(_ _И_ _услышать_ _шепот_ _слов_ _...)_ __  
  


**_© Pink Floyd – Breathe Reprise_ **

Ник иногда клял свою машину нехорошими словами. Крайслер не был предназначен для быстрой езды, не всегда входил в повороты, и при столкновении с мусорным баком, скорее всего, именно бак остался бы цел. Так что сейчас оставалось рулить и материться.

\- Джейн!

Она скулила сквозь зубы, обхватив голову побледневшими руками. Он не замечал раньше, какими тощими были ее кисти, и какими скрюченными были ее пальцы.

\- Кивни, если слышишь.

\- Высади меня на заправке… - вдруг послышалось от нее.

\- Что? – Ник нахмурился.

\- Я заберу мотоцикл, - дрожащим голосом ответила она. – Я поеду за тобой на нем.

\- Ты серьезно? – воскликнул Ник.

\- Да, серьезно! – откликнулась Джейн. – Ты можешь хоть раз просто выполнить то, что тебе сказано?

\- Да пожалуйста! – Ник резко повернул к заправке, задев бордюр, отчего все в машине подскочили почти до потолка. Колеса неприятно заскрипели, когда он затормозил, чуть не сбив ее чертов мотоцикл.

Джейн вылезла из салона – практически, выскочила, будто машина горела.

\- Давай езжай, рыцарь, со своей принцессой, - буркнула она, хлопнув затем дверью.

Если бы Джейн его не спасла практически дважды за один день, он бы снова назвал ее сукой, но, раз уж так случилось, раз уж он чувствовал перед ней _вину_ , Ник промолчал, скрипя зубами, и поехал дальше.

Оставшись наедине со спасенной девчонкой, он посмотрел на нее через зеркало заднего вида. Она смотрела на него. Одетая по-осеннему, в блузку без рукавов. Такую на улицу жалко выставить. Твою мать.

\- Порядок? – спросил он, кивнув ей.

Девушка кивнула, вжавшись в угол – подальше от биты, лежащей в другом углу. Ник глянул на биту еще раз. Вспомнил то, как готов был драться тогда, в доме. И что он сделал за полицейским участком.

_Что ты сделал, Сойер? Скажи вслух._

Сломал человеку ногу. Вернее, не человеку, а ублюдку, который дважды пытался его похитить, дал в сплетение при второй встрече, а потом ударил и его сестру, пусть Ник даже не очень хорошо ее знал. Ему не было жаль, и не должно было.

Мимо Крайслера с ревом пронесся знакомый мотоцикл. Ник, стараясь нагнать его, подумал, что Джейн, должно быть, сумасшедшая. Что с ней что-то не так… И вспомнил, что все не так с ней было с самого удара по голове. Твою мать. Он выпустил ее из машины, и она, скорее всего, может разбиться или навредить себе как-то иначе. Он золотой медалист в соревнованиях самых крупных идиотов.

На стоянке у мотеля он увидел, как Джейн, бросив мотоцикл, бежит не в сторону номеров, а в лес, скрываясь в шервудской чаще. Он припарковался, повернулся к девушке, дал ей пакет с едой, брошенный на пол под задним сидением. Ему нужно было, чтобы она оставалась здесь и чтобы не грохнулась в обморок от изнеможения или истощения – кто знает, кормили ли ее в участке.

\- Сейчас вернусь, - торопливо сказал, а потом указал рукой на нее и на сидение, на котором она сидела. – Ты остаешься здесь.

И, даже не пожелав убедиться, поняла ли его девушка в этот раз, Ник уже одной ногой был снаружи, когда его плеча робко коснулись.

\- Что? – он обернулся резко, явно напугав девушку.

Та отшатнулась, но через секунду приблизилась снова, в ее пальцах, блеснуло что-то мелкое – она протянула это ему. Ник взял, пристально разглядел, и узнал – ключ от наручников. Поднял взгляд – запястья девушки были свободны.

\- Как? – спросил он удивленно, нахмурившись.

Та, вздохнув и суетливо оглядевшись, ткнула рукой в его бардачок. Ник подумал пару секунд и сообразил – она достала не из его бардачка. Она была одна в Додже несколько минут, пока выводили его. Не такая уж и беспомощная, оказывается, принцесса!

\- Спасибо! – выдохнул он и, кивнув, закрыл за собой дверь.

В чащу Ник нырнул там, где виднелись свежие следы на снегу, но потом совсем потерял их. По пути успел расстегнуть наручники и бросил их где-то тут же. Далеко идти все равно не пришлось, всхлипы послышались скоро. Он нашел Джейн, сидящую под деревом на коленях, прямо в замерзшем снегу.

\- Эй.

Она не шелохнулась.

\- Джейн, - Ник шагнул ближе.

И замер, словно между ними стоял незримый барьер. Ник не знал, стоит ли ему подходить, как ему ее успокаивать, какая помощь ей нужна и как ее оказывать. Может, он сделал бы только хуже. Он весь день делал все хуже.

\- Джейн? – осторожнее спросил Ник.

В сумраке тенистой чащи мелькнуло ее движение – она приложила руку к левому уху, плач ее зазвучал еще беспомощнее.

Ник не смог удержаться, не выдержал. Подошел ближе, наклонился, коснулся ее плеча.

\- А! – она отскочила в другую сторону, упала боком в снег.

На ее уже красном от слез и холода лице выделялись большие от страха заплаканные глаза. Впрочем, оглядев его, она выдохнула и, хоть выглядела по-прежнему убитой неведомым горем, с ужасом уже не смотрела.

\- Это ты… - сказала Джейн.

\- Помощь нужна? – спросил он, желая протянуть ей руку, но не зная, как лучше подступиться.

\- Что?

\- Помощь. Ты как? – он повысил тон.

\- Я потеряла его… Аппарат слуховой, - отозвалась она, снова пялясь в землю.

\- Слуховой аппарат? – Ник изумился.

Джейн подняла на него взгляд, смотрела недолго. Ник озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь разобрать выражение ее лица, как вдруг услышал несдержанный всхлип. Она снова расплакалась, прикрыв рукой рот.

\- Я его потеряла… Что отец скажет… Отец… - раздалось бормотание.

Ник сумел приблизиться и решил помочь ей приподняться с земли, попытаться увести в машину или привести в себя здесь, дать ей свою куртку, например. Но Джейн оттолкнула его руку от себя и замычала, словно раненое животное.

\- Я терпеть вас не могу, Сойеры! – прошипела она, как ему показалось, совершенно осознанно.

Поднявшись на ноги, Ник сжал руки в кулаки. Все это было уже слишком. Все его попытки быть полезным, попытки извиниться перед ней, не имели смысла. Она по-прежнему его терпеть не могла до такой степени, что готова была валяться в мокром ледяном сугробе, но не принимать его руки.

\- Тогда зачем рвешься нас спасать? – воскликнул он. – Обещала, что ради нас и пальцем не пошевелишь, а в итоге даже по роже за меня получила! Зачем, а?

\- Потому что вы ему нужны! – огрызнулась Джейн, уставив руки в землю. – Потому что любит он вас – всемогущую Веронику и своего умного сыночка!

\- Пиздеж! – Ник взорвался. Нагнувшись к ней, он зарычал. – Любит он ее! Тогда _ты_ откуда тут взялась? Скажешь, он тебя непорочно зачал? Что у тебя нет матери, с которой он как минимум раз переспал?

\- Никого у меня нет! – она закричала, стукнув кулаком по мерзлой земле. – Захлопни рот!

Среди деревьев повисла тишина. Лишь шум машин, мчащихся по лежащему рядом шоссе, был слышен неподалеку. Ник молча смотрел на Джейн, плачущую уже беззвучно, пока челюсти его снова скрипели от злости. Но кулаки его дрожали.

\- Объясни, - сказал он ровным тоном.

\- Что тут объяснять? – проскрипела она. – Ты его родной сын. Первый и единственный ребенок. А я приемная, я его кузина. Я – та, из-за которой он перестал гоняться за вами, из-за которой ты вырос без папаши. А мои родители – те, из-за которых он вырос психом. И вот она я – искупаю ебанную вину перед вами всеми!

И, вздохнув, Джейн упала на спину, глядя в небо, на котором сгущались тучи.

Ник, хмурясь, сел рядом. Правда не укладывалась в голове, он отказывался верить, но знал, что она не врет, что так оно и есть.

\- Так ты… приемная. Кузина, - выдохнул он. – Как это случилось? Как ты оказалась у него?

\- Какая разница? Ты не перестанешь ненавидеть и его, и меня, - Джейн положила мокрую руку на лоб, смахивая растрепанные пряди.

\- Откуда знаешь? – Ник хмыкнул. – До момента с тюрьмой я считал вас сумасшедшими. Минуту назад вы были для меня лицемерами. Я не знаю, что думать сейчас, но я не ненавижу тебя. Всю мою жизнь я не слышал об отце ничего, кроме рассказов матери. Еще вчера я не знал, что он жив, а теперь… Он искал нас?

\- И он нашел, - голос ее звучал хрипловато. – После этого твоя мать взяла тебя и сбежала в Канаду. Он полетел туда, бросил реабилитацию, бросил работу, но ему пришлось вернуться. Его отец умер, и осталась я – мелкая калека. Моя мама - его тетя, поругалась с его матерью давным-давно, и потому не стала ничего узнавать про него, и не взяла его к себе. Он, _такое_ _чудовище_ , приютил меня, несмотря на все обиды, и не покидал больше ни разу, помогал лечиться все эти годы. Благодаря ему, _психу и убийце_ , я говорю и хожу. 

Речь Джейн была полна яда, он просачивался в Ника, парализовал его, заставил сидеть без движения и слушать, пока внутри разгорались ярость, стыд и обида.

\- Мы сбежали от него, - произнес он тихо. – Мать знала, что он жив, и не рассказала мне об этом…

\- А как же иначе? Любит тебя, сыночку…

_Любит его_. Ник помнил, _как_ она любила его давным-давно. Он никогда не забывал об этом, хотя и простил ее уже кучу лет назад, ведь понимал, какой несчастной женщиной была его мать.

\- Когда он приезжал к нам? – спросил он.

\- В девяносто пятом, что ли, - ответила Джейн.

Ему было где-то пять. Тогда у них все только начало налаживаться, Вероника стала хорошей мамой, она долго старалась. Как оказалось теперь, она и впрямь любила его, а не просто играла роль хорошей матери. Она и впрямь сумела.

_В отличие от мужчины у школы, который смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз, и ловит каждое его слово, а потом дает денег на слаш._

Но мама ему врала. Вернее, сказала много важной правды, но не открыла самого главного. Почему?

\- Что почему? – спросила Джейн.

Ник понял, что сказал это вслух.

\- Почему он приехал к вам? – она поняла это по-своему. – Потому что у него никогда не было никого ближе вас.

\- У него есть ты, - Ник поднялся. – Куришь?

\- Нет.

\- Все равно, пошли отсюда, - сказал он.

\- Стой, - Джейн приподнялась. – Ты не веришь мне, Сойер?

У него было сухо во рту.

\- Я уже не знаю, чему верить, - ответил он.

\- И что будешь делать? – тихо поинтересовалась она.

\- Курить и выть на луну.

\- Да Сойер, я же серьезно! – Джейн нахмурилась.

Ник понимал ее любопытство. Она тоже запуталась, все это тоже сводило ее с ума. Он не соврал ей – он не знал, чему верить, на кого злиться и где искать честных ответов. Но Ник должен был все узнать, и теперь у него появилась причина искать не только мать, но и отца.

\- Найду их, посажу на один диван и спрошу, - ответил он, поджимая пересохшие губы.

И протянул ей руку. В этот раз Джейн приняла ее, поднялась с его помощью. Шагая вон из чащи бок о бок с ней, Ник все никак не мог успокоиться, думая о ее словах. Для нее ведь все выглядело иначе. У нее, как и у него, было лишь одна картинка.

\- Эй, - окликнул он.

Она взглянула на него, расслышав.

\- Ты не права с маменькиным сынком, - сказал ей спокойно.

\- Тогда почему это так тебя задевает? – фыркнула Джейн.

Потому что она была права – но не так, как она думала. Вероника Сойер оказалась не идеальной кое в чем.

\- Я действительно люблю свою мать. Но она не всегда любила меня.

Зажигалка была при нем, но сигареты он оставил в машине. _Блять_.

\- Вот как? – отозвалась Джейн. Но больше ничего не спросила.

Ник взглянул на нее – она лишь дернула уголком рта, но больше ничего.

\- Я был нежеланным ребенком, но уже поздно было… что-то делать. Она, хоть и боялась, поддалась на уговоры родителей, и оставила меня. Говорила, что часто видела во мне его, а ей тогда еще снились кошмары. В общем, с полугода и до трех я жил у бабушки с дедушкой, а потом она пришла в норму и все-таки забрала меня, и мы стали жить нормально. Но я кое-что помню. Много чего, на самом деле.

Вдвоем они вышли из чащи, направились к его машине.

\- Она тебя била? – спросила Джейн, едва нахмурившись.

\- Нет. Дрался я, с другими детьми, - Ник открыл дверцу, посмотрел на заднее сидение. Девушка еще сидела тут, она задремала, но проснулась, как только он заглянул внутрь. На ее коленях лежал полупустой пакет.

\- Пошли в номер, - Ник махнул головой на мотель.

Он помог девушке вылезти из машины, накрыл ее своей курткой, забрал пакет, подал его Джейн. Но та взглянула не на еду, а на протянутую руку.

\- Где ваши наручники? – спросила она, только очнувшись.

Ник с улыбкой кивнул на девушку рядом.

\- Если я правильно понял, она вытянула ключ из бардачка мордоворота, который за нами приехал. Он взял с собой свои наручники, коп не хотел отдавать ему имущество участка.

Джейн вскинула брови, оглядев белобрысую девчонку.

\- Благородство тоже вознаграждается, - сказал Ник, глядя на нее с чувством победителя.

Все вместе они прошли в номер, Сойер смог закурить по пути, и выдохнул от облегчения после первой затяжки. Боже, сигареты и впрямь могли спасти день. А еще в пакете, который несла Джейн, остался один слаш. Значит, сегодня он точно не свихнется.


	11. ВЕРОНИКА. Love Of My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GOT ACCEPTED IN THE UNIVERSITY SOOOOOO THIS IS CELEBRATING CHAPTER
> 
> NO SHEDULE FOR TODAY
> 
> __________________________________
> 
> Меня приняли в универ, так что эта глава здесь в честь праздника! Никакого графика на сегодня!

_You_ _will_ _remember_ _-_

_(Ты ведь все вспомнишь)_

_When this is blown over_

_(_ _Когда_ _пыль_ _осядет_ _)_

_And everything’s all by the way -_

_(Как все, подорвавшись, падет)_

_When_ _I_ _grow_ _older_

 _(_ _Я_ _стану_ _старше_ _)_

_I will be there at your side to remind you_

_(И я буду рядом, чтобы напомнить)_

_How I still live you – I still love you_

_(Что любовь моя не умрет,_

_Любовь к тебе не умрет)_

**_©Queen – Love Of My Life_ **

****

Курили недолго, но полотенца у ванны провоняли, наверное, капитально. Вероника разок шмыгнула носом, но глаз больше не дергался, и чувствовала она себя в своем уме.

\- Пойду переоденусь, что ли…

\- Отлично, - Джей отряхнул одежду. – Мы хотели поехать на твоей машине, так? Дай мне ключи, я пока ее разогрею…

\- Джей Ди, - заговорила Вероника, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Я…

Он озадаченно нахмурился. Готовый ко всему после ее истерики, такой терпеливый – сейчас ей это не нравилось. Ей нужен был тот, кого можно было переспорить… Кого она обманывает, спорить с Джей Ди – провальная затея. Оба проиграют.

\- Я хочу остаться здесь, - сказала она.

\- Что? – он вскинул брови. – А как же поиски?

\- Ты можешь ехать. Ты даже должен. Возьми мою машину. Я дам тебе ключи и дам деньги на бензин и еду с лекарствами, но я сама…

\- Ты здесь не останешься.

Вероника прищурилась, уперев руки в боки. Ее робость тут же куда-то испарилась – его влияние.

\- Останусь.

\- Брось, ты же не такая глупая, Вероника! – Джей Ди махнул рукой, закатив глаза. – Ник не вернется сюда.

\- Ты его не знаешь. И меня тоже, - буркнула она.

\- Хочешь назвать себя глупой? – нервно усмехнулся он.

\- Я хочу остаться, чтобы зарядить и забрать с собой телефон, - или, может, потому что она и впрямь была глупой и ждала какого-то чуда. – Разделиться может быть полезно.

\- Нет! – ответил он ей тем же тоном, словно передразнивая. – Не в нашем случае! Мы уже оставались поодиночке и вот никак соединиться не можем.

\- Когда телефон зарядится, я могу позвонить Нику, - продолжила Вероника спокойно. Громким голосом ничего не добиться, она смекнула. - Или он может мне позвонить, когда свой телефон зарядит. У него тоже наверняка не было возможности. Я уверена, он пытался, и пытаться не перестанет. Как и твоя дочь. Ты рассказывал, что она долго ждала твоего звонка. Может ждать и сейчас, и у тебя появится шанс ей позвонить. Как и шанс позвонить своим гребанным агентам ФБР и вытащить нас отсюда.

Джей Ди медленно кивнул, соглашаясь обдумать.

_Давай же! Ты знаешь, что я права! Что нам нужна связь, что звонить с телефонов прохожих – слишком неудобно._

\- Кхм, - он вскинул одну бровь. - Не ты ли мне говорила, что герои ужастиков тупые именно потому, что они разделяются?

\- Джей Ди! – Вероника терпеливо вдохнула и выдохнула. – Это же не ужастик. Дом пуст, на наши крики никто не примчался до сих пор.

\- Зато может примчаться, когда я уеду, - фыркнул Джей Ди. Но он снизил обороты, это было хорошим знаком.

\- Сейчас они уверены, что ты мертв, - Вероника шагнула ближе и коснулась его плеча.

Джей Ди окинул взглядом ее руку, на одно мгновение нахмурившись. Вероника не отпустила его плеча – как быстро она согласилась на контакт с ним, - и с удовольствием наблюдала, как опасения и напряжение покидают его черты.

\- Когда ты доберешься до Рэта, - вкрадчиво заговорила она, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь, - и тот увидит тебя живым, тогда позвони мне и я уберусь из дома. Буду ждать тебя… Скажем, в лесу за школой. Там, где мы… ждали Курта и Рэма. Помнишь?

\- Помню, - он вздохнул, нахмурившись, и поднял на нее искренний взгляд, выражающий заботу. – Вероника, я не могу тебя оставить. Я… Я только тебя нашел.

Вероника в очередной раз ощутила, как во рту появляется горечь. Нет, она все еще злилась, с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Она злилась за те события в восемьдесят девятом, за разговор, произошедший между ними тринадцать лет назад, злилась на него за свою жизнь, за то, что, едва обретя покой, она снова его потеряла. Но сейчас она вспомнила о том, что мешало ей злиться. То, о чем она старалась забыть, чтобы не прощать его и не жалеть, чтобы не быть глупышкой и не поддаваться ему.

Она вспомнила, как он был одинок.

Джей Ди напомнил ей об этом, когда в машине рассказывал о Джейн, о том, как он за нее боролся.

Двадцать лет назад Вероника дала ему надежду на то, что он может быть услышан. Может быть, это даже не Джейсон был виноват в смерти Чендлер, а она, потому что не восприняла его всерьез. Может быть, он был прав, и Вероника _хотела_ убить Курта и Рэма. Но в чем точно был ее прокол – в том, что она не заметила, как он со свистом летит в эту пропасть, и слишком поздно бросилась решать эту проблему.

А тринадцать лет назад она просто уже была накручена самой собой до такой степени, что она испугалась не живого Джейсона Дина, а проблем, в которых винила его, и которые ей пихнули обратно прямо в лицо. После него Вероника пережила неприятную беременность, злобный Вестербург, тяжелые роды, период принятия материнства – достаточно долгий, чтобы Ник смог его запомнить, и всегда винила его, Джей Ди, во всем, что тогда творилось с ней. Она была молодой, а травма была еще слишком свежей.

Но сейчас Вероника стала взрослее, признала эти ошибки. Это не значит, что она умаляла его собственные, просто не сбрасывала всю вину на него. Оба хороши. И, в чем был единственный плюс этого дерьма, которое он учинил в этот раз, - Вероника, вынужденная быть с ним, получила возможность выслушать, узнать и понять его заново. Того, каким он стал. И решила, что убегать не будет.

\- Не потеряешь, - спокойно ответила она, приблизившись к нему. – Обещаю, я не сбегу от тебя. Мы еще поговорим, Джей Ди. Мы обязательно поговорим.

Он смотрел на нее внимательно, вглядывался серьезными глазами, оценивая ее – ее состояние, ее искренность. Было заметно, как напряжена его челюсть.

\- Есть, куда записать мой номер? – спросила она.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда я сейчас.

Вероника сбегала в свою комнату, в которой поселился зверь Срач, как это называл Ник. Она нашла на столе чистую бумажку, написала на ней первым попавшимся карандашом свой номер, а, когда обернулась, увидела за своей спиной Джей Ди, который стоял в середине и оглядывал царящий здесь хаос. В руках у него была рамка. Вероника шагнула навстречу, пересекая гору бумаг и тетрадок ее учеников, приняла из его рук семейную фотографию.

\- Спасибо, - сказала тихо, и положила рамку в безопасный угол, на тумбочку рядом с алое в плошке.

Вероника быстро нашла свою связку ключей, сняла брелок от машины и бросила Джей Ди. Тот поймал протезом.

\- Разогревай машину. Я сейчас соберу тебе немного вещей.

\- Сколько ты будешь сидеть в доме? – спросил Джей Ди.

Вероника подняла на него глаза и ненадолго задумалась.

\- Как телефон зарядится хоть наполовину, уйду в машину Хэзер или перелезу к соседу, который в отпуске. А сколько тебя не будет?

\- Рэт в получасе езды отсюда. Значит, где-то час. Может, чуть больше, - Джей Ди оценивающе качнул головой.

\- Я тут смогу и три часа прожить, если что, - Вероника кивнула и протянула ему бумажку. – Позвони сразу, как выйдешь от него.

\- Окей.

Следующие несколько минут ушли на суетливые сборы. Вероника поставила на зарядку свой телефон, потом отыскала кошелек. Наличных у нее было не так много, но на поездку ему хватило бы. Еще в рюкзак ушли лекарства, самые необходимые: бинты, антисептик, десять таблеток обезболивающего. Она даже кинула ему с собой еды – такой, которую можно было есть на ходу, и которая не занимала много места. И, когда уже подошла к Джей Ди, сидящему за рулем ее машины в гараже, то замерла на несколько секунд, не зная, что должна сказать.

Вероника уже сказала все, что нужно было – они поговорят потом. Обязательно, ведь у нее тоже были вопросы и подробные объяснения. Но вдруг их и вправду поймают. Вдруг это и впрямь последний раз, когда они видятся.

\- Хочешь сказать что-то? – спросил он, прочитав все по ее лицу. – Или поцеловать меня на прощание?

Она вздохнула и нахмурилась.

\- Я думала, будто ты, наконец, понял меня и бросил искать с нами встречи. А теперь узнала, что ты не переставал и… - он ее поцеловал – не только потому, что не мог найти способа ее успокоить. Он умыл ее – так, как это делают родители с детьми – любяще. – Неужели спустя столько лет?

Джей Ди отвернулся к бардачку, чтобы скрыть усмешку, и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет, которые она туда положила для себя.

\- А тебя это волнует? – спросил он, зажимая сигарету между губ.

Вероника ощутила, что краснеет. Ей следовало ответить «нет». Она же ничего к нему не ощущала эти двадцать лет, кроме обиды и злобы… Пока не встретила снова и пока он не открыл рот.

\- Тебе есть, о чем думать в этот час, - Джей Ди взглянул на нее с прежней искрой озорства. – Мой ответ слишком очевиден. Я предлагаю тебе подумать о своем, потому что у меня тоже есть насущные вопросы, которые волнуют таких незрелых людей, как я.

Она открыла дверь гаража, и он тут же выехал. Оставшись одна, Вероника сразу развернулась и ушла наверх.

В комнате, проверив телефон на зарядке, она, как маленькая девочка, спряталась в шкаф, усевшись на сложенные одеяла, и оставила дверцу приоткрытой. В одиночестве чувство тревоги одолело ее, но от него можно было отвлечься мыслями, а, как заметил Джей Ди, ей есть, о чем думать целый час. Или даже дольше. 


	12. ДЖЕЙН. Highway to Hell

_Hey, Satan paid my dues,_

_(_ _Эй_ _,_ _сатана_ _,_ _плачу_ _долги_ _,)_

_Playing in a rocking band._

_(Теперь_ _я_ _рок_ _играю_ _.)_

_Hey Momma, look at me._

_(Эй, мама, на меня взгляни.)_

_I'm on my way to the promised land._

_(К земле обетованной приближаюсь.)_

**_©_** ** _AC_** ** _/_** ** _DC_** ** _–_** ** _Highway_** **_to_** **_Hell_**

****

Нервы конкретно шалили. Джейн даже завидно поглядывала на Ника – уж так довольно он выглядел, когда начал дымить. Оказавшись в номере, он показал ей на кресло, жестом попросил подать пакет и достал оттуда… слаш. Настоящий слаш… Растаял уже, наверное, но все равно…

\- Эй, Ник?

\- М? – он дернул подбородком, затягиваясь от сигареты в последние разы.

\- Оставишь? Ну так, немного… - Джейн указала на стакан в его руке.

\- Слаш? Да. Он вишневый.

\- Супер, - Джейн кивнул. – А что еще есть?

\- Печенья. Держи, - он бросил ей пачку. И, пока Джейн возилась с упаковкой, она услышала. – Ник.

Подняв взгляд, она увидела, как парень, сидя рядом с девушкой на кровати, указывает рукой на себя. Потом он указал рукой на нее.

\- Джейн, - Джейн кивнула, когда девушка посмотрела на нее. – А ты?

\- Алёна, - ответила она.

\- Кто она? – спросила Джейн, глядя на Ника.

\- Сидела в соседней камере со мной. Коп сказал, что мы оба нужны им. Что она русская, и что ее семья зря сюда сунулась. Там что-то было про ее отца, но в чем конкретно дело, я не понял, - ответил он. – Она слабо говорит по-английски, французский не знает.

\- Ал…Ал-ёна, - позвала Джейн, думая, что у нее неплохо получилось выговорить ее имя. – Немецкий?

\- Ноу, - ответила та виновато, покачав головой.

\- Я так понимаю, спрашивать, за что ее поймали и зачем решили взять в плен, бесполезно, - Джейн вздохнула.

\- Может быть, тоже решили взять, как рычаг давления на ее отца, - Ник взмахнул руками, размышляя вслух.

Он затянулся еще разок, оглянулся в поисках пепельницы, а через секунду неловко зыркнул на руку Джейн.

\- Уже не болит, но ноет, - сказала она. – Спасибо, что спросил.

\- Ты… Извини за это, - сказал он.

\- Да чего уж теперь, - Джейн махнула рукой. – А ты извини за все, что я наболтала.

\- Ладно, - ответил Ник.

\- Значит, по рукам. Теперь обратно к теме, - она откинулась в кресле. – Что с ней будем делать?

\- Можем подбросить до ее семьи. Они же сунулись куда-то сюда, значит, должны быть неподалеку, - Ник пожал плечами.

\- А вдруг ее семья не загорится желанием нас отблагодарить? – Джейн вскинула бровь.

\- А мы можем не подвозить ее прямо до порога. Можем высадить недалеко, - он говорил так просто, будто речь шла о какой-то знакомой девочке, а не о таинственной русской незнакомке, которую похитила мафия. – Фиг с ними, с благодарностями. Просто высадим ее, чтобы не мешала нам, и заодно хорошее дело сделаем.

\- Мы могли бы и просто ее высадить, - пробормотала Джейн.

\- Знала бы она английский, дал бы ей карту и высадил бы, - буркнул в ответ Ник. – Но бросать человека без знания языка, в осенней блузке, посреди незнакомой местности зимой – это уже слишком. Даже для Динов, разве нет?

\- Карта.

\- Что?

Джейн отложила пачку печенья и вцепилась в подлокотники кресла, выпрямившись.

\- Карта, Сойер. Давай покажем ей карту. Попробуем узнать, где ее семья, где ее поймали. А если не получится, покажем ей, куда поедем мы. Наверняка у Рэта не так много русских на примете, у которых контры с ирландцами в штате Огайо, - она даже улыбнулась, обрадованная тем, что ей пришла в голову полезная идея. – У меня есть… Сейчас.

Она встала с кресла, порылась в своем рюкзаке, брошенном неподалеку, отрыла в одном из карманов дорожную карту, которой пользовалась в поездках с отцом. Виду Ника и Алёны предстала карта с истрепанными загибами и помеченными точками, под которыми значились мелкие надписи вроде «лучший сендвич с яйцом», «весь ассортимент слашей», «заброшенное стрельбище» и другие обозначения. Карта охватывала Индиану, Огайо, Кентукки и Западную Виржинию. Сверху был малый кусочек Мичигана.

\- Мы здесь, - Ник указал на точку, где едва проглядывалась надпись «Шервуд». – Алёна? Куда нужно тебе?

Она вгляделась в карту. Поводила пальцем и вздохнула. Покачала головой.

\- Не знаешь? Нет? – спросил Ник.

\- Ноу.

\- Жаль, - заметила Джейн, а затем, ерзая, поставила на карту свой палец. – Рэт вот здесь. Близко к границе. Ехать совсем ничего. Лавка его так на улице расположена, что там незамеченным никто не останется. И машину за углом не оставишь, Ник. Хочешь оставить, оставляй где-нибудь подальше, но если нам потом придется бежать, как бы добежали.

\- Алёна, нам, - Ник указал рукой на себя и Джейн, а потом поставил палец на точку, которую она указала, - надо сюда. Мы можем взять тебя с собой, - он указал на нее и себя. – Там узнаем, куда тебя везти, и подбросим.

Девушка внимательно следила за замысловатыми жестами, а потом подняла неуверенный взгляд на лицо Ника, переглянулась с Джейн. Та пожала плечами, мол, «ладно уж, я не против». И, наконец, Алёна кивнула.

\- Отлично, - Ник вздохнул. – Значит, первым делом мы едем к этому… Рэту?

\- Да, - Джейн кивнула. – Нас теперь трое, он слишком труслив, чтобы дерзить нескольким людям.

\- Не лучше ли кому-то остаться снаружи, чтобы смотреть за обстановкой? Ты же сказала, что его лавка на самом видном месте, - Ник хмыкнул, снова глядя на карту. – Слушай, как много может знать этот Рэт? Я имею в виду, знает ли он, что мы теперь втроем?

\- Может быть, - Джейн пожала плечами. – Я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Можно попробовать убедить его, что мы и впрямь работаем поодиночке. Хотя будет сложно.

\- Я так и не рассказал полиции, что ты была со мной, - Ник поднял взгляд на нее.

\- Почему, кстати?

Она заметила, как он смущается, а потом благородно поднимает подбородок, серьезно хмурясь.

\- Потому что ты меня спасла, а я был идиотом. Я хотел дать тебе фору, чтобы ты могла сбежать, - ответил он.

Алёна поднялась. Указала рукой на ванную, сказала что-то на русском. Ник кивнул. Джейн тоже. Девушка исчезла за тонкой дверью.

\- Какой же ты, все-таки, благородный, Сойер, - Джейн покачала головой, ухмыляясь.

\- Какое к черту благородство? Я просто поступаю, как надо поступать. По-человечески, - ответил он, поджимая губы. – Ты, все-таки, вернулась за мной, а, значит, ты либо такая же благородная, как я, либо ты действительно боишься соваться во всю эту ерунду в одиночку.

Джейн кивнула, признавая, что в его словах есть смысл.

\- Всего понемногу, - не стала скрывать она. – А еще, я же говорила, вы нужны отцу. Я не могу вас потерять. Ты хочешь услышать это от него, я помню.

Ник убрал карту в карман, задумчиво хмыкнул. А потом достал из пакета слаш и начал пить. В душе зашумела вода. Значит, девчонка решила помыться. Никому особо это не понравилось, ведь они, все-таки, следили за временем, но возражать вслух никто из них не стал.

\- Расскажи мне подробнее о том визите в девяносто пятом, - попросил Ник, оторвавшись от трубочки на секунду.

\- Да что я могу рассказать? Не я же там была. А отец в подробности не вдавался, - Джейн тоже задумалась. – Отец сказал, что искал вас не так долго. Нашел в Шервуде, но не стал сразу искать общения. Наблюдал недолго. Он даже не знал, что ты родился, и, когда узнал, сначала смотрел за тобой. Назвал тебя умным мальчиком, потому что слышал о твоих успехах в подготовительном классе. Ты часто ссорился с другими мальчишками, оставался один, и он однажды не удержался, подсел к тебе, заговорил с тобой…

\- Я помню его, - вдруг перебил Ник твердым тоном.

Джейн не могла сказать по его лицу, злится он или же горюет. Но было ясно, что нечто мучает его и задевает.

\- Он спрашивал меня о маме, об учебе. Поддержал. Мне он казался занятным. И знакомым. Не знаю, почему. Не понимаю, как такое вообще могло быть. Но я помню, что он в конце дал мне денег на слаш, потому что я ему сказал, что это мой любимый напиток, и там было больше, чем нужно было для одного стаканчика. Это были мои первые собственные слаши, я взял два, - Ник вздохнул. Уязвленно. – Он приходил осенью, а зимой мы переехали.

\- Когда он показался твоей маме, - Джейн кивнула, отчего-то чувствуя жалость. – Он хотел поговорить. Узнать больше. Сказать, что он жив, и что он лечился, и что он хотел начать заново. А она, само собой, испугалась его, и чуть не убила на месте, так что ему пришлось делать ноги.

Ник грустно усмехнулся. Джейн осмелилась заглянуть ему в глаза. Там сияло спокойствие. Он почти уже не горевал.

\- А чего он ожидал? Объятия и семейного ужина? – спросил Сойер. – Он рассказал, что случилось в восемьдесят девятом?

\- Они помогли умереть троим, он немного вышел из себя и хотел взорвать школу, а она обвела его вокруг пальца и остановила.

\- Он обманул ее, убил девушку, которая угрожала маме. Конечно, мама подала ей кружку, но она думала, что там апельсиновый сок с молоком. Потом два футболиста пустили про маму грязные слухи. Он обманул ее снова, сказал, что пули в пистолете, который он ей дал – это транквилизаторы. Они убили еще двоих. А потом он завербовал новую школьную королеву, она собрала для него подписи в петицию, которая на самом деле была общей предсмертной запиской. Мама тогда уже бросила его, когда поняла, что у него не все в порядке с головой. Она старалась его понять, она сочувствовала ему, но он зашел слишком далеко. Убедил ее родителей, что она хочет убить себя, и пришел к ней с пистолетом, чтобы, если не сумеет переубедить ее, убить, но мама обошла его – притворилась повешенной. А потом вернулась в школу, нашла его в бойлерной с детонатором и бомбой, которая подорвала бы пакеты взрывчаток в спортзале во время открытия сезона, и хотела остановить без вреда, но он ее ударил. Пришлось драться, и он дрался всерьез. Ей пришлось выстрелить в него. Она спасала уже не только свою жизнь, а жизни двухсот людей в спортивном зале. Но, когда ей казалось, что все кончено, он вышел из школы, признал ее победу и, взяв бомбу в свои руки, взорвался сам. Его забрали в больницу, но сказали, что он не доехал.

\- Доехал. Потому что в последний момент попытался отвести взрывчатку, взяв ее правой рукой, - дополнила Джейн, испытывая желание закурить. Значит, вот какие «незначительные подробности» были опущены отцом. – Он сказал, что у него и впрямь было не в порядке с головой. У него от постоянных переездов и адаптаций в новых школах был длительный стресс, и, когда что-то начало угрожать твоей маме, в которую он по уши влюбился, он сорвался.

\- Сорвался. Хм, - Ник оторвался от стаканчика и протянул ей оставшееся. Джейн приняла и благодарно кивнула. Попробовала – и впрямь подтаяло, став лишь холодным сиропом с водой. И все равно, пить же хотелось. – И как, вылечился от стресса?

\- Вылечился, - кивнула Джейн. – Он очень долго восстанавливался. У него было много ожогов с правой стороны тела, Бад не особо заботился о протезе для сына, так что ему пришлось учиться жить без руки. Еще он слух потерял, ему поставили пластину в голову. У него лицо зажило потихоньку, но ухо все равно… Знаешь, он как слизняк – без раковины.

\- Это из «Гарри Поттера» шутка, - заметил Ник.

\- Это уже не шутка, это подпись в его визитной карточке, - Джейн поморщилась. – Смешно было в первые пятьсот раз.

\- Ладно, что дальше? – спросил парень.

\- Когда он встал на ноги, уладил проблемы с головой, накопил на протез и слуховой аппарат, сразу принялся налаживать свою жизнь. Начал с работы, чтобы было, за какой счет проводить свою реабилитацию раз в полгода, а потом пустился за вами. И дальше ты знаешь.

Дверь в ванную открылась. Алёна вышла, в той же одежде, но с мокрыми волосами. Лицо ее едва порозовело, вода заметно отрезвила ее. Джейн подумала, что ей бы тоже не мешало душ принять. Но ладно, времени было не так много.

\- Давай собираться, - сказала она. – Наговоримся еще.

Ник кивнул, поднявшись с кровати. Собирать ему было нечего, он только застегнул пуговицы на рубашке, а Алёне опять подал свою куртку. Джейн замоталась в свое несчастное пальто и, подхватив рюкзак, вышла из номера первой.

Разговор еще волновал ее, как бы она не старалась сосредоточиться на деле. Она могла понять отца. Он, все-таки, не врал ей, но ведь не рассказал всего, не рассказал самого важного. Джейн ощутила себя на месте Ника, и ей меньше всего хотелось быть здесь – на пороге осознания того, что от нее всю жизнь скрывали необходимые детали, и что не один Ник жил, видя только черное и белое.

Он вышел из комнаты вместе с Алёной, закрыл номер и ушел к стойке в основном здании, чтобы сдать ключ. Все это время, следя за ним, Джейн думала, какой же, все-таки, была Вероника Сойер.

_Умнейшая девушка. Смелая и справедливая._

_Напуганная прошлым, бросившая ребенка на несколько лет, скрывающая правду._

Джейн не могла представить, как Ник встретит ее, но понимала, что он ее простит, и даже знала, почему. Она же его мать. И у него никого больше нет. Ведь никого?

\- Эй, Сойер, - позвала она, уже оседлав байк.

\- Что? – отозвался он, заводя машину.

\- А что сейчас с твоей семьей? Я про бабушку, дедушку. Никаких теть и дядь?

\- Бабушка умерла, дедушка в доме престарелых, у него Альцгеймер, - ответил Ник. – Никого больше нет. А ты говорила, что у Джей Ди был отец. Его звали Бад, верно?

\- Да, - Джейн кивнула, нахмурившись.

_«Давай сыграем в игру. Будешь моей мамой, а?»_

\- Бад умер, - сказала она. Ей нужно было повторить это вслух, для себя. – У него не осталось других родственников.

\- Я ничего не слышал про его мать, - сказал он. – Мама сказала, что она погибла, когда Джей Ди был ребенком.

\- Погибла, - кивнула Джейн. - И, так как она разругалась с моей мамой, у Джей Ди не осталось никакой семьи. А с гибелью моих родителей точно никого не осталось.

\- Значит, у нас обоих никого больше нет, - заключил Ник.

\- Никого, - Джейн опустила забрало шлема и с рывком нажала на педаль.

Она должна была найти отца. И она его нашла бы. Как и ту загадочную женщину, Веронику Сойер. А потом, как сказал Ник, они посадили бы их на один диван и допросили бы, чтобы услышать всю правду.

Огайо едва присыпало снегом, клубы темных туч не желали расступаться. Джейн не знала, сколько сейчас времени, телефон она, видимо, потеряла, но на улице темнело, словно ранним вечером. Впрочем, когда они приблизились к границе, стало немного светлее. Улицы Антверпа – города столь же маленького, как и Шервуд, - были тихими и чистыми.

В любой другой визит в подобный город Джейн бы любовалась парками или дремала, но сейчас местная тишь пробудила в ней паранойю, заставила настороженно оглядываться и сбавить скорость, чтобы не привлекать шумом лишнего внимания. Центральный проспект приветил той же пустотой провинциального городка.

Джейн остановилась у кафе, Ник припарковался у библиотеки напротив. Из машины он вышел один. Им надо было зайти за угол и пройди где-то ярд до дверей лавки. Расстояние это ощущалось целой вечностью, но перестало таковым быть, когда Ник затеял разговор.

\- Пускай она останется здесь, - сказал он, кивнув на машину, в которой была Алёна. – Ей стало немного нехорошо в пути. Может, побаивается.

\- Не она одна, - заметила Джейн.

\- Только если ты имеешь в виду себя, - Ник приоткрыл край куртки. Джейн увидела рукоять ее пистолета, торчащую из внутреннего кармана. – Я бы тоже боялся, если бы потерял пушку.

\- Ты вообще умеешь с ней обращаться? – Джейн окинула его тревожным взглядом.

Ник оценивающе качнул головой.

\- В теории.

Джейн не сдержалась, закатила глаза.

\- Слышь, теоретик, отдай мне, это не бутафория, - она протянула руку.

\- У тебя есть шокер, - Ник нахмурился.

\- У тебя есть бита.

\- Биту в кармане не спрячешь, - Сойер запахнул куртку. – Не волнуйся, Дин. Я не настолько идиот, чтобы размахивать пистолетом, и выстрелить случайно не смогу, потому что у тебя взведен предохранитель.

\- Не зови меня так, - фыркнула она.

\- Как? Дин? Это же твоя фамилия, верно?

\- Верно, - девушка кивнула. – Но не надо меня звать Дином или Джей Ди младшей или Джинни. Меня зовут Джейн.

\- Это твое полное имя? – Ник заинтересованно вскинул бровь. – А какая фамилия?

Джейн захотелось послать его, потому что какая, нахрен, разница, но почему-то ответила:

\- Мое полное имя – Джейн Маргарет Дин, это нотариально заверено, - наверное, она почувствовала, что в его тоне нет язвительности или насмешки. Ему и впрямь было любопытно узнавать ее. – Скажи спасибо, что я не называю тебя Николасом. Или твое полное имя Николь?

\- Ты зовешь меня Сойером, - справедливо заметил он.

\- Ладно, _Ник_ , - Джейн остановилась у двери лавки и вздохнула. – Мы на месте.

Он, наконец, замолчал, но нервозность никуда не испарилась.

\- Пошли, - твердо сказал Ник.

Джейн кивнула. И толкнула дверь.


	13. НИК. Under Pressure

_Pressure pushing down on me,_

_(Давление_ _давит_ _на_ _меня_ _,)_

_Pressing down on you, no man asked for._

_(Давит на тебя, не спрашивая никого.)_

_Under pressure, that burns a building down,_

_(Давление_ _... что_ _сжигает_ _здания_ _,)_

_Splits a family in two,_

_(Раскалывает_ _семьи_ _надвое_ _,)_

_Puts people on streets..._

_(Людей выгоняет из домов...)  
  
 **©**_ **_Queen_ ** **_feat._ ** **_David_ ** **_Bowie –_ ** **_Under_ ** **_Pressure_ **

Он держался позади Джейн. Пока она, не спеша, оглядывалась, Ник встал на месте, нутром чувствуя, что здесь что-то не так. Лавка была открыта, на кассе стояла кружка с чем-то горячим (судя по запаху, кофе), но хозяин кружки не спешил показываться. Джейн едва ткнула локтем под ребра. Ник озадаченно взглянул на нее.

\- Давай ты спроси, - сказала она шепотом.

\- А почему я? – ему было все равно, как по-детски это прозвучало.

\- Он мой голос знает. Точно не выйдет.

Ник согласился, уступил.

\- Есть здесь кто? – в полный голос спросил он.

Джейн кивнула на стеллаж с пленкой и батарейками для фотоаппаратов, а затем скрылась за ним. Ник проводил ее краем глаза, а потом повернулся лицом к месту продавца за витриной с дисками.

Услышав шум, он обернулся. Джейн могла споткнуться или могла вернуться, чтобы…

Шум повторился: кто-то ударил по стеклу стеллажа с другой стороны, затем раздался шорох, вздох и скрип ботинок по линолеуму. Рука потянулась к пистолету, Ник себя не остановил. Он вытащил пушку, сжал ее рукоять и опустил руку вниз, готовый вскинуть.

И, когда из-за стеллажа показалась Джейн, Ник озадаченно нахмурился, но растерянность продлилась одно мгновение, пока он не заметил у ее шеи нож.

\- Джейн!

\- Тихо, - ответил ему парень, к которому она была прижата спиной.

На вид он был старше Ника и немного крупнее его, но на тридцать лет не выглядел. В его карих глазах плескалось хладнокровие, лезвие у шеи Джейн не дрожало.

\- Выстрелишь – убью ее, а затем тебя, - теперь в его голосе различался отчетливый акцент. Как в боевиках восьмидесятых, которые Ник смотрел с мальчишками в Канаде.

\- Ник, - шепнула Джейн.

В ее глазах были видны страх, досада и злость, которые были ему знакомы – он испытывал то же самое. Джейн, как и Ник, была напряжена и разрывалась от нерешимости. Нужно было сделать выбор, который давался им обоим с трудом.

\- Стреляй, - шепнула она.

\- Тихо! – шикнул незнакомец с ножом. – Еще одно слово и…

_\- Заткнись, Вероника!_

_\- Убери от нее руки!_

_\- А ты вообще не лезь не в свое дело!_

\- Ник, - произнесла Джейн одними губами. Глаза ее были полны слез.

_\- Ник!_

_Он не мог остаться в стороне. Он не мог опустить руки и позволить ему сделать это со своим близким человеком. И он не собирался останавливаться, ну уж нет, это была только половина. Он собирался вернуть этой мрази все и сразу, прямо сейчас._

_\- Ник, хватит!_

\- Опускай пистолет. Медленно!

Он не мог позволить этому случиться.

\- Отпусти ее. По-хорошему, - Ник услышал собственный хриплый голос.

\- Или что? Хочешь проверить, кто из нас быстрее? – этот парень говорил тише, прямо над ухом Джейн, и Ник увидел ужас в ее глазах – отчаянное желание жить.

Блять, он был так виноват перед ней! Он должен был спасти ее. Он должен был уступить, потому что Джейн, которую он знал меньше суток, не заслуживала того, что заслужил и получил когда-то _тот человек._

\- Нет, - выдохнул Ник. – Я опускаю. Я опускаю.

И опустил дуло, чувствуя, что руки были напряжены достаточно долго, чтобы начать дрожать. Но парень перед ним, держащий Джейн в хватке, не расслаблялся. Ник не отрывал взгляда от него, не отрывал взгляда от сестры (она была его сестрой, потому что сама такой назвалась ему при встрече, она считала Джей Ди отцом) и чувствовал, что все это на его совести. Что он снова позволил сделать это с близким человеком, и на его руках в любом случае будет кровь – его или ее, как в тот раз.

\- Егор! – раздалось от дверей.

Они оба обернулись, Джейн кинула в ту сторону взгляд.

Алёна стояла на входе, вооруженная битой. Выронив ее, девушка бросилась к ним.

\- _Нет, не надо!_ – закричала она.

\- Алёна? – изумленно спросил парень с акцентом.

\- _Отпусти их! Егор, они со мной, не надо!_ – она бросилась к нему.

Джейн, едва растерянный молодой человек расслабился, бросилась к Нику, тот поймал ее и прижал к своей груди. Она казалась такой маленькой и хрупкой, но дрожала так сильно, словно ее разбил припадок. Алёна же кинулась в объятия своего парня, но через секунду закрыла его своим телом, повернувшись лицом к Нику.

\- Алёна! – воскликнул ее молодой человек.

\- _Не надо, стой! Не стреляй, он мой муж!_

\- Что? – пробормотал Ник.

\- Я ее муж, - сказал парень из-за ее плеча.

\- Ты ее… муж? – прошептала Джейн. Ник только сейчас ощутил, как крепко она схватилась за него, прижимаясь всем телом. Он тоже обхватил его руками, в одной еще был зажат пистолет.

\- Да! – нахмурившись, ответил парень. – Стоп, она приехала _с вами?_

_\- Они меня вытащили, они меня спасли! Меня увезли в тюрьму, поймали там у магазина!.. Прости, Егор! Егорушка! –_ выдав тираду, Алёна разрыдалась, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

И теперь парни смотрели друг на друга пораженно, пока девушки тряслись в их объятиях. Спустя несколько долгих мгновений парень напротив неловко посмотрел на нож-бабочку в своей руке и на пистолет в руке Ника. Тот, нервно сглотнув, убрал пушку обратно во внутренний карман куртки.

\- Полагаю, - начал один из русских, как они успели догадаться, - мне стоит предложить вам присесть. Егор.

Он протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Ник колебался, глядя на нее так, словно в ней еще был зажат нож. Егор смотрел понимающе, ждал терпеливо. Алёна, оторвавшись от него лицом, удивленно оглядела обоих заплаканными глазами. Тогда Ник, отмерев, пожал протянутую руку.

\- Ник, - сказал он.

\- Извини за твою девушку.

\- Она моя сестра, - поспешил поправить Ник. Джейн это, похоже, не смутило – ни то, что их приняли за пару, ни то, что он назвал ее своей сестрой, хотя это было и необязательно.

\- Отдай нож, - буркнула она.

\- А, - Егор сложил его, протянул ей короткую рукоятку. – Держи.

\- Это твой? – спросил Ник, пока Джейн, не отстраняясь от него, засовывала ножик в правый ботинок.

\- Да, - послышался ее ответ. – Шокер выбил, а нож отобрал.

\- Я был вынужден, девочка, - заметил Егор.

\- Меня зовут Джейн, - сказала она.

Пусть Джейн и была резка, но хотя бы представилась. Ник посчитал это хорошим знаком.

\- Разговор выдастся долгим, да? – Егор покачивал Алёну в объятиях, она уже не рыдала, а тихо сопела. – _Тихо, детка. Пойдем попьем? Пойдем, сейчас…_ Чаю хотите?

\- Что с Рэтом? – Джейн нахмурилась, отойдя от Ника. – Где этот урод?

\- А нет его, - ответил ей парень.

Ник сразу понял, что означает его тон, и что кроется в его многозначительном взгляде.

\- Он уже не вернется? – Джейн, кажется, тоже поняла. – И языком уже трепать не будет?

\- Никогда, - Егор поджал губы, явно не испытывая удовольствия при мысли о Рэте, но и сожаления что-то заметно не было. – Я теперь за него. Чем-то помочь?

Они переглянулись, вместе думая о том, насколько опасна такая затея, но и насколько обнадеживающе звучит сама мысль.

\- Я бы не отказался от чая для начала, - осторожно ответил Ник.


	14. ДЖЕЙН. Paranoid

_I need someone to show me the things in life that I can't find,_

_(Нужен мне хоть кто-нибудь, кто расскажет, даст ответ)_

_I can't see the things that make true happiness, I must be blind,_

_(Я ни в чем не вижу счастья, я, должно быть, очень слеп)_

**_©Black Sabbath – Paranoid_ **

****

Согласиться на это было безумием, отец тоже иногда шагал навстречу сомнительному, нарушая свои же принципы, и вот, куда это их привело.

Но ведь, с другой стороны, Егор и Алёна были искренне им благодарны, они бы не дали их убить. Отец Алёны, который и попросил привезти к нему спасителей дочери, вроде, тоже хотел только поговорить. Егор сказал, что он, может быть, даже сможет помочь им с поисками родителей. Словам Егора Джейн, конечно, не особо доверяла, и дело было не в том, что этот придурок держал нож у ее горла.

Она зыркнула в сторону машины Ника, он ехал впереди, то и дело поглядывая за ней через зеркала. Именно за ним оказалось последнее слово, он согласился ехать. Он захотел рассказать историю тому неизвестному русскому авторитету, надеясь, что его люди не сделают в нем лишних дырок. А она поехала за ним. Потому что они вмешались в это вместе, потому что спасали друг друга, и она хотела проконтролировать, чтобы он был в безопасности.

Потому что она, знакомая с ним лично всего несколько часов, отчего-то пропиталась к нему родственными чувствами, и спасение его задницы стало для нее уже собственной задачей, а не долгом перед отцом.

Может, Бад был прав, и все Дины (даже приемные) – обреченные одиночки, которые отчаянно борются за то, чтобы быть любимыми. А Джейн – самая отчаянная из них, потому что все еще быстро привязывается к людям и еще чувствует боль от разлуки, ведь она юна и еще не познала жизнь.

Времени на обдумывание этой теории было полно. Ехали почти полтора часа без остановок. Егор с Алёной в Мерседесе впереди, Ник за ними, а Джейн на байке в хвосте. Она отказывалась оставить свою «лошадку» там, отказалась сесть в салон, и без того была на грани истерики.

Джейн, вообще-то, не особо жаловалась на свою фобию, она уже привыкла, и особенно не переживала в последнее время, с тех пор, как научилась водить мотоцикл. Но сейчас ей было досадно, что она не может сидеть с Ником в салоне, чтобы занять время разговорами. Ей ужасно хотелось спросить, успел ли он привыкнуть к ней так же, как она привыкла к нему, раз он назвал ее своей сестрой, и узнать больше о семье Сойеров. Как и о том, почему они вернулись из Канады, где мирно прожили до этого десять лет.

Джейн, конечно, подозревала. Никто не говорил ей этого, даже отец. Может, он и сам не знал, но дело было в том, что Ник похож на Джей Ди, слишком сильно похож. Она заметила явные сходства.

Началось все с отцовских черт лица, потом она увидела его мимику на лице Ника, потом сходство стало заметно в жестах. Он даже курил практически, как папа – выдыхал дым через нос, когда нервничал, а в последние несколько часов нервничал он предостаточно. Последнее, конечно, могло быть преувеличением, но в лавке Рэта Джейн увидела у него до боли знакомое выражение лица, известный ей взгляд. Ник не привык сдаваться, но был вынужден это сделать, и тогда на его лицо легла тень – та же самая, что иногда появлялась на лице Джей Ди. И что отец, что Ник – они оба переступили через себя ради нее. Как она могла не пропитаться к Нику симпатией и доверием после этого?

В городе, куда их привел за собой Егор, было людно. Джейн сразу подумала о том, что, если они с Ником будут убегать, свидетелей будет много. Пока было неясно, считать это плюсом или минусом.

Припарковались они у ничем не примечательного невысокого офиса в череде одинаковых зданий, которые отличались только вывесками. Джейн прочитала вывеску этого здания, но тут же забыла, что там было написано. Что-то про финансы, а экономику она отторгала всей душой, хотя с числами у нее проблем не было.

Егор провел их через вход, поднялся с ними на второй этаж, при этом постоянно разговаривая с кем-то по телефону на русском языке. Джейн не смотрела, но плечом ощущала близость Ника. Он выбросил в мусорку очередную дотлевшую сигарету.

\- У тебя пачка бездонная, что ли? – спросила Джейн.

\- Нет, уже заканчивается. Я, знаешь ли, курю не так часто, просто не привык к похищению близких мне людей, - ответил он почти едко.

«Боюсь, как бы не пришлось привыкать», - подумала Джейн, но удержалась от того, чтобы заметить это вслух. Ей не хотелось бы, чтобы Ник снова вспомнил о том, что столкнуться со всем этим ему пришлось по вине Джей Ди. Он же, вроде, только задумался о том, чтобы поговорить, а не бить морду. Джейн не была намерена возвращаться к прошлой стадии их общения – бездумной и бессмысленной ругани, которая лишь отнимала время и настраивала их против друг друга.

\- Подождите здесь, ладно? – Егор указал им на подоконник в одном из широких светлых коридоров. Сам он вошел в приемную, и вместе с Алёной скрылся за дверью самого главного кабинета.

Оставшись наедине друг с другом, Ник и Джейн переглянулись, вздохнули и подошли к подоконнику. Сойер едва присел, больше опираясь. Девушка села полностью, упираясь руками в свои колени и качая ногами, не достающими до пола.

\- Если они смогут помочь, как думаешь, потребуют с нас ответной помощи? – спросил Ник.

\- Ты спас одну из них, - Джейн пожала плечами. – По-моему, это ты вправе требовать услугу.

\- Требовать… - Ник невесело усмехнулся. – Как часто тебе приходилось требовать что-то у русской мафии, раз ты так уверена в том, что у меня получится?

\- Не так часто, как можно подумать, - Джейн улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь приободрить. – Но я не боюсь ничего, если дело касается поисков отца. Не имею права бояться, понимаешь? Вдруг все зависит только от нас, и, если с ним что-то случится просто потому, что я побоялась настоять на помощи в его поисках, как с этим жить, а?

\- Я понимаю, - Ник кивнул. Он поджал нижнюю губу, едва нахмурился и сложил руки на груди. – Не закончим ли мы так же, как Джей Ди? То есть, не будет ли от этого еще больше проблем?

\- Поймем, когда поговорим с их главным, - Джейн дернула уголком губ. – Нас не держат в плену, помнишь? – конечно, он помнил. Он использовал этот аргумент Егора, чтобы убедить ее согласиться и поехать с ним. – Мы всегда можем уйти.

\- Даже если другого шанса что-нибудь узнать больше не представится?

Джейн задумалась на секунду, а потом осознала, что ей странно слышать эти вопросы именно от Ника, а не от себя самой. Они словно поменялись местами.

\- Я думала, ты не хочешь сам лезть на передовую, - сказала она, вспоминая их разговор в мотеле.

\- Я не знал, как далеко все зайдет, - Ник вздохнул. – Сейчас нам рассчитывать не на кого. Кто еще сделает все это за нас? Шервудские копы против нас, а кто знает, каких еще подкупили те уроды… Кхм, я просто подумал, что, если перед нами и впрямь встанет такой выбор, я могу согласиться. Я готов на все, лишь бы вытащить маму. Лишь бы хоть узнать, где она.

Джейн снова вспомнила все, что наговорила ему раньше. Все, в чем обвиняла его. Она на самом деле считала его трусом и неженкой.

\- Извини меня, - признание ошибки далось нелегко. – За то, что было в мотеле. За те слова. Я тогда не знала… Ну, всего.

\- Ты и сейчас не знаешь. Не все, - Ник криво усмехнулся. – Может, еще заберешь слова назад.

Опять же, после того разговора в мотеле, она не ожидала услышать такое от него. Хотя, он не говорил, что они с Вероникой белые и пушистые… Как всегда, поняла Джейн это только после всего произошедшего.

\- Чего ты так… не любишь-то себя? – фыркнула она.

\- А я должен? Похож я на нарцисса? Или просто на нормального парня, если уж на то пошло? – Ник поднял лицо, но еще не смотрел на нее. Он перевел дыхание и, кажется, взял над собой контроль. – Есть причины, в общем, - и, наконец, он поднял на нее неловкий взгляд. - Ты не знаешь, почему мы вернулись в Америку?

\- Нет, - Джейн покачала головой.

\- Джей Ди не рассказал тебе об этом? – осторожно уточнил Ник.

\- Он сказал, что вы переехали обратно. Как только узнал, сразу рассказал мне, - Джейн помнила, как это было.

Джей Ди тогда был задумчив весь день, но настроение его, вроде, оставалось приподнятым. Он делал с ней английский, а потом, когда она спросила, что его беспокоит, рассказал ей все это, и то, что…

\- Вероника… То есть, твоя мать развелась, - сказала она. – Но причем тут ты?.. Из-за тебя, что ли?

\- Хм, да… - Ник потер шею. - Видишь ли, она вышла за психа, он начал ее бить, я надрал ему за это задницу, он подал в полицию. Лучше было вернуться в Америку после этого.

Джейн пригнулась, сильнее вцепившись в свои колени, и вздохнула, не в силах ответить что-то. Теперь она поняла, что Ник точно не вел себя странно, это она и впрямь плохо его знала. Он не хотел втягиваться в проблемы, потому что ему, очевидно, их и так хватило, но он всегда был готов на всё, когда что-то угрожало его матери, его последнему близкому человеку. И тогда, когда она его обвиняла в глупости и трусости, Ник тоже был готов.

Несмотря ни на что, он любил свою мать. Ради нее он готов был совершить преступление.

Ник точно был сыном Джей Ди. Он был тем самым Дином, который отчаянно борется за того, кого любит. А она делала это, потому что ее такой воспитал один из настоящих Динов. В остальном она была глупой девчонкой, к которой легко было втереться в доверие и убедить, в чем угодно, а любую другую правду она потом извращала и принимала в штыки. Она, а не Ник. Она была папенькиной дочкой.

\- Вау, - выдохнула Джейн.

\- Да, вот такие мы больные, - кивнул Ник.

\- Да нет, ты совершенно здоровый, - она усмехнулась. – Это я больная. Психованная. Я судила тебя, ничего о тебе не зная, это так. И ведь и впрямь верила в это.

\- Ты уже извинилась. Так что ладно уж, - он пожал плечами.

Джейн вздохнула и подумала, что этот сукин сын и впрямь так хорош, как расписывал отец. Может быть, даже лучше.

_Привязался ли ты ко мне, как я привязалась к тебе?_

\- Почему ты назвал меня сестрой? – спросила она.

Ник вскинул брови, а потом пожал плечами.

\- Потому что так и есть?

\- Но я же… не родная, - Джейн чувствовала себя плохо каждый раз, когда вспоминала об этом. Так что и вслух вспомнила об этом с небольшим стыдом.

\- Ладно, фактически ты мне… Кто? Если ты кузина Джей Ди, то мне ты тётя. Двоюродная или троюродная? – Ник качнул головой. – Легче называть тебя сестрой.

\- Но ты считаешь меня своей сестрой? – Джейн подошла к нему ближе, словно преграждая пути к отступлению. – То есть, тебе не обязательно было говорить Егору об этом, но ты сказал? Почему?

Ник озадаченно нахмурился, а потом вгляделся в нее в ответ, и теперь Джейн ощутила, будто это ей перекрыли путь к отступлению.

\- А почему это так важно для тебя? – спросил он.

Джейн, приобняв себя за плечи, сделала шаг назад. Стоило ли ей сказать, какова она? Как бы он отреагировал? Отмахнулся бы, отшатнулся? Или он мог быть таким же. И мог бы сказать ей, что у него были личные причины.

\- Джейн, Ник! – Егор окликнул их сзади. – Пойдем.

Они переглянулись, вздохнули и зашагали следом. В кабинете было светло и просторно, пахло деревом, книгами и коньяком. За массивным темным столом сидел мужчина лет пятидесяти в костюме, пиджак был расстегнут, галстука не было. У него, как и у Алёны, были голубые глаза и острый взгляд, который пронзал насквозь. Темно-русые волосы, коротко подстриженные на висках, уже тронула седина. Он прищурился, внимательно оглядывая их, и Джейн уже подумала, будто их ждет допрос, но вдруг мужчина растянул сухие губы в улыбке, похожей на одобрительную.

\- Присаживайтесь, - он указал на стулья, стоящие прямо напротив его стола.

Джейн заметила шевеление в углу кабинета – то была Алёна. Сидя в дальнем кресле, она спокойно наблюдала за отцом, на коленях у нее лежала жестяная банка с конфетами-монпансье. Рядом с ней с ноги на ногу переступал Егор, он кивнул им на стулья.

Ник сел справа, Джейн, оказавшись на левом стуле, придвинулась к нему поближе. Она чувствовала себя немного увереннее, зная, что сможет выхватить пистолет из-под его куртки без труда. На столе девушка заметила и прочитала табличку.

_«Мистер С. Добров,_

_генеральный директор»_

\- Меня зовут Сергей, - представился мужчина, сомкнув руки в замок. – Можете звать меня так, или же мистером Добровым. Вряд ли у вас получится выговорить «Сергей Владимирович».

У него и вовсе не было акцента. Ник начал дергать пальцем, отстукивая по своей ноге неведомый ритм, Джейн начала дергать ногой.

\- Мне уже довелось услышать ваши имена и узнать о вашей проблеме, но хотелось бы, чтобы вы рассказали все это лично, да поподробнее. Но для начала – спасибо за то, что спасли мою дочь. И не просто спасли, но и не бросили после этого.

\- По большей части, - Джейн подала голос, - вам стоит благодарить моего брата – Ника. Это он спас Алёну.

\- Значит, это тот самый Ник, который вытаскивает девушек из плена, кормит едой, укрывает своей курткой и не просит ничего взамен? – мистер Добров посмотрел на него.

\- Ник Сойер, сэр, - ответил он. – А мою сестру зовут Джейн Дин.

\- Мистер Сойер и мисс Дин, брат и сестра. Интересно. Расскажите же всю историю, - мужчина усмехнулся, махнув рукой.

\- Извините, мистер Добров, - Джейн настороженно нахмурилась, - но мы не можем ничего рассказать, если не будем уверены, что все это останется между нами.

Он кивнул с явным одобрением. Ее серьезный подход его явно устраивал.

\- Я могу пообещать вам, мисс Дин, что все, сказанное в пределах этого кабинета, не услышит никто иной, кроме меня и моего зятя. Мы не заинтересованы в торговле информацией, а уж особенно с нашим общим врагом. Налаживание отношений с ними нас не интересует. Так же, как и сбор компромата в целом. Мы не ведем дела таким образом, и не работаем с теми, кто поступает так. Не в нашем характере прощать предательство и двуличие. Если вам нужна материальная гарантия, то я обещаю, что в этом городе вы будете в безопасности. Ирландцы осмеливаются воровать молодых парней и девушек, только если они бродят поодиночке и подальше от нас и честной полиции.

\- Спасибо, мистер Добров, - заговорил Ник. – Безопасное место очень важно в нашем положении. Но, видите ли, мы не можем прятаться, мы находимся в поисках наших с Джейн родителей. Искать их некому, кроме нас.

\- Егор сказал мне, - мужчина кивнул. – Мистер Рэт предал вашу семью, каждого из вас по отдельности. Видите ли, нас он тоже предал, и весьма серьезно. Чуть не угробил мою дочь, к тому же, так что… Его нужно было заменить. Егор решил сделать это, он искал Алёну по тем источникам, что оставил после себя мистер Рэт. Он не так долго занимается этим, как вы уже знаете, но нам уже известно, что наши недруги, похоже, знают достаточно много. Теперь, по крайней мере, один из их важнейших источников перекрыт.

\- Рэт передавал им кучу информации, и он вел собственный учет. Остались целые архивы: бумажные журналы, электронные, дневники, чеки, номера, - Егор выглядел не особо счастливым по этому поводу. Видимо, рыться во всем этом пришлось ему одному.

\- Как давно пропали ваши родители? – спросил мистер Добров, серьезно нахмурившись.

Джейн и Ник переглянулись и негласно сошлись во мнении, что можно начать рассказывать. Пока частями и не самое тайное.

\- Первым пропал мой отец, практически неделю назад, - сказала девушка. – Не позвонил в назначенное время. Следующей была я, это было сегодня утром. Потом я добралась до Ника и его матери, но немного опоздала, мисс Сойер похитили у меня на глазах, а Ник... Мы сбежали вместе. Правда, потом он все равно попался, его поймали продажные копы.

\- «Его мать», говоришь… Вы сводные по отцу? – уточнил мистер Добров.

\- Да, - ответил Ник.

\- В какое время приехали за тобой? – спросил Егор, явно не интересующийся их родственными хитросплетениями.

\- Не знаю точно, часу в десятом или одиннадцатом, - Джейн задумалась. – Я смогла вырваться и поехала к Рэту, чтобы выбить из него, где мой отец и кто за мной приезжал. Просто только он и мой отец знали мой адрес.

\- Как зовут отца? – раздался очередной вопрос от молодого русского.

\- Джейсон Дин, - Джейн не совсем привычно было произносить его полное имя. Никто его так не звал. – Джей Ди, если кратко. Рэт сказал, что он больше полугода сдавал ирландцев ФБР, и им об этом стало известно только сейчас.

Все мужчины уставились на нее. Ник смотрел предостерегающе, Егор – с опаской, а его тесть – пронизывающе до самых костей.

\- Я не знала этого, - сказала Джейн торопливо. – И я не знаю, как точно он был связан с федералами. И связан ли сейчас. Когда я найду его, я не расскажу ему о вас. И федералам тоже, если они нас возьмут.

\- Конечно, можете и рассказать, - мистер Добров постучал пальцами по столешнице, щурясь. – Но ни у вас, ни у кого-либо еще нет никаких доказательств. С этим мы работаем тщательно, в отличие от ирландцев. Даже мой зять работает на месте Рэта уже на законной основе. А то, что вы решите попытаться кого-то убедить в ином, мисс Дин, будет только на вашей совести. И в последующих своих возможных проблемах виноваты будете только вы.

\- Я не собираюсь ничего говорить, - настояла Джейн. – Никому.

\- А если вдруг их заинтересует Алёна? – теперь прищур мистера Доброва был похож на взор орла на охоте. Он в любой момент мог впиться в них своими, несомненно, острыми когтями.

\- Если это будут ирландцы, - заговорил Ник, вступаясь за нее, - я скажу, что она пыталась убить мою сестру, так что я убил ее. Из пистолета. И закопал в лесу у Шервуда. А если спросят федералы, скажу, что мы с ней толком не говорили, и она сбежала с нашей картой, когда мы с сестрой сделали привал в мотеле.

Мистер Добров выпрямился, его лицо заметно разгладилось. Джейн ощутила, что может вздохнуть.

\- Думаешь, у тебя выйдет обмануть федералов? – спросил мужчина.

\- Я сказал столько же правды, сколько лжи, - Ник пожал плечами. – Мы действительно практически не говорили, потому что она не знает нашего языка, а мы не знаем вашего. Мы действительно сделали привал. И у нее действительно была возможность сбежать из моей машины с картой, потому что до этого она сама освободилась от наручников. У меня есть опыт вранья законникам. Если бы я не научился им врать, меня бы посадили из-за другой лжи.

\- Уже были проблемы с законном? – мистер Добров удивленно хмыкнул. – Сколько тебе лет?

Джейн только сейчас поняла, что мистер Добров уже перешел грань между «вы» и «ты». Видимо, ему надоело играть с ними, мелкотой, в важных взрослых, потому что они, очевидно, сделали все, чтобы походить на слабоумных, хоть и отважных детей.

\- Восемнадцать, сэр, - ответил Ник. – И проблемы у меня были из-за того, что я всего лишь воздал одному уроду по справедливости. Отплатил ему тем же, что он давал моей матери.

Теперь мистер Добров, кажется, окончательно оттаял. Фух, умел Ник говорить то, что нужно.

\- От нас такого зла не жди, - сказал мужчина убедительным тоном, обещающе. – Вот тебе мое слово. Защищать свою мать – это не просто справедливость, это обязанность каждого ребенка. А вот спасти незнакомую тебе девушку, которая даже не может изъясняться на твоем языке, не требуя от нее ничего в ответ – это даже благородно, а не справедливо. Мне почти не верится своим ушам. Но я убедился, что такова действительность. Что мы можем сказать насчет их проблемы, Егор?

Джейн, еще не до конца поняв, что произошло, посмотрела на Егора, снова уткнувшегося в свой телефон. Ей не верилось, что у них вышло. Что им и впрямь окажут помощь в благодарность. Что переговоры пройдут хорошо. Ник на вид переживал сильнее нее, и ведь это именно он вывел разговор в нужное русло.

\- Все-таки, кое-что я успел найти, - заговорил Егор. - Получается, Ника пытались похитить где-то в одиннадцатом-двенадцатом часу, я прибыл к Рэту почти в двенадцать. И уже в первом сообщении, которое пришло после моего прибытия, связной от ирландцев писал именно о тебе. Там всё сходится: их человек упустил кого-то в Шервуде, но местные копы перехватили беглеца. Я ответил от лица Рэта, что у меня нет новостей по этому поводу. По номеру этого связного я нашел в одном из бумажных журналов имя, адрес и пару чеков, он заказывал документы на квартиру. Я бы туда не ехал, есть вероятность, что там у них расположена промежуточная база. Но я могу дать другую наводку: Рэт записал, где он обычно проводит вечера, и выезжал туда на личные встречи с ним.

\- Это не их владение? – спросил мистер Добров.

\- Нет, это… Общественное заведение, - Егор как-то странно поджал губы и неловко посмотрел на своего тестя. – Не в их собственности уж точно. Вообще, идеальное место для встреч… То есть, вы не подумаете, я к этому так себе отношусь, просто обычный человек туда не сунется, да и законники не особо в ладах с посетителями таких заведений.

\- Не тяни кота за хвост, каких заведений? – нетерпеливо спросил мистер Добров.

\- Это гей-бар, - сухо ответил Егор, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. – Или типа того. Я не разбираюсь. Короче, клуб для всего вот этого. Я дам адрес, покажу фотографию, которую Рэт делал на документы этого связного, чтобы вы его могли найти по внешности. Если вы туда захотите ехать, конечно.

\- Где этот бар? – спросила Джейн, тоже испытывая нетерпение.

\- В Индианаполисе.

\- Если хотите поехать туда, то вам придется самим, - сказал мистер Добров.

Джейн со вздохом посмотрела на Ника. И заметила что-то странное, какое-то смятение, которое, впрочем, через миг исчезло. И, тем не менее, почему он вообще засомневался? Опасался чего-то? Связной мог не знать их в лицо, а больше им бояться и нечего было, разве что, только контроля на входе, да особо любвеобильных посетителей. Но член у задницы - не пистолет у спины, Ник же сам должен был понимать. Ну ладно. Главное, что в эту секунду он уже точно был готов.

\- Поедем сами, - твердо сказал он.

\- Справимся как-нибудь. Я же одна с Рэтом справилась. Застанем врасплох, придумаем что-нибудь, - подтвердила Джейн. – Главное, чтобы этот связной не знал нас в лицо.

\- У Рэта были ваши фотографии? Или, может, он вас видел и мог описать словесно?

\- Не знаю, что насчет моих фотографий, но он меня видел разок пару лет назад, да и сегодня утром я его неплохо напугала, он мог нажаловаться на меня сразу после моего визита, - Джейн нахмурилась. – А Ника и его мать ирландцы нашли через одного своего знакомого в Канаде. По-моему, он дал им устную информацию. Может быть, какие-то письменные подтверждения, но, если бы были фотографии… - Джей Ди забрал бы их себе, выпросил бы или выкрал. И сказал бы ей, что они у него есть. Не упустил бы шанса показать ей ту самую Веронику Сойер, чьей фотографии у него не осталось. – О них бы нам сказали, потому что они имеют ценность для моего отца.

_Да, хорошо сказала. Все лучше, чем «мой отец бы убил за эти фотографии, а потом вздыхал бы над ними сутки напролет»._

\- Я еще буду рыться в документации, - сказал Егор. – Ваша семья, я так понимаю, дело свежее и даже приоритетное. Может, получиться найти что-то быстро. Но я ничего не могу обещать.

\- Все равно спасибо, - сказала Джейн, затем посмотрев на мистера Доброва. – Спасибо вам всем.

\- Не надо благодарить нас за то, что мы делаем от своей благодарности, - он махнул рукой. – Вы вдохновили меня побыть благородным, занятные вы ребята. Но мир, как ты заметил, мистер Сойер, несправедлив к справедливым. Так что лучше берегите друг друга там, где мы не сможем помочь.

\- И мы… - Ник заговорил осторожно. – Ничего не будем за это должны?

\- Только если сами захотите поработать на нас, - мистер Добров качнул головой. – Дело найдется.

\- Мы учтем, - с серьезным видом кивнул Ник.

Джейн чувствовала тревогу, ощущая его напряжение. Она не могла понять, действительно ли он принял предложение к сведению, или просто хотел быть достаточно вежливым, но об этом можно было спросить его позже, наедине. Сейчас у них было дело куда важнее: получить необходимые сведения от Егора и побыстрее выехать в Индиану.

Неужели они узнали хоть что-то… Неужели появился шанс…

Джейн, наконец, поверила в то, что у них получилось. И, несмотря на то, насколько мало они узнали и какую работу им предстояло проделать вдвоем, она ощутила ликование, которое придало ей сил.


	15. НИК. Cherry Bomb

_Hey street boy what’s your style_

_(Эй, парниша, что за стиль?)_

_Your dead end dreams don’t make you smile_

_(_ _Тебя_ _расстроила_ _твоя_ _мечта_ _?)_

_I’ll give ya something to live for_

_(С тобой смыслом поделюсь я)_

_Have ya, grab ya ‘til you sore!_

_(Будешь тусоваться со мной_

_Пока кругом не пойдет голова!)_

_Hello_ _daddy_ _,_ _hello_ _mom_

_(Привет, папуля, приветик, мама!)_

_I’m your c-c-cherry bomb!_

_(К вам идет вишневая бомба!)_

_Hello world, that’s your wild girl_

_(Здравствуй, мир, я твоя оторва!)_

_I’m you c-c-cherry bomb!_

_(_ _Я_ _твоя_ _вишневая_ _бомба_ _!)_

**_©Runaways – Cherry Bomb_ **

Путь в Индианаполис лежал весьма долгий. На улице уже стемнело к тому времени, как они остановились на заправке. Джейн даже пошла с ним курить, она все не могла успокоиться и разрывалась от желания поговорить. Хотя ее болтовня, Нику стоило признаться, помогала держаться на плаву и не уходить с головой в негативные мысли. Он успел убедиться в этом, потому что в машине час с чем-то ехал один, в тишине, и молчание пугало его еще больше болтовни.

\- Слушай, - заговорила Джейн, как только получила возможность с ним пообщаться, - мне кажется, у меня есть план.

\- Выкладывай, - Ник затянулся посильнее, глядя на темный горизонт, где уже расплылась грань между небом и землей.

\- Мы попадем в клуб под прикрытием, - сказала она. – По твоим документам.

\- Как агенты, - Сойер кивнул. – Из какого кино? Ах, да. Из любого.

\- Отнесись к этому серьезнее, - Джейн заглянула ему в глаза. – Этот связной, Элоиз…

\- А разве не Алиш?

\- Можем заехать в библиотеку и полистать справочник имен, чтобы узнать, как это произносится, или зарулить в Интернет-бар, - Джейн насупилась.

\- Нет, поверь мне, это Алиш. Я изучаю английскую литературу на филологическом, - Ник наблюдал за ней.

\- Да? Ладно, - она вздохнула, задумавшись, а потом встряхнула головой и продолжила. – Он может знать нас в лица. И ему могут описать нашу одежду. Так что нам нужно сменить образы. И накраситься.

\- Косметика меняет лицо? – Ник усмехнулся.

\- Еще скажи, что твоя мама с макияжем и без одинаково выглядит, - Джейн сложила руки на груди. – Когда мне надо было пойти в кино на фильм, куда пускали только совершеннолетних, я накрасилась так, что у меня даже не спросили паспорт. Так что косметика меняет лицо, да.

Ник даже вскинул бровь, оглядывая Джейн внимательнее. Ей при всем старании нельзя было дать и семнадцати лет. Либо она и впрямь была умелым маскировщиком, либо кассир в том кинотеатре плевал на возрастные ограничения.

\- А сколько тебе? – спросил он.

\- Восемнадцать будет в мае, - ответила она, вскинув нос. – А тогда мне было шестнадцать.

\- Мне в мае будет девятнадцать, - Ник хмыкнул. – Ты молодо выглядишь.

\- Говоришь так, будто мне тридцать, - усмехнулась Джейн. – Ладно. Вернемся к делу.

\- Хм, давай.

\- Нам нужно заехать в магазин. Сколько у тебя осталось денег?

\- Наличкой – долларов пятьсот. На карточке есть пару тысяч, я коплю на новую машину. Копил, - добавил он, потому что мамино похищение похерило все его планы, всю его жизнь. И ему не жалко было отдать все деньги, если он мог этим спасти свою мать.

\- Отлично. Постараемся сильно не тратиться, - Джейн с готовностью вздохнула. – Доверишься мне?

\- Ты же спец по косметике, - Ник пожал плечами. – И по одежде, я так понимаю?

\- Не знаю. Свою одежду я покупаю себе сама. Читала каталоги, училась там, - Джейн качнула головой. – Отца иногда тоже я одеваю. Он, бывает, заработается и ходит в одном и том же неделями. Или летом надевает свитера. И постоянно в плащах прячется, но я помогаю ему найти что-нибудь другое.

\- Я понял, - Нику не совсем хотелось говорить об отце. Хотя, может, ему хотелось. Ему многое хотелось знать. – Как долго ты с ним живешь?

\- С ним… С девяносто шестого, наверное, - она приобняла себя. Ветер и впрямь был прохладный. – Нет, с девяносто седьмого. Он забрал меня зимой.

\- Забрал? – Ник озадаченно нахмурился.

Огонек его сигареты погас, последняя дымка развеялась по ветру в мгновение. Наступила темнота.

В тот раз она так и не ответила, как оказалась у него. Собиралась ли в этот раз переводить тему?

\- Из приюта, - Джейн отвернулась. – Я… стала сиротой в девяносто шестом. Летом. Осенью моим опекуном стал Бад Дин, он же дал мне свою фамилию, потому что, видно, был серьезно обижен на мою семью. Но зимой у Бада остановилось сердце, и меня отправили обратно в приют. Джей Ди, как узнал об этом, сразу вернулся к нам, прошел кучу комиссий и сумел забрать меня так быстро, как получилось. И с тех пор мы не расставались. До пятнадцати лет мы везде ездили вместе. А потом он связался с теми ирландцами.

\- Ты не расставалась с ним… С пяти лет? – Ник вздохнул.

\- Да, - она кивнула. – Мне нужно было лечение. Он оплатил все. Физиологов, психологов, терапевтов. Он был со мной, а я была с ним. Он учил меня говорить, не заикаясь, а я напоминала ему принимать таблетки за едой.

\- Что… Извини, что я спрошу, но что с тобой случилось? – спросил Ник тихо.

Джейн, прищурившись от ветра, посмотрела на него, поджав губы.

\- Мои родители, которые биологические, кажется, тоже были неидеальными, - сказала она. – Я их почему-то плохо помню, хотя мне тогда уже было пять. Но, если они разругались за рулем до такой степени, что не слышали, как нам сигналит огромный грузовик, значит, у них точно не все было в порядке.

Ник убрал в карман зажигалку и потер ноющее солнечное сплетение, куда пришелся удар ирландца в шервудском участке. Джейн повторила его жест, только потерла синюю щеку, разукрашенную тем же уродом. Будто бы слезу утерла. Мгновения, проведенные в тишине, заставили Ника ощутить себя неловко.

\- Извини за…

\- Ты уже извинился, - перебила она. Голос ее звучал ровно. – Больше не надо. Пожалуйста.

\- Ладно, - он вскинул брови, решив, что его наигранная смена настроения и темы не взбесит ее сейчас. – Крайслер уже заправился, наверное. Как твой байк?

Джейн тихо усмехнулась, и Ник убедился в том, что она не расстроится.

\- Тоже наверняка полный. Умеешь на мотоцикле кататься?

Ника вопрос привел в небольшое смятение, от которого он быстро отделался.

\- Кататься – умею, а водить – нет, - продолжил насмехаться он.

\- Ой, грамотный, - Джейн закатила глаза, но беззлобно. – И, все равно, хочешь научиться?

\- Сейчас? – вопросы, застающие его врасплох, продолжались.

\- Да нет, - Джейн качнула головой. – Вообще.

\- А, вообще, - Ник задумчиво нахмурил брови, глядя себе в ноги. – Было бы неплохо.

\- Тебе не хватает Харлея. И плаща, - она успела улыбнуться, уже возясь с застежками мотоциклетного шлема.

\- И когда же ты нашла время, чтобы оценить, как я буду смотреться в плаще и на Харлее? – Ник позвенел ключами машины. – До встречи с Егором или после?

\- После. Когда осознала, как сильно ты похож на отца.

С этим, поджав губы, она оставила его стоять одного. Ушла к байку, дав ему минутку. Может быть, ждала от него бурной реакции. Ник и сам ждал. Он ощутил, как изнутри поднимается волна возмущения, потому что Джей Ди был!... Кем? Ник же теперь ничего не знал. Волна растворилась так же резко, как и возникла.

\- Чем я похож на него? – растерянно спросил он.

\- Я не слышу! – Джейн постучала по шлему, который уже надела. – Доедем до ближайшего торгового центра – договорим! Давай, Ник, ты должен ехать впереди, я же без аппарата не слышу правым ухом!

Он вздохнул и прошел к машине, намеренный заехать в первый попавшийся магазин.

Чем он был похож на Джей Ди? Ростом, может быть, потому что в маминой семьей никто не вырастал больше ста семидесяти. Волосы у мамы были темнее, чем у него. И еще Ник частенько щурил один глаз, особенно, когда был не в настроении. Он помнил, что мама по-особенному смотрела на него в такие моменты. Или, может, Джейн ухватилась не за внешность, а за то, что Ник схватился за пистолет в лавке Рэта. Так и Егор схватился за оружие, он теперь тоже на их отца похож?

Ник давно уже не думал о схожести с кем-то из родителей. А когда он чувствовал подступающий страх по этому поводу, то вспоминал мамины слова, сказанные ему в 15 лет. Тогда, когда из-за него завертелись судебные тяжбы, и мама, видя, как он боится самого себя и жаждет отыскать причины своего психоза, рассказала ему историю о своем выпускном годе в Вестербург Хай. После рассказа она взяла его – мальчишку, у которого рухнул мир – за руку, и удержала от истерики и безумия. Она сказала ему:

\- _Да, ты – сын своего отца. Но ты и мой сын, Николас. И что бы ты ни выбрал, ты никогда не останешься одинок._

Он плакал, да. Как маленький. Но потом успокоился и принял это. А потом быстро научился с этим жить. Ник выбирал то, что может спасти его и мать, и плевал на то, что иногда себя так вёл _он_. Тот таинственный парень, который, действуя так же, убил троих и убил бы еще больше. Ник делал свой выбор и не винил себя за это. По крайней мере, старался об этом не думать.

В общем, они были похожи. Во многом, наверное. Вот только Ник и не думал над тем, чтобы исправлять общество. Уж особенно после маминого рассказа, когда убедился, что люди в просвещении не нуждаются. Это были их проблемы. Может быть, безразличие делало его плохим, но Ник, опять же, плевать на это хотел. И он не променял бы маму, тетю Хэзер, дядю Шона, Коннора и даже свою поганую жизнь на бесполезные попытки сделать мир лучше.

Хотелось послушать, что именно Джейн принимает за их сходства. Если она считала их копиями, то она точно ошибалась, и ей надо было это услышать. А, может быть, это ошибался Ник, и Джей Ди, все-таки, был иным.

Торговый центр «Вояж» издалека выделялся кучей вывесок. Ник не упустил возможности и свернул на парковку. Когда они выбрали место и пошли навстречу яркой бетонной коробке, он не мог свести глаз с Джейн, а та смотрела только на яркие надписи о рождественских скидках тут и там. Внутри здания оказалось куда просторнее (или дело было в ослепительном свете и украшениях), и тут она, застыв, приоткрыла рот и коснулась рукой уха, которое, как вспомнил Ник, не слышало. Совсем растерялась.

\- Ты никогда не была в центрах? – удивился он.

\- Нет, - ответила Джейн, держась к нему поближе. – Шумно. Тут так всегда?

\- Ага, - Ник не любил торговые центры по этой и еще по нескольким причинам. Но один такой он построил бы в Шервуде, чтобы люди сходились туда, а не следили за прохожими на улицах и не занимали своими свиданиями и выгулом собак самые злачные уединенные места. – Вы живете в маленьком городе?

\- Мы нигде долго не жили. Сейчас обосновались на границе Мичигана. Неудачное время выбрали, чтобы осесть, правда?

Джейн едва оглянулась на него, знакомо щуря глаз, а потом заметила за его спиной что-то, и толкнула в бок локтем. Обернувшись, Ник увидел на втором этаже магазин одежды, куда они и направились первым делом.

Теперь настала его очередь теряться. Ник ходил между рядами мужской одежды с пустыми руками, а потом увидел, как пришедшая в себя Джейн уже тащит пару вешалок к кабинкам.

\- Ты чего застыл? – спросила она.

Сойер пожал плечами. Комфортно он себя чувствовал только в отделе рубашек в клетку, но подходили ли они для такого места? Обращал ли там кто-то внимание на клетчатые рубашки? Что вообще носили посетители гей-бара?

\- Понятно, - Джейн вздохнула. Взгляд ее окинул весь мужской отдел, ей понадобилось лишь три секунды. – Видишь ту куртку?

Ник видел. Любой зрячий первым делом замечал именно ее при прогулке между этими рядами. Это была кожанка ярко-красного цвета. Вряд ли даже мужская.

\- Бери ее, - Джейн подтвердила опасения.

\- О, нет.

\- О, да. Хочешь поспорить, господин филолог? Давай, закидай меня умными словечками, только я все равно разбираюсь в этом лучше тебя, - она усмехнулась. – Поверь мне. И джинсы возьми черные. Вот эти.

\- Они мне хоть на руку налезут? – прошипел Ник, насупившись, но вешалку взял.

Какое-то время, переодеваясь в соседних кабинках, они молчали. Слышался лишь шорох одежды. Но Ник скоро вспомнил о своем желании расспросить ее.

\- Джейн? – позвал он.

\- А?

\- Ты учишься моде по каталогам, не была прежде в торговых центрах, живешь в разъездах. Как ты учишься?

\- На домашнем обучении, выпускной год, - ответила она. – Но я не сижу в четырех стенах. Отец тоже не сидит, он этого не любит. После работы мы с ним ходим в кино, покупаем кассеты. На барахолках, в основном. В последнее время их не везде можно достать. Еще на ярмарки ходим, я люблю тир и лотереи всякие. Джей Ди меня научил стрелять. Когда мы устаем от шумного города, гуляем в лесу, стреляем по банкам, он рассказывает всякие байки.

В ее голосе слышалась улыбка. Ник нахмурился.

\- Он учил тебя стрелять? Сколько тебе было?

\- А что, это что-то плохое? Я начала буйно себя вести в десять лет, у меня было не особо много вариантов вымещения энергии. Куда деться хромой и глухой девчонке, которую надо постоянно на реабилитацию возить? Музыка и кино – это, конечно, хорошо, но этого было мало. Чтение меня вообще никогда особо не увлекало. Джей Ди заметил, что у меня хороший глазомер и что я люблю возиться с деталями. Он научил меня разбирать и чистить пистолет, это было куда веселее, чем пальчиковые гимнастики. А потом он дал мне пострелять в тире, и я выиграла медведя, который был больше меня. Ты одеваться закончил?

Ник повел плечами, поднял одно колено, потом другое. Куртка на нем скрипела, но не трещала, и штаны, плотно облегающие, на удивление хорошо тянулись.

\- Да.

\- И как?

\- Думаю, нормально.

\- Дай взглянуть.

Ник вышел из кабинки, подождал Джейн. Она показалась скоро, светящаяся, как новый цент. На ней было черное платье с приталенной юбкой до колен. Верх был из плотной сеточки, прикрывал руки до локтя. Джейн также взяла черный жакет, прикрывая плечи и шею, но от этого ей вряд ли бы стало теплее. Как и от ботинок на шнурках, надетых на голые ноги.

\- Выглядишь, как участник _Wham_ _!_ – с улыбкой сказала она.

\- Чья бы корова мычала, Синди Лопер, - фыркнул Ник.

\- Сравнил! – Джейн улыбнулась шире. – Ну ладно. Было бы неплохо быть похожей на Лопер. Ее любят в тех барах.

Ник вспомнил Коннора Маккартни и решил, что Джейн права.

\- Берем, - Джейн довольно кивнула. – И идем за косметикой.

\- Ладно.

Ник не ходил за покупками с матерью уже несколько лет. В таком деле он был рад сбагрить мать на руки тете Хэзер. Но он не забыл, каково ходить за покупками с кем-то, для кого это не необходимость, а способ снять напряжение. Да, они приехали сюда по необходимости, но Джейн явно ловила кайф, бегая между прилавками.

Ник нес пакеты, и должен был везти их в своей машине, потому что у него было для них место. Платье Джейн тоже до поры до времени оставалось у него, ведь в таком наряде она бы даже на улицу не смогла бы выйти, не то что ехать на байке.

\- Подожди, - он остановил ее, когда она уже собралась на выход из центра. – Теперь моя очередь.

Они забежали в бистро, чтобы перекусить на ходу, и нашли зарядку для телефона от автомобиля в соседнем ларьке.

\- Вдруг мне кто-то позвонит. Или вдруг мне понадобится позвонить, - объяснил он, хотя Джейн не спрашивала. Все-таки, ее интерес чувствовался кожей.

Она кивнула, не стала делать замечаний. Ник понимал, о чем Джейн думала: вряд ли они дозвонятся до матери или Джей Ди. Но таить надежду ему никто не мог запретить.


	16. ДЖЕЙН. Blue Monday

_I thought I told you to leave me_

_(Я думал, я сказал меня оставить)_

_While I walked down to beach_

_(Пока свой путь я к пляжу вёл)_

_Tell me how does it feel_

_(_ _Скажи_ _,_ _как_ _ощущения_ _)_

_When your heart grows cold_

_(Когда сердце обрастает льдом?)_

_  
**©**_ ** _New_** **_Order_** ** _–_** ** _Blue_** **_Monday_**

****

Взглянув в зеркало, Ник едва присвистнул, вскинув брови, а потом хмуро посмотрел на нее. Джейн посчитала это комплиментом за неимением лучшего.

\- Синяков не видно, - сказал он неуверенно, - Но не думай, будто я одобряю… остальное.

Взмахнув рукой, он явно имел в виду подводку на глазах. Джейн пожала плечами, глядя в зеркало на себя.

Света от неоновых вывесок и уличных фонарей хватало, чтобы нормально накраситься. Чуть раньше она подумала, вдруг не так закрасит или плохо накрасится, но утешила себя тем, что в баре наверняка света еще меньше, чем здесь, и недостатки макияжа не будут так заметны. Рука с кисточкой от туши подрагивала, сидеть в машине было все еще не по себе, но Плимут стоял на обочине, мотор не ревел, ничего не тряслось (кроме Ника), и это было вынести легче. По крайней мере, накраситься Джейн смогла, а уж с переодеванием проблем с дрожащими руками не возникло бы.

\- Выйди, - сказала она Нику. – Я переоденусь. Потом ты.

\- Если будешь переодеваться столько же, сколько и краситься, мы тут до следующего утра просидим.

\- Мы его не упустим, - убедила Джейн. – Просто продолжай следить за входом.

\- Как скажешь, - буркнул он, выходя наружу и облокачиваясь на машину.

Щелкнула зажигалка – снова закурил. Джейн вздохнула и полезла на заднее сидение, хватаясь за свои пакеты. Оглядываясь, она надеялась, что никакие чудики не смотрят за ней через задние стекла. Она постаралась одеться побыстрее, чтобы не дать им шанса рассмотреть слишком много.

Не нравилось ей соглашаться с Ником так часто, но времени и впрямь было потрачено много. Если этот связной, Алиш, успел войти или выйти до их приезда, они облажались… Конечно, никто не мешал им придти сюда завтра или послезавтра, но время сейчас имело большую цену. Джейн выругалась на себя и открыла дверь, вылезая наружу вместе с ботинками.

\- Давай, переодевайся, - она кивнула на салон. – А я подожду. Как вылезать будешь, документы не забудь.

Ник забрался внутрь. Джейн оглянулась вокруг. Машин прибавилось. Чем глубже становилась ночь, тем больше посетителей бара ошивалось здесь. Не обращая внимания на окружение, которое давило на нее (скорее всего, дело было в пышном наряде и макияже), Джейн решила выполнять работу Ника – стоять на стреме и высматривать того урода, который, кстати, мог быть тем, кто передал ее адрес, как и адрес папы и Сойеров, в нужные руки.

С охранником на входе проблем могло и не возникнуть. Можно было прибиться к какой-нибудь компании, а можно было всунуть пару купюр. Джейн видела уже пару раз за последние несколько минут, как такое прокатывало. Но лучше было оставить оружие здесь, в машине. Наверняка, внутри кто-то досматривал посетителей, чтобы не оказалось, будто они приветили гомофоба с ножом в кармане. Тем не менее, охрана здесь все равно была дерьмовая.

Что ж, Алиш наверняка не просто так выбрал доступное местечко: такое, где не возятся с пропусками, куда пускают не только совершеннолетних, но и, судя по виду некоторых посетителей, совсем юнцов, подальше от многолюдных мест. Да, это пугало Джейн, но, по крайней мере, к ее молодому виду охранник не стал бы привязываться.

\- Пошли? – Ник вышел из Плимута и заблокировал его.

\- Пистолет, если что, нужно оставить здесь, - сказала ему Джейн. – Нас могут обыскать на входе.

Ник вздохнул.

\- Поверь, даже если бы я хотел взять оружие с собой, я бы физически не смог. Сюда еле я вмещаюсь.

Он с заметным раздражением подтянул обтягивающие джинсы, поправил тонкую куртку. Джейн не смогла удержаться от маленькой усмешки, и оторвала спину от крыла Плимута, идя впереди.

Ступеньки порога дались с трудом. За невзрачной дверью и стенами из красного кирпича слышалась музыка, окна были выше обычного человеческого роста, зашторены, но сквозь плотную ткань был виден приглушенный свет. Джейн перевела взгляд на охранника, который не отрывал от них внимательных глаз. Он даже приподнял ковбойскую шляпу, до этого натянутую на самые глаза. Мужчина молчал, Ник тоже. Мгновение висела неловкая тишина. Джейн поняла, что выручать их и в этот раз придется ей.

\- Мы слышали, тут Рождественская вечеринка, - сказала она.

\- Уже неделю идет, - кивнул охранник, еще загораживая собой вход. – Но вход строго восемнадцать плюс.

\- Мне восемнадцать, ей тоже, - вступил Ник. – Слушайте, мы… Мы знаем, что это за место. И мы… Скажем так, она из поклонников Дэвида Боуи. А я из поклонников Фредди Меркьюри. Большой фанат.

\- Люблю вечерком полистать фотографии Джоан Кроуфорд, - добавила Джейн, сузив глаза. – И это мой первый раз в этом клубе… Если вы нас пустите, конечно.

\- Я никогда прежде не брал с собой своего… то есть, теперь уже свою _сестру_ в такие бары, - снова заговорил Ник. Джейн поняла, за кого он ее выдает, и постаралась сильно не пучить глаза, а отплатить Сойеру потом. – Я и сам недавно начал… Какие тут расценки?

Охранник вздохнул, окидывая неодобрительным взглядом их обоих. Джейн была уверена, что это не сработает. Ну, то есть, все же слишком прозрачно! Да и по документам восемнадцать тут только Нику.

\- Двести с совершеннолетнего, пятьсот с малолетки, - ответил мужчина.

Ник вздохнул, полез за кошельком, достал четыреста долларов.

\- Я же сказал, с малолетки – пятьсот, - охранник усмехнулся, окинув Джейн взглядом.

\- Да нам обоим по восемнадцать… - Ник закатил глаза.

Джейн положила руку ему на грудь, заставляя замолчать, и нахмурилась, набрав воздух для долгой речи.

\- Вам наверняка известно, мистер, что операции по смене пола разрешены не во всех штатах, а там, где разрешены, до совершеннолетия делаются только с согласия родителей. Как думаете, наш батя дал бы согласие на операцию по удалению члена? Да даже если бы дал, я бы в Огайо и недели после такого не прожила бы. Пожалуйста, дайте мне побыть в месте, где меня не сожгут за то, что я предпочитаю носить платье.

\- Покажи паспорт, тогда - пожалуйста, пройдешь за стандартные двести, - мужчина пожал плечами.

Джейн вздохнула. Ник достал свои документы, показал охраннику.

\- Ее документы пока делаются, - объяснил он. – Так что, так и быть, семьсот. Извините за доставленные неудобства.

\- Добро пожаловать, - охранник забрал у него семьсот долларов и отступил, давая пройти внутрь.

Ник положил кошелек в передний карман, для убедительности положил на него руку.

\- Ты понимаешь, что у меня теперь на бензин едва ли хватит? – спросил он, приблизившись к ее уху. – Я отдал последнюю наличку. Осталась одна мелочь.

\- У меня две сотни, - Джейн поймала его настороженный взгляд, окидывая все помещение. – Хватит каждому на дешевый коктейль. Пиво тут, наверное, не пьют.

В первой части помещения было вполне себе уютно и даже… обычно. Небольшие столы у одной стены, диваны напротив друг друга, барная стойка с другой. Музыка исходила из телевизора над баром, там шел хит-парад семидесятых по музыкальному каналу, и у диктора названий был ужасно фальшивый южный акцент. Свет исходил, в большинстве своем, от экрана, и от прохода дальше по залу, за которым, видимо, было самое интересное: танцпол и сцена. Слышались смех, бодрая музыка и песни почти как в постановках по радио.

\- Добрый вечер! – послышалось от стойки. Это молодой бармен в шапке Санты улыбался им, отставив стакан, который он протирал.

\- Добрый, - Джейн вежливо улыбнулась в ответ, Ник кивнул и тоже улыбнулся, но сдержанно и ненадолго. – Не подскажете, какое время?

\- Почти половина десятого, - ответил молодой человек, взглянув на часы. – Не волнуйтесь, шоу еще не началось. Мадам Диадема только разогревается. Не желаете выпить чего-нибудь, пока ждете?

\- Пока нет, - Джейн усмехнулась. – Но мы только пришли. Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - бармен подмигнул ей.

Джейн заметила, куда она смотрел. На кадык. Интересно, если бы он у нее был, он бы так же подмигнул?

Ник сел за крайний к проходу на танцпол столик, нагнулся поближе к Джейн.

\- Думаю, надо пока оглядеться, - сказал он. – Вдруг он уже здесь.

\- Хорошо, - согласилась она. – Ты идешь к сцене.

\- Что? Нет, - Ник нахмурился. – Я туда ни за что не пойду. Боюсь, меня там облапают раньше, чем я успею сделать два шага. Все самые отбитые там, сама погляди!

Джейн оглянулась. И впрямь, бодрячка там было в разы больше, чем здесь, среди шепчущихся парочек или почти пожилых одиночек. Но ей хотелось немного насолить Нику.

\- А как думаешь, _трансвестит_ там сможет сделать пару шагов? – спросила она.

\- О чем ты? – Сойер прищурился.

\- Ты выдал меня за транса или кого-там-еще, чтобы разжалобить охранника, - напомнила Джейн, ухмыляясь.

\- А ты поддержала мою выдумку, - Ник удивленно вскинул брови. – И еще злишься?

\- Да почти нет уже, - Джейн снова отвела взгляд, мельком посмотрев на фотографии на стене, где были изображены бурные компашки на разных праздниках. Здоровым ухом она услышала, что в соседнем зале музыка сменилась на ремикс рождественской песни. Видимо, обещанное шоу вот-вот должно было начаться. – Ты реально боишься несчастных озабоченных геев?

\- Не люблю, когда чужие прикасаются ко мне, а еще не люблю шумные тусовки. Меня… Кхм, у меня был опыт… Не самый приятный. Знаешь, семейное проклятие Сойеров.

\- Ник, - Джейн закатила глаза. – У нас тут нет времени бояться чего-то. Ты хочешь найти придурка, который может знать, где наши родители?

\- Хочу, - тут же ответил он. – Но из нас двоих именно ты умеешь сливаться с толпой и заговаривать зубы.

\- Попытка договориться с охранником оказалась неплохой, - сказала Джейн. – Так что у тебя тоже язык подвешен… Ладно, сиди тут и охраняй свой… форт. Кто из нас первым увидит информатора, тот зовет второго, не привлекая внимания. И попробуем разговорить его поодиночке.

\- Если разговор не выйдет? – Ник потянулся в карман за сигаретами. – Бармен? Курить можно?

\- Можно, - ответил тот. Ник кивнул ему в знак благодарности.

\- Если разговор не пойдет, тогда дождемся, как он наклюкается или натанцуется и возьмем горяченьким снаружи, - Джейн вздохнула. – Фух. Ну, звучит просто, правда?

\- Будто ты уже такое проворачивала, - отозвался Ник.

Джейн усмехнулась, промолчав. Конечно, ничего подобного с ней раньше не случалось, но, может, Нику лучше было думать, что у нее есть хоть какой-то опыт. Она поднялась из-за столика и вошла в святая святых – просторный танцевальный зал со сценой.

Там было пёстро и светло: цветастые (и безумно безвкусные) гирлянды на стенах переливались и отливали блеском на развешанной над авансценой мишуре – красно-зелёной, как традиционный рождественский леденец. Пестрота отдавала лёгкой рябью в глазах, от запаха парфюма и всевозможных сортов табака кружилась голова.

Нетерпеливые и разгорячённые тела стремились поближе к переливающейся зеленью и алым сцене, вставали толпой прямо впритык к борту, попирая животами мерцающие гирлянды.

Джейн, недовольно щурясь, старалась держаться золотой середины, в нескольких метрах от толпы, чтобы высмотреть Алиша (или кого-то, кто более-менее похож) и при этом не приближаться к сцене. Зачем мешать поклонникам мисс Диадемы (или Тиары – кто их там разберёт?).

Свет на площадке в один миг померк, только гирлянды мерцали, отливая красно-зелёными и золотистыми пятнами на спинах, лицах и затылках. Джейн почувствовала себя ещё неуютнее, досада, пробежавшись по спине неприятной дрожью, заставила кусать губы. На кулисах сцены лунным диском вспыхнул луч (слишком избитый приём, сказал бы папа), из-за них первым делом появилась длинная ножка в красно-белом чулке, который растягивался на угловатой икре. Она заканчивалась лакированной туфлей с устойчивым, но до ужаса длинным каблуком. Вслед за ногой возникла рука в блестящей красной перчатке.

– С Рождеством, сладкие! – пропел мужской голос – неприятно-скрипучий из-за неестественной для него тональности. Из-за кулис возникла вторая рука, обе они вцепились в кулисы и рванули в разные стороны.

Зал взорвался бурными овациями, когда Мадам Диадема показалась (а если судить по икрам – то показался) на сцене: ходячий рождественский леденец на каблучищках и в ярко-красном парике широко улыбнулся, взмахнул рукой с алым маникюром и поклонился в вычурном театральном па.

Джейн, хлопнув глазами, отметила, что, вопреки ожиданиям, макияж, который было видно даже с её места, не был диким: да, зелёные тени на глазах были яркими, жирными, рот на скуластом и сияющем от блёсток лице можно было разглядеть на входе в зал, а таким ровно и плотно нарисованным бровям мог бы позавидовать один секретарь небезызвестной красной партии. Это было вычурно, блестяще, но диким Джейн бы это не назвала. Как-никак, времена Дивайны уже в прошлом. 

На сцене творился какой-то сказочный во всех смыслах и диковатый кордебалет: четыре трансвестита в костюмах эльфов-помощников Санты, стоя спинами к зрителям, покачивали короткими зелёными юбочками, поглядывали через плечо в зрительный зал. Джейн показалось, что блондинка-эльфийка (или эльфик?) смотрела прямо на неё.

Мадам Диадема чуть пригнулась, вызывающе покрутив задом, и всё так же скрипуче-сладко спросила:

– Ну что, сладкие, готовы?

Зал ответил бурным согласием. Джейн поморщилась и прижала ладонь к уху: это было громко даже для неё. Мадам Диадема разогнулась и, щёлкнув пальцами, набрала в широкую грудь воздуха и запела. Публика, как по команде, замолчала и замерла.

Джейн фыркнула, в последний раз окинула взглядом светомузыкальное представление и развернулась к выходу. Сейчас здесь ловить было нечего: в свете гирлянд высматривать бесполезно, слоняться между восхищёнными телами, заглядывая каждому не то в лицо, не то в рот на пол-лица не имело смысла. Если этот Алиш и в зале, то проще подкараулить его за пределами этого весёлого манежа. 

Уходя, она не смогла сдержать усмешки: Мадам Диадема игриво протянула: «Прочисти мой дымоход».

Боль в ухе настигла внезапно: вступило так, что голова дернулась. Схватившись за ухо по привычке, будто там был слуховой аппарат, Джейн едва ли не начала материться в слезах. Это ее в зале так оглушило, и ведь никакой заслонки! А лекарства, как назло, в машине, где-то в рюкзаке, и то, обезболивающего было немного, она же не знала…

\- Ты в порядке? – услышала она тревожный вопрос здоровым ухом. Ник напрягся всем телом, она видела.

\- У меня… Боли начались. Я забыла про них, - Джейн поморщилась. – Таблетки сейчас хрен найду. У тебя обезболивающее есть?

\- Да, в бардачке. Останься тут, я принесу, - он мягко взял за плечо, заботливо сжал.

\- Хорошо.

Джейн не стала сопротивляться. Во-первых, это была его вина. Был его черед идти в бой и притворяться, но он отправил ее, полуглухую, в танцевальный зал. В зал с громкой музыкой. Потому что толпа ему, видите ли, не нравится. Во-вторых, она бы не нашла в его машине его же таблетки, да и вряд ли смогла выйти из салона, примостившись там в тишине и теплом месте. И, в-третьих, вдруг охранник не пустил бы ее обратно, снова потребовав деньги. Такое бывало…

\- Ник, - остановила она. – Возьми мои деньги. Вдруг охранник с тебя их снова за вход потребует.

\- Хорошо, - он взял у нее купюры. – Ты извини. Я виноват.

\- Принеси мне, блин, таблетки, - попросила она, закатив глаза.

Он со своей тягой к искуплению уж больно бесил иногда. Но хотя бы слушался.

Ник вышел из бара, а Джейн прислонилась к стеночке, еще зажимая рукой ухо, и думая, что папа ее точно убьет. Во-первых, она, прежде всего, недолеченная малолетка, и ей не хватало только ввязаться в борьбу с бандитской группировкой. Во-вторых, раз уж она спасла Ника, то могла бы найти способ спрятать его и себя вместе с ним, это было бы лучшей услугой, оказанной папе, но она потащила его родного сына в гущу событий. В-третьих, она потеряла новый слуховой аппарат. Черт, отец точно больше его ей не купит, скажет ходить со старым.

Джейн успела подумать и о том, что больно ей из-за того удара по лицу у полицейского участка, может у нее, все-таки, сотрясение. А потом задумалась о том, сколько времени нет Ника. Уже точно больше двух минут, а машина, вроде, не так далеко стояла. Она заволновалась, что, может, у него проблемы с охранником или даже похуже, и хотела собраться с силами и пойти за ним, когда дверь в бар открылась.

Первым вошел Ник, улыбаясь. Метнул быстрый взгляд в ее сторону, Джейн увидела настороженность и, увидев, что за ним идет другой мужчина, нахмурилась. А потом пригляделась ко второму. За те секунды, в которые она сделала поражающий вывод, мужчина успел присесть с Ником за барную стойку, так стало ясно, что они шли вместе и о чем-то беседовали, что и продолжили делать сейчас.

_Ник столкнулся с Алишем. Ник заговорил с Алишем._

\- Бармен, - позвал мужчина, тот самый Алиш, едва улыбаясь. – Нам две «Мэри». За мой счет.

\- Угощаете меня? – послышалась усмешка Ника. – После того, как я вас сбил с ног?

\- Будем считать это знаком примирения, – сказал Алиш. – Я не держу на тебя обид.

\- Оу, приятно слышать. Вы само милосердие.

_Ник кокетничает с Алишем._ Джейн подумала себя ущипнуть. Может, она тут уже без сознания валяется, и это ей кажется.

Алиш задал какой-то вопрос, который она не совсем расслышала. Пришлось напрячься и сосредоточиться.

\- Алабама, - сказал Ник, - но для хороших знакомых – Эл.

\- А настоящее имя? – спросил мужчина.

\- Ну, я же не знаю вашего настоящего имени, - ответил Ник.

Джейн не верила ушам. Хотя, она верила. Было похоже на Сойеров.

\- Ладно, - мужчина по-доброму усмехнулся, видимо, оценив такую маленькую дерзость. – Алиш. И давай на ты. Я не такой старый.

\- Оу. Хорошо. Меня зовут Кларенс, - Ник пригнулся к нему поближе, говоря потише, но Джейн услышала, они сидели достаточно близко к ней.

Обалдеть, серьезно? Алабама и Кларенс? Она подавила истерический смешок, прикусив палец.

\- А я, наверное, тебя знаю, - снова заговорил Ник. – Я тебя видел здесь пару раз, только мы никогда не пересекались лично. И мои друзья мне о тебе рассказывали.

\- Какие же друзья?

\- Ну, мальчики. Которые здесь… подрабатывают иногда. Я с ними тоже иногда выхожу, - поведал Ник многозначительным тоном.

Джейн решила, что они квиты, теперь, когда за ее «смену пола» он отплатил тем, что назвал себя юношей-проститутом. Но, даже если теперь между ними была ничья, она не собиралась забыть _это_.

\- И сегодня ты работаешь? – спросил Алиш.

\- Нет. Просто зашел на огонек. Отдохнуть, - Ник улыбнулся.

Перед ними поставили коктейли, он едва пригубил свой.

\- Мне повезло столкнуться с тобой, - сказал он, исследуя лицо Алиша странным взглядом.

Видя это, и понимая, что он делает, Джейн не могла перестать задаваться вопросом _какого хуя?_

Да, слишком много сквернословия для одного дня, но в этот момент папа бы ее понял, Джейн была уверена.

\- Да? – спросил Алиш, отвечая ему тем же чуть сниженным тоном.

\- Они говорили, ты щедрый. И простой. И… чувственный.

Алиш допил свой коктейль. Ник водил пальцем по краю своего бокала. Джейн смотрела только на него, но он не смотрел в ответ, он словно забыл о ее присутствии, он вел свою игру… Признаться честно, она его недооценила. Трусом он не был, да и социофобом тоже. Где-то же он нахватался таких навыков флирта? Вульгарных, между прочим, но, похоже, это было то, что надо.

\- И что ты думаешь? – спросил Алиш, слегка наклонившись навстречу.

\- Ты щедрый, это так. И простой. Не знаю насчет чувственного, еще не успел выяснить, - ответил Ник, улыбнувшись шире и _кокетливее_.

И тут произошло то, отчего Джейн на несколько мгновений забыла даже про маты. Алиш наклонился до конца, Ник подался навстречу, и они поцеловались. Ненадолго и не так страстно (слава Богу), но даже этого Джейн хватило, чтобы усомниться в том, что Ник натурал. Черт, а ведь теперь все его реакции на то, что им надо ехать в гей-клуб, виделись иначе. И пока она сидела с раскрытым ртом, позабыв о прикрытии, они уже оторвались друг от друга, и Ник улыбался, черт бы его побрал!

\- Можем продолжить выяснять? – прозвучало от Алиша.

\- У тебя? – Ник подпер голову кулаком.

\- Почему бы и нет? – усмехнулся Алиш.

Сукин сын, он его подцепил! Он его… обвел. И глазом не моргнул. Джейн стряхнулся наваждение, воспоминание об отце и его хитростях, и приготовилась идти за ними следом.


	17. НИК. Smells Like Teen Spirit

_ With the lights out, It’s less dangerous _

_ (Без света уже не опасно) _

__

_ Here we are now, entertain us _

_(_ _Мы_ _явились_ _,_ _развлекай_ _нас_ _)_

__

_ I feel stupid and contagious _

_(_ _Глупый_ _я_ _или_ _заразный_ _?)_

__

_ Here we are now, entertain us _

_(_ _Мы_ _явились_ _._ _Развлекай_ _нас_ _.)_

__

**_ © Nirvana – Smells Like Teen Spirit _ **

**__ **

Ник старался не думать о том, как он пришел к этому, что будет дальше. Как всегда, при копаниях в себе начинала возникать паника, а ему сейчас это было не нужно. Так что он отодвинул эти мысли на второй план, и продолжил улыбаться Алишу, идя с ним рука об руку и зная, что Джейн идет за ними (он пару раз посмотрел назад краем глаза, чтобы в этом убедиться). Он неплохо справлялся, и надо было продолжать в том же духе. Заговаривать зубы, и думать, как впустить Джейн в квартиру этого разговорчивого ублюдка. Было бы неплохо, если Алиш оставляет дверь открытой. А можно было его отвлечь, чтобы он не закрыл. А можно было отойти на пару секунд и открыть дверь самому. 

\- Эй, Кларенс. Ты снова задумался, - позвал Алиш. 

\- Да, - Ник едва шмыгнул носом, было прохладно. – Я просто… очень увлеченный человек. 

\- Да? И какие же у тебя увлечения? – мужчина смазано ухмыльнулся. 

\- Помимо ночных прогулок по барам, - Ник улыбнулся, - я люблю бейсбол. 

\- Бейсбол! Ну и совпадение. Я тоже, - Алиш видимо приободрился. – За какую команду болеешь?

Он чуть было не сболтнул о своих любимцах в Торонто, но любимый клуб у американца не мог быть в Канаде. Ник не захотел сдавать то, что он жил в Канаде, не захотел врать про Огайо, это тоже привлечет ненужное внимание и натолкнет Алиша на догадки. 

\- Индианаполис Индианс, конечно, - ответил он. Это была единственная команда из Индианы, о которой он слышал. – Но я не так давно увлекаюсь бейсболом. У меня и любимчиков пока нет. Я просто люблю играть, а не болеть. 

\- Любишь быть спереди, а не за кулисами, я понял, - Алиш игриво прищурился, Ник сделал вид, что скромно смеется над очередной сальной шуточкой, на самом деле просто опустил взгляд, чтобы не выдавать того, что ему эти шутки уже стоят поперек горла. – Кстати. У меня дома есть бита с подписью Ларри Уокера. Он когда-то играл за Индианс, вроде. На самом деле, у меня там целый стэнд. Я коллекционер, в своем роде. Может, взглянешь? 

\- Обязательно, - Ник с энтузиазмом кивнул. 

И, пока Алиш вел свой тихий рассказ, перечисляя все, что собрал там, они дошли до двухэтажного многоквартирного дома в ряду таких же одинаковых жилых домов на тихой улице. Где-то за окнами мерцали гирлянды, на другом конце слышались громкие разговоры. Праздник был все ближе, но Ник отмел и эту мысль. У него не было праздников, пока мама была где-то далеко. 

Он действительно был готов на все ради матери. И пошел бы в зал, но Джейн поддалась первой. Она могла винить его, и все равно была бы в чем-то права, но Ник не собирался соглашаться с ней в том, что он трус. Иногда он был даже слишком порывист. Просто Джейн не видела. Теперь знала, он же рассказал ей, но это надо было видеть, чтобы понять…

Едва они зашли в квартиру, столкнувшись в узком коридоре, Алиш повернул внутренний замок на двери и полез с поцелуями, и в этот раз Ник уже не мог на это пойти, в самом деле. Он начал нервничать. 

\- Где у тебя ванная? – спросил он. 

\- Сзади тебя, - мужчина указал на дверь. – А потом…

\- Покажешь мне награды? Пожалуйста? Я быстро вернусь, - Ник исчез за дверью и прислонился к ней спиной, вздохнув. Быстро утер рукой лицо, но, почувствовав дрожь от осознания того, какую хуйню он сегодня творил (то ли восхитительную, то ли сумасшедшую), он быстро собрался. Нет, срываться сейчас было не время и не место. Еще немного и они смогут все узнать…

За дверью в коридоре послышались шаги. 

\- Я буду ждать тебя в гостиной, - сказал Алиш. 

Ник в последний раз оглядел жутко тесный совместный санузел, и тихо выскользнул из него, постаравшись так же аккуратно и неслышно повернуть внутренний замок. Сделав это, он едва приоткрыл дверь, и увидел то, что ему было так необходимо: глаза Джейн, глядящие на него из темноты лестничного пролета. Без лишних слов, Ник отошел от двери и пошел в гостиную. 

Коллекция у Алиша и впрямь была масштабной. На стеклянных полках, похожих на витрины, стояли и подписанные мячи, лежали бейсболки и футболки с номерами, стояли вырезки из газет в рамках, фотографии. На парочке из них вместе с бейсболистами сфотографировался и сам Алиш. Висели вымпелы с разными символами, на полках левее уже были какие-то медали, к бейсболу не относящиеся, но Алиш, кажется, упоминал в разговоре, что он любит что-то еще кроме бейсбола. Ник снова прослушал, улыбаясь и кивая. 

\- Выглядит… круто, - признал Ник. – А где та самая бита? 

\- С подписью Ларри Уокера? – вспомнил Алиш. – Справа, вот. Висит на стене. 

Ник оглянулся через плечо, и увидел подставку, словно для трофея; в нее были вбиты два больших гвоздя, на таком расстоянии, чтобы середина ручки умещалась между ними, а ее расширенный конец – уже нет. Ему жутко захотелось взять биту в свои руки, в попытке обезопасить себя, но он решил, что сейчас не время, и повторял это про себя каждую секунду. 

\- Игрушка тебе пришлась по вкусу, ага? – он ощутил руку на плече и повернулся лицом обратно к Алишу, который уже стоял вплотную. Но мужчина не сводил взгляда именно с биты. – Поверь, я понимаю. Это – мой самый ценный экспонат во всей коллекции. Мне ее подарил брат незадолго до своей смерти. 

Нику показалось, что на лице Алиша, не таком уж и старом, вдруг появилось несколько глубоких морщин. Ник поджал губы, думая, что такая смена настроения и разговоры о смерти на свидании – не к добру, но, прежде чем Алиш успел заговорить снова, Джейн, проскользнувшая за его спину, нажала на кнопку шокера, и послышался тихий треск, а ирландец перед ним задрожал в судорогах. Ник отошел в сторону, и мужчина упал прямо к его ногам, раздался глухой стук, стеклянные витрины тихо зазвенели в такт. 

\- Долго же ты момент подбирала, - сказал Ник почти задумчиво. 

\- Не хотела мешать вашей романтической беседе. И _поцелуям под луной_ , - она отвела взгляд, прикусив губу, и Ник сразу понял, что за мысли целиком и полностью захватили ее ум. И вздохнул. 

Вообще-то, это и ему покоя не давало, но он все еще держал себя в руках. Какая сейчас, нахер, разница, что он делал, чтобы получить информацию о родителях? 

\- Не начинай, - буркнул он сквозь зубы, пока она начала рыться по ближайшим комодам. 

\- Не подумай, будто я осуждаю, - сказала она, не отвлекаясь от каких-то своих поисков. – Просто… Еще немного сбита с толку. 

\- Не ты одна, - тихо ответил Ник. – Что ты ищешь?

\- Что-то, чем его можно связать или привязать куда-нибудь. И тебе тоже стоит, - Джейн кивнула на Алиша. – Он же хотел с тобой поиграть, вот и поиграете. В БДСМ. 

\- Джейн! – шикнул Ник. 

Она послушно замолчала, но он чувствовал, что ненадолго, и не мог перестать беситься. Это стало последней каплей, и теперь ему с трудом удавалось сдержать дрожь. 

Нашлось что-то покруче веревки. Конечно же, это были наручники, но хотя бы без розового меха. Джейн, Ник видел, с трудом удерживается от шутки, но удерживается ведь, и это был прогресс. Такое заслуживало благодарности. И он бы поблагодарил, обязательно, но мысли сейчас скакали, как показатели кардиограммы у лжеца. 

Приковали они Алиша, в итоге, к ножке его же кровати в другом углу комнаты. Кровать была старая, шаткая (Ник _не хотел_ думать, _как_ он так сильно ее расшатал), и наверняка слишком тяжелая, чтобы так просто незаметно поднять ее и вытащить цепь из-под ножки. В общем, шансов у Алиша не было. Не под их наблюдением. Очнувшись, он и не очень-то мог сбежать. Поза была неудобной, и голова у него от падения явно раскалывалась. Но матерился он бодро, причем и на английском, и на ирландском наречии. Ник скрипел зубами, слушая его угрозы, и, в целом, его вопросы, поначалу заданные по-хорошему, остались без ответа. 

\- Иди, покури, - сказала Джейн, развалившись в кресле напротив, с шокером в одной руке и с пистолетом, тоже отрытым где-то здесь, в другой. – А я попробую сама. 

У нее терпения тоже оставалось с гулькин нос. Усталая, дерганная, иногда морщась от болей в голове, она вызывала у него столько жалости, что сорваться на ней казалось грехом. Таблетки, которые он дал ей от мигрени, видимо, не скоро помогли бы. Ник поддался ей, и впрямь ушел на кухню, прикурил (сигареты оставалось две), сматерился, и подумал о маме. Там, где она была сейчас, кто мог дать ей прикурить? Может, ей сейчас было еще хуже, чем ему, и эта мысль, как коррозия, разъедала его стремительно и наверняка, выжигая изнутри и, по ощущениям, даже снаружи. Ник поглядел на свои дрожащие руки. В плохом освещении из-за грязного окна ему показалось, что это не тени от разводов на стеклах, а кровь на тыльной стороне его ладоней. Та самая. 

Шум из гостиной подсказывал – Алиш сдаваться не был намерен. 

\- У тебя кишка тонка, ты, диновская пигалица, мелкая сучка!...

\- Хочешь проверить, заднеприводный?

\- Проверь на своем братике, сука! 

Послышалась возня, но Ник уже не различал ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах. Он вошел в гостиную, вернее, ворвался, с сигаретой в зубах и сжатыми кулаками, сорвавшийся с привязи, как и ожидалось. Начал даже не со слов, а просто опустился над ним и, взяв за воротник рубашки, дал по роже с размаху, кулаком, особо никуда не целясь, а просто стремясь навалять. Один раз, пока что. За оскорбление. Себя и Джейн. 

\- Слушай сюда, ты, гнида, - зарычал Ник, впившись взглядом в его лицо, налитое кровью, которая выступила из ссадины, появившейся на щеке, - ты можешь рассказать по-хорошему, как рассказывал своим дружкам и Рэту. А можешь, если так хочешь, по-плохому, и сначала я тебе выбью твои поганые зубы, потом буду бить шокером, пока не кончится заряд, а потом прострелю тебе колени. Можешь уточнить у одного из своих дружков, которому я одно сломал, чувство неприятное. И если ты думаешь, что у меня не хватит духу, то ты меня не знаешь. Я хуже, чем она и Дин вместе взятые. 

Алиш ухмыльнулся и плюнул ему в лицо. Ник отдернулся и вытерся первым попавшимся – краем покрывала с кровати. Алиш продолжал смеяться, но недолго – снова послышался треск электрического тока, и Джейн с особым упоением прервала его смех. В этот раз он не вырубился, она теперь додумалась, как уменьшить напряжение. 

Отдышавшись, Алиш снова заговорил, ухмыляясь:

\- За каждого нашего получите в два раза больше… Тебя, крысенок, - он взглянул на Джейн, - подожгут. Будут коптить, как поросенка. И бить током. Покруче, чем ты со своей пукалкой. А ты, болтун херов, сам будешь с переломанными коленями ползать. И умолять меня, чтобы я тебе дал отсосать за кружку воды. 

Ник отчаянно вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Это не работало… Нет, конечно. Это был орешек покрепче Рэта, которого напугала девочка с пистолетом, но, он чувствовал, и до уровня Егора ему далеко. Тем не менее, они топтались, сыпали угрозами, а в это время его мать где-то там, возможно, рыдала. Звала его. Сидела в темной комнате или камере, или же с ней делали такие вещи…

С комом, подкатившим к горлу, и с перекошенным лицом Ник осмелился снова взглянуть на Алиша, с еще большей ненавистью и гневом, и желание уничтожить его, едва утоленное одним крепким ударом, вспыхнуло с новой силой. Хотелось сделать ему так же больно. Не физически. 

\- Ник? – спросила Джейн, и, очнувшись, он понял, что пялится уже опустевшим взглядом, тяжело дыша и дрожа от всех этих чувств. А она, такая же уставшая и отчаявшаяся, переживает за него, и тоже не знает, что делать дальше. В ее глазах показался блеск слез. 

\- Заплачь давай! – поддал Алиш, попытавшись его пнуть. – Семейка вы херова…

\- Ты, сука, не знаешь, наверное, что такое терять родителей! – выпалила Джейн. – Ты их вообще знаешь, или тебя выперли, когда ты начал в зад долбиться?

_ Семья _ . 

Прежде, чем Ник сообразил, его взгляд зацепился за ту уникальную биту с черной подписью. У Алиша была болевая точка. 

Он подошел к креплению на стене, забрал биту оттуда, покрутил ее в руках, а потом посмотрел на Алиша, следящего за каждым его движением. Ник медленно подошел к нему, крепко сжимая рукоятку двумя руками. 

\- Нет, он знает, каково терять родных, - сказал он. – Так вот, ты наверняка знаешь, что еще больнее. Когда теряешь последнюю ниточку, которая тебя с ними связывает. Когда они ускользают, а ты ничего не можешь сделать… 

Он упивался, искренне упивался, глядя на лицо Алиша, который в кой-то веки заткнулся. Искра испуга и горя промелькнула, но Ник заметил. Ирландец чувствовал то же самое отчаяние, наконец-то. 

\- Скажи, где наши родители, а иначе я изобью тебя последним подарком твоего брата, а потом сломаю его и сожгу в мусорном баке. Самом вонючем и сыром, который только найду в этом городе. 

\- Ты, больной сукин сын, - зашипел Алиш.

\- О, ты заметил, - Ник хладнокровно вскинул бровь, его глаз задергался. 

\- Я тебя лично порежу…

Ник развернулся, в пару шагов преодолел комнату, замахнулся и сделал первый удар. Послышался грохот, звон стекла, рваные крики позади. Он напугал и Джейн тоже, но сейчас имело значение лишь то, что он пугал Алиша. Еще один удар – и содержимое одной витрины вместе с ее стеклянными полками стали лишь осколками и щепками у его ног, бейсбольные мячи покатились в стороны, вымпелы, паря, опустились к его ногам вместе с газетными вырезками. Ник развернулся обратно, тяжело дыша. Кровь забурлила, он разогрелся. 

\- Начнем выполнять обещанное? – спросил он, криво ухмыльнувшись. 

Сделал замах, и послышалось громкое и торопливое:

\- Никто не знает наверняка! Мне сказали не так много!

\- Выкладывай все, что есть! – заорал Ник, скалясь. 

\- Мне сказали часа полтора назад… - Алиш набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, отвел взгляд. – Джейсона Дина мы нашли в морге. 

Ник едва расслышал вскрик Джейн позади. 

\- Он приехал на нашу базу в Цинциннати, убил нескольких наших, вырвался с вашей матерью, но мы его подстрелили. Видимо, смертельно. Насчет Сойер ничего точно не известно, мы не видели тела и документации, но нам сказали в морге, что неподалеку разбилась какая-то женщина, возможно, была с ним. 

_ И мир померк. _


	18. ДЖЕЙН. Fox On The Run

_Fox on the run_

_(Лисица_ _на_ _охоте_ _)_

_You scream and everybody comes a running_

_(Крикнешь_ _– весь_ _лес_ _разбежится_ _)_

_Take a run and hide yourself away_

_(Тебе нужно убежать и затаиться)_

_Foxy on the run_

_(Лисица_ _на_ _охоте_ _)_

**_© The Sweet – Fox On The Run_ **

****

\- Ты уверен, что Джейсон Дин мертв? – Джейн пнула Алиша, говоря взволнованно.

\- Я рассказал вам все, что слышал сам! – огрызнулся Алиш. – А я слышал немного! Ваш папаша в морге, вот и все дело!

Джейн тихо выругалась и зарычала, отвернувшись и запустив руку в волосы. Нет, невозможно… Нет, быть такого не могло…

Он же вырвался, верно? Он поехал куда-то там, встретился со своей драгоценной Вероникой и спас ее, и, даже если его подстрелили, он не мог умереть. Он не имел права, он знал это.

Ей пришел на ум тот момент, произошедший несколькими годами ранее. Когда он все рассказал ей о том, что с ним произошло в Шервуде. И то, как она задавала вопросы. Они приходили ей на ум не сразу, она задавала их и месяцем, и полугодом позже. И папа всегда отвечал.

_Вопрос вспыхнул в ее голове со звуком выстрела. Отец опустил пистолет, присмотрелся: банки уже не было на пеньке. Попал._

_\- А тогда в Шервуде, - неловко начала она. Джей Ди обернулся, глядя на нее внимательно, она от этого только сильнее замялась, - как ты… как вы смогли уехать из города? Не было никаких проблем?_

_\- Врачи сказали всем желающим навестить меня, что я мертв, - он опустил взгляд, достал из кармана пули, начал перебирать их. – Отец заплатил кому-то из них, а потом, как только я отошел от операций, меня перевезли в Коламбус… Мертвым быть проще, понимаешь? Тебя все сразу перестают искать._

Джейн вздохнула, уцепилась за эту мысль. Конечно, проще… Он знал, что так будет проще. И, возможно, кто-то рядом с ним в морге и рассказал об этой женщине, чтобы Веронику Сойер тоже искали медленнее, если вообще продолжат искать.

\- Ник! – Джейн, оглядевшись, поняла, что нигде в квартире не видит его.

Она побежала за ним, и услышала звон – Сойер уронил ключи, когда доставал зажигалку с сигаретами, уронил и пачку, матерясь.

\- Слушай. Погоди… - начала она, боясь трогать его.

Он поднял на нее такой взгляд, что она даже отшатнулась. Как бы не прилетело, как тем витринам или Алишу.

\- Ты довольна? – спросил он, почти воя от горя. – Они мертвы! Оба! Что, по папочке не горюешь?

\- Тише, стой, послушай… - она снова приблизилась. – Я не верю в это, понятно?

\- Чему тут верить? – Ник схватил ее за плечо. – Они убили Джей Ди. И моя мать разбилась. У меня не осталось никого в целом мире… И я хочу убить этого урода, а потом поехать и разобраться с остальными, а потом сдохнуть, если до этого не сдохну, потому что…

Джейн не стала долго терпеть, и дала ему пощечину, потому что он ей чуть не сломал плечо! Ник, наконец, заткнулся, и упустил ее, схватившись за щеку. Да, она тоже умела по морде давать!

\- Слушай меня, Сойер, - начала она, стараясь говорить ровно. – Сейчас я вырублю этого урода и мы уйдем отсюда. По пути я поделюсь с тобой тем, что я думаю, и поделюсь спокойно, потому что у меня слишком болит голова, чтобы орать и слушать твои истерики. Возьми себя в руки, соберись и сам пораскинь мозгами. А это, - она подобрала ключи от машины и пачку, потрясла ключом перед его носом, - побудет у меня, чтобы ты не потерял, а то ты сейчас собой не владеешь, не говоря уже о ключах. Пачку забери и кури хоть круглые сутки, только успокойся. Нам нужно действовать дальше.

\- Что дальше? – тихо спросил он, почти неприязненно.

\- Вот и подумаем, - ответила Джейн. – Жди здесь.

Она долго расшаркиваться не стала, ударила шипящего Алиша шокером еще разок, на полной мощности, и ушла, не забыв закрыть его квартиру снаружи, а ключ выкинуть в окошко лестничного пролета. Руки дрожали, но она ни разу не промахнулась – ни с шокером, ни с броском ключами. Однако дрожь все больше давала знать о себе.

На улицу они вышли на шатающихся ногах, оба заметно устали и расстроились. Но Джейн не давала себе поверить в то, что отец мертв. Он бы с ней так не поступил. Так она и сказала Нику.

\- Это от него мало зависело, - сказал он, шмыгнув носом.

\- Нет, ты не понимаешь. Если уж он и собирался бы помереть, то только на своих условиях, - Джейн вздохнула. – Он когда-то рассказал мне, что мертвым быть проще, так тебя не ищут.

\- Ты хочешь сказать…

\- Его нашли, потому что он сам этого захотел. Показался им в морге. Не знаю, что с твоей матерью, но, возможно, он и эту историю им подкинул, - Джейн вздохнула. – Слушай, нам нужно найти этот морг. Может быть, Егор и мистер Добров знают что-то об этом. Егор же сейчас притворяется Рэтом. Наверняка эта информация до него дошла.

\- Ладно, - Ник кивнул. – А что, если все подтвердится?

Джейн приметила прохожих, идущих им навстречу. Двух парней в куртках с капюшонами, и они недобро на них смотрели.

\- Мы с этим разберемся, - сказала она, не желая думать о таком исходе, и поджала губы, стараясь шагать тверже.

Парни, проходя мимо, присвистнули ей.

\- Сладкая, хочешь отметить Рождество? Можешь посидеть у нас на коленках, как у Санты, получишь подарочек.

Джейн ответила одним жестом, вскинув руку, но парней этой только повеселило сильнее.

\- Пошли нахуй, - озвучил Ник.

\- Сам пошел нахуй, педик, - отозвался один из них. – И твоя шлюха тоже может пойти нахуй.

Джейн поняла, что это было опрометчиво с их стороны секундой раньше, чем Ник, не растрачивая больше слов, ударил одного в солнечное сплетение, а потом, увернувшись от удара второго, дал ему в пах.

\- Ник! – Джейн схватила его за руку. – Да все, хватит!

\- Эй! Всем стоять на месте! – раздалось со стороны дороги.

И, подняв взгляд, Джейн увидела, как из полицейской машины, подъехавшей из-за угла, выходят двое. И тут Ника толкнули, она пошатнулась вместе с ним и чуть не упала. Двое парней, ковыляя, мелькнули между жилых домов, больно ловко перепрыгивая низкие заборы.

\- Беги! – сказал Ник. – К машине! Я догоню!

Джейн послушалась, побежала, и тоже нырнула за один угол, в тесный неосвещенный переулок, однако, поняв, что через забор ей сейчас в платье не перелезть, спряталась за коробками, поставленными в ровную стопку рядом с мусорным баком. И затаила дыхание. Прошли долгие секунды, прежде чем в переулке возник свет – один из полицейских посветил фонариком в стены, в сторону бака, на забор.

\- Ушла! – крикнул он с отдышкой, и, проклиная всех и вся, ушел, погрузив переулок обратно во мрак.

Джейн выдохнула с облегчением.

\- Будь проклята эта смена! Давай отвезем одного, он нам там расскажет, с кем был! – послышался отдаляющийся голос.

Джейн вышла из-за коробок, подошла к углу и осторожно выглянула из-за него. Полноватый коп, который погнался за ней, шел обратно к машине, поправляя штаны. Другой коп, который был получше сложением, но ниже ростом, помогал сесть в машину Нику, закованному наручниками. Джейн вспомнила все проклятия, которые знала.

\- Думаешь, на курочку еще успеешь? – спросил другой.

\- Да уже лишь бы просто домой попасть. Поехали уже, все равно не с пустыми руками же едем, - коп махнул рукой.

Когда их машина проезжала мимо переулка, Джейн увидела в окне лицо Ника, и он, без сомнения, заметил ее, стоящую на углу, в тени.

_Твою мать…_

Она опустилась на корточки, обняла себя и, вздохнув, поняла, что даже плакать ей слишком холодно. В клатче, зажатом в руке, что-то зазвенело. Джейн вспомнила про ключи от машины, и кивнула самой себе. Ничего не поделать. Надо было возвращаться туда одной.

Собравшись с силами и мыслями, она шмыгнула носом, поднялась и пошла дальше по тротуару, сильно дрожа от холода и от того, что теперь ей тоже, как Нику, хотелось завыть и просто разорвать кого-нибудь на части от отчаяния и злости. Что делать теперь? Как дальше быть?

Из-за всех этих мыслей Джейн чуть не прошла мимо нужного поворота, немного запуталась в пути, и спустя целые десять минут оказалась у клуба, сев на пассажирское сидение и, наконец, заплакав, отвернувшись лицом к стеклу.

Как такое могло случиться? Почему именно с ними? Почему такое всегда с ними случалось? Может быть, отец действительно мертв? Хотя, нет, о таком все еще нельзя было думать. Но, в любом случае, Алиш сказал, что его подстрелили, и ему все равно нужна была помощь… А она застряла здесь одна, и ехать она одна не может…

Джейн ощутила новый приступ головной боли и сморщилась, поглубже вздохнув. Слезы все никак не переставали литься, и все ужасно болело, и в голове шумело. Даже если хотелось спать и есть, она не думала, что сможет сделать что-либо из этого. Не только из-за болей, но и из-за паники, из-за страха. Оставшись одна, Джейн боялась даже обернуться, боялась прилечь на секунду, боялась даже поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть лица ирландцев. Она сама никак не могла им противостоять, не выдержала бы уже.

Ей вспомнилось, как Ник разбирался с Алишем. Как он за нее заступался сейчас и раньше, не раз, и не два, и как она помогала ему держать себя в руках. Как они смогут справиться друг без друга? Как родителям смогут помочь?

Джейн достала из клатча таблетки, приняла еще две, и проглотила без воды, уже привыкла пить таблетки просто так. Но пить все равно хотелось. Припомнив про покупки, Джейн пошарилась в пакетах на заднем сидении, нашла бутылку минералки и выпила сразу половину. И к тому моменту, как она снова обмякла на сидении, прислонив прохладную ладонь к горячему лбу, где-то в бардачке раздалось жужжание.

Джейн залезла туда, нашла телефон Ника, подключенный к зарядке. На экране было отражено, что аппарат зарядился достаточно, чтобы его можно было включить. Джейн тут же воспользовалась этим шансом, а потом выдохнула спокойнее. Те секунды, что его несчастная раскладушка грузилась, показались часами.

Сначала появились строки о пропущенных незнакомых номерах, она не успела их все рассмотреть, как вдруг заиграла музыка, гранж-рок, и рингтон запел голосом Курта Кобейна.

Джейн прочитала на экране, кто звонит, шумно вздохнула и взяла трубку.

\- Ник? Ник! – послышалось на том конце провода.

\- Вы Вероника? – заговорила она. – Вы Вероника Сойер?

\- Да, - ответила женщина встревожено. – А с кем я говорю?


	19. ДЖЕЙ ДИ. Another Brick In The Wall

_We don't need no education._

_(Не хотим у вас учиться,)_

_We don't need no thought control._

_(И что думать нам не говорите.)_

_No dark sarcasm in the classroom._

_(_ _Никаких_ _насмешек_ _в_ _классе_ _)_

_Teacher, leave those kids alone._

_(_ _Эй_ _,_ _Учитель_ _,_ _отвалите_ _.)_

_Hey, Teacher, leave those kids alone!_

_(_ _Отвалите_ _же_ _,_ _Учитель_ _!)_

_All in all it's just another brick in the wall._

_(Это лишь еще один в стене кирпичик.)_

_All in all you're just another brick in the wall._

_(Вы – лишь еще один в стене кирпичик.)  
  
_ **_© Pink Floyd – Another Brick In The Wall (Part 2)_ **

****

Джей Ди решил выехать из города окольным путем, и включил радио, чтобы не думать так много о том, что он оставил Веронику, едва успокоившуюся, с оружием, одну дома – в самом ненадежном на данный момент месте. Не думать не выходило. Плавные ночные хиты (еще и преимущественно рождественские) настраивали на лирический лад, то же самое с ним делало обустройство салона машины.

Здесь пахло ее духами. Все было аккуратно протерто, ни единой пылинки. Вероника, должно быть, не скупилась на чистку салона. А, может, и сама старалась. Дома у нее было очень уютно и аккуратно, а ведь дом Сойеров был большим. Если уж Вероника справлялась с ним, с машиной тоже наверняка не было трудностей.

Джей Ди сильнее сжал руки, лежащие на руле. Кожаная перчатка поверх кисти-протеза заскрипела чуть громче. Краем глаза Джей Ди приметил время на часах: все ближе к одиннадцатому часу. Время текло так медленно…

Его взгляд начал метаться по салону в поисках других мелких деталей. В бардачке не было ничего, кроме сигарет, забытых карамелек в фантиках и губной помады. На приборной панели лежали солнечные очки, похожие на мужские. Джей Ди подумал, что они могли бы принадлежать Нику, но Вероника тоже носила бы такие. Ей все было к лицу, и она этим пользовалась.

Что-то торчало из-за козырька – мелкая неряшливая деталь, почти единственная здесь, и Джей Ди не упустил ее. Он отогнул козырек и взял в руку какие-то буклеты. Что-то с именем Вероники, какой-то чек или купон. Его привлекло не содержимое буклетов (в темноте было не прочитать так сразу, да и не стоило отвлекаться на чтение во время вождения), а то, чем они были скреплены. Пара новеньких мелких скрепок блестела в свете дорожных огней. Джей Ди снял их и засунул себе в левый карман, буклеты же спрятал обратно, да так, чтобы больше не торчали.

Волнение пробуждало в нем настоящее обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. Его симптомы были знаком, что он уже слишком сильно нервничает. Джей Ди вздохнул, пробуя думать о чем-то другом. С давних пор он привык не доводить себя до сильного стресса. Примерно с той самой поры, как потерял руку и девушку, как оказалось, с сыном. К тому же, подавленный родитель – не лучший родитель, а ему хотелось быть лучшим для Джейн. Хотелось быть лучшим, чем Маргарет, его мать, если уж он взял на себя ее роль.

Теперь дочь заняла его мысли. Конечно, Джейн уже не была той немой девочкой, которая сидела под кроватью в приюте, пытливо глядя на него, стоящего на коленях и заглядывающего к ней. Она не была и той хромой девочкой, которую ему первое время пришлось носить на руках, чтобы она не плелась кое-как за ним. И она уж точно не была беспомощной крохой, которая, боясь того, что не слышит одним ухом, спала спиной к стене, чтобы чудища не могли к ней подкрасться.

Его девочка выросла, стала совсем другой, и спрятаться где-либо ее тяжело было вынудить, но, Джей Ди хотелось надеяться, она, будучи умнее его же в свои семнадцать, прислушается к совету не высовываться.

Трасса практически полностью опустела. Джей Ди, вырвавшись из размышлений, только заметил это, и тут же прибавил скорости. Машина Вероники резво отозвалась и вырвалась вперед. Показались далекие единичные огни Антверпа, и первые мелкие снежинки начали биться в стекло. Рэт оказался близко, и Джей Ди едва-едва возликовал, хотя ему хотелось не просто быстро добраться до куратора, но быстро уехать от него.

Мелкий снегопад усилился к тому моменту, как Джей Ди въехал в город. Он оставил машину чуть поодаль, это уже было непривычно – прятаться от кого-то. Натянув шапку на самые глаза и засунув руки в карманы, Джей Ди вгляделся в витрину лавки.

«ЗАКРЫТО» - читалось на вывеске. Но ему было известно, что Рэт и ночи проводит в своем кабинете, он всегда наготове, случись что, да и самую темную работу – подделку документов тоже – проводит ночью, в подвальном помещении. Черный вход наверняка тоже был заперт, да и, если пройти через него, Рэт быстрее заметит – та дверь ближе к кабинету.

Джей Ди подошел к витрине ближе. Внутри ничего не было ни видно, ни слышно. Он попробовал бесшумно открыть дверь, потянув за ручку, но глупо было надеяться на то, что все окажется так просто. Тогда Джей Ди порылся в карманах, достал скрепки и подошел к уличному фонарю, пробуя в лучах уличного света сделать то, для чего и забрал у Вероники эту канцелярскую мелочь.

Давно он ничего подобного не делал. Если ему и приходилось взламывать что-то в последние годы, рядом была толпа рабочих, которые либо сами справлялись с задачей, либо тащили ему лом. В особо редких (и приятных) случаях можно было воспользоваться какой-нибудь мелкой бомбой и просто-напросто вынести дверь взрывом. Ни один из его последних опытов не подходил в этом случае. Пришлось вспоминать юношеские забавы, полные адреналина.

Кое-как сварганив что-то, похожее на мелкую и, считай, одноразовую, отмычку, Джей Ди вернулся к витрине и, оглядевшись по сторонам, начал взламывать, стараясь работать тихо и быстро. Конечно, спешка тоже не работала на руку, и создавала много шума. Джей Ди старался сохранить золотую середину и, когда раздался слабый щелчок, он даже вздрогнул – от напряженности ему показалось, что звук был слишком громким. В этот раз дверь поддалась и открылась.

Едва звякнул над головой ветряной колокольчик. Выругавшись про себя, Джей Ди прикрыл дверь и спрятался за ближайшим стендом, вслушиваясь в мельчайшие шорохи. Слуховой аппарат, вроде, еще не сел. Лавка погрузилась в тишину, она казалась даже оглушающей. Джей Ди огляделся снова и не заметил никакого шевеления во мраке. Спустя минуту, как ему самому показалось, он осмелился тронуться и пойти дальше, к другому стенду, все дальше в конец зала, к коридору, через который можно было попасть и в кабинет и в подвал.

Стараясь шагать бесшумно, пригнувшись, он добрался до другого стенда, оглядываясь по сторонам. Найти что-то, чем можно было защититься, плохо получалось. Что вообще опасного можно было найти в магазине с дисками, флешками и кассетами? Диск у шеи угрозой не кажется. Разве что, пленкой из кассеты можно было попробовать руки и ноги связать. Не особо крепко получится, но хватит, чтобы дать Джей Ди время убежать и скрыться на машине… Конечно, достать все это было невозможно – лишний шум, возня, потраченное время. Удара кулаком из стального сплава будет достаточно.

В конце коридора из-под двери кабинета было заметно блеклое свечение от какого-то экрана. Рэт точно был там, наверняка работал за компьютером или… во что он еще пялился ночью? Джей Ди двинулся дальше, под тяжелой ногой скрипнула половица. Он замер ненадолго, но, поняв, что этот тихий шум остался никем не услышан, снова сделал мелкий шаг вперед.

Цель была все ближе и ближе. Сердце заколотилось так сильно, что кровь прилила к лицу, и Джей Ди стало ужасно жарко. Кажется, даже повязка на боку вмиг промокла. Он облизнул пересохшие губы и едва успел поднять руку к дверной ручке.

\- Стоять на месте, - послышался холодный голос сзади. – Не шевелись.

И кровь тут же отлила, сердце перестало биться на секунду. Джей Ди, побледнев, уставился во мрак коридора и замер, но, скорее от неожиданности, рефлекторно.

\- Повернись. Медленно. И подними руки, - приказал голос. Джей Ди упустил это раньше, но теперь услышал уловимый восточно-европейский акцент.

Он повернулся лицом к выходу из коридора, но увидел лишь фигуру в сумраке, исходящем от витрины. Уличный свет едва ли освещал незнакомца, который Рэтом точно не был – ни по голосу, ни по размеру силуэта. Джей Ди понял, что ему, прямо говоря, жопа. Но ведь из жопы тоже был выход. Надо было выбираться. Джей Ди решил снова импровизировать, ему ничего больше не оставалось – Вероника и дети на него рассчитывали. Он обещал Веронике поговорить. Он хотел услышать, что она чувствует к нему. Было самое неподходящее время умереть.

\- Вы кто? – спросил он повышенным тоном.

\- Здесь я задаю вопросы, - ответила фигура. – Назови себя.

Называть свое настоящее имя в лавке человека, который сдал его мафии – последнее, что Джей Ди сделал бы. И, уж тем более, в ситуации, когда кто-то незнакомый с явным иностранным акцентом тычет в него пушкой.

\- Я друг Рэта. Ну, знакомый, - забормотал он, тяжело дыша. Сыграть страх было не проблемой. Наоборот, тяжело было быть бесстрашным, когда ты слегка голоден, ранен и безоружен. – Он… он позвал меня… Ну, сюда, в лавку. Я ему записи на камерах обнуляю каждую неделю.

В ответ ему раздалось молчание. Джей Ди принял это за добрый знак. Незнакомец задумался. Но затем раздался щелчок и в лавке включился свет. Он проник и в коридор, и теперь оба собеседника видели друг друга, а шансы Джей Ди на побег уменьшились до нуля и, кажется, даже ушли в минус. Тем не менее, хотя бы появилась возможность разглядеть противника. Им оказался молодой парень, лет так на десять младше, коренастый, с квадратной челюстью и ледяным взглядом темных глаз. Он нахмурился, едва прищурившись, как будто признал в нем кого-то.

\- Вы кто? – снова спросил Джей Ди. И лучше бы он молчал, потому что своим вопросом вывел парня из ступора.

Парень сделал шаг вперед, не опуская рук. Он был натренирован, руки его не дрожали, хотя пистолет он держал уже долго.

\- Я же сказал, вопросы задаю я, - отчеканил он. – Рэта здесь нет. И хватит придумывать сказки. Назови имя, иначе получишь пулю в колено.

\- Фред, - ляпнул Джей Ди, безотрывно глядя в лицо молодому противнику. Тот все вглядывался и вглядывался в его лицо, но сам Джей Ди его не мог знать. Он сделал небольшой шаг назад, опасливо глядя на парня.

\- Я видел тебя в базах данных Рэта, - сказал он. – И если ты мне сейчас не назовешь свое полное имя, я просто выстрелю в тебя, брошу в подвал и найду в базе сам. У тебя последняя попытка.

Джей Ди решил, что вот теперь разумнее будет с точностью выполнить приказ и сказать правду. Он ведь действительно найдет, а валяясь в подвале с простреленным плечом или, что еще хуже, коленом, Джей Ди не принесет пользы своей семье.

\- Джейсон Дин, - ответил он. – Владелец Dean Construction, строительной фирмы.

И тут произошло то, на что Джей Ди и надеяться-то не мог, посчитав такое глупым. Парень чертыхнулся на своем языке, опустил пистолет и выпрямился, как струна. Глаза его расширились, холод во взгляде уступил место изумлению.

\- Вы мистер Дин? – уточнил он. – Ваша жена – миссис Сойер, а ваших детей зовут Ник и Джейн?

Джей Ди теперь и сам опешил. Открыв рот, он смог сперва ответить только:

\- Э-э…

Видимо, красноречивее его ответа оказался его ошарашенный вид. Джей Ди мигом нашелся и, кажется, вспомнил, как дышать.

\- Да. Вы знаете их?

Парень протянул ему руку. Джей Ди протянул свою в ответ, и крепко сжал кисть молодого человека, с запоздалым отчаянием заглянув ему в лицо.

\- Меня зовут Егор. Мы из фирмы, если так можно выразиться, которая ведет активную компанию против ирландцев. Я встретил их, когда они пришли сюда к Рэту, как и вы, в поисках вас и вашей жены.

\- Моей жены… - Джей Ди нахмурился, а потом подошел ближе. – Наши дети. Они пришли вместе? Как давно они были здесь? С ними все в порядке? Где они сейчас?

Егор, немного растерянный, но не удивленный, сжал его руку в ответ и положил другую руку, уже без пистолета в ней, ему на плечо.

\- Пройдемте в мой кабинет, мистер Дин. Я вам все расскажу с самого начала. Не знаю, как у них продвигаются дела сейчас, но когда я с ними прощался, они держались молодцом. Вам сделать чай? Вы не ранены?

***

Прошло минут десять или даже двадцать, прежде чем Джей Ди сумел все понять и обдумать.

На данный момент, склонившись над столом Егора, он читал бумажный журнал и разглядывал фотографию человека с именем Алиш или Элиш – по буквам произношение было не понять. Имя было ирландское. Этого человека Джей Ди прежде не видел. Может быть, мельком; может быть, и имя слышал, но забыл. Но он точно помнил, что кто-то в конторе говорил про человека в Индианаполисе.

Егор вернулся в кабинет с чистыми руками (до этого он немного запачкался, помогая Джей Ди сменить повязку на боку), и кружкой горячего чая, которую поставил со своей стороны, тут же сев в кресло.

\- Вот телефон, - он протянул ему мобильный аппарат. – Ничего не вспомнили про этого человека?

\- Про человека - нет, но про его адрес кое-что. Это не база. Он там один, он просто информатор, - Джей Ди вздохнул и сильнее нахмурился. – Во сколько точно они выехали в тот бар?

\- В половине шестого, - ответил Егор.

Джей Ди вытащил из кармана листок бумаги, который ему дала Вероника, и набрал ее номер, молясь, чтобы она взяла трубку. Сердце снова колотилось, как безумное. Джей Ди подумал, что ему, наверное, пора начать пить корвалол на постоянной основе.

Прозвучало шесть гудков, прежде чем она взяла трубку.

\- Алло? – ее голос звучал хрипловато и смазано.

\- Вероника. Это я, Джей Ди, - сказал он. – Ты в порядке?

\- Да, - ответила она, тут же взбодрившись. – Джей Ди, как ты? Что известно про ребят?

\- Я в порядке, Рэта… - он покосился на Егора. – Его сместили с должности. Вместо него здесь теперь заправляет другая фирма. Ник вместе с Джейн приходили сюда, они тоже хотели найти Рэта и искали нас с тобой.

По ту стороны послышался вздох облегчения, нервный смех и всхлипы.

\- Они в порядке? – спросила Вероника дрожащим голосом.

\- Немного потрепаны, но оба целы, не ранены, и приглядывают друг за другом, - ответил ей Джей Ди. – Так мне сказали. Они пришли сюда днем, после того, как Ника и Джейн пытались похитить. Джейн прибыла в город одновременно с ирландцами, она смогла вырвать у них Ника. Потом он каким-то образом попал в шервудский участок, к продажным копам, но они и оттуда выбрались. Твой сын спас одну важную девушку, и благодаря этому новая фирма, которая заправляет тут вместо Рэта, помогает им и нам.

\- Наш сын, - поправив его, Вероника шмыгнула носом, но говорила она уже тверже. – Рассказывай дальше!

\- Они поехали к главе той фирмы, им помогли выйти на одного информатора, который передавал Рэту всю обратную информацию. Ник и Джейн думают, что он может сказать им наше местоположение.

Вероника на том конце провода, похоже, снова расплакалась. Джей Ди вздохнул, опять переглянулся с Егором.

\- Вероника, - ровно заговорил он. – Наш сын и Джейн живы и целы, мы знаем, куда они поехали. Мы пробовали звонить на телефон Ника, но тот выключен. Может быть, он его разбил или не поставил на зарядку. Это не значит, что с ними что-то случилось. Они вместе и они дважды выбрались из рук ирландцев. Я поеду по их следу, в Индианаполис, у меня есть адрес, где я могу попытаться их найти или выйти на еще один след.

\- Ты… поедешь? – спросила она. – Ты обещал вернуться!

\- Вероника, - уже взмолился он. – Времени не так много. Если я поеду сейчас, не заезжая к тебе, у меня будет больше шансов найти их. У нас теперь есть союзники, их много, и мы вот-вот из всего этого выберемся. Я привезу детей. А ты выбирайся оттуда, как сможешь, и будь аккуратна. Звони на этот номер, если что. Тебе скажут, куда приехать или, на крайняк, тебя заберут сами. Парня зовут Егор. Он русский. Ты поняла меня?

\- Да, - ответила она ему почти строго. – Джей Ди?

\- Да?

\- Пожалуйста, сам будь осторожен. Позвони мне еще раз, как сможешь. Передай спасибо тем людям. И тебе спасибо.

\- Э-э, хорошо. Они все равно не принимают благодарности. Отвечают, что они просто оказывают Нику услугу за спасение той девушки. Вроде как, она жена этого парня, который мне сейчас помог…

\- Джей Ди, - прервала она. Он замолчал. – Будь осторожен. И найди детей.

\- Слушаюсь, - ответил он притихшим голосом. – До связи, Вероника.

Она выдохнула в трубку.

\- До связи.


	20. ВЕРОНИКА. Heroes

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_(Хотя ничто не удержит нас вместе,)_

_We could steal time, just for one day_

_(_ _Мы_ _можем_ _занять_ _денек_ _,)_

_We can be heroes, forever and ever_

_(Можем стать героями, навеки.)_

_What d'you say?_

_(Ну что?)_

_  
**©**_ ** _David_** **_Bowie_** ** _–_** ** _Heroes_**

Вероника помнила каждый момент, проведенный с ним. Долгие годы она считала это проклятьем, и невозможность забыть даже малейшие детали о Джейсоне Дине приводила ее в отчаяние.

Их первая встреча – их заинтересованные взгляды, прикованные друг к другу, скромные улыбки и его убежденное «Не бывает глупых вопросов», которое, впрочем, разбилось о дурацкий опрос Хэзер Чендлер. Никогда не говори никогда, сказала себе Вероника Сойер, до этого поклявшаяся после недолгих отношений в восьмом классе не связываться со старшеклассниками и, если уж на то пошло, со школьниками вообще.

Она помнила, как засмотрелась на его серьгу в тот день, и как она замечталась о том, чтобы ее потрогать, и почти пропустила то, как Джей Ди до усрачки напугал Келли и Суинни холостыми выстрелами. Хэзер Чендлер заметила, конечно, но тогда ее волновала только злополучная вечеринка в Рэмингтоне и она не стала тратить свое время на придумывание острот о том, что Веронике не хватит денег менять трусики.

Веронику тянуло к каждой его мелочи. Она все-таки потрогала его серьгу в ту же ночь, когда он забрался к ней, словно принц, и когда они сыграли в крокет на раздевание. После всех разговоров и захватывающих дух поцелуев они еще лежали на траве под забором, увитым плющом, Джей Ди гладил ее по руке, лежащей у него на бледной в лунном свете груди, а другой рукой Вероника дергала его за серьгу, перебирая пальцами теплый металл. Иногда, когда она дергала слишком сильно, он сжимал ее пальцы крепче, и она виновато прятала лицо под линией его челюсти…

Вероника до сих пор в подробностях помнила это. Впрочем, ночи с Джейсоном Дином были слишком поразительными, чтобы их забыть. Никому с тех пор не удалось поразить ее. Никто больше не занимался с ней любовью так, как это делал он. Другие занимались только сексом.

Она впервые за долгие годы решила сама вспомнить все это. И впервые не испытала злости, не стала прятаться и пытаться отвлечься, яростно забивая голову чем-то другим. Ее уставший сонный ум принимал эти воспоминания, как сладкую колыбель. Всякие ностальгические воспоминания такими были, в каком-то роде.

Каждый поцелуй, каждое его движение или слово. Его смех, его несерьезность, его неуместные шутки, за которые она его даже шлепала его же ремнем (когда родители ломятся к вам в комнату, а ваш таинственный ухажер, неохотно натягивая трусы, не желает лезть под кровать и при этом еще мешает своими остротами, трудно не взяться за ремень), даже визиты в его дом, в котором ей всегда было не по себе – это была лишь верхушка. Это было что-то постоянное. Непостоянными были моменты. То, как ее укусил его хомяк Слаш, прозванный с тех пор Людоедом, или то, как она мерила его пальто на голое тело, а потом крутилась в нем перед Джей Ди, или то, как они поехали на ночное свидание в лес, где пили слаши на брудершафт… Куча всего.

Затем Вероника как-то неожиданно нашла себя в другом месте и времени.

Ей было только за двадцать, а она уже была далеко не той романтичной девочкой, которая могла себе позволить помечтать об идеальных собеседниках и прогулках в университетском городке, где сейчас пахло сухой листвой и латте. Нет, она закончила заочку, и вместо улочек университетского городка ходила в центр Шервуда, в серое кирпичное здание, где работала секретаршей, чтобы оплатить долги и прокормить пятилетнего сына, в этом году ходящего в нулевой класс.

Она курила на кухне, пока Ника не было дома, готовила суп с макаронами в мамином застиранном фартуке, и, будучи вот такой – забегавшейся, смолящей, как паровоз, одетой в черт пойми что и с пучком вместо распущенных волн на плечах, - открыла дверь Джейсону Дину, который осмелился придти в ее дом спустя шесть лет после своей смерти.

Серьги уже не было, с грустью отметила она сейчас. Зато были шрамы, короткая стрижка и жадный взгляд. Понял ли он теперь, каким маньяком тогда выглядел для нее?

Эти воспоминания не особо приятные, потому что разговор вышел довольно громким. Он был глупцом, и она вышла из себя. Веронике не хочется вспоминать себя такой – ужасно уязвленной и почти сломанной.

Река воспоминаний переносит ее в другое время. Туда, где она, убежденная в своей нормальности, заводит отношения с парнем, который _ничуть_ не похож на Джейсона Дина. Он и впрямь не похож на Джейсона. Но, Вероника должна в этом признаться, поначалу он был таким, и именно поэтому она его выбрала. Она им пыталась выместить Джей Ди из своей головы.

Ей было тридцать один, когда она впервые вышла замуж. Звучит хорошо, да. А теперь надо добавить: столько же ей было, когда она с ним развелась. Не прошло и полугода. Не прошло и четырех месяцев, вообще-то.

Вероника снова видит себя уязвленной, когда впервые сталкивается с истинной сущностью своего тогда-еще-жениха. Тогда, когда он толкает ее в стену. И она, конечно, прощает его, потому что он же извиняется. Джей Ди, вот, не извинился за то, что ей учинил (но он ведь ударил ее в котельной в борьбе, а не просто потому, что срывал на ней злость – но Веронике не важно). Глупая женщина. Какая же она глупая. Потому что она прощает и второй удар – пощечину за дерзкий ответ во время ссоры. И не важно, что Джей Ди никогда бы ее не ударил за слова, сказанные в ссоре. Он любил спорить, а еще он любил мириться по-своему – поцелуями. Не извинениями за пощечину. Но Веронике не важно.

В третий раз она уже не может простить, потому что он больно держит ее за лицо, и не извиняется за сказанные им оскорбления. Можно сказать, что она поумнела? Нет, потому что, когда Ник замечает синяки, она отвечает сыну, что это ерунда, что ему не стоит волноваться. Вероника врет ему, и именно потому она виновата в том, что произошло далее. Потому что она не объяснила ему. Не подвела к этому постепенно. И, конечно, когда все обрушилось на него сразу, самым ужасным способом, ей уже было не под силу обуздать его эмоции.

Вот-вот наступит кульминация. В ее сон попадает, само собой, самый яркий момент того события. Самый запоминающийся. То, как Ник сидит, ногами прижимая руки ее мужа к полу, чтобы он не мог сопротивляться, и бьет. Сжимает его шею, и бьет один раз, другой, пятый, седьмой. К девятому уже хватает крови, чтобы утолить его жажду мести.

Ник поворачивает к ней лицо, на его щеке чужая кровь. Глаза его совершенно темные от ярости, это всепоглощающая темнота. Он кривит губы и сопит, как бойцовский бык. Его руки в крови, его одежда в крови. Сын смотрит на нее, на мать, с чувством отчаяния, потому что он готов на это ради нее. Потому что он позволил сделать ей больно, и избиением отчима это уже не исправишь, месть не может вернуть в прошлое и изменить случившееся.

\- Мам… - задыхаясь от слез, шепчет он. А потом хмурится. – Он ударил тебя. А ты его защищала.

От обиды и злости, с которой сказаны последние слова, Веронике снова хочется разрыдаться. Ей хочется обнять своего сына. Ей хочется признаться ему во всем, и сказать, что она его любит, и что она просто была глупой женщиной.

Что она пыталась заместить его отца, и сделала только хуже, но поняла слишком поздно. И если бы не он, не Ник, Вероника бы и не поняла, что его отец – это не темное пятно в ее жизни, а, наоборот, нечто яркое. Самое яркое, что происходило с ней. Не светлое, потому что погибли люди, и потому что он, сойдя с ума, оставил ее. Просто яркое, чувственное, и самое искреннее. Именно то, в чем она нуждалась.

Они с Джей Ди были не просто возлюбленными, они были партнерами, они были половинами одного целого. Только слепой не заметит, что для него все осталось по-прежнему, что он чувствовал и думал то же самое, и делает это сейчас. Что он спросит у нее, когда вернется? Конечно, он захочет узнать, есть у них второй шанс.

Вероника увидела новый сон. В нем они – уже сорокалетние, лежали под тем же обросшим забором, нежились в лунном свете, целовались, разговаривали и обменивались остротами. И это не казалось неестественным. Это не было невозможным.

Она ощутила, как в груди заворочалось что-то.

А потом послышался звонок.

***

После разговора с Джей Ди, когда он положил трубку, Вероника сидела еще пару минут, рвано дыша и пытаясь все обдумать. Ей даже стало душно, но в шкафу было еще душнее, пока она не выбралась оттуда, чтобы взять трубку.

Ее сын жив. Их сын, снова поправила она себя. Их сын выбрался. И даже помог другому человеку. Нашел им союзников. Какой же он молодец, какой же умница. Вероника не могла перестать восхищаться Ником.

Да, сейчас он с Джейн снова пропал, но он цел, он продолжает поиски и он скоро снова найдется. Обязательно найдется.

Хорошие новости помогли взбодриться, помогли осмелеть. Вероника решительно вздохнула и поднялась с пола у кровати, решив обдумать, что ей делать дальше. Первым делом она бесшумно закрыла дверь в свою комнату, чтобы не было слышно, как она здесь копошится. Был бы кто-то в доме на тот момент, пока она разговаривала с Джей Ди, ей бы было несдобровать.

Затем Вероника решила продумать план. Посмотрев на часы, она решила побыть дома до полуночи, а потом вернуться в машину Хэзер и дождаться там утра. Затем можно было вернуть машину подруге и… куда пойти дальше? Может быть, пересидеть у Маккартни часик-другой, конечно, но потом, наверное, можно было позвонить тому парню, чей номер у нее сохранился, и поехать, куда скажут, либо дождаться его здесь, в Шервуде. Это все при условии, если Джей Ди не позвонит ей до утра, конечно.

Фух, звучало все сумбурно. Но вполне выполнимо. Прежде всего, Вероника решила попытаться позвонить сыну. Даже если ей сказали, что он не берет трубку, она хотела попытаться. Раз уж надежды оправдались, почему не оправдаться еще одной.

Она взялась за телефон, снова залезла в шкаф, чтобы ее наверняка не было слышно, и набрала его номер. И ведь пошли гудки. Вероника затаила дыхание, уставилась влажными глазами в стенку шкафа, а затем трубку взяли!

\- Ник? – она подала голос. – Ник!

Но ответил ей не сын.

\- Вы Вероника? Вероника Сойер? – забормотала какая-то девушка или даже девчонка.

\- Да, - у Вероники закралось нехорошее предчувствие. – С кем я говорю?

\- Меня зовут Джейн Дин, - робко ответили ей. – Я…

\- Ты дочка Джей Ди! – Вероника возликовала. – Джейн! Твой отец вытащил меня. Он звонил мне только что! Они с каким-то парнем у Рэта не могли до тебя дозвониться!

\- О боже… - дрожащим голосом ответила девчонка. – Мой отец… Он цел, правда?

\- Был ранен, но его спасли. Теперь бегает, ищет вас. Где Ник? Ты можешь дать ему телефон?

\- Мисс Сойер… - Джейн замялась. – Ника сейчас нет рядом со мной. Мы были на улице, и его задержали, приняли за хулигана.

\- _Что? –_ Вероника так подскочила, что на нее сверху упала вешалка. – Ох!

\- Мисс Сойер! – забормотала девчонка. – Это недоразумение! Копы… они просто приняли нас за хулиганов, но мы даже не виноваты… В общем… Я его вытащу. Я уже вытаскивала его сегодня. В Шервуде. У вас там продажная полиция. Вытащила тогда и сейчас что-нибудь придумаю. А мой отец с вами?

Вероника, уже снявшая с себя вешалку к этому моменту, пыталась снова все понять и решила пока отвечать на вопросы.

\- Нет, он тоже уехал. Он только что отправился за вами в Индианаполис. Вы же там?

\- Да. Мы будем ждать здесь. Он знает адрес или поехал просто так?

\- Сказал, что знает, - Вероника вздохнула. – Ох, погоди… Все так запутанно…

\- Не то слово, - Джейн, судя по голосу, тоже вздохнула. – Мисс Сойер. Мы с Ником найдем выход и скоро вернемся к вам. Я вам обещаю, я как-нибудь верну вашего сына. Если мой папа снова вам позвонит, передайте ему, что я в порядке и что я его люблю, и что я его прикончу, когда увижу. Вы сейчас где?

\- В Шервуде, у себя дома, - ответила Вероника. – Но я здесь ненадолго. Потом я собираюсь поехать к своей подруге, Хезер Маккартни. Ник знает, где это… Я собираюсь сидеть дома еще пару часов.

\- Хорошо. Оставайтесь там, - Джейн взяла себя в руки, судя по голосу. Вероника тоже успокоилась. У нее было ощущение, что она снова говорит с Джей Ди – так похоже звучали их интонации. – Когда отец приедет за нами, мы поедем к вам…

\- Джейн, - теперь заговорила Вероника. – Передай моему сыну то же самое, что я в порядке, что я его люблю и что буду ждать. Сама будь осторожна.

Динам этого стоило желать почаще. Кстати, это была отличная и важная идея – поддерживать их обоих.

\- И спасибо тебе. Что ты спасла его и спасаешь.

\- Вам спасибо, что отец еще жив, - Джейн заговорила теплее. – Когда я вытащу Ника, он вам позвонит.

\- Буду ждать.

\- Мне пора. Надо вытаскивать его.

\- Уж вытащи, пожалуйста.

Вероника подумала, что у них обеих выдастся тяжелый разговор со своими родными, и не смогла не улыбнуться. Она знала Джейн всего ничего, но эта девочка ей точно нравилась.


	21. ДЖЕЙН. Who Wants to Live Forever

_Действие происходит после пролога._

_There_ _’_ _s_ _no_ _chance_ _for_ _us_

_(Нет здесь шанса для нас)_

_It’s all decided for us_

_(_ _Все_ _решено_ _за_ _нас_ _)_

_This world has only one sweet moment_

_(В этом мире есть лишь один чудесный момент)_

_Set aside for us…_

_(_ _Готовый_ _для_ _нас_ _…)_

_© Queen – **Who Wants to Live Forever**_

\- Она в Шервуде? – удивился Ник. – Черт! Мы оттуда уехали всего несколько часов назад!

\- Я охренела не меньше твоего! – Джейн еще посмеивалась, и нервно, и от радости. – И теперь отец едет нам навстречу… Нам остается лишь прождать здесь два часа. Индианаполис – город большой. Здесь спрятаться получится лучше, чем в Шервуде.

\- Так значит, мы сейчас вернемся к машине, а потом куда собираешься?

\- Куда-нибудь. На какую-нибудь людную парковку или в большой парк. Тут наверняка есть большой центральный парк, где можно притаиться в каком-нибудь сугробе. Уж простите, но платные варианты нам теперь закрыты. Из-за наших уличных разборок на залог ушли практически все наличные. Думаю, оставшиеся пятьдесят долларов нам лучше припасти на еду, а карточкой на всякий случай не пользоваться.

\- Я тоже так думаю, - Ник помолчал, помял губы. Джейн почувствовала, как его руки на ее талии неловко сжимаются.

\- Говори, что хочешь, прямо сейчас, а то я завожу и мы поедем, - сказала она.

\- Скажи еще раз, что она просила передать? – спросил он все так же нетерпеливо.

Джейн закатила глаза, но она могла его понять. Если бы отец что-то мог ей сейчас передать, она бы внимала каждому слову. Да и, к тому же, это было трогательно. Джейн ничего не могла с собой поделать. Ник был слишком растерянным и трогательным, чтобы на него злиться.

\- Вероника просила передать, что в порядке, что любит тебя и будет ждать, - сказала она. – Я никакой злости не услышала. С ней все нормально. Хотя, могу предположить, что тебя ждет головомойка.

\- Конечно, ждет, - ответил он, но без страха, с приятным волнением. Джейн завела байк, тот рванул вперед, по ветру.

Хорошо было осознавать, что теперь они оба были на душевном подъеме.

На самом деле, Джейн понимала Ника еще чуть лучше. Ей самой тоже досталось пожелание от Вероники Сойер. Она же ведь не знала ее, а все равно была так рада, так хорошо с ней разговаривала, пожелала ей быть осторожной. Может быть, это Джей Ди ей расписал свою приемную дочку в красках, он умел так расписывать все, что ему было угодно, но можно ли так убедить человека, враждебного к тебе, за двенадцать часов?

Может, Вероника Сойер была и впрямь не так плоха. Не идеальна, конечно. Но, тем более, должно же было быть в ней что-то такое, за что ее любил и отец, и Ник, и что перевешивало ее прошлые не совсем правильные поступки или недостатки? Джейн показалось, она уже нащупала что-то, была близка к тому, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос для себя. По крайней мере, уже можно было сказать, что ей и Веронике будет легко поладить.

После очередного поворота руки Ника на ее талии сжались еще крепче. Джейн, не привыкшая к такому контакту, нахмурилась, насторожилась, и, как оказалось, не зря.

\- Погоня! – смог докричаться Ник.

Джейн смогла на мгновение оглянуться, но увидела на почти пустой дороге несколько машин, так что не сразу разобрала, о ком говорит Сойер.

\- Кто? – спросила она.

\- Алиш! Гони-гони! – крикнул Ник.

Джейн послушно прибавила. Теперь ей был слышен только шум ветра, да рев байка, и, тем не менее, вскоре Ник снова закричал.

\- Петляй!

Джейн только-только вильнула в сторону, как раздался хлопок. Выстрел, сообразила она. Ник крепко выругался за спиной, и тут Джейн поняла, насколько все сейчас серьезно. Их не просто гонят, за ними охотятся. Речь о захвате уже не идет! Она тут же крепче вцепилась в руль и, тихонько застонав, погнала дальше, стараясь выехать на людные места. Проблема была в том, что она города не знала, да и на людных дорогах пришлось бы притормозить, а животные инстинкты Джейн просто вопили от одной мысли о том, чтобы сократить дистанцию между ними и Алишем.

\- Давай вправо! – подсказал Ник. – Через три! Два!...

Дальше Джейн досчитала сама и срезала через улицу, выехав уже туда, где еще что-то узнавала – это место они проезжали на пути к бару. Дальше она завернула к аллее, где, к счастью, не было пешеходов, а то Джейн совершенно не была уверена, что никого не задавит. Оттуда уже она сделала круг и вернулась к тому самому знакомому месту, а потом рванула на окраину города, к бару.

За все это время, за считанные минуты, что Ник матерился за спиной, а Алиш почти что наступал на пятки, Джейн, признаться честно, растеряла долю своего оптимизма и куража. К тому же, из-за холодного ветра у нее снова начала болеть голова, и в какой-то миг все вокруг начало принимать расплывчатые очертания, в висках застучало.

\- Тормози! – крикнул Ник.

Она так погрузилась в свои ощущения, что не сразу отметила, что они подъехали к бару.

\- Пересаживайся ко мне! – сказал он, слезая с мотоцикла, едва ли тот успел остановиться полностью.

Джейн сначала слезла с байка, а потом осознала.

\- Что? Нет, я не могу! Я не могу ехать в машине, у меня есть проблемы…

\- Джейн, приди в себя! Твои проблемы серьезнее того, что у нас на хвосте мужик с пистолетом? – зашипел Ник, а потом глянул куда-то в сторону – на охранника у бара, наверное. Затем он подошел ближе, взял ее под локоть. – Наши жизни важнее. Нам надо продержаться лишь пару часов, помнишь? Я только уведу машину туда, где нас не найдут, или хотя бы постараюсь выбить нам фору. У тебя есть с собой лекарства какие-нибудь?

\- Что-то есть, да. Но это лишь обезболивающее, не успокоительное, - забормотала Джейн.

\- Садись-садись, - Ник подтолкнул ее к своей машине. – Обсудим твою проблему на бегу.

Она, как в полубреду, послушалась и заняла свое место на переднем сидении. Дрожащими пальцами нащупала ремень безопасности, как слепая, и защелкнула внизу. В голову ей пришел момент из фильма по мотивам книги Стивена Кинга «Кристина». Там машина, кстати говоря, тоже была Плимутом, а Плимуты не отличались прочностью…

Дверь слева хлопнула, Джейн вздрогнула. Она опасливо посмотрела в сторону, Ник завел машину, ругая ее – «колымагу» - всякими словами, и они не особо резко подались вперед. Как раз вовремя, потому что на другой стороне улицы показалась машина Алиша – черный додж, видеть который теперь было страшно.

\- Блядство! – воскликнул Ник, и резко свернул влево.

Джейн бесшумно выдохнула и втянула воздух во всю грудь, крепко зажмурившись. Самой быть за рулем, как ни странно, было еще терпимее, но пассажирское место навевало как раз те воспоминания, которые, как ей казалось, уже поблекли.

\- Ник! Ник, слишком резко! – пискнула Джейн.

Он молчал всего пару секунд, но это была длинная пауза из-за того, что ощущалось, как Ник размышляет, как сам едва паникует.

\- Что у тебя за проблема? – спросил он.

\- Я тебе рассказывала, - выдохнула она. – Про своих родителей. Мы попали в аварию… У меня фобия машин.

Ник опять выругался, но в этот раз себе под нос. Джейн не была уверена, это он так ее рассказ прокомментировал, или у него просто вырвалось в запале. Она открыла глаза, потому что с закрытыми начала ярче видеть то, чего ей не хотелось. Сейчас перед глазами замелькали темные незнакомые улицы и, как ей показалась, слышащее ухо отметило снаружи что-то, похожее на церковное пение. В голове снова была полная мешанина, и сердце гулко стучало в груди.

\- Ник…

\- Может, ты попьешь водички?

\- Какую нахрен… Мне плохо. Мне реально хреново, остановись…

\- Еще пару минут.

Джейн подумала, что еще пару минут она может потерпеть, глубоко дыша, но все ее планы разбились о новое препятствие – они выехали на трассу, вошли в ряд так резко, что у нее безумно закружилась голова. И теперь им навстречу ехали другие машины, светили фары. Джейн в шоке уставилась на это, пока не показалась первая фура. Тогда она завопила против своей воли.

\- Закрой глаза! – приказал Ник.

Джейн послушалась.

\- Как ты вообще смогла сесть за руль моей машины в Шервуде? – недовольно спросил он.

\- Я не гнала! И никто не стрелял мне в спину! – почти злобно отозвалась она. – Мы скоро остановимся?

\- Потерпи!

\- Ты только это и говоришь!

\- Я пытаюсь найти подходящее место, чтобы свернуть!

Джейн заскулила, и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Ей четко представилась такая же дорога, только душная, бьющий в лицо свет, и все те же крики, все та же ссора. Тряска машины, оглушающая тишина в левом ухе и шумы в правом, возвели ее нервоз в абсолют, и она ожидала от каждой секунды того удара, той боли и смерти – неминуемой, которая пахла кровью, раскаленным металлом и керосином. Послышались ее собственные рыдания.

Следующий поворот Ник сделал еще через несколько минут. Этот был плавнее, но Джейн все равно вся сжалась, схватилась за сидение под собой, испытывая такой ужас, который сложно было описать словами. Это был одновременно и страх неизвестности и ужас предопределенности, если так можно было выразиться. Затем машина, сбавив скорость, еще какое-то время ехала прямо, и Джейн впала в какое-то странное состояние, сонливое. Так она пропустила еще несколько минут, прежде чем они, наконец, затормозили. Сердце ее тоже остановилось на пару секунд.

Дверь с ее стороны открылась сама по себе. Широко распахнув глаза, Джейн отпрянула, но это был Ник.

\- Это я, я! Кажется, оторвались. Давай руку.

Он взялся за ее предплечье, подался вперед, и сначала снял с нее ремень безопасности, а потом мягко потянул на себя, помогая выбраться. Ноги у Джейн ощутимо дрожали, она почувствовала это, как только встала на твердую недвижимую землю. Ник взял из машины еще кое-что, а потом, таща Джейн за руку, перешел дорогу, и, пройдя пешком еще чуть-чуть, они нырнули туда, куда даже свет от окон и фонарей едва проникал.

Это была то ли подворотня, то ли задворки, в общем - сквозной проход между улицами, куда выходил черный вход одного из кирпичных зданий. Над их головой висела старая пожарная лестница, а перед ними была запертая дверь с порожками и перилами. Ник уселся прямо на верхнюю ступень, Джейн то ли села, то ли рухнула рядом, и, наконец, получила возможность выдохнуть. Сгорбившись, приложила ладонь ко лбу.

\- С-спасибо, - пробормотала она себе под нос, как ей показалось, но Ник, видимо, хорошо расслышал.

\- Все нормально, - ответил он. – Я взял воды. Держи.

Джейн приняла бутылку, выпила залпом треть воды в ней, и снова вздохнула. Тяжело ей дался этот день. Эта истерика – как вишенка на торте. Жуткая головная боль немного утихла, стоило прислониться к железным перилам.

\- Как ты переезжала с Джей Ди, если у тебя такая фобия? – спросил Ник.

Открыв глаза, Джейн посмотрела на него, понемногу различая во мраке лицо. Они сидели плечом к плечу, тепло его напряженного тела ощущалось таким живым, таким надежным. Она не могла перестать испытывать к нему благодарность, даже просто за то, что он сейчас здесь, рядом с ней, и никуда не уйдет, потому что… заботится? Может быть. Ей оставалось только надеяться, что он может заботиться о ней. Если бы Ник оказался на ее месте, она бы тоже заботилась о нем. Она и так ощущала за него ответственность даже без этих срывов.

\- В детстве было трудно. Я пила много успокоительных и он отвлекал меня разговорами, мы ехали не так быстро и делали частые остановки. Как только я смогла, он решил попробовать пересадить меня на мотоцикл. Это было лет в двенадцать. И, как бы странно это не было, на нем мне не так страшно ездить. Дело, скорее всего, в салонах машин. В самой атмосфере. Он понял это еще раньше, просто я была слишком мала и слаба.

Ник слушал ее внимательно, а потом выпрямился.

\- У тебя никогда не было фобий? – тихо спросила Джейн.

\- Нет, - ответил Ник, однако сразу добавил: - но были и есть всякие навязчивые мысли. Страхи. Состояния. Больше всего я боялся, что темная сторона меня когда-нибудь возьмет верх, и мне будет на всех плевать. Что я буду чудовищем, и что я совершу непоправимое. Когда я дрался в детстве, мне пророчили такое будущее. Так себе педагоги из них, конечно. Но в Канаде я совсем перестал драться. Там все было легче. Мы с матерью там начали с чистого листа, и я забыл, на что способен. Она отдала меня в спорт, я посвятил себя ему, и совсем перестал испытывать нужду изливать агрессию. Но потом случилась та дрянь с этим мудотчимом, мы вернулись сюда, где нет больших возможностей, где не было школьной бейсбольной лиги. В университете мест в команде нет. И все вернулось на круги своя.

Он тяжело вздохнул. Джейн наблюдала, как Ник достает из кармана сигареты, и закуривает последнюю оставшуюся в пачке.

\- Это очень странное ощущение – вспомнить свой детский страх во взрослом возрасте, и испытывать его снова, - сказал он, размышляя. – У тебя такого не бывает?

\- Бывает. Тоже, как у тебя – все чаще в последнее время, - она еще раз всхлипнула.

Еще несколько секунд они помолчали.

\- Джейн? – начал Ник с робким любопытством в голосе.

\- Да?

\- Ты на заправке сказала, что я похож на Джей Ди. А чем именно?

Джейн пожала плечами.

\- Мелочами. Кучей мелочей. Ты так же куришь, так же щуришься. Облизываешься. У вас похожее лицо, когда вы напряженно думаете. Ты даже материшься, как он. Я иногда видела, как он злится, и ты в этом тоже его копируешь. И, может, это прозвучит банально, но вы оба защищаете то, что любите, самым жестоким образом. У папы стоит Харлей Лоу Райдер, и иногда он ездит на работу на нем. Еще папа любит плащи, потому что не любит выставляться напоказ. И я представила тебя в плаще, верхом на Харлее, и это была просто вылизанная картинка.

У нее снова начался нервный смех. Джейн засмеялась тихо, вспоминая отца с радостью, но и с тоской, и почувствовала, как по лицу снова потекли слезы. Она уткнулась в колени и разрешила себе плакать чуть громче.

Так прошли еще несколько тихих мгновений, пока на плечи ей не упала рука. Затем Ник осмелился притянуть ее к себе ближе, и Джейн покорно прислонилась головой к его груди, расплакавшись только сильнее от беспомощности и от того, что ей, наконец, появилось, кому выплакаться. Кому-то еще, кроме отца. Что у нее в жизни вообще появился хоть еще кто-то, еще один в целом мире.

\- Джейн. Все будет хорошо. Мы дождемся отца, ты его увидишь. Мы поедем домой… - Ник прервался, словно что-то помешало ему договорить, или же что-то пришло в голову. Он еще немного помолчал. – Ты должна поехать в Шервуд.

\- Что? – от неожиданности Джейн даже перестала плакать. Шмыгая носом, она подняла голову.

\- Здесь в городе для тебя не безопасно. Ты не можешь ехать со мной на машине, если снова придется уходить от погони, а на мотоцикле ты будешь легкой мишенью. Тебе нельзя оставаться в Индианаполисе, - прежде, чем она успела возразить, Ник сжал ее руку, продолжив громче. – А моя мать сейчас одна в Шервуде. Местные копы там знают в лицо ее и меня, но не тебя. У тебя там есть преимущество, но здесь его нет. И наоборот: у меня есть преимущество здесь, а там я подвергну нас опасности. Ты должна добраться до моей матери и увезти ее в безопасное место. В другой штат. В Мичиган. У вас же дом в Мичигане, так? Можно воспользоваться услугами русских, но я боюсь, что они не зря нам так много помогают. Не хочется, чтобы мы были им слишком много должны. Я уверен, что вы разберетесь…

\- Заткнись! – шикнула Джейн, сумевшая взять себя в руки. – Я не оставлю тебя здесь одного! Мы дождемся отца вместе!

\- Но если ты поедешь туда сейчас, у нас будет фора. Я бы поехал с тобой, но Джей Ди же не знает, что мы уезжаем. Одному из нас проще дождаться его здесь, да и увести следы от другого, к тому же.

\- На чем я поеду? Ямаха осталась у бара, - шикнула Джейн. – А за баром сейчас наверняка смотрят в оба.

\- Возьми мою карточку. Найди ближайший круглосуточный банкомат и сними деньги. Посмотри на свою карту, вдруг тут рядом где-то прокат мотоциклов. В конце концов, спроси у прохожих. Да даже угони, в конце концов, если представится случай. Только, пожалуйста, уезжай отсюда и забери мою мать из Шервуда, - Ник просил вкрадчиво.

Сумасшедшим он не выглядел, да и кое в чем был прав – Джейн точно не выдержала бы новой погони. К тому же, фора во времени им не помешает. Отца, конечно, хотелось увидеть пораньше, но… Лучше уж вообще увидеть.

\- Я нашел еще одно преимущество, - Ник усмехнулся, тоже едва нервно. – У моей матери телефон. И у меня телефон. Когда приедет Джей Ди, мы сможем поддерживать связь с вами.

Что ж, и в этом он был прав. Джейн все равно не нравилась мысль о том, чтобы разделиться, особенно сейчас, и ведь был другой выбор. Но, кажется, Ник начал сильно бояться за мать. Ему важно было, чтобы кто-то быстрее оказался рядом с ней, а вдвоем они и впрямь не могли уехать из города. Джейн действительно было лучше выбраться отсюда и поехать к Веронике.

\- Ладно, - еще едва неохотно ответила она. – Как твой телефон?

Ник вытащил его из кармана.

\- Плохо зарядился. Вот-вот вырубится. Я позвоню матери и поставлю его обратно на зарядку. Держи карточку. Шокер у тебя с собой?

\- Да, - ответила Джейн, поправив шапку, купленную в торговом центре, и взяла кредитку. – Я постараюсь найти транспорт и доехать до нее поскорее.

Резво выскочив из его объятий, Джейн неловко пожала ему руку и замялась ненадолго.

\- Сойер, - послышалось от нее.

Она думала недолго. У нее был и пистолет (хотя и без патронов), и шокер, и нож, а у него – ничего.

\- Знаешь, что? Держи, - она достала из правого ботинка и протянула ему ножик. – Он до этого принадлежал моему отцу… Может, он поможет ему тебя узнать.

И выбежала из переулка на другую улицу. Такое уж скованное прощание у них вышло.

Она недолго искала прохожих, и, услышав неподалеку шум голосов, вышла на него. Попалась ей компашка, что надо – ребята из очередного церковного хора, несущие при себе свои книжки с песнями.

\- Эй! Эй, ребят! – спросила она. – Не подскажете, где тут ближайший банкомат? Такой, который и ночью работает тоже… О, и вот еще! Никто не знает, где тут ближайший прокат машин? Лучше бы мотоциклов, конечно.

Хор подростков уставился на нее, как на приведение. И, тем не менее, у одного парня лицо просветлело, он отошел самым первым, тут же вспомнил что-то, и заговорил с ней.


	22. НИК. Come As You Are

_Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach_

_(Приходи, весь в грязи или в хлорке)_

_As I want you to be_

_(_ _Таково_ _мое_ _пожелание_ _)_

_As a trend, as a friend_

_(Как друг или как модная шмотка)_

_As_ _an_ _old_ _memoria_ _._

_(Или как старое воспоминание.)_

_©_ _Nirvana_ _–_ ** _Come_** **_As_** **_You_** **_Are_**

Ник точно не понимал, откуда у него возникла эта идея. Что он точно знал, так это то, что замысел и впрямь рискованный, и, может быть, не совсем верный, но он так испугался – и за Джейн, и за мать – что мысль поскорее собрать их вместе и уберечь, упрятать, должна была появиться рано или поздно.

В погоне он не мог думать ни о чем другом, не мог себе позволить волноваться, а теперь, получив шанс выдохнуть, запаниковал. Это паника и страх, скорее всего, перевесили в нем, а чувство повышенной ответственности за Джейн лишь подбадривало – убереги ее, отошли подальше, возьми все на себя! Он продумал этот спонтанный план на ходу, и, может, не упорствовал бы так сильно, но Джейн согласилась, получив ответы на вопросы. Что ж, может, это и впрямь было к лучшему. Может быть, риск был оправдан и его матери остается прождать немного…

Ник посмотрел на экран своего телефона. Зарядки было совсем мало, Джейн отключила его от провода, когда поехала забирать брата из тюрьмы, и телефон не подзарядился еще хоть немного. Но Ник не мог упустить еще хоть секунду, он набрал знакомый номер.

\- Да? – раздался тревожный голос.

\- Мам! – выдохнул он облегчено.

Послышался тихий смех – они оба рассмеялись и расплакались. Ник, нервно хихикая, утер лицо рукавом.

\- Мам!

\- Ник! Милый! Мой мальчик! Ты жив!

\- Да. Да, все в порядке. Я цел. Ты как, мам? Они не навредили тебе? Ты цела? – забормотал он.

\- Да, родной! Ник, я…

\- Мам, - он перебил, руки его дрожали. Его сердце обливалось кровью, он хотел расспросить ее про все, но телефон уже звякнул, напоминая о том, что у него есть минуты две, максимум. – Мама. У меня телефон плохо зарядился. Я поставлю его на зарядку и перезвоню тебе снова, сейчас выслушай, что я скажу.

Она послушно замолчала, лишь ее всхлипы были слышны.

\- Слушай. Я отправил Джейн в Шервуд, к тебе, а сам я дождусь Джей Ди, и мы вас догоним. Джейн заберет тебя в безопасное место. Выберите его и сообщите нам, когда мы позвоним. Ты выдержишь пару часов?

\- Да, - выдохнула мать.

Ник тоже выдохнул и снова шумно вздохнул, перебирая пальцами, дергаясь.

\- Как я узнаю отца? – спросил он.

Молчание длилось один долгий миг. Ник не успел понять, понравился ли вопрос его матери или нет. Вернее, понравилось ли ей то, что он назвал Джей Ди отцом или что-то другое вызвало эту паузу…

\- Он в клетчатой рубашке, - ответила она. – На правой руке перчатка. У него протез. Я думаю, ты узнаешь. Он тебя точно узнает.

Ник подумал, откуда, но решил, что и сам знает, надо только подумать, да и расспрашивать сейчас не было времени.

\- А ты выдержишь пару часов? – спросила мать.

\- Да. Да, найду способ. Индианаполис – большой город…

Телефон пискнул в последний раз – подал сигнал об отключении через несколько секунд. Кажется, мама тоже его услышала. Ник рвано вздохнул.

\- Мам, я тебя люблю!

\- Я тебя тоже, малыш! – сказала она, и, кажется, снова расплакалась.

Ник скривился, удержавшись от собственных слез.

\- Береги себя, слышишь! – почти крикнула она.

\- Да! – ответил он.

И спустя пару секунд телефон погас, в его руке осталась лишь холодная безжизненная раскладушка.

Ник выдохнул раз, выдохнул два. Затем засунул бесполезную вещь в карман, уставился в темную стену напротив себя, и стал думать. Голос матери не то чтобы успокоил его, но одно переживание отступило на время. На несколько часов, пока они не поговорят или не встретятся снова. Теперь осталось меньше переживаний, еще несколько минут он мог ясно подумать, куда ему ехать дальше, что делать. Ник глубоко вздохнул с прикрытыми глазами, а потом открыл их и направился к своей машине.

Он мог бы поехать на общественную парковку. Мог бы пересесть на общественный транспорт, пешком вернуться на улицу Алиша, спрятаться у всех на виду. Джейн сказала, что Джей Ди знает адрес. Вопрос был в том, знал ли он адрес бара, или же речь шла про адрес ирландского связного. Ну, расстояние между баром и квартирой было небольшое. Можно было сходить и туда, и туда.

Ник зазвенел ключами от машины, открыл дверь, а потом на него словно рухнуло небо.

В голове затрещало так, что Ник тут же за нее схватился, пошатнулся, цепляясь за дверь машины. Он встал боком, попробовал посмотреть, кто на него напал, но тут прилетело по руке, которой он держался за голову. Ударили чем-то тяжелым и холодным, металлическим.

Потом прилетело кулаком в живот, Ник согнулся, и третий удар в голову уже достиг нужного эффекта. Все погасло.

***

Проснулся он, облизнув сухие губы. В глотке жгло, хотелось пить. Приступ мигрени ударил неожиданно, и Ник застонал – скованно, тихо, как только позволял охрипший голос. Он попробовал поднять руки и коснуться головы, но они были такими тяжелыми и… связанными. Тогда Ник открыл глаза.

Он понял, что сидит на полу, голый сверху, спиной прижатый к знакомой кровати, и руки его связаны ничем иным, как обрывком от его же новой футболки. Теперь в комнате горел свет, и Алиш, сидящий напротив него в том же кресле, где сидела совсем недавно Джейн, смотрит на него горящими дикими глазами, словно выжидая.

\- Блять, - вырвалось у Ника.

\- Скудный выбор слов, - низкий тон слов ирландца не сулил ничего хорошего. – Где твоя сестра?

\- Не знаю, - ответил он сразу.

Алиш медленно поднялся, ссутулился над ним.

\- Кларенс-Кларенс… Или лучше Ник? Какое имя предпочтешь в этот раз?

Он промолчал. Алиш нагнулся к нему, взял за волосы. Ник ощутил, как стягивает кожу на шее. Видимо, кровь потекла и свернулась там. Как сильно он ранен, интересно. И сколько тут уже валяется.

\- Помнишь, чем я тебе угрожал? Я обещал тебе сломанные колени и кружку воды за отсос, но, раз уж ты повысил ставку до сожжения дорогой для меня вещи, я тоже возьму повыше. Когда прибудет мой босс, примерно через… - Алиш посмотрел на свои часы, - минут сорок, у нас с тобой начнется совсем другой разговор. Пока что я тебе предлагаю поговорить по-хорошему. У меня нет шокера, как у твоей психованной родственницы, но мне вполне нравится твой метод допроса. Попробуем снова. Отвечай, где твоя сестра?

Ник запрокинул голову назад и тяжело вздохнул. А потом посмотрел на Алиша в упор.

Мать его не убила бы за такое, но могла не простить. Ник молил ее о прощении. Вот так уж получилось.

\- Не знаю, - ответил он ровно.

Перед глазами просвистел кулак, и в этот раз крепкий удар пришелся в лоб, прямо над правым глазом. Голова ощущалась тяжелой грушей, ее словно засунули в разогретую печь и начали сжимать тисками. Ник ощутил, что задыхается. По лицу потекло что-то теплое.

\- …проверим, - послышалось на фоне через несколько мгновений.

Сопротивляясь вспышкам боли, стараясь удержаться в сознании, Ник едва-едва поднял подбородок и увидел в другой руке Алиша свой телефон, подключенный к зарядке.

\- Я же все равно потом включу мобильник и узнаю, с кем ты трындел, пока не вышел из подворотни, - хмыкнул он, затем встряхнул правой рукой, костяшки на которой заалели. – Тебе эти минуты погоды не сыграют.

Ник снова промолчал. Алиш снова встал напротив, разглядывая его так, что стало противно. Много тут понимать не нужно было. Ник сопел, чувствуя отвращение и еще ужасную усталость. Опять же, сейчас трудно было оставаться отважным. Но эти минуты сыграли бы погоду Джейн, и матери, и даже Джей Ди, который был уже близко, наверное…

\- Может, поговорим по очень хорошему? – предложил Алиш. – Любишь жесткий секс?

\- Люблю читать новости… где насильникам отгрызают члены, - ответил он, прикрыв глаза.

Алиш сухо засмеялся.

\- Вот как. Значит, любишь.

Ник, тяжело вздохнув, приоткрыл глаза. Надо было искать способы выбраться.

Он заметил на полу рядом с креслом свою куртку, на столике свои ключи и права, рядом пакет из торгового центра, в котором были вещи Джейн – то самое платье, еще что-то по мелочи, что не торчало из пакета и потому не было видно. Бита с подписью Ларри Уокера стояла у двери в прихожую, и его собственная, Ника, бита стояла рядом. Видимо, он взял ее себе в награду, или решил применить в допросе. Позади Алиша еще лежали обваленные шкафы, разбросанные награды, трофеи, разбитые стекла. Алиш ногой отмел их в сторону, подальше от него, предупреждая попытку что-нибудь схватить. Ник решил думать, что еще острого можно найти, чтобы перерезать тряпки на руках и защититься, и тут вспомнил, что искать не надо.

Он пошевелил ногой в ботинке. У правой щиколотки почувствовал то самое – раскладной нож, который Джейн ему отдала. Алиш проверил карманы сверху и снизу, а обувь забыл или не подумал, наверное. Или, может, недооценил сына Джей Ди, чего делать определенно не стоило.

\- Думаешь, как сбежать, - подметил Алиш. – Не думаю, что тебе удастся, мальчик. В эти сорок минут, я с тебя глаз не спущу. Приятно на тебя смотреть. Отдохнул? Еще раз: где твоя сестра?

Ник сжал кулаки, нахмурился, бровь прорезала боль, на грудь капнуло с лица. Нож с выцарапанными именами двух Динов, припрятанный в ботинке, едва-едва прибавил ему решимости. Еще бы избавил от боли и от страха…

\- Не знаю, - сказал он. – Я отправил ее прочь.

\- Благородно, - заметил Алиш, подходя ближе.

И ударил по лицу снова.


	23. ДЖЕЙ ДИ. Immigrant Song

_So now you better stop_

_(_ _Тебе_ _лучше_ _остановиться_ _)_

_And rebuild all your ruins,_

_(_ _Руины_ _свои_ _отстроить_ _)_

_For peace and trust can win the day_

_(Чтоб мир и доверие победили)_

_Despite of all your losing._

_(Несмотря на проигранные войны.)_

_©_ _Led_ _Zeppelin_ _–_ ** _Immigrant_** **_Song_**

Джей Ди бывал в Индианаполисе по долгу службы. В конце концов, на заказы из Индианы ему приходилось проезжать через столицу штата. Он знал центр города и дороги, в том числе пару пригородных, но ему пришлось поискать ту самую улицу и квартиру.

Некоторое время долгого пути он как раз думал, как мог бы быстро найти ту квартиру, пробовал вспомнить, что когда-либо слышал об этом информаторе, а когда ничего из испробованного не дало результатов, решил поразмыслить логически. Обстоятельства были такие: ему придется пожертвовать драгоценным временем, надо сделать жертву минимальной, а для этого ему понадобится чужая помощь.

Прохожих в канун Рождества не так-то легко найти, особенно тех, которые знают весь город, потому что улица с адресом связного явно не принадлежала к числу центральных или близких к центру. Мини-вывод: нужно было спрашивать у тех, кто гарантированно знает тот район или ту улицу, или же, еще желательнее, самого Алиша. К этому же выводу пришли его дети, хотя и с подсказкой Егора: они выбрали ехать в бар и разнюхивать там. Джей Ди решил последовать их примеру, но не тратить в баре время – по возможности, конечно.

С баром и выдалось проще: записи Рэта уточняли его местонахождение. Джей Ди приехал туда едва-едва за полночь, и сразу решил обратиться к охраннику на входе.

\- Дружище, - он выглянул из окна машина. – Не подскажешь, где тут одна улица? Я заплутал тут у вас.

Охранник, солидный мужчина, который, тем не менее, выглядел немного замерзшим, молчаливо кивнул в его сторону, мол, спрашивай. Джей Ди назвал улицу, уточнил номер дома.

\- А, это тебе надо проехать дальше, затем повернешь за угол… - подкрепляя объяснение скромными жестами, охранник указал ему путь.

Джей Ди достал из кошелька в рюкзаке одну купюру, достаточную для такого солидного дяденьки, по его мнению.

\- Держи. Спасибо.

Охранник купюру принял, кивнул. Даже удачи пожелал. Джей Ди благодарно улыбнулся на прощание, но улыбка его быстро померкла, когда он поехал дальше – он весь обратился в сосредоточение. Объяснение вроде запомнил, да и не так много там запоминать приходилось, но не было места ошибке, потому что и времени не было.

Кажется, он выехал на нужную улицу, с обычными жилыми домами, даже мелкие дворики у каждого имелись. В таком бы месте только криминальную базу устраивать, да. Джей Ди нашел нужный дом, припарковался чуть дальше него, под разбитым фонарем, чтобы машина не была такой приметной, а дальше пошел пешком, даже почти побежал.

Стоило ли говорить, как он волновался. Как его чуть ли не нервный тик разбивал, и как один вопрос бился в его голове: найдет или нет? Ему смутно представлялся Ник, и ярко представлялась юркая Джейн со слуховым аппаратом, потрепанная и уставшая, которая только начала отвыкать от разъездов, которая оказалась одна, наедине с незнакомым мальчишкой, и решила побороться с большими авторитетами за его, Джей Ди, шкуру! Конечно, она была сильной девочкой, он не преувеличивал, но у всякой силы был свой лимит.

На подходе к нужному дому Джей Ди отметил на стоянке косо припаркованную красную машину с номером штата Огайо. Это был яркий знак, даже не совпадение. Он разволновался сильнее, и даже немного запаниковал, ведь мотоцикла рядом с машиной не было видно.

Дом был многоквартирный. Далеко подниматься не пришлось. Номер квартиры он запомнил четко, и, когда добрался до нее, собрался с силами, поднял руку в перчатке (которая не так сильно дрожала) и позвонил в дверь. Оружия при нем все еще не было, одно лишь воображение и сообразительность, а еще реакция. Джей Ди напомнил себе, что ему нужна быстрая реакция, и запретил себе всякие волнения. Затем позвонил в дверь еще несколько раз. В квартире был какой-то шум, но приглушенный, и только через несколько секунд послышались шаги.

Джей Ди напрягся, нахмурился, прикрыл рукой нижнюю часть лица, будто чешет нос – вдруг его узнают. Так он хотя бы выиграет несколько секунд.

Он уже знал, что сказать. Ему было известно имя того, кто здесь живет, и самой простой ответ на вопрос «Кто там?». В большинстве случаев это срабатывало, так говорилось в статистике Америки, новостях на шестнадцатом канале и глупых анекдотах.

\- Кто? – послышалось за дверью.

\- Мы, Алиш, - ответил он.

И, Аллилуйя, Алиш не додумался задать другого вопроса, даже не замялся. Может быть, он кого-то ждал. Когда дверь открылась, секунду они смотрели друг на друга, и в то же мгновение, как осознание отразилось в глазах ирландца, Джей Ди рванул вперед, сбивая его с ног, толкая в прихожую, и влетая следом.

Алиш еще удержался на ногах и сразу подался назад, чтобы встать в полный рост. Джей Ди попробовал сделать подсечку, едва ли получилось, тогда справа ударил в плечо, и его протез хорошенько так приложил ирландца. Тот отшатнулся, а потом решил ударить в ответ.

В узком коридоре маневрировать было трудно. Джей Ди нащупал ручку на двери слева, распахнул, сам прижался к стене, чтобы его не задело. Кулак Алиша влетел в деревянную дверь со всего маху, на ней остался кровавый след – кто-то сбил костяшки. Ирландец громко выругался, а Джей Ди, не давая ему опомниться, ногой ударил по бедру, снова отпихивая назад. Затем он подался вперед, ударил слева, попав по носу. Спиной Алиш двигался и двигался к очередной двери, напоролся на нее, и, когда Джей Ди, увернувшись от его удара, дал кулаком в живот, дверь, наконец, открылась. Спотыкаясь, Алиш вошел в нее боком.

Джей Ди наступая, последовал, и что-то в комнате, чего он не видел, привлекло внимание противника. Тот так удивился, что позабыл о драке, и Джей Ди снова ударил правой по лицу, а потом по ребрам, вынуждая Алиша свалиться на пол. Потом боковым зрением Джей Ди заметил что-то слева, что уже летело на него, и, обернувшись, успел протезом перехватить биту, которой его вот-вот бы ударили в плечо.

Они уставились друг на друга ошалело.

Джей Ди увидел лицо, с одной стороны залитое кровью, с шишкой вместо брови, прикрытое слипшимися волосами. Оно было искривлено в отчаянье, злобе и решимости, и, _Господи_ , он бы везде узнал эти глаза – глаза Вероники. Парень же перед ним, полуголый, сплошь в свежих синяках и кровоподтеках, тоже оглядел его пораженным взглядом: он смотрел на лицо, на одежду, потом на руку в перчатке, которая зажала биту, и, наконец, тоже все понял, а затем отшатнулся, теперь выставив биту перед собой в защите.

\- Ник, - только и смог выговорить Джей Ди. – Я…

\- Джей Ди? – не веря, ответил он охрипшим голосом, часто моргая. Ему явно с трудом это все далось.

\- Ублюдки! – послышалось снизу.

Джей Ди обернулся на Алиша, тот дернул его за ногу, вынуждая споткнуться, но тут Ник с размаху дал тому по лицу прямо носком ботинка. Ирландец с криком откинулся на другой бок, его руки разжались. Джей Ди пошатнулся в сторону, и тут его сын с размаху дал битой по и без того ушибленным ребрам мужчины. А потом дал по голове, Алиш вскинулся всем телом и обмяк. Джей Ди бросился наперерез, схватил Ника за руки.

\- Нет! Ты убьешь его, от этого одни проблемы! – он знал, о чем говорил.

\- Да лучше бы убил! – Ник, путаясь в ногах, опять отшатнулся, Джей Ди помог ему устоять на ногах.

И тут он понемногу обрел рассудок.

\- Где Джейн? – спросил Джей Ди. Вид сына, как и состояние квартиры (какие-то стекла, бардак) наводили на очень плохие мысли.

\- Я отослал ее к матери. К моей, - ответил он на выдохе. – Тут совсем скоро будет босс, надо уходить…

\- Ладно! – Джей Ди поднял с пола куртку, отряхнул ее. – Твоя?

\- Я сам, - Ник забрал у него вещь, накинул на голое тело, затем начал подбирать вещи. – Вон тот пакет – это вещи Джейн. _Он_ в них рылся.

Джей Ди не успел посмотреть на тот самый пакет – заметил, как Ник подбирает и засовывает себе в ботинок кое-что знакомое.

\- Это нож у тебя? – спросил он.

Ник остановился, вытащил штуку обратно, посмотрел на нее и протянул ему.

\- Да. Это Джейн мне дала. Алиш не нашел его у меня. Я им освободился.

Джей Ди забрал оружие, мельком глянул на рукоятку, где его рукой много лет тому назад было выцарапано «Джейсон Дин», а не так давно чуть ниже добавилась новая надпись «Джейн Дин», и убрал в карман. Ник в это время подобрал ключи, взял телефон с зарядки, тот пакет тоже прихватил, и свою биту с ним. А потом замялся и взял вторую биту, стоящую здесь же.

\- Зажигалка есть? – спросил он.

\- Да, - Джей Ди отдал ему ее, и лишь потом додумался спросить. – Зачем?

\- Иди, я сейчас догоню, - только и ответил Ник.

Он повиновался и вышел в прихожую, застыл в дверях. Ник открыл в прихожей дверь с пятном крови (это оказался туалет), и начал проделывать какие-то манипуляции с унитазом. Когда он вышел оттуда, Джей Ди успел заметить, что в унитазе стояла та вторая бита, поверх нее лежал помятый пакет и что-то черное и блестящее, какая-то девчачья одежда. Это Ник поджег.

\- Пошли, - сказал он, выбираясь из квартиры. – Ты на машине?

\- Да, - ответил Джей Ди. – Ты решил его сжечь, а?

\- Не сгорит, мразота, - с чувством прошипел Ник. – Это так, должок.

Они закрыли за собой дверь и быстро спустились вниз. Выйдя из дома, шатаясь и трясясь, Ник посмотрел на ту красную машину, криво припаркованную.

\- Это мой Крайслер, - сказал он глухо. – Алиш… привез меня сюда на нем. У нас две машины.

Джей Ди стоял и смотрел на него пару секунд.

\- Бензина хватит до Шервуда? – спросил он.

Ник нахмурился – и это явно далось ему с болью. Неудивительно, видя его шишку.

\- Не знаю, - сказал сын. – Должно.

\- Забирай все из машины. Мы поедем на машине Вероники, твою теперь знают в лицо, так сказать. Я подъеду к тебе.

Джей Ди оставил Ника ненадолго, быстро двигаясь по обочине мимо других домов к машине Вероники под фонарем. Она даже не до конца успела остыть, завелась легко. Подъехав к дому Алиша, Джей Ди вышел, помог забросить в салон и багажник все то добро, что Ник посчитал нужным, затем сын запер машину, сел к нему в салон, и они уехали с улицы так быстро, как только могли.

Где-то секунд через двадцать, когда, кажется, до Джей Ди дошло, что он может выдохнуть, он так и сделал, а потом заговорил.

\- Что он с тобой сделал? – прозвучало агрессивно.

\- Только бил, _слава богу, -_ сказал Ник, а потом прикрыл глаза. – Он посмотрел список моих вызовов. Они вот-вот узнают от него про маму, что она жива…

\- Что ж, если ты приложил его недостаточно сильно, они вот-вот узнают и про меня, а там додумать легко, - отозвался Джей Ди спокойно. – Нам просто надо поторопиться. Сейчас можешь позвонить матери?

\- Да, только телефон на зарядку поставлю, - Ник начал искать нужный провод.

Движения его оставались дерганными, заторможенными. Как же сильно ему досталось? И как тяжело пришлось до этого.

Джей Ди заметил, что слишком часто поглядывает на своего сына. А он на него. Логично. Четырнадцать лет не виделись, и встретились не при самых лучших обстоятельствах. Предстояла очередная долгая дорога и неловкий разговор.


	24. ВЕРОНИКА. Holding Out for a Hero

_Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy,_

_(Где-то за полночь, в моей смелой мечте)_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach,_

_there’s someone reaching back for me,_

_(Вдалеке, за пределами взора,_

_Кто-то спешит ко мне.)_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,_

_(Верхом на молнии, жар огня неся)_

_It’s gonna take a superman_

_to sweep me off my feet!_

_(Мой супергерой несется,_

_Чтоб наповал сразить меня.)_

_© Bonnie Tyler – **Holding Out for a Hero**_

Вероника за все это время, не сумев обуздать свое волнение и поставить осторожность выше поднявшегося мужества, вышла из своей комнаты, осторожно обошла дом, сделала припасы для себя, поела в комнате сына, мешая хлопья с молоком и слезами от воспоминаний о разговоре. Сердце не так ныло – теперь, когда она поговорила со всеми тремя по очереди, знала о том, что они живы и что они близко. Но чья участь была страшнее – их в постоянном движении, или ее в томительном ожидании и беспомощности?

Где-то через час после звонка сына мнимое спокойствие и мучительное молчание были нарушены. Снова звонил Ник.

\- Да? – Вероника сразу взяла трубку.

\- Привет, мам, - он явно улыбался, но голос его звучал очень устало и хрипло, почти непохоже.

\- Ник, радость моя! – воскликнула она, но негромко. – Ты в порядке?

\- Потрепали чуть-чуть, но буду цел, - ответил Ник.

\- В каком это смысле «чуть-чуть потрепали»? Немедленно рассказывай! – потребовала она.

\- При встрече расскажу, - ответил он. – Ничего серьезного, правда. Я просто подустал чутка… Телефон даю Джей Ди.

\- Он забрал тебя! – Вероника выдохнула с облегчением и приложила руку ко лбу. – Джей Ди!

\- Да? – теперь послышался его голос. – Я его забрал. Все в порядке. Джейн едет к тебе, ты знаешь?

\- Да, знаю. Что с ним, что с Ником?

Джей Ди на пару мгновений взял паузу, явно думая над ответом.

\- Он жив и практически цел, в этом он не соврал, - ответил он. – И он правда будет в полном порядке, ему надо только отдохнуть. Ничего, Вероника, у мужчин все легче проходит.

\- Ты чертов сексист, - проворчала она. – Не заговаривай мне зубы. Скажи мне четко, что с ним?

\- Кхм, - Джей Ди то ли сдержал усмешку, то ли недовольно буркнул. – Ник, держи трубку. Она хочет знать, что у тебя точно за повреждения.

Вероника даже закатила глаза от злости – они ее друг другу передавали! Боялись? Правильно делали!

\- Мам, - почти простонал Ник, снова заговорив с ней. – Тут правда ничего серьезного. Сотрясения у меня нет, череп мне не проломили. Так, дали по башке с двух сторон, да и за день синяков нахватался. Ничего не сломано, не вывихнуто, не треснуто…

\- Боже! – ответила Вероника. – Что они с тобой сделали?

\- Ничего, на что я не нарвался бы сам! – ответил Ник чуть ершисто. – Мам, Джей Ди прав. Тут нет ничего, с чем не справился бы обычный мальчишка.

Вероника так удивилась, что даже забыла разозлиться. Значит, Джей Ди прав? Сколько они там уже ехали вместе? Поговорить, что ли, успели? Джей Ди ему мог мозги промыть или что там… Или Джейн, может быть, повлияла. А, может, каков отец, таков и сын, вот и спелись.

\- Ладно, - ответила она неохотно. – Отдохни. Обработай раны! Я дала Джей Ди с собой рюкзак, там еда, деньги, есть бинты, хлоргексидин. Услышал меня?

\- Услышал, мэм, - ответил он. – Джейн скоро должна приехать. Джей Ди снова просит трубку.

\- Вероника, - раздавшийся теперь его тон стал серьезнее. – Скажи Джейн, что вы можете поехать в наш дом в Энн-Арбор. Мы с Егором обсудили, даже если ирландцы сунутся в Мичиган, мой дом под наблюдением ФБР. Агент Фокс, про которого я тебе рассказывал, мой связной, туда доберется со своим подкреплением в два счета. Но с той поры нам не придется рассчитывать на русских.

\- Не так уж это и плохо, - послышалось ворчание Ника.

\- От Шервуда до границы Мичигана не так долго ехать. Если что, скажи Джейн, можете сделать небольшой крюк. Уверен, она разберется…

\- Я обо всем позабочусь, - заверила его Вероника. – И о твоей дочери тоже.

\- Спасибо, - в голосе Джей Ди слышалась надежда. – До встречи.

\- Ага. Я сказала Нику, чтобы он обработал раны и отдохнул. Проследишь?

\- Вероника, я с него не спущу глаз, - мягко убедил ее Джей Ди. – Неужели я могу?

Она вздохнула.

\- До встречи.

Что ж, теперь ее твердость укоренилась, ум прояснился, страх отступил. Вероника сначала поставила телефон обратно на подзарядку, а потом поднялась и начала собирать кое-какие вещи. Нашла спортивную сумку Ника, с которой он ходил на бейсбол, собрала туда немного одежды на всех, оставшейся еды, даже спрятала там один из ножей. Нашла разные таблетки, тоже сложила. В общем, заняла время и руки еще чем-то. Потом произошло еще кое-что.

За окном послышался шум машины, едва уловимый. Вероника опасливо подошла к окну в углу гостиной, выглянула из-за шторы и принялась осторожно наблюдать. Она увидела уже удаляющуюся от ее дома машину, причем полицейскую. Автомобиль ехал неторопливо, дальше и дальше по улице. Вероника отстранилась от окна, тихо поднялась на второй этаж, в другую комнату, окно которой выходило на дорогу, и откуда было видно побольше.

Вторая машина (или та же самая) проехала мимо дома через десять минут. Странно все это было. Но Вероника быстро поняла, что к чему. В Шервуде ночной патруль проводился совсем не так, никто не стал бы тратить бензин на их мелкие улочки. Видимо, это был особенный случай. В честь Сойеров. Интересно, под каким предлогом этот полицейский или полицейские тратят служебные деньги на бензин?

Вероника решила, что это сейчас не совсем тот вопрос, который нужно задавать. Важнее было озадачиться тем, как тогда выбираться из дома и встречать Джейн. Можно убраться через задний двор и вернуться в машину Хезер, но не факт, что копы не заметят ее на улице, не заглянут внутрь. Да и как тогда смотреть за домом?... Вероника решила оставаться здесь и ждать появления дочери Джей Ди, а потом бежать отсюда вон, да поскорее.

Долго она не просидела в доме. Вскоре полицейская машина снова проехала под окнами. Вероника проследила за ней до самого угла улицы, а там вдруг автомобиль остановился. Из него вышел один офицер, направился в сторону ее дома. Чертыхнувшись, Вероника быстро спустилась вниз, проверила, заперты ли все двери, а потом притаилась у окна в гостиной, думая, как ей быть, если ее увидят и решат схватить. Полицейский упрямо шел к ее дому, уже поднимая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него целиком.

Веронике совершенно точно не хотелось убивать его или ранить. Ни за что. На ее руках уже была кровь четвертого человека, хотя и не совсем невинного, но у него наверняка была жена с детьми, или девушка, или хоть кошечка дома. К тому же, это был полицейский, а продажный он или нет, у него все равно есть право стрелять на поражение при случае нападения… Кровь в жилах тут же похолодела.

Вероника подползла к стойке для зонтиков и взяла то, что не считалось оружием, но могло неплохо послужить в обороне – клюшку для крокета. Вернувшись к окнам, она попыталась понять, чего хочет офицер. Он оглядывал переднюю дверь, те же окна, пытался, вооружившись фонариком, разглядеть, есть ли кто-то внутри. Вероника притаилась под вешалкой в прихожей, когда ее вот-вот могли заметить, и пронесло – луч фонаря скользнул над ее головой, по старым курткам и шарфам. Видимо, не разглядев ничего на первом этаже и во дворе дома, он ушел куда-то. Может быть, на задний двор. А на заднем дворе были следы за забором и в клумбах. Черт.

Вероника уползла на кухню, к выходу на веранду, где уже поставила спортивную сумку с вещами, готовая к резкому побегу, и прижала клюшку к груди. На заднем дворе, неосвященном светом уличных огней или луны, едва ли можно было что-то разглядеть. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем за забором, наконец, показался свет карманного фонарика, бешено скачущий в стороны.

Офицер явно заметил следы, он шел по ним. Конечно, в клумбу не поперся, но все равно кое-как проследил дорожку до самой веранды. Вероника спустилась на пол и сжалась под самой дверью. Когда шаги раздались уже на самой веранде – негромкие, смешанные с неровным дыханием полицейского, она сама перестала дышать, нахмурившись.

Свет фонарика упал на кухонное окно, то самое, с вырванным крючком. Вероника попыталась приладить его обратно, чтобы окно хотя бы выглядело закрытым, но если он тронет, ему сразу станет понятно, что оно открыто. А если ему это станет понятно, он попробует открыть? Заглянет внутрь?

Джейн должна была приехать совсем скоро, прошло уже практически два часа, если не ровно – Вероника немного потеряла счет времени. Если Джейн наткнется прямо на полицейского, что тогда?..

Он попробовал открыть окно. Оно, само собой, легко распахнулось. Вероника замерла, глядя на это, почувствовала, как повеяло морозом снаружи…

И тут на улице послышался рев, рев мотоцикла, да такой громкий, что собаки за соседним парком загавкали. Офицер, выругавшись, упустил раму. Судя по звуку, мотоцикл остановился где-то неподалеку. Шаги быстро удалились по веранде, послышался скрип снега, становящийся все тише. Переведя дыхание, Вероника вернулась в гостиную, пробуя высмотреть в окно то, что спугнуло полицейского. Она не сразу поняла, куда смотреть, но потом разглядела тонкую фигурку в каком-то жалком пальто, которая перебежками двигалась к ее дому. Это, должно быть, была Джейн!

Вероника вернулась в прихожую, решила подсмотреть за девочкой в окно, открыть ей дверь и быстро впустить, если нужно будет, но мелкого силуэта уже не было. Она совсем исчезла из поля зрения. Должно быть, свернула за дом и решила попробовать пробраться через веранду, как сюда попала и сама Вероника с Джей Ди.

Мечась между окнами, она провела еще пару минут, а потом услышала шорох сухой изгороди. В темноте ничего не было видно, но снова заскрипел снег. Затем Вероника рассмотрела: пригнувшись, та же худенькая фигура двигалась к веранде. Бесшумно шагая, она подошла к двери, подергала. Затем подошла к окну, и Вероника протянулась навстречу. За окном она увидела бледное лицо, девочка явно заметила ее. И тут щелкнул фонарик, заливая Джейн со спины светом.

\- Стоять! Повернись лицом!

Вероника юркнула вниз, подошла к другому окну, заглядывая в него. Офицер, оказывается, не ушел с заднего двора! Или, может, проследил за Джейн и вернулся обратно.

Джейн и впрямь медленно обернулась, щурясь. Вероника поднялась, тихо открыла дверь на веранду. Она бы не оставила ее. Либо затащила бы внутрь, либо отбила бы. Она снова подняла клюшку от крокета, и сжала ее покрепче.

\- Вы обвиняетесь в проникновении на частную собственность, взлом дома… - начал офицер.

\- Я не взламывала дом, - перебила Джейн. – И в собственность я проникла с соглашения с жильцом этого дома.

\- А с этим мы разберемся, - сказал полицейский, и приблизился, послышалось, как он встал на ступени. – Руки за голову.

И тут Вероника вскочила и распахнула дверь.

\- Офицер! Ловите! – крикнула она, и подбросила клюшку ему.

Тот выронил фонарик и схватился за клюшку, и в ту же секунду Джейн бросилась к нему, выхватив из-под пальто что-то и ткнув этим в полицейского. Вероника ахнула, но мужчина, лишь крякнув, упал в с порога в снег. Джейн обернулась к ней и подошла ближе.

\- Это ты чем его? – спросила Вероника с придыханием.

\- Шокером, - выдохнула Джейн. – Он скоро очнется. Надо убегать. Вы же… миссис Сойер?

\- Да. Пойдем, - она впустила ее внутрь. – Выйдем через парадную дверь. У меня уже все с собой… Ты не ранена?

\- Нет, - Джейн отозвалась так, словно отмахнулась от этого вопроса. Вероника повернулась обратно, чтобы снова закрыть дверь на веранду, а когда обернулась, наткнулась на девочку, стоящую вплотную. Растрепанная, бледная, немного замерзшая, но ее, видимо, не волновал ни ее вид, ни ее ощущения. – Вам звонил Ник? Отец забрал его? Как мой отец?

Вероника осторожно коснулась ее плеч.

\- Да, звонил. Они уже едут к нам. Твой отец в порядке, - она вспомнила его тон, которым он говорил с ней по телефону. Хмыкнула. – Даже слишком. А ты в порядке?

Джейн озадаченно взглянула на нее, потом взяла за предплечья в ответ.

\- Да… Ник сказал мне увезти вас отсюда. Теперь действительно стоит уезжать.

\- А твой отец сказал мне, чтобы мы ехали в Мичиган, в Энн-Арбор. Ваш дом находится под наблюдением ФБР. Помощь там придет быстрее. На чем ты приехала?

\- На мотоцикле. В прокате взяла самый дешевый. Ревет ужасно, - Джейн вздохнула. – Если хотите, езжайте со мной на нем. Просто в машину я больше этим вечером не сяду. У меня проблемы с машинами, я не могу в них ехать… Только если у вас не найдется успокоительного. И если вы не будете гнать.

Вероника подумала, что согласилась бы на предложение Джейн, даже не до конца понимая этого нюанса о «проблемах с машинами», но вынести поездку до самого Мичигана на мотоцикле, в зимнюю-то ночь, было невозможно. Как и подвергнуть эту девочку такому испытанию в плюс к тому, что она уже перенесла, доехав сюда на этом же мотоцикле от самого Индианаполиса. К тому же, в машине они могли бы укрыться с головой, там можно было говорить между собой и разговаривать по телефону, если снова Ник позвонит.

\- У меня есть успокоительные, - сказала Вероника. – И я обещаю не гнать. Конечно, надо сначала взять другую машину… Кажется, я знаю, у кого. Пойдем… Я рада тебя видеть.

\- И я рада видеть вас, мисс Сойер, - ответила дочь Джей Ди.

\- Зови меня Вероника.

Вместе они быстро покинули дом и направились в машину Хэзер. Уже при уличном свете Вероника заметила на лице Джейн синяки и нашла ее походку немного странной. Она выглядела уставшей и болезненной. Им точно больше подошла бы машина.


	25. ДЖЕЙН. Daddy Cool

_She_ _’_ _s_ _crazy_ _like_ _a_ _fool_

_(Она по Крутому Папочке)_

_What about it Daddy Cool_

_(_ _Сходит_ _с_ _ума_ _)_

_I_ _’_ _m_ _crazy_ _like_ _a_ _fool_

_(Да и я из-за Крутого Папочки)_

_What about it Daddy Cool_

_(_ _Сама_ _не_ _своя_ _)_

_©_ _Boney_ _-_ _M_ _–_ ** _Daddy_** **_Cool_**

Джейн села в машину несмело. Оглядываясь по сторонам, она пристегнулась, положила руки на колени, и тут же согрелась – поднявшийся жар для нее был предвестником новой истерики. Но Вероника заговорила, едва села за руль.

\- У нас в Шервуде не разогнаться, - сказала она бодро, заводя машину. – Единственный, кто мог так сделать – твой отец на своем Харлее. Это было в те времена, когда ни его, ни меня не волновало, впишемся мы в поворот или нет. Чем больше мелких бед, тем веселее. Единственной проблемой для меня, когда я была рядом с ним, было скрытие своего лица от глаз местных бабулек… Он еще гоняет на Харлее?

Джейн подняла на нее взгляд. Скорость у машины была приемлемая, да и ехать наверняка было недалеко, Шервуд стал мелким городком. Пока что она чувствовала себя… на взводе. Но не отчаялась и боялась.

\- Иногда, - ответила Джейн. – Из-за того, что я боюсь машин, он научил меня водить мотоцикл. Учил как раз на Харлее.

\- Но это же огромный зверь! А ты кажешься хрупкой! – заметила Вероника. – И ты удерживала его?

\- Папа сидел за моей спиной. Помогал удерживать. А когда я научилась управлять Харлеем, он купил мне японский байк. Уже подержанный, но все равно новый. Ямаху.

\- Я ничего не смыслю в байках, - Вероника усмехнулась. – Но звучит классно. Ему не дорого это обошлось?

\- Он сказал, что это подарок за несколько праздников, - Джейн улыбнулась смелее. – Но на те праздники он все равно готовил мне праздничный обед и не давал себе помочь.

\- Ему трудно сдерживать обещания, - с усмешкой протянула мисс Сойер. – Но это обычно касается только того, что он делает для тех, кого любит.

Приобняв себя, Джейн посмотрела в окно, на мелькающие мимо дома, темные и уже тихие. Близился праздник. А она все еще была так далеко от отца.

\- Когда они мне звонили, - начала Вероника с чувствующимся раздражением, - ты не поверишь, что они делали.

\- Что? – Джейн тут же вскинула голову.

\- Они уже спелись, - почти прошипела Вероника. – Ник сказал, что ему успело прилететь, пока он меня ждал, и я разволновалась, я пыталась у него выяснить, что с ним и как так вышло, а они с Джей Ди – ты подумай только! – начали передавать меня друг другу, как мяч какой-то! Боялись со мной разговаривать! И все равно мне хоть что-то рассказали.

Джейн нервно усмехнулась, но лишь единожды – она тоже изволновалась.

\- Вот-вот, - сказала Вероника. – И смешно, и злиться на них хочется, а невозможно. Господи, как сложно с мальчишками.

\- А что с Ником? – спросила Джейн.

\- Сказал, что ему дали по голове и спереди и сзади, но сотрясения нет. И синяки набил, - Вероника нахмурилась, сжала руль крепче. И стала так похожа на Ника за рулем, что Джейн испытала дежавю, припомнила отголоски той истерики в машине и поежилась. – Уже спелись… Они знакомы тогда были меньше часа. Да даже если час…

\- Я говорила Нику, что он похож на отца, - Джейн решила осмелиться на такие слова, не зная точно, как Вероника относится к Джей Ди – больше негативно или нейтрально. Ей просто хотелось поддержать разговор и поделиться своими мыслями. – Они многое делают похоже. И я видела его… когда он злится. Я не так часто видела злого отца, но они повторяют друг друга. И ведь даже не знали друг друга, как вы… как ты и сказала. Я сказала Нику, что ему не хватает только плаща и Харлея и он удивился, а потом расспрашивал меня.

Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом машины, но Джейн, каким бы удивительным это не было, этот шум казался не самым напрягающим. Молчание было хуже. Ей захотелось снова заговорить, извиниться, хотя и были вопросы, витающие на уме. Все то, что рассказывал Ник про отношения с матерью, казалось любопытным, притягательным. Может, Джейн так влекло к этой теме, потому что у нее матери не было, она и свою родную едва ли помнила. Этим она и решила воспользоваться.

\- Прости, если я скажу что-то не то. Я толком ничего не знала о вашей ситуации. Я даже делала неправильные выводы и думала о вас с Ником неправильно. Я не совсем вас понимала. У меня нет мамы, и я о материнском отношении знаю только из телевизора. Ну, еще Джей Ди иногда бывает прямо мамочкой с экрана, - она тоскливо усмехнулась. – За этот день с Ником я больше узнала, мы много общались. Бывали и тяжелые моменты, - Джейн начала энергичнее теребить край бинта на пораненной ладони. – Но мы мирились так же быстро, как и обижали друг друга. Может быть, я и сказала ему лишнего чего-то, что вам не понравится. Но он любые мои слова воспринял нормально. И он не злится на вас, даже не знает, может ли он злиться на отца. Он сказал мне, что просто не знает, чему уже верить, и он хотел разобраться во всем, спокойно поговорив с вами обоими. Так что… я хотела сказать, чтобы вы не волновались.

\- Хорошо, - выдохнула Вероника. – Ты тоже не переживай. Я не могу злиться на тебя, как же злиться на тебя? Ты ни при чем. Ты, как и Ник – всего лишь ребенок, попавший в эту войнушку между нами. Я рада буду помочь вам с Ником разобраться в чем-то, чтобы вы могли уже отделаться от наших с Джей Ди заварушек. Просто я волновалась за то, как он может принять что-то, что может подумать. Он так мало знает отца. Я рассказала ему обо всем, что тогда случилось, но я… Позор мне, конечно. Я не спрашивала его, что он думает. Он не говорил, что думает. Он не отказался от меня и смог жить с этими вещами, мне это уже казалось благословением. Мне стоило чаще расспрашивать его, просто я боялась. И я рада, что он смог взять себя в руки. Я дам ему все, чего он захочет. Расскажу все, что захочет услышать. Лишь бы слушал.

\- Он у вас хороший, мисс Сойер, - Джейн подала ободряющий голос. – Он вас так любит. Он от вас ни за что бы не отказался. Он сам сказал, он всегда вас любил и прощал. Конечно, он послушает. Он, на самом деле, не так строг. Точнее, совсем не строг, если говорить о близких. Я ему даже не близкая, и Джей Ди не близкий, а он так терпеливо к нам относится.

\- Ты подружилась с ним? – спросила Вероника, тепло улыбнувшись.

\- Это надо спросить у него, - Джейн ответила скромной улыбкой. – Но мне он друг. Может, даже больше, чем друг. У меня и друзей-то особо не было. Весь мой опыт – это телевизор, радио и рассказы Джей Ди. Он мне, кстати, так расписывал Ника, что я и впрямь терпеть его не могла, но теперь я его принимаю за брата.

\- И как же он тебе расписывал Ника? – усмехнулась мисс Сойер.

\- Как умного мальчика, как болтуна. Когда он выяснил про вас в Канаде, добавил еще, что он спортсмен, значит и крепкий, и сильный. Прямо-таки, ребенок с обложки. Кто ж любит детей с обложки? – хмыкнула Джейн.

\- Их родители, - с мягким озорством сказала Вероника.

Джейн улыбнулась еще смелее, и обнаружила, что и не вспоминала про свою тревогу все это время. И теперь, едва она задумалась о ней, Вероника снова заговорила:

\- Практически приехали.

В окно были видны другие дома. Немногим скромнее, чем в том районе, да и дорога здесь была более узкой, чем там. Они остановились у одного из дворов, который во мраке казался светлым и ухоженным. Дорожки были расчищены от снега и наледи, как и порог дома с перилами. Вероника позвонила в дверь, бормоча про себя.

\- Только не спи, только не спи… - непонятно было – это она себе или тому, к кому пришла.

Послышался топот, Вероника облегченно вздохнула. Через несколько секунд дверь им открыл парень, где-то в возрасте Джейн, светловолосый, голубоглазый. В его осанке, жестах и чертах лица виделась жизнерадостная легкость.

\- Мисс Сойер, - он тут же расплылся в улыбке и приободрился сильнее прежнего. – Что-то случилось?

Он пропустил их внутрь, Вероника поманила Джейн за собой, та вошла след в след. В гостиной, сплошь в светлых тонах, было чисто и уютно, тепло, но не жарко. У телевизора стояла елка ростом, наверное, с Ника, обвешанная игрушками так, что бог знает, как у нее еще не обломались ветки. С верхнего этажа доносилась мягкая музыка, самое то для ночных посиделок.

\- Я у твоей мамы одалживала машину, - сказала Вероника. – Она тебе не сказала.

\- А, это. Сказала. Я просто не ожидал, что вы так поздно приедете, - сказал парень, сложив руки на груди. – Обычно это вы шутите, что я не сплю по ночам.

\- Но я никогда не укоряю, - Вероника подмигнула ему. – Познакомься с Джейн, она подруга Ника. Джейн, это Коннор.

\- Приятно познакомиться! – он протянул ей руку.

\- Я тоже рада, - Джейн пожала его ладонь.

\- А где сам Ник? Он уже дома? – спросил Коннор, поглядывая то на нее, то на Веронику.

\- Он застрял в Индианаполисе. Поехал туда по делам сразу после учебы и праздник встречает там, один, - Вероника тяжело вздохнула. - Мы с Джейн хотели поехать и забрать его, но я и так в Шервуд вернулась на машине твоей матери, мне неудобно ее смущать еще больше. Мне и тебя неловко спрашивать, но не мог бы ты одолжить свой пикап? На день или два? Мы отдадим деньги за бензин.

\- Ах, мисс Сойер, - Коннор взял ее за руку с радушным лицом. – Не переживайте, я вам дам свою тачку. Я все равно ближайшие пару дней никуда ехать не собирался, даже еще не ходил про работу спрашивать. А насчет денег – я сам был должен Нику за другой раз, так что будем в расчете, передайте ему. А что с вашей машиной?

\- Я отдала ее в ремонт буквально вчера, в ней что-то стучало. Если бы я знала, что так получится, я бы еще денек потерпела! – Вероника с волнением вздохнула. – Это какая-то напасть, в самом деле…

\- Всякое бывает, мама же так любит говорить, - Коннор усмехнулся, у него в уголках глаз яснее прочертились морщинки. – Я вам сейчас вынесу ключи.

Он с грацией ушел наверх, практически взлетел по лестнице.

\- Коннор – отличный мальчик, - сказала Вероника Джейн. – Они с Ником в детстве мало общались, но после нашего возвращения в Шервуд хорошо сдружились. Ник тут никого не знал, а у Коннора проблемы с местными ребятами.

\- У него проблемы? – Джейн озадаченно нахмурилась. – Он же нормально разговаривает, выглядит классно, да и семья же приличная, правда?

\- Да, семья у них приличная, - Вероника едва поджала губы. – Ну, по крайней мере, я ничего неприличного не вижу в людях, которые работают в морге. Может, кому-то не понравилось, что Хэзер, его мать и моя подруга, которая была из богатой и уважаемой семьи, вышла за патологоанатома, хотя Шон тоже неплохо зарабатывает и ничем плохим не знаменит. Она тоже стала работать с ним в морге: готовит людей к выдаче родственникам. Подкрасит там, причешет, приоденет. Тоже нормальная работа… Хотя это только взрослых волнуют его родители. С ровесниками у Коннора другая проблема. Он парень… нестандартный, - Вероника вскинула брови, задумчиво глядя на лестницу, по которой убежал друг ее сына.

Джейн не успела задуматься, что это значит. Коннор вернулся так же быстро, паря по воздуху, и отдал мисс Сойер свои ключи от машины с желтым брелком.

\- Можно еще кое о чем тебя попросить? – тихо спросила Вероника.

\- Да, конечно, - он пожал плечами.

\- Не говори матери, что это я у тебя заняла машину. Я боюсь, она меня не поймет. Я для нее и так взбалмошной стала в последнее время, - усмехнулась Вероника.

\- Да что вы, мисс Сойер! – Коннор усмехнулся громче. – Она никогда не подумает о вас плохо, и я тоже. Но ладно, не скажу, не волнуйтесь.

\- Спасибо, - она сжала его плечо и чмокнула в щеку. – Мы передадим Нику привет. А он уже сам тебе все скажет, как увидитесь.

\- Хорошо, - сказал парень, уставив руки в боки. На его щеках появились ямочки от широкой улыбки, которую он послал Джейн. – Рад был увидеться. Все ждал, когда уже Ник перестанет быть сычом и познакомится еще с кем-то!

Коннор подмигнул. Джейн радушно усмехнулась и покраснела. Они прошли в гараж, Коннор открыл его, чтобы дамы выехали на его четырехместном пикапе с небольшим кузовом. Он помахал им на прощание, Джейн ответила жестом.

\- Пока! – добавила она.

\- Пока! – ответил он.

Вероника тоже помахала. Как только дом скрылся из виду, Джейн снова задумалась, что такого нестандартного может быть в Конноре. Впрочем, ей сразу пришло на ум одно предположение, стоило только снова прокрутить в голове его манеру двигаться и легкое радушие.

\- Коннор – гей? – спросила она.

\- Ну, по всей видимости. Я никогда не спрашивала напрямую, но мне его мать сказала. Это вполне очевидно и это не волнует ни его родителей, ни меня с Ником.

\- Он хороший парень, - Джейн пожала плечами, ее волновала ориентация человека, но не в плохом смысле. Она просто смущалась, что ли. Так было с любыми людьми, когда дело доходило до их интимных отношений, Джейн просто не привыкла это обсуждать. – А проблемы у него из-за этого?

\- Ну, никто, кроме нас, больше об этом не знает, но слухи ходят. Коннор в детстве увлекался фигурным катанием. Этого хватило местным мальчишкам и мужчинам, которые ни о чем, кроме стереотипов, не думают, - Вероника нахмурилась. – Ему трудно приходится здесь, но он еще и сильный парень, очень сильный. Хэзер боялась за него, но теперь восхищается им.

Джейн снова посмотрела в окно и задумалась о Нике. О том, как он себя вел и что сделал в баре в Индианаполисе. Конечно, это все было ради дела, но она же не могла не задуматься. Может, он так волновался именно потому, что вспомнил про Коннора, а, может, с Коннором они подружились отчасти и поэтому.

Джейн захотелось спросить у Вероники, может ли Ник быть геем, но это был бы странный вопрос, да и бесполезный к тому же. Гей Ник или нет, отношение к нему у Джейн не изменилось бы. Он был все тем же братом для нее. Но тогда ей стало интересно, изменилось бы отношение Джей Ди к сыну, узнай он о том, что было в баре. Хотя уж такой человек, как Джей Ди, точно не стал бы порицать за поцелуй с мужиком для дела, да и вообще, философия у отца была предельно простой. Говоря языком его рабочих: «каждый дрочит, как захочет». Но ведь все менялось, когда дело касалось конкретно близких.

Джейн решила, что не скажет никому: ни отцу, ни Веронике. Ник расскажет сам, если вообще захочет, а он явно стремился об этом забыть. Ну и пусть.

\- Тебе еще нужны успокоительные? – спросила Вероника через пару минут. – Выпила бы лекарств, отдохнула бы. Я доберусь до Энн-Арбора, когда-то мы с Ником бывали там проездом. Только скажи, какой дорогой лучше поехать. Джей Ди советовал перестраховаться, даже если это займет время.

\- Можем выехать в Индиану, и ехать рядом с границей, - сразу предложила Джейн. – И въехать в Мичиган немножко… Как бы со стороны, а не с угла…

\- Поняла, - Вероника кивнула и включила печку, пока едва-едва. – В сумке на заднем сидении у меня есть немного еды, вода и лекарства. Можешь пересесть туда, поесть и отдохнуть там.

Джейн мгновенно вспомнила себя той девочкой на заднем сидении.

\- Мне спереди удобнее, - быстро сказала она. – Но от лекарств я бы не отказалась.

Она взяла сумку и, следуя указаниям, нашла и еду (ломоть нарезанного батона), и воду, целую пластину успокоительных и такую же пластину обезболивающих. Лекарства были слабоватые, Джейн приняла две таблетки и того, и того. В тепле ее разморило, и лекарства должны были скоро подействовать. Этот путь должен был выдаться куда легче остальных. Не следовало даже сомневаться, когда Вероника отказалась от мотоцикла…

\- Ты не ходила в школу? – спросила мисс Сойер.

Джейн приоткрыла глаза и вздохнула.

\- Нет, - ответила она. Вероника удивилась, как и Ник, когда услышал об этом. – Мне было пять где-то, когда я попала в аварию. И я восстанавливалась долго. Тогда же Джей Ди тоже только вспомнил про свои реабилитации, и мы постоянно ездили по разным больницам. Пойти в школу я не могла, да и оказалась не готова. Со мной просто не занимались. Я бы что-то знала и помнила, если бы со мной занимались. Он со мной занимался, и я нагнала уровень домашнего обучения. Я в этом году заканчиваю, все так же, на дому.

\- И какой же из него учитель? – поинтересовалась мисс Сойер с искренним любопытством

\- Интересный, - ответила Джейн рассуждающим тоном. – Всегда может привести кучу примеров. Он умеет выразительно читать, и это мне очень помогло, потому что я терпеть не могу читать. Я просто не могу сидеть смирно, не могу в тишине. Мне больше нравится математика. Он отлично знает математику, так что может меня проверять. Чего он не знает – так это чувства меры и времени.

\- Это мне прекрасно известно, - поддержала Вероника с неловкой улыбкой. – И вы жили совсем одни?

\- Конечно. С кем же нам еще жить? – Джейн хмыкнула. – Бад умер, бабушек и дедушек не нашли.

\- Ты его кузина, он так сказал мне, - Вероника, судя по тону, хотела спросить что-то неловкое. – Он зовет тебя дочерью.

\- Это с моей подачи, - Джейн улыбнулась шире. – Я молчала целый месяц после того, как он забрал меня. А потом мне однажды приснился кошмар, я прибежала к нему и назвала его папой. Он не смог мне сопротивляться, да и зачем? Кто нас поправит?.. Это вас смущает?

\- Все, что касается Джей Ди, смущает меня, - призналась мисс Сойер. – Узнать, что у него есть дочь, было неожиданно. И узнать то, что он стал хорошим отцом, было еще неожиданнее. Потому что… Ну, из-за того, каким он был. И, мне казалось, он был обижен. Ну, знаешь, на свою маму и на твоих родителей, возможно.

\- Люди взрослеют, он мне так сказал, - добавила Джейн чуть тоскливо. – Бывают ошибки, которые не исправить, так что ж теперь, продолжать жить неправильно? Его доска стала чиста, и он поставил на ней новые фигуры.

Вероника бросила на нее какой-то странный взгляд. Джейн отвернулась от окна и повернулась лицом только к ней.

\- Вы еще ненавидите его? – спросила она. – Я не скажу никому. Мне просто интересно.

\- Нет, я его не ненавижу. Даже наоборот… Весь этот день, пока мы общались, у нас тоже были разные моменты, как ты сказала. Я просто не могу перестать думать о нем, о том, каким новым и одновременно прежним он мне кажется. Я совсем его не знаю и боюсь… привязаться к нему снова, - осторожно ответила Вероника.

\- Он лечился. Медикаментозно, - сказала Джейн. – Так что что-то наверняка изменилось в нем. Он говорил, что чувствует это. Но я, конечно, не могу советовать, да и лезть не хочу в его отношения. Я только хочу сказать, что он все это время думал о вас, и надеялся на что-то. Так что он примет все, что вы скажете, и сделает все, что попросите. Я это просто знаю.

Вероника улыбнулась, даже как-то снисходительно.

\- Не переживай, Джейн, - сказала она. – Спасибо тебе за твои слова. Мы с ним обязательно поговорим… Я рада, что ты у него есть. И что ты была рядом с Ником, когда некому было ему помочь.

\- А я рада, что Ник был рядом со мной, - Джейн почувствовала сонливость. – Мы можем позвонить ему сейчас?

\- Ах, да. Конечно, - мисс Сойер взяла свой телефон, набрала номер.

Джейн немного приободрилась – ей, само собой, не терпелось услышать голос отца. Но Вероника чертыхнулась, посмотрев на свою трубку.

\- У меня деньги на счету закончились… Придется ждать, пока он мне позвонит. Ты пока поспи, если сможешь. Я разбужу тебя, если так случится. А то, глядишь, скоро и приедем.

\- Хорошо… - ответила Джейн.

Склонив голову, она прикрыла глаза и совсем скоро с легкостью провалилась в желанный сон.


	26. НИК. Carry On My Wayward Son

_Carry on my wayward son,_

_(_ _Продолжай_ _,_ _мой_ _блудный_ _сын_ _,)_

_There’ll be peace when you are done._

_(Когда закончишь, будет миру мир.)_

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_(Отдохни, голову можно опустить,)_

_Don_ _’_ _t_ _you_ _cry_ _no_ _more_ _._

_(Не придется больше слезы лить.)_

_© Kansas – **Carry On My Wayward Son**_

Ник помнил только то, что после разговора с матерью поступил так, как она сказала: обработал раны, перемотал голову на всякий случай, попил воды и отрубился. Затем его настигли яркие сны, достойные такого яркого дня.

Сначала ему приснился момент, всегда захватывающий его с тех пор, как он стал играть в бейсбол. Не было момента лучше. Он стоял, крепко сжимая биту, и смотрел в глаза питчера до самого конца, пока мяч не оторвется от его руки. А затем бил и, едва лишь слышал стук биты по мячу, рвался с места, поднимая в воздух пыль. Не было мальчишки проворнее и неуловимее него. Если его хотели опередить – не выходило, а если хотели осалить – не могли коснуться, потому что он был изворотлив, как змееныш. Позже, когда он уже вымахал ростом с баскетболиста, осалить его значило нарваться на проблему. Не было игрока суровее и упрямее, чем он.

Бить и бежать к победе было его смыслом. Он был готов подорваться в любую секунду, мог бегать без устали. Случалось, что его переигрывали, опережали или давали ему подножку, жульничеством выводя из игры. Каждого, кто переходил ему дорогу, ждал бы ужасный конец, если бы Ника не сдерживали товарищи по команде и тренер.

\- Я тебя выпру из команды, если не возьмешь себя в руки! – грозился он каждый раз, но не выгонял. Потому что так умело бить и бегать в Торонто мог далеко не каждый мальчишка.

После каждой хорошей игры Ника била дрожь – из тела еще не вышел адреналин, он все еще готов был подорваться, весь был кипящим котлом.

Сон его перетек в такую картину: он, кипящий котел, все так же стоит у стены, дрожит, сжимает кулаки и тяжело дышит. А напротив него отчим ударяет мать о стену, держа ее за лицо. У мамы выбивает воздух из легких со сдавленным криком. И Ник снова подрывается вперед, бегает и бьет. Изворачивается, когда его пытаются схватить, захватывает в ответ, прижимает к полу всей своей массой, и бьет, почти крича. Он горит своим смыслом.

***

Проснулся он, ударив кулаком по двери. Тут же подскочил.

\- Эй, эй. Все нормально, спокойно, - тут же послышался голос Джей Ди. Притихший, отец смотрел на него устало, его адреналин давно схлынул. – И двух часов не прошло. Еще полпути и будем у меня дома. Вероника с Джейн наверняка ждут там.

Ник выпрямился, вспомнил все, что случилось. Вопрос Алиша _«Где твоя сестра?»_ еще звучал в ушах набатом. Он снова выпил воды и откинулся назад, на сидение.

\- Как ты спас маму? – этот вопрос не давал ему покоя, но Ник уснул прежде, чем успел спросить. Теперь он проснулся и начал задавать важные вопросы.

Джей Ди еще немного подумал над ответом, потом заговорил:

\- Ее увезли в Цинциннати, в один из моих офисов, который я предоставил ирландцам для базы. В моих офисах есть системы потайных ходов, через которые можно уйти в экстренной ситуации, и о которых известно лишь мне. Я забрался внутрь через такой ход, и мы с Вероникой вышли через него вниз. При побеге мне в бок попали из пистолета, но она меня вытащила и увезла к Хэзер и ее мужу. Меня залатали, и мы поехали к вам домой. А как Джейн тебя спасла?

\- Я приехал, когда маму только-только увезли. Разговаривал с ней по телефону минут за десять до этого. За мной в дом зашел амбал, и я хотел битой отбиться, да появилась Джейн, ударила его шокером и мы поехали в мотель за городом.

Конечно, эта история была совсем не такой захватывающей, как история о потайных ходах в духе детективов «золотого века», о пуле в боку и спасении жизни в морге, но Нику и свои приключения казались насыщенными.

\- Откуда у нее шокер? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Понятия не имею, - отозвался Ник. – Мы с ней поругались, я попал в тюрьму к продажным копам, Джейн за мной вернулась, мы снова убежали. Добрались до Рэта, но оказалось, что его подменили русские. Я спас дочь их босса и получил возможность попросить об услуге за услугу. Съездили в Индианаполис, я снова попал в тюрьму…

Хотя, ладно, он почти дотянул до уровня родителей. Джей Ди озадаченно взглянул на него, а потом вздохнул.

\- Не гордишься мной? Переборщил или не добрал? – спросил Ник.

\- Ты сделал все, чтобы я тобой гордился, - мягко ответил отец. – И я горжусь тобой. Я знал, что ты сильный и справедливый парень, весь в нее, свою мать. Мне просто жаль, что нам пришлось увидеться вот так.

\- То, что тебе жаль, не отменяет того, что это все из-за тебя завертелось, - пробормотал он.

\- Я не отрицаю этого. Я старался покончить с этим быстрее, прежде чем случится что-то плохое. Слишком поздно спохватился. В этом моя вечная беда, я знаю. Прости меня, Ник. За это и за то, что было раньше.

\- Слушай, - Ник выпрямился, глядя прямо на него. – Мне нет дела до извинений. Мне нужны доказательства, мне нужны поступки. А они говорят про то, что ты все еще косячишь. Я могу это понять. Я и в тебя пошел, мне это знакомо – путь исправления тернист и бла-бла-бла. Передо мной не извиняйся. Извиняйся – нет, даже моли прощения – у моей матери, и у своей дочери. Джейн выплакала все глаза. Она тебя любит, ты у нее один-единственный близкий человек, она с ума сходила весь день…

\- Если ты думаешь, что я не сходил с ума, думая о ней – ты чертовски не прав! – Джей Ди повысил тон. – Я сходил с ума из-за каждого из вас. И, раз уж ты говоришь, что можешь меня понять, то наверняка поймешь, каково это: быть далеко от своих близких, знать, что им плохо, и что все это из-за тебя. Я все сделаю, чтобы вы были в безопасности, и буду молить прощения у Вероники и Джейн всю жизнь. Я до смерти перед всеми вами виноват. Я понимаю это, я каюсь и я исправляю это все по крупицам. Я все исправлю. Если понадобится, возьму все на себя, хотя, конечно, у меня вполне получится отболтать нас у ФБР-овцев, и никто из нас не сядет.

\- Вот и отлично, - Ник снова откинулся на сидение.

Ненадолго повисла тишина. Потом он заметил, что они немного сбавили скорость. Джей Ди едва щурился. Свет огней у трассы уже наверняка мозолил ему глаза.

\- Я могу сесть за руль, - предложил Ник. – Я знаю, как добраться до Энн-Арбора, а там тебя разбужу.

\- Тебе отдых нужен побольше моего, - ответил Джей Ди спокойнее.

\- У меня уже даже кровь не идет, а у тебя пуля еще сегодня утром была в боку, - Ник поджал губы. – Я уже в порядке. Я все равно не усну.

Он увидел сомнение на лице Джей Ди, но оно быстро сменилось смирением. Его правоту он принял быстро, это было хорошим знаком, это Нику пришлось по душе.

\- Хотя бы застегни куртку. А то, если мать тебя выловит прямо из машины, синяки от нее уже не спрячешь, - посоветовал Джей Ди.

Ник и его послушал, застегнулся.

\- Ну, так что, тормози? – он поерзал на сидении.

Джей Ди затормозил при первой возможности. Они быстро поменялись местами, Ник завел машину, поехали дальше. Джей Ди растекся по креслу, как густое тесто.

\- На кого учишься? – вдруг спросил он.

\- Филолог, второй курс, - ответил Ник. – А ты кто по должности?

\- Индивидуальный предприниматель, владелец компании по строительству и сносу зданий. Компания небольшая, но доход приносит. У меня в нескольких штатах филиалы, там заправляют свои ребята, но филиалом в Мичигане заправляю целиком я. Иногда сам выезжаю на место сноса или стройку в другой штат. Моему менеджеру надо доплатить за то, что он меня терпит, - хмыкнул Джей Ди. – В любом случае, возьму отпуск, все отдохнут… И как с учебой дела?

\- Отличник, - ответил Ник. – Я еще и спортсменом был. Забросил.

\- Знаю, - Джей Ди кивнул. – А хотел бы вернуться?

\- Хотел бы, - Ник поджал губы, снова. – Мест в команде нет. Попробую в следующем году, но у меня с бегом может не выйти. Курю много. Матери не говори.

\- Ладно… Дать сигарету?

\- А она какая? Крепкая?

\- Нет.

\- Давай.

Ник принял сигарету, закурил от зажигалки, которую так и не отдал Джей Ди. Он махнул рукой, мол, оставь себе. Конечно, марка сигарет была не та, но этой тоже хватило, чтобы успокоиться хотя бы по привычке. Еще пару минут помолчали.

Ник подумал, что смысла в тайне от матери теперь не будет – наверняка дымом по уши провонял. Даже если бы тут была жвачка, она бы тоже провоняла, пока он ее жевал. Мама наверняка простит ему это на радостях. В первые мгновения. А потом можно пообещать бросить… И даже реально попытаться. Как жизнь пойдет.

\- А куда вы дальше с Джейн? – спросил Ник.

\- Куда? – Джей Ди сонно моргнул, совсем как сам Ник непонятливо моргал иногда. – Я не знаю. Я вложил часть денег в недвижимость. Думаю, мы можем перевести дух где-то в одном из домов.

\- Тут такое дело, - Ник вздохнул. – Она очень переживает, что в драке ей выбили слуховой аппарат. Это ей из-за меня досталось, в Шервуде, у полицейского участка. Сколько он стоит?

\- Погоди, парень, - Джей Ди нахмурился. – Джейн была в драке? Ее сильно ударили?

\- Она вырубилась ненадолго, быстро в себя пришла. Ее ударил тот же амбал, что пытался похитить меня. Я сломал ему ногу и чуть не придушил его.

\- Спасибо тебе, серьезно, - Джей Ди засопел. – Криворожие говнюки… Главное, чтобы она была цела. А с аппаратом придумаем что-нибудь.

Ник заметно успокоился, услышав это. Джейн могла не бояться отца… Хотя, в этом, наверное, и не стоило сомневаться, но убедиться было приятно. Захотелось убедиться еще кое в чем. Может, Ник пожалел бы потом об этом решении.

\- А если мы разъедемся, ты не исчезнешь снова на четырнадцать лет? – спросил он.

\- А ты не хочешь этого? – спросил отец, задавая ему в точности такой же вопрос, который Ник задавал сам себе. Но он думал над ним недолго, в самом деле.

\- Наверное, нет, - сказал Ник. – Кажется, у нас есть куча тем для разговора. Сначала, конечно, надо отдохнуть, а потом разговаривать. А после разговоров я не хотел бы снова жить, как волк какой-то. Да и Джейн же моя сестра. Я не могу так просто перестать с ней общаться… Если она захочет меня терпеть после всего этого.

\- Она не из тех, кто забывает людей, сделавших для нее добро, - отец улыбнулся. – Так что она захочет тебя терпеть.

Ник усмехнулся. Потом выбросил бычок от сигареты в окно.

\- Если отбросить эмоции, изначально я хотел только мать найти. И все. Но потом мы с Джейн поняли, что в том, что вы нам рассказали о своем прошлом, есть кое-какие различия. Я намерен усадить вас с матерью вместе и расспросить. Джейн, наверное, тоже будет интересно послушать. Так что не спеши уезжать.

\- Я всегда рад поговорить, - насмешливо ответил Джей Ди, уже с закрытыми глазами.

Ник, не переставая ухмыляться, отвел от него взгляд и продолжил вести машину. Может быть, они уже пересекли границу Огайо. Конец был близок. Если не бед, то одиночества точно.


	27. ВЕРОНИКА. The chain

_And if_

_(И_ _)_

_You don’t love me now_

_(Если ты не любишь меня,)_

_You will never love me again_

_(То_ _не_ _выйдет_ _полюбить_ _.)_

_I can still hear you saying_

_(Я еще слышу, как ты говоришь,)_

_You would never break the chain._

_(Что никогда не порвешь нить.)_

_©_ _Fleetwood_ _Mac –_ **_The_ ** **_chain_ **

До Энн-Арбора добрались без неприятностей, но уже в городе волнение проснувшейся Джейн передалось Веронике. Они все ехали и ехали, мимо многочисленных домов, мимо парка, мимо магазинов. Джейн указывала, куда ехать, что-то показывала.

\- Отец работает там, дальше, офис за центром. А нам надо в другую сторону, только на север, а потом чуть западнее, - сказала она, оглядываясь, вертясь на месте, и все больше напоминая энергичного ребенка, а не выпускника старшей школы.

А, может быть, Вероника просто привыкла к тому, каким усидчивым был Ник.

Район, где все дома по виду принадлежали людям из среднего класса, оказался родным для Джейн. Она попросила остановиться у другого дома, на вид нежилого, а потом пойти пешком. Совсем скоро дошли до двора на углу улицы, Джейн сразу прикоснулась к его ограде, которая была ей по пояс. Вероника увидела неубранный снег, заметенные дорожки и порог. Конечно, ведь девочка была на учебе, Джей Ди на работе, кому убирать двор?

Дом был одноэтажный, без задней двери, с тесным задним двором, что Веронику даже удивило: дом Джейсона Дина и без запасного выхода! Пришлось идти прямо через парадный вход, по засыпанным и скользким дорожкам. Зато в дом точно никто другой не заходил, так предположила Джейн. Она потянулась в один из цветочных горшков, висящих над перилами, и вытянула оттуда запасной ключ.

Внутри дома, оглядывая неосвещенную гостиную, Вероника приметила просторный угловой диван, не совсем большой телевизор, к которому прилагались видеомагнитофон и коробка кассет. У стены на тумбочке стояла стереосистема с антенной, выполняющая роль радио, рядом тоже стоял цветок, сбоку был книжный шкаф в пол, знакомый Веронике: раньше он стоял в комнате Джей Ди в Шервуде. За диваном шелестели ветвями новые пальмы в больших плошках. На стенах висели картины с какой-то живописью, которую сейчас было не разглядеть. Обои были темно-серые, на деревянном полу под диваном лежал круглый ковер, тоже темного цвета.

\- Туалет слева, - сказала Джейн, и скрылась в боковой комнате рядом с проходом на кухню, в которой виднелся тесный старенький стол.

Вероника не пошла в туалет. Она пошла к дверям в сторону гаража. Одна точно вела в гараж, сливаясь со стеной, другая же рядом с ней, деревянная, была с круглой ручкой. Она оказалась не заперта. Внутри комнаты были запахнуты шторы. Вероника позволила себе включить телефон и осветить им пространство, насколько было возможно. У входа стояло несколько тумбочек, одна архивная, явно для работы, другая более домашняя, с зеркалом, на ней стоял мужской дезодорант, какой-то крем, вроде простой детский, и другие тюбики, которые Вероника не стала рассматривать.

У тумбочки для работы стоял письменный стол с задвинутым за него стулом на колесиках. На столе, как и у нее дома, были карандаши, всякая другая мелочь для письменной работы, опять стояло комнатное растение в плошке, а над плошкой на стене висело несколько открыток из разных штатов и две фотографии.

Одна фотография Веронике уже была знакома: фото его матери. На другой была Джейн, еще маленькая, стоящая на каком-то празднике – ярмарке, видимо. Одной рукой она обнимала большого плюшевого медведя, другой рукой его – Джей Ди встал сбоку, обнимая ее за плечи, без плаща, но в больно знакомой выцветшей синей рубашке. Они оба улыбались, явно довольные проведенным вместе днем. Джейн была больше в центре, Джей Ди чуть ли не вылез из угла фотографии.

Вероника подумала о том, что сказала Джейн. Джей Ди повзрослел и преодолел обиды. Захотелось побольше расспросить его о матери в честь такого случая, но она решила отложить это на потом.

Затем Вероника прошлась до стены напротив, к его вещевому шкафу, заклеенному наклейками из жвачек. Наклейка с «Терминатором» хорошо смотрелась рядом с наклейкой из «Титаника».

Кровать у Джей Ди была полуторная, аккуратно застеленная, с одной единственной мягкой подушкой. Вероника села на нее, погладила подушку и оглядела все пространство: тесноватую комнату. Отсюда она заметила в дверном проходе турник для подтягиваний. В уголке за кроватью нашлась одна гантель, на вид тяжелая. На шкафу вдруг показался темный плюшевый заяц. А на подоконнике снова стояли комнатные цветы.

Как сильно он старался заставить свое маленькое пространство живыми и теплыми вещами. Чистота и уют в уголке Джей Ди стали его образом жизни. Вероника практически поверила в то, что он и впрямь изменился. По крайней мере, его старание было заметно. Она поднялась и вышла из комнаты, последовав в комнату Джейн.

Там слышался шорох, возня, звяканье. Вероника постучалась.

\- Да? – отозвалась девочка. – Мисс Сойер?

\- Просто Вероника, - напомнила она. – Можно?

\- Да, конечно.

Пройдя в комнату, Вероника ненадолго осталась в дверях. У Джейн комната была попросторнее, и шторы были наполовину открыты, впуская свет с улицы. Ее окна выходили на одну из дорог и на задний двор.

Кровать у Джейн тоже стояла вплотную к стене, шкаф стоял в ногах, а письменный стол под окном. Как раз там и сидела Джейн, возясь с чем-то. Рядом стоял небольшой чемоданчик с инструментами, и ближе к окошку стояли две рамки с фотографиями: одна все та же, с ярмарки, а на другой был заснят только Джей Ди, помоложе, чем сейчас, и наряженный чуть более официально. Довольный босс, сказала бы Вероника.

\- Я в Шервуде посеяла слуховой аппарат. Придется пока со старым ходить. А он мне велик, - пожаловалась Джейн. – Ничего, сама виновата.

\- А где посеяла? – спросила Вероника. – У нас дома?

\- Нет, у полицейского участка. Я бросилась на здоровенного мужика без разбору, вот он и дал мне в щеку. Синяк видно, да? Я закрашивала тональником, но уже смылся, наверное…

Вероника подошла ближе к столу, посмотрела на Джейн снова.

\- И ты что-то здесь видишь? – удивилась одна.

\- А что видеть? У меня все по коробочкам разложено, надо только достать и собрать вместе. Батарейки вставить и насадку надеть можно и без света,- Джейн что-то приложила к уху, повозилась еще немного. – Скажи еще что-нибудь.

\- Глаза посадишь, - заметила Вероника.

\- Ага, слышно, - Джейн убрала руку от уха. – Ну… пока нормально. Громкость бы настроить, да я без света не разберусь. Осталось теперь только отца дождаться и Ника. Они не звонили?

\- Еще нет, - Вероника прикусила губу.

\- А у меня синяк темный? – спросила Джейн.

Коснувшись ее лица, Вероника рассмотрела поближе пятно на коже.

\- Уже темнеет, - сказала она. – Пройдет. У тебя же никаких встреч не запланировано?

\- Нет. Отца волновать не хочется, - проскрипела Джейн.

Вздохнув, Вероника едва улыбнулась и приметила еще больше плюшевых игрушек, стоящих на шкафах и на подоконнике. И того самого медведя в изножье кровати.

\- Я видела этого мишку, - сказала она. – На фотографии в комнате Джей Ди. И у тебя вот стоит.

Джейн не стала подмечать то, что Вероника была в комнате отца.

\- А, да. Вы не подумайте, что я так люблю играть. Это просто и моя компания, и мои трофеи. Мы с Джей Ди лет с девяти, наверное, в тир ходили. Это все, что я выиграла. Еще выиграла наушники, но, сама понимаешь. Могу отдать.

\- Лучше подари Нику. Он любитель на полной громкости музыку слушать… - Вероника почувствовала небольшой ком в горле, вспомнив о сыне. – Джейн, с Рождеством тебя.

\- И тебя, Вероника, - так же чуть тоскливо ответила она.

Скрипнула входная дверь. Переглянувшись, они обе пошли к дверному проему, подглядывая за гостиной. Все-таки, могли придти и нежданные гости.

\- Заходи, - послышался шепот.

Зашел кто-то сопящий, с битой в руках. Вероника выдохнула, сразу поняв, что дождалась нужных гостей. Джейн тоже это поняла.

\- Папа! – она бросилась вперед.

Фигура, едва успевшая прикрыть за собой дверь, тихо усмехнулась.

\- Тихо! – сказал он, но поймал на руки подбежавшую дочь. – Джейн, ты что… Я же цел. Дай мне посмотреть на тебя…

\- Мам? – послышался другой голос.

Вероника вышла навстречу, и крепко обняла сына, который бросился к ней, едва разглядел. Его бита стукнула по полу и осталась лежать под окном. Он прижал ее к груди, и Вероника ощутила себя маленькой девочкой; она всегда себя так ощущала в объятиях сына, переросшего ее почти на две головы. Теплый, от него жутко несло сигаретами и морозом, и руки его дрожали.

\- Мой милый… - сказала она, а потом подняла голову на его лицо. – О, Николас…

Сын улыбнулся ей, и тут же поцеловал ее в лоб, потом снова прижал к себе.

\- Ты в порядке, - прошептал он. – И я в порядке. Все нормально. Я тебя больше никуда не отпущу.

\- И я тебя. А ну, покажи бровь, - Вероника тут же потянулась вверх. – У тебя шишка с бейсбольный мяч.

\- Это преувеличение, - буркнул он.

Позади прыснула от смеха Джейн, во всю шепчась с Джей Ди. Он тоже уложил голову дочери у себя на груди и слегка покачивал ее в своих объятиях. Вероника не думала, что может увидеть Джей Ди таким милым.

\- Как Джейн? – спросил Ник, заметив, куда мать бросила свой взгляд. Вероника тут же снова посмотрела на него и коснулась его лба, осторожно ощупывая пальцами. Сын зашипел.

\- Джейн в порядке. У нас с ней был милейший разговор, - ответила она. – Тебе нужен пластырь. А что с затылком?

\- Затылок тоже цел, - смутился Ник. – Вы меня обсуждали.

\- Конечно, тебя, - протянула Вероника. – Вокруг тебя же земля вертится.

\- Мам! – он усмехнулся, а потом снова обнял ее. – Я скучал.

\- Я тоже, милый, - она потерлась носом о его куртку. – Я так за тебя боялась.

\- Я знаю. И я за тебя боялся. Я так за тебя боялся… - сын глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ник, Вероника, - послышался голос Джей Ди. Джейн вцепилась в его руку, теперь страшась отпустить. – Нужно обсудить план. Но пока что надо переодеться и поесть.

\- У меня с собой еда, - ответила Вероника. – Сумка за диваном. И одежда там же.

\- Нику понадобится. У меня свой шкаф.

Сын от нее отстранился.

\- Точно. Мне надо переодеться, - сказал он. – Где у вас тут туалет?

\- Налево, - Джейн указала ему рукой. – Потом расскажешь, как в Индиане продержался?

Ник взглянул на нее, потом на Веронику. Она погладила его по щеке.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал он Джейн. – Я сжег твое платье.

\- Мое платье Синди Лопер? – она прищурилась. – Ну и бунтарь.

Вероника не понимала, о чем идет речь, но и не особо хотела понимать. Она была рада видеть сына, слышать, что у него все хорошо, и что он сейчас в состоянии с кем-то перешучиваться.

\- Надеюсь, мои права на вождение ты не сжег, - сказала Джейн.

\- Я привез твой рюкзак, - Ник достал из кармана ключи от машины матери. – Вот, мам. Мы на твоей приехали. Крайслер остался в Индиане.

Вероника забрала у него свои ключи и покивала, а потом поцеловала его в щеку.

\- Мам, - смутился он, но все равно улыбнулся. – Я пойду, переоденусь.

Он ушел в туалет, Джей Ди ушел в свою комнату. Вероника снова переглянулась с Джейн. Она выглядела спокойной и будто бы отдохнувшей. Вероятно, сама Вероника выглядела так же. В этот момент совсем не думалось про то, что их ждет за дверью, а подумать стоило.


	28. АГЕНТ ФОКС. Bohemian Rhapsody

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye!_

_(Думаешь, можешь меня камнями забить и заплевать?)_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_(Думаешь, может меня полюбить и бросить умирать?)_

_Ooh, baby_

_(_ _О_ _,_ _детка_ _.)_

_Can’t do this to me baby_

_(_ _Ты_ _не_ _сможешь_ _,_ _детка_ _.)_

_Just got to get out_

_(_ _Я_ _уже_ _сбежал_ _.)_

_Just got to get right out of here  
(_ _Я_ _уже_ _сбежал_ _отсюда_ _.)_

_©_ _Queen_ _–_ ** _Bohemian_** **_Rhapsody_**

Раннее Рождественское утро в городе Энн-Арбор, штат Мичиган, началось воистину насыщенно, с шумом и огоньком.

Агенту Фоксу, вечно сосредоточенному и серьезному, в это утро пришлось изменить своим привычкам и настроению. Начал он с того, что немного опоздал на место происшествия.

Выйдя из салона машины, пропахшего кофе без сахара, он тут же погрузился в утренний морозец с запашком гари, с оживленные разговоры и мерцание полицейских мигалок, которые заменили на этой улице рождественские гирлянды. Полицейские были невеселыми, неудивительно: это утро они провели не за распаковкой подарков, а за штурмом, короткой перестрелкой, задержанием, вызовом нужных машин и составлением запутанных протоколов.

Агент Фокс взглянул на остатки дома – где-то треть от того, что было изначально, и то залито пожарными, даже вода еще капала. В остальном были лишь покосившиеся обугленные стены, упавшая мебель и порядком помотанная обгоревшая обстановка там, где не снесло взрывом целые комнаты вместе с крышей. В принципе, агента мало удивляло произошедшее. Он готовил себя к тому, что все закончится примерно так.

Затем он осмотрелся снова. Машин было куда больше, Фокс был уверен, но сейчас осталось лишь несколько. Снег на участке был истоптан там, где не истаял от огня. Весь передний двор Динов превратился в выжженную пустошь, у забора в углу участка валялась помятая плошка из-под цветка. Насколько он помнил, у порога таких висело три, теперь же другие две вряд ли можно было найти.

Преступников отсюда уже увезли, Фокс собирался съездить к ним сразу после осмотра места происшествия. Напарника можно было послать в госпиталь, разговаривать с раненными преступниками и полицейскими, но ведь ему, агенту Фоксу, предстояло самому писать отчет. Ему нужно было во всем разобраться, ему нужно было внести показания. Хотелось бы сначала послушать Дина, но его здесь наверняка и не было на момент перестрелки. Где бы он ни прятался, с ним все можно было обсудить потом.

Агент прошел на руины дома, отсюда увидев детектива. Идя к нему, он снова оглядел то, что осталось от дома. Под ноги ему попалась какая-то обгорелая игрушка. Обойдя вымокшего подкопченного зайца из плюша, агент Фокс вошел в почти уцелевшую комнату. Здесь все было перевернуто, лишь цвет разбросанных вещей, пара брошенных игрушек и предметы на комоде у кровати говорили о том, что здесь жила дочь Джей Ди.

\- Детектив, - агент Фокс поприветствовал его кивком. – Простите, что опоздал. Застал в центре ваши машины, так что, думаю, пропустил я не очень много.

\- Доброе утро, мистер Фокс, - мужчина, чисто выбритый, но все равно помятый и бледный, пожал ему руку. – Я вообще думал, что вы сюда приедете самым первым.

\- Давайте сразу к делу.

\- Так точно. Значит, после вашего звонка я выслал сюда, кого только мог. Если обобщить первых прибывших с подкреплением, получится двенадцать человек. Первые пятеро прибыли без пятнадцати пять. Никто не покидал дом, горел свет в этой комнате. Без пяти пять утра прибыли те, о которых вы говорили. Три машины, шестеро человек, номера отправлены на проверку. Насколько уже известно, у четверых просрочена виза, трое из Ирландии, один из Британии. В четыре пятьдесят девять они выбили дверь и вошли в дом, в пять утра раздался выстрел, был отдан приказ окружать дом и тут раздался взрыв. Утечка газа, по всем признакам. Трое из проникших в дом в больнице с различными повреждениями, в основном, ожогами, двое оказали сопротивление при задержании, ранили одного полицейского, они в больнице с пулевыми ранениями, один не оказал сопротивления, сейчас в участке, допрос в самом разгаре.

Агент Фокс скрестил руки на груди.

\- Свет был включен в этой комнате, говорите… И давно?

\- Опрашиваем одну соседку. Динов не было в доме недели две, по меньшей мере. Свет не горел все это время.

\- И кто тогда включил свет сегодня ночью?

\- Тут, кстати, возникла небольшая путаница. На переднем дворе были свежие следы, ведущие в дом. Задний двор, как сообщили, был чист, то есть в окна никто не забирался и из них никто не вылезал. Двери были заперты, нарушители выбили их, чтобы сюда пройти. Сейчас офицер пошел опросить других соседей, которые могли видеть окно этой комнаты, оно выходит на угол улицы, хоть кто-то должен был заметить, как долго горел свет.

Агент Фокс нахмурился и перевел дыхание, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос.

\- Что насчет хозяев дома?

\- Как я уже сказал, - детектив вскинул брови, - хозяина, мистера Джейсона Дина, не было дома около двух недель. Дозвониться ему не вышло. На работе сообщили, что он выехал в командировку на запад штата Огайо, закончил работу, получил деньги с заказчика и в последний раз на связь выходил тогда же – четыре дня назад. Пропал бесследно, даже его съемная комната осталась не заперта, все вещи там. Его дочь тоже не взяла трубку, по ней пока никакой информации.

\- Я на связи с мистером Дином, так что можете не объявлять их в розыск, - сказал агент Фокс. – Что известно от преступников?

\- Тот, который не оказал сопротивления при задержании, рассказал не так много. Ясно, что они не домушники. Кстати, при всех было оружие.

\- Они – члены организации, которую теперь вполне можно назвать преступной, - агент решил, что это рассказать можно. – Этим делом занимается ФБР, запрос на перевод нарушителей к нам скоро получите.

\- О. Ладно, - детектив поджал губы и перевел взгляд на окно, то самое.

\- Я сделаю один звонок и вернусь, - сказал Фокс.

Он прошел обратно, снова обойдя несчастного плюшевого зайца, вытащил из кармана телефон и набрал номер, с которого ему недавно звонил виновник торжества. Вообще, если знать Дина, он всегда был виновником, даже если не был виноват. Фоксу казалось, что со времени их знакомства он состарился на пару годков.

Пока звучали гудки, агент смотрел на упавшие на пол картины и диван, оставшийся без обивки. В который раз Джейсон Дин заставлял весь мир считать себя мертвым или сгинувшим без вести?

Когда ему ответили, Фокс с серьезным видом вздохнул, поприветствовал и задал вопрос, который был ему несвойственен, но который приходилось задавать хоть раз каждому, кто знал Джейсона Дина:

\- И что же за чертовщина случилась?


	29. СОЙЕРЫ-ДИНЫ. Happy Together

_I can’t see me lovin’ nobody but you_

_(Представить, что полюблю другую)_

_For_ _all_ _my_ _life_ _._

 _(_ _Не_ _смогу_ _никогда_ _.)_

_When you’re with me, baby the skies’ll be blue_

_(Когда ты со мной, детка,)_

_For_ _all_ _my_ _life_ _._

_(Небо ясным будет всегда.)_

_© The Turtles - **Happy Together**_

Трех минут хватило, чтобы взять себя в руки. Джей Ди посмотрел на свою повязку, на ней появилось мелкое пятно крови, но смена бинтов могла подождать. Он лишь выпил несколько таблеток обезболивающего, затем сразу вышел в гостиную, чтобы наткнуться на Джейн, сидящую на диване и поджавшую ноги под себя. Вероника не сидела, она мерила комнату шагами.

\- Сначала обсудим, как будем выбираться отсюда, - сказал Джей Ди. – У нас есть беспроигрышный вариант. Надо только все хорошо обставить. Чтобы после побега бегать не пришлось.

\- Что за вариант? – спросила Джейн.

\- Дождемся Ника, - перебила Вероника. – Это касается всех нас, ведь так?

\- Верно, - Джей Ди кивнул. Пока таблетки не подействовали, боль еще продолжала пульсировать. Из-за этих ощущений последний день прошел, как два.

\- Эй, - он поднял глаза на снова заговорившую Веронику. – Присядь. Как рана?

\- Рана… - Джейн сразу поднялась на ноги, почти завалив отца на диван. – Куда ранили?

\- В бок. Все нормально. Повязку еще рано менять. Ее же два раза в день меняют.

\- Лежачим, - ответила Вероника. – Я пойду налью воды. У вас же есть вода в кране?

\- Да, - ответила Джейн. – Можно и мне стаканчик?

\- Да, конечно.

Ник вышел из ванны тогда же, когда Вероника оказалась на кухне. Он поправил свитер у горла и поджал губы, глядя на отца и Джейн.

\- Слышал, вы уже начали говорить о чем-то? – спросил он.

\- Решили сначала обсудить план дальнейших действий. Остальным поделимся потом. Мы же никуда друг от друга не денемся, - ответил ему Джей Ди. – Садись. Тебе бы тоже не напрягаться.

Джейн оглянулась, чтобы убедиться, что Вероника еще не идет назад, потом заговорила с Ником полушепотом.

\- А у тебя точно нет сотрясения или ты это для матери придумал?

\- Точно, - буркнул он недовольно, словно недоверие его задело. – За мою голову не переживай.

\- Если бы твоя голова была на месте, не переживала бы, - буркнула Джейн в ответ.

Ник думал разозлиться, но… не смог. Для него очевидная забота Джейн была таким смущающим и таким неловким фактом, что у него не выходило злиться. Он едва взглянул на Джей Ди, скрывающего усмешку, и откинулся на спинку дивана, присев рядом с ним. Встреча с отцом, может, вышла и не из приятных, но разговаривать с ним оказалось легко. Может, Нику еще трудно было привыкнуть, что это настоящий отец сидит рядом. Умом он понимал, а душой – не очень. Хотя и душой понимал… Чувство было трудно описать. Может быть, он _не верил._

\- Ник, - вернувшаяся мама, отдав стакан воды Джейн, тут же села рядом с ним, с сыном. Ник взял ее за руку.

\- Все нормально, - сказал он, и сжал ее ладонь, чтобы в этом убедить.

Всего этого маме хватило больше слов.

\- Раз все в сборе, тогда можно начать, - Джей Ди прокашлялся. – Из дома можно выйти через подвал, там есть потайной проход.

\- Потайной проход? – спросила Джейн. – И почему я о нем не знаю?

\- Я опасался, что ты начнешь им пользоваться, - отец пожал плечами.

\- Да я никуда не выхожу, кроме магазина и школы. Между прочим, это помогло бы мне в тот раз, когда я забыла ключи, - Джейн насупилась.

\- Дорогая, это не совсем для тех случаев, когда кто-то забывает ключи от дома, - мягко пояснил Джей Ди.

\- Конечно, у тебя есть потайной лаз из собственного дома! – теперь подала голос Вероника, закатив глаза. – Почему я вообще удивляюсь?

Ник мог спросить себя о том же самом. Для человека, который так посредственно упомянул в поездке, что Веронику удалось спасти при помощи тайного прохода, который есть во всех филиалах фирмы, странно было бы не построить такой же в ход в собственном доме. Так что он лишь усмехнулся про себя.

\- Давайте вернемся к сути и понизим тон, - спокойно продолжил Джей Ди. – У нас есть пути отступления. Один неожиданный, как минимум, и другие ожидаемые. Но побег – слабый вариант, потому что бегать долго мы не сможем. Машины разбросаны по разным городам, за нами еще идет погоня…

\- Вернее будет сказать – охота, - поправила Джейн, вздрогнув от ощутимого холодка. Ей не давали покоя воспоминания о пистолете Алиша, с которым он гонялся за ними по людным улицам.

\- Еще лучше, - кивнул Джей Ди. – У меня возникла мысль, которая не всем из нас может понравиться.

\- Смотри мне в глаза, не стесняйся, - буркнула Вероника.

\- Кхм, - он поджал губы, теперь еще усерднее не глядя ей в лицо. – Так вот. Я позвоню своему контакту в ФБР, агенту Фоксу. Предупрежу, чтобы наш дом взяли под наблюдение. А потом мы могли бы дать мафии понять, что все мы здесь, в одном помещении, как на ладони. Они сейчас слабее всего. Лишились Рэта, несколько членов банды серьезно покалечены, и ФБР нужен малейший повод для взятия под арест. На моей памяти, их и так оставалось немного, лишим их еще нескольких членов, да еще и сдадим их в руки закона, у нас появится шанс хотя бы на фору.

\- Что насчет программы защиты свидетелей? – спросила Вероника, обняв себя руками. – Может, просто попросить у твоего агента защиты?

\- Я попрошу. И попрошу даже больше. Но, если мы попробуем выбить из строя еще нескольких мафиозников, тогда нам, во-первых, безопаснее, а, во-вторых, Фокс охотнее окажет услуги, о которых я попрошу. А услуги весьма серьезные.

Ник сразу вспомнил два своих попадания за решетку в один день, а еще о тех людях, которых он избил, кем бы они ни были. Джейн тоже вспомнила о том, сколько раз размахивала шокером и пистолетом. Вероника побыстрее оградилась от воспоминания об убитом бандите и угоне машины. Джей Ди даже не задумался обо всех своих нарушениях за сегодня: много было перечислять.

\- Ладно, - послышался голос Ника. Он согнулся и заглянул в лицо отца. – Допустим, мы все согласились. Как тогда будем действовать?

\- Они знают, что Рэта у них больше нет? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Скорее всего, - Ник кивнул. – Могли догадаться, что это он сдал Алиша нам с Джейн. Егор сказал, что будет притворяться Рэтом столько, сколько сможет.

\- Надо связаться с ним. Спросить, как с этим обстоит дело. Может, через него сможем передать мафии весточку. Если нет, тогда просто подождем, протянуть здесь денек-другой не трудно. К тому же, с путем отступления. Фоксу, в таком случае, тревогу можно будет поднять в любой другой момент по моему звонку. А пока просто предупредим его, где мы, - Джей Ди ухмыльнулся одним уголком губ.

\- Значит, надо быть готовыми к побегу в любой момент? – спросила Джейн. – Надо собирать вещи.

\- Да, стоило бы начать, - Джей Ди кивнул и ей. – Еще надо подготовить отвлекающий маневр, чтобы у нас была фора и на побег через лаз.

\- Чем мы сможем отвлечь членов банды? – спросила Вероника.

\- Да хоть свет в дальней комнате включим, - Джей Ди махнул рукой. – Можем еще закатить что-то громкое, на самый крайний случай.

Лицо его просветлело, две гениальные мысли сошлись к одному единому.

\- Например, посеять такую разбериху, чтобы нас могли даже принять за погибших.

\- О боже, - вздохнула Вероника, пока дети озадаченно смотрели на отца. – Ты намерен что-нибудь взорвать, правда? А как же ваш дом?

\- У меня стоит недвижимость в нескольких штатах, если уж придется потерять весь дом. В крайнем случае, можем с Джейн пожить в одном из офисов, пока не сможем осесть где-нибудь еще, - пояснил Джей Ди, потом взглянул на дочь. – Ты всегда можешь меня переубедить, детка. Мы можем обойтись планом Вероники.

\- Нет, - Джейн покачала головой. – Идея заманить сюда бандитов, чтобы сдать их законникам, мне нравится. Думаю, и с громким отвлекающим маневром я смогу смириться… Только если никто из нас не пострадает.

\- Преимущество теперь у нас, - отец ободряюще улыбнулся. – Мы уже вместе, Джейн. Если уж нам удалось и поодиночке расправиться с ними, сейчас им и вовсе рассчитывать не на что.

Он протянул ей руку, Джейн крепко схватилась за его ладонь без одного пальца, и, поджав губы, кивнула. Ник слабо улыбнулся, глядя, как крепнет ее смелость.

\- Может, нам даже не придется быть в доме, когда сработает маневр, - сказал Джей Ди. – Всякий взрыв можно отсрочить.

\- У тебя есть взрывчатка в доме? – Вероника была на грани того, чтобы начать его песочить.

\- Нет. Я здесь даже петард не держу. Но у нас на кухне подведен газ.

\- А у меня есть свечи, если вдруг свет отключат, - добавила Джейн, уловив его идею. – Но газ пахнет.

\- Даже если они поймут, в чем дело, им придется какое-то время потратить на решение этой проблемы, - Джей Ди выпрямился, взглянув на Веронику и Ника. – А мы ускользнем.

Вероника, прищурившись, хмыкнула, и уже готова была высказать сомнения, как вдруг Ник заговорил первее.

\- Ладно. Это звучит, как план.

\- Ник? – озадаченно спросила мать, обернувшись на него.

\- Мам, - твердо начал он, положив руку на ее плечо. – Если есть шанс положить этому конец, или хотя бы ускорить его наступление, мы должны попробовать. Вечно убегать нельзя.

Вероника знала, каким уверенным может быть Ник, но никогда прежде не видела в нем столько явной решимости. Она могла не верить в Джей Ди, сомневаться в зрелости решений Джейн, но за своим сыном она готова была пойти.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, хоть и все еще с явной неохотой. – Что нам делать сейчас?

\- Я полагаю, только собирать вещи и сносить их в подвал. Я покажу вам, где проход и открою его. Надо еще подогнать машины к нему. Джейн, я могу поехать с тобой…

\- Все нормально, пап. Я могу и с Вероникой. С ней, вообще-то, даже лучше, - сказала Джейн, взглянув на Сойеров.

\- Да? – Джей Ди тоже взглянул на них и удивленно усмехнулся. – Ну, ладно!

\- С Сойерами всегда лучше, - заметила Вероника, вскинув нос. – Пошли уже в твой подвал, граф Монтекристо.

***

К моменту, когда им снова пришлось разделиться, Джейн уже легче перенесла это. Отец был рядом, Ник и Вероника тоже были где-то здесь: конкретно Вероника складывала вещи и разговаривала с Джей Ди, а Ник подгонял машины. Сама Джейн собирала вещи в своей комнате, и, несмотря на то, что переезды, в какой-то мере, стали стабильной частью ее жизни, собираться было трудно.

Может, оттого, что взять с собой она могла не многое. Оторваться пришлось от многого. Одежда, учебники и инструменты были куда важнее заслушанных до дыр в пленке кассет, плюшевых трофеев и аксессуаров, которые собирать приходилось долго. Все, что не уместилось в две коробки, Джейн напялила на себя.

Дверь открылась, когда она возилась с очень важным для нее кулоном.

\- У тебя тут порядок? Я пришел помочь с твоими коробками, - сказал Ник. – И чтобы сообщить новость.

\- Я слышала, как вы там ворчали, - задумчиво ответила она. – Что-то плохое?

\- В каком-то смысле. У моей матери на машине шина прокололась. Понятия не имею, как. У нас теперь только одна машина – машина Коннора.

Джейн обернулась, хмуро глядя на Ника. Он был не так серьезен, как ожидалась.

\- Мне придется сбросить балласт и оставить половину вещей? – спросила она.

\- А сколько у тебя коробок? – поинтересовался он.

\- Две. Средние такие. Тяжелые, - Джейн кивнула на ящики у двери.

\- Сойдут.

Они замолчали на несколько мгновений. Ник оглядел комнату, стараясь сильно не пялиться при хозяйке. Руки его были засунуты в карманы. Он, вроде как, был уверен в том, что делал и на что шел, но еще словно не знал, куда себя деть. Родители болтали, машину он пригнал, при этом умудрившись вывести из строя другую, а теперь ему оставалось только прийти сюда, к Джейн. И это был не худший вариант. Наверное, помогать собираться отцу было даже хуже.

\- У тебя руки не дрожат? – спросила Джейн.

\- Что?

\- Мне надо цепочку застегнуть, - добавила она. – Я… как-то не могу.

Ее пальцы были сплошь в кольцах – детское алюминиевое со стекляшкой, мужской перстень на большом пальце, два кольца, показывающих настроение. Ну, так было сказано когда-то на этикетках с такими кольцами. На самом деле любой понимал, что кольца эти показывают температуру тела. Но, если следовать старой инструкции, судя по цвету одного кольца, Джейн злилась, цвету другого – была и вовсе мертва.

\- Давай попробую, - Ник подошел ближе, взялся за застежку.

Повозившись, он смог ее застегнуть.

\- Увозишь на себе все, что не получится в ящиках? – спросил он.

\- Да, - невесело отозвалась она. – На самом деле, я и на себе только самое важное везу.

\- Милый кулон, - сказал он, разглядев безделушку на подвеске.

\- Моей мамы, - Джейн нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Потом показала мужской перстень на большом пальце. – А это отцовский. Дины не могут устоять перед пафосными украшениями. Может, я не совсем Дин, но я эту хрень разделяю.

\- Ты самый настоящий диновский Дин, - Ник усмехнулся в ответ.

\- Ты тоже, - ответила Джейн и поджала губы. - Так что с тобой случилось там, в городе?

\- Алиш подкараулил меня на выходе из переулка, - ответ давался довольно легко. Словно это было давно. Но это только на первый взгляд. – Он притащил меня к себе домой, пробовал выбить из меня информацию. В итоге мой телефон зарядился, и он заглянул туда. Джей Ди вовремя ворвался. Я освободился твоим ножом и выбил все дерьмо из этого уебка. Не знаю, как быстро он очнулся и что сумел рассказать, но им, скорее всего, известно, что моя мама не мертва. Егор звонил мне со своего номера, а не с номера Рэта, так что ему повезло. Его могли не раскрыть.

\- Ого, - только и смогла ответить Джейн. – Сильно же он тебя… Ты не пробовал ему соврать что-нибудь?

\- Конечно, я ему соврал, - Ник холодно усмехнулся. – Ты думаешь, он перестал бы меня бить после того, что мы с тобой сделали?

Джейн чертыхнулась, чувствуя себя виноватой, и снова почувствовала к Нику благодарность и сочувствие. Да еще и уважение, к тому же. Надо же быть таким бесстрашным…

\- А как у вас… с Джей Ди? – спросила она.

\- Не думал, что скажу это, но он не дал мне убить человека. Поделился сигаретами. Говорил со мной, и сказал то, что меня вполне устроило. Я еще не привык к нему. Ну, знаешь, это же Джей Ди. Ему и впрямь стоит доплачивать своим менеджерам за терпение. Тем не менее, я… Не могу сказать, что я зол или что я его ненавижу. Нет, я не против него. А то, что у них решится с мамой – их дело.

Джейн улыбнулась чуть теплее.

\- Хотя, - добавил Ник. – Вот к чему у меня есть претензии, так это к его южному акценту.

Она почти рассмеялась.

\- У меня тоже есть южный акцент!

\- Он у тебя проявляется временами, с этим можно жить, - сказал Ник, и тоже ответил теплой улыбкой. – После всего этого, ну, когда настанет время спокойной жизни, я бы не хотел, чтобы вы с Джей Ди пропадали снова.

\- Мы не доставим тебе такого удовольствия, - ответила Джейн, вскинув подбородок. – По крайней мере, я точно не доставлю. Племяш.

\- Пускай лучше будет брат, - буркнул Ник, вскинув брови.

Джейн тихо рассмеялась, а потом ей так захотелось обнять его. Но, вместо того, она взяла его за предплечье, мягкое на ощупь из-за свитера.

\- Спасибо.

\- За что? – спросил он, взяв ее за предплечье в ответ.

\- Да просто так, - Джейн повела плечом.

\- Тебе тоже спасибо, - Ник притянул ее к себе и обнял первым. – Я рад, что ты цела… Пойдем, отнесем коробки. Мне заодно надо перетащить вещи из машины мамы в машину Коннора.

Джейн за короткие объятия успела ощутить его тепло и его радость тому, что он сейчас с ней, своей _сестрой_ , так что не могла перестать улыбаться. Она взяла одну коробку, Ник взял другую.

\- Кстати, Коннор просил передать, что вы в расчете за тот раз, так что денег за бензин отдавать ему не нужно. И что он рад за тебя, - сказала она, почти ухмыляясь. – Он назвал тебя сычом.

\- Конечно, он назвал меня сычом. У него все сычи, хотя сам тот еще сыч полуночный, - проворчал Ник, нагибаясь, чтобы не удариться головой о дверной подъем, ведущий к лестнице в подвал.

\- Коннор… милый парень, кстати, - сказала Джейн. – Вы с ним… хорошо дружите?

\- А-а. Да, - отозвался Ник несмело.

\- Ну просто… Твоя мама рассказала мне о нем, а спрашивать у нее еще кое-что я побоялась. Короче, я рада, что у тебя есть… друг, - спустившись, Джейн почти врезалась в спину Ника. – Ты чего?.. Прости, если я сказала что-то не то!..

\- Я не… То есть, я… - Ник фыркнул. – Кхм, Джейн, Коннор – гей, а я… ну, я могу усидеть на двух стульях, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. Но Коннор меня не привлекал, как… парень. И я Коннора точно не привлекаю. Мы на самом деле лучшие друзья.

\- Оу. И, тем не менее, он классный, - Джейн обогнула Ника и пошла в едва освещенный проход первее него. – На какой-то момент я даже пожалела, что он гей… О, и еще вопрос: где ты так научился флиртовать, как флиртовал в баре?

Ник за ее спиной вздохнул.

\- Джейн. У меня были девушки. У меня были свидания. Мой лучший друг – лучезарная дива. Мой отец – великий манипулятор и любитель заговаривать зубы. А еще я смотрел несколько серий «Секса в большом городе»… У меня не было выбора, мать его обожает.

Джейн тихо рассмеялась, обернувшись на Ника, и, заметив его серьезное выражение лица, за которым крылось смущение, добавила.

\- Ты был восхитителен тогда.

Ник от этого меньше смущаться не стал, но напряженность покинула его черты.

***

Остаться в одной комнате с Вероникой, на этот раз его комнате, было сродни чуду. Джей Ди одновременно страшился и рвался начать разговор. Они оба не знали, как подступиться друг к другу, и первой начала Вероника.

\- Как рана?

\- Нормально. Сам собраться сумею, - ответил он.

Распахнув шкаф, Джей Ди выложил чемодан для долгих поездок, снял со шкафа коробку, внутри которой были еще несколько коробок. Уже было не так больно, но из-за таблеток малость помутнился рассудок.

\- А ты? – спросил он.

\- Мы с Джейн сбежали от полицейского в Шервуде. Он почти поймал его. Знаешь, чем я в него запустила?

\- Фотографией? – криво ухмыльнулся он, припомнив их юные годы.

\- Клюшкой для крокета, - ответила Вероника. – Он был только один. Не так уж и много в Шервуде оказалось подкупных полицейских.

\- Он вас не догнал? – Джей Ди обернулся к ней, уже запихивая одежду с полок шкафа в чемодан.

\- Джейн ударила его шокером.

\- А. Мне надо с ней об этом поговорить, - Джей Ди хмыкнул. – Не мне, конечно, учить ее тому, что людей бить шокером нельзя, но с копами можно и поосторожнее.

Вероника усмехнулась, отведя взгляд, но, все же, снова посмотрела на него. Потом на его стол, подошла и сняла со стены все открытки и фотографии.

\- Их я могу взять себе, - сказала она. – У меня в сумке еще есть место.

\- Да, спасибо. У меня не так много важных вещей, кроме этих, на самом деле. Можешь предложить Джейн свою помощь. Если уж не получится стащить стерео, то уж пару кассет она не упустит случая забрать с собой. Будь ее воля, мы бы увезли с собой все.

\- Неужели она не привыкла переезжать? – спросила Вероника.

\- Переезжать привыкла, а оставлять ненужный груз – нет. Она хватается за все. Боится отпускать. Хорошо это или плохо, я не знаю. В любом случае, я ее понимаю, - Джей Ди вздохнул, посмотрев на фотографии в руках Вероники. – Она… Почти нормальная девочка. И мне хотелось бы держать ее подальше от своих проблем, и не давать ей совершать мои ошибки. Я уже провалился, так ведь?... Я уже стал тем самым родителем, от которого сам натерпелся. Я так перед ней виноват.

\- Виноват, - согласилась Вероника. – Но ты совсем не твоя мать, ты, считай, вырастил ее до конца, был с ней до конца. Джейн ведь уже семнадцать. Она умная девочка. Она очень хорошая девочка. Боевая. Твоя заслуга в том, что она не боится дать отпор, а все остальное – дело ее собственного выбора. Она выбрала не прятаться, а спасти нас. Была бы она глупой или не имела бы своих мыслей, Ник бы это заметил. А они ведь сдружились. Даже, наверное, стали друг другу братом и сестрой.

\- Хорошо, если так, - Джей Ди улыбнулся смелее, сложив в одну коробку несколько книг с книжных полок и все, что было на его письменном столе и в ящике стола. – Джейн нужен кто-то еще, кроме меня, старика. И я буду рад, если это будет брат, а не бойфренд.

Вероника не сумела удержаться и цокнула языком. Ревнивый папаша, ну конечно. Но с ним можно было согласиться. Вероника тоже считала, что Нику нужен кто-то кроме нее и Коннора. Нику тяжело давались новые знакомства в университете и дома. А Джейн еще и была практически из семьи, не чужой человек. Далеко не худший выбор.

\- И все же, - она вздохнула и для себя, и для Джей Ди. – Детям нужен отец.

\- И мать, - добавил он, открыв вторую коробку и сложив туда несколько документов по работе. Сверху поставил маленькие плошки с комнатными цветами. – Ты понравилась Джейн.

\- А она понравилась мне не меньше, - Вероника не перестала улыбаться, хотя мысль о том, чтобы стать Джейн матерью, смутила ее. – Вы с Ником уже два сапога пара. Оба левые, конечно.

Джей Ди рассмеялся, а потом схватился за бок и замолк. Видимо, больно было смеяться. Но веселье не покинуло его взгляд.

\- Мальчик всего лишь дважды загремел в тюрьму за один день. И то, не по своей вине. Ему не повезло – у него не было при себе шокера или хотя бы маминой клюшки для крокета.

\- Мне бы так легко ко всему относиться, как относишься ты… Хотя, нет, - Вероника поджала губы, нахмурившись. – Как бы то ни было… Я не могу больше принимать решения без него, когда дела касаются семьи. В последний раз, когда я так сделала, вышла замуж за мудака. Ты хотя бы джентльмен… Между прочим, тебе тоже стоит запомнить, что семейные решения без семьи не принимаются.

\- Я запомню, - ответил Джей Ди. И Вероника заметила, что он не сводит с нее глаз, словно отвлекшись от разговора. Залюбовался. – Между прочим. Ник сказал, что он не хочет, чтобы мы с Джейн исчезали из его жизни. Папой я ему не стану, как и отцом с натяжкой… Но он, видимо, хочет попробовать наверстать. И я тоже.

\- Конечно, хочет, - Вероника вздохнула, опустив голову, но тут же подняла взгляд обратно. – Я не против. Он взрослый мальчик. А на твое поведение посмотрим.

\- Ты когда-нибудь сможешь меня простить? – вдруг он задал вопрос.

Вероника от того, как неожиданно это случилось, вошла в ступор. Конечно, этого было не избежать. Она и не избегала. Просто ей и самой трудно было быть до конца уверенной в чем-то таком важном.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответила она. – Это зависит не от меня.

\- Вероника, - начал он мягко, - я знаю, что это практически невозможно. Искупить мои поступки не выйдет. Забыть о них тоже не получится. Жить с этим очень тяжело. И я уже даже не надеюсь на то, что что-то может выйти. Но, если это зависит от меня, я приложу все усилия.

\- Я хочу, - сказала она.

\- Что?

\- Я хочу попробовать. Простить тебя и разговаривать с тобой снова. Идти дальше. Вместе, - Вероника обняла свои плечи, слегка покачиваясь вперед и назад. Глаза Джей Ди, внимательные и почти неверующие, не отрывались от нее, он даже не моргал. – Если ты и впрямь стараешься исправиться, я хочу быть рядом. И хочу помогать тебе.

_И хочу твоей прежней любви._ Об этом она пока не осмелилась сказать.

\- Правда? – спросил он с жаждой во взгляде.

\- Да. С чего мне врать? – почти возмутилась Вероника.

Джей Ди протянулся и схватил ее за руку. Ненадолго сжал. Вероника не отшатнулась, ощущение было приятное. По его ладоням она иногда скучала сильнее всего.

\- Мне… - сказала она через несколько секунд. – Стоит поговорить с Ником об этом.

Джей Ди отпустил ее руку и продолжил собираться. Переживать из-за согласия Ника он не мог – был уверен, что сын поймет Веронику. Но, тем не менее, он же знал его лично не так хорошо, как думал. Кстати, о сыне.

\- Его телефон у тебя? – спросил Джей Ди.

\- Да. Будешь звонить Фоксу? – Вероника вытащила мобильник из кармана.

\- Ага. И Егору тоже.

\- Я тогда пойду, положу фотографии в сумку, - она поднялась в его кровати и поспешила найти свои вещи, но перед выходом из комнаты добавила напоследок. – И вынесу твои коробки в подвал. Не смей мне возразить, ты на одних обезболах последние сутки существуешь.

***

На выходе из подвала Ник встретился с матерью. Та, похоже, ждала его с двумя коробками вещей – не своих вещей. В другой комнате слышалось, как Джей Ди что-то с кем-то обсуждает. Видимо, все-таки дозвонился с его телефона Егору и агенту.

\- Ник, не поможешь мне загрузить вещи Джей Ди в машину? – попросила она.

Вероника ожидала, что ей придется оправдываться, мол, ну ты же видел этого идиота, у него все на лице написано, какие ему коробки еще таскать. Тем не менее, оправдания ей не пригодились: Ник то ли сам прекрасно все понимал, то ли просто беспрекословно послушался. Он кивнул. Джейн, выйдя из-за его спины, с улыбкой хлопнула его по плечу.

\- Вам не помочь? – спросила она.

\- Нет, спасибо, - Вероника улыбнулась в ответ, глядя, как Джейн, одетая еще в одну кофту и рубашку, щеголяет украшениями, навешанными на себя. – Мне кажется, тебе лучше приглядеть за отцом.

\- И то верно, - она оставила их.

В подвал с коробками спускались молча, и заговорили только в потайном проходе, по пути на выход.

\- Что-то случилось? – спросил Ник. – Или ты просто не знала, как утащить меня на разговор?

\- Поверить не могу, что я вырастила тебя таким проницательным, - трепетно заметила Вероника.

\- Тут не особо много проницательности нужно, - ответил сын. – Могла бы сказать правду, Джейн отлично тебя поняла бы.

\- Есть важная вещь, по поводу которой я хочу посоветоваться, - она решила не отлагать самое важное. Ник молчал несколько секунд.

\- Ну и? – спокойно спросил он.

\- Я… Кхм, Джей Ди сказал мне, что ты был бы не против, чтобы Дины остались в нашей жизни, - начала Вероника. – И я вижу, что ты хорошо поладил с Джейн. Тебе нужен отец, ей тоже нужна семья… Ох.

\- Проще говоря, ты решила сойтись с Джей Ди, - подытожил за нее Ник.

\- Я так боюсь. И чувствую себя дурой. Мне все кажется, что это его очередной большой план, я жду подвоха, хотя за последний день я увидела больше доказательств того, что он меняется, чем хотела видеть тогда, двадцать лет назад, - Вероника вздохнула. – И ладно, если я окажусь дурой – меня это, хотя бы, не удивит. Ходьба по граблям стала моим хобби. Я просто не хочу, чтобы все это снова отражалось на вас. И не хочу, чтобы прошлое повторялось.

\- Мам, - заговорил Ник, теперь явно немного смущенный тем, что ему приходится вести подобный разговор. – Я не знаю мелочи ваших тогдашних отношений, не углубляюсь в них сейчас, да и вряд ли когда-нибудь захочу, но я понимаю, что он не умеет продумывать большие планы. Если бы это был очередной план, чтобы вернуть тебя и меня, он не стал бы подвергать такой опасности и такому нервяку Джейн. Она на самом деле сходила с ума. Навряд ли бы я так огреб, и навряд ли бы тебе пришлось подключать тетю Хэзер, чтобы прикрыть его зад. Он просто косячник, но, по крайней мере, он пытается с этим что-то делать. Не отрицает – уже хорошо. Ему действительно нужна с этим помощь. Джейн помогала ему, но птенцы, знаешь, вылетают из гнезда когда-то. И ему понадобится кто-то другой, кто будет рядом.

\- И если это буду я – ты не будешь злиться? – Вероника неловко нахмурилась.

Ник хмыкнул.

\- Ну, вообще-то, я и сам ему не доверяю. Но теперь вас не двое, и мы с Джейн, если что, присмотрим за вами. Пускай лучше он, чем тот ган… Чем твой бывший. Этот, хотя бы, умеет любить, и будет бить рожу другим за тебя, а не тебе.

\- Хотелось бы, конечно, обойтись без избиений. Хотя бы пару месяцев, - она снова вздохнула.

С усмешкой сын продолжил:

\- И ты на самом деле любишь его… Ты не разлюбила, ага?

\- Ага, - призналась Вероника невесело.

\- Тогда флаг вам в руки. Вы друг другу нужны. Вы друг друга стоите.

\- Николас, чем это я его стою? – почти возмутилась она.

\- Давай вспомним, что ты сделала с машиной своего бывшего перед тем, как мы улетели из Канады, - с долей веселья сказал Ник.

\- А, ладно, - согласилась Вероника. Еще несколько секунд прошли в тишине, не считая звука шаркающих шагов и гудения ламп. – Знаешь, я тут подумала. Нам сейчас не стоит разлучаться. Да и Джей Ди с Джейн надо бы отдохнуть, а не искать себе дом. Ничего, если мы их позовем к себе, на какое-то время?

Ник цокнул языком – явно представил себе жизнь с родителями-старо-молодоженами. Но он согласился и в этот раз.

***

\- Пап? – Джейн заглянула в комнату, когда он закончил говорить по телефону. – Ну как там?

Джей Ди обернулся, глядя на нее немного озадаченно. Ни один разговор не продлился долго, но ощущения от них оставались не особо веселые. Джей Ди будто вспомнил обо всей серьезности ситуации.

\- Фокс в шоке, конечно. Сказал, что будет настороже. Егор сказал, что сейчас попробует навести мафию на нас, и что позвонит, как будет результат. Он и сам не знает, разоблачили его еще, или нет. Но к нему никто еще не приезжал.

\- Ну… Тогда будем ждать, - сказала Джейн, а потом прошла в комнату дальше. – Вероника с Ником унесли твои вещи… Знаешь, она и впрямь чудесная. Вероника. И Ник тоже, кстати, не такой козел.

\- К счастью, он не весь в меня, - улыбнулся Джей Ди. – Я тут, э-э…

Он завис у своего письменного стола. Говорить об отношениях с дочерью было немного легче, чем с Вероникой, но все так же неловко.

\- Ты поговорил с Вероникой, - дочь кивнула и ухмыльнулась. Она прошла и села на край его кровати, где уже не хватало постельного белья. – Я поняла.

\- Да, - Джей Ди улыбнулся, почувствовав себя увереннее. Боже, что бы он делал без Джейн, без ее поддержки и понимания? – Она хочет попробовать вернуться ко мне.

\- Хочет попробовать? – тихо усмехнулась дочь. Не так далеко она ушла от зануды Ника.

\- Она хочет быть рядом, - поправил себя Джей Ди. – Если я буду себя вести нормально, конечно.

\- Вот и отлично, - сказала Джейн. – Я рада, поверь мне. И я даже тебе помогу в том, чтобы не облажаться. Дам тебе ценный совет, дорогой папа.

\- Какой же? – Джей Ди присел рядом с ней, улыбаясь.

\- Обсуждать свои дела со своими близкими, черт бы тебя побрал, - она прищурилась, и губы ее, хоть и растянутые в улыбке, поджались. – Я не приму больше никаких тайн и этого «ради твоей безопасности». Она тем более не примет. Ради нашей общей безопасности тебе лучше рассказывать нам все. Иначе, будь в тебе хоть две пули, я тебе на… намылю шею.

\- Звучит серьезно, - кивнул Джей Ди, виновато улыбаясь. – Хорошо, мой верный советчик.

\- Нет, не хорошо. Скажи, что ты это запомнил, и что ты это понял, - потребовала Джейн.

\- Я запомнил.

\- Повтори, что ты запомнил.

\- Что я не должен хранить никаких секретов от своей семьи. Вообще, - Джей Ди слабо щелкнул ее по носу. – Ты довольна? Расслышала все?

\- Лишь бы ты расслышал. Твой слуховой аппарат цел? – спросила она.

\- Да, - Джей Ди кивнул. – Меня не колошматили, вот и не слетел.

Джейн вздрогнула, вспомнив тот удар у полицейского участка, и бросилась в объятия отца. Он прижал ее к своей груди.

\- Ну-ну. Я не злюсь на тебя. Я только волнуюсь за тебя, я так боялся, ты себе представить не можешь. Я и сам представить не мог, что так умею бояться. Сейчас ты со мной, и ты цела, и я относительно цел.

\- Я тебя люблю, пап, - всхлипнула Джейн, цепляясь за него, как напуганный звереныш.

\- И я тебя люблю, Джейн, - ответил он, вздохнув. – Я очень тебя люблю.

Джейн промолчала немного, но потом решила ему признаться в том, в чем призналась Нику.

\- Я думала… - она шмыгнула носом, не отрываясь лбом от его груди, - что ты любишь их больше меня. И я думала, что они этого не заслуживают. Но я хотела их спасти, потому что ты их любишь. А потом решила, что они нормальные, они неплохие. И что если ты будешь любить их больше меня, это не так уж и плохо.

\- Ну и ерунда, - заключил Джей Ди, обнимая ее крепче. – Джейн, как я могу любить тебя меньше? Ты моя девочка, ты моя дочь, и ты моя сестра. Ты мой первый и последний Дин в целом мире. Сойеры – это Сойеры, но ты – это ты. Это никогда не изменится. Я держу свое слово.

Он положил одну руку ей на лицо, утер ее слезы и поцеловал в макушку, пахнущую гарью и какими-то приторными духами.

\- Я знаю, - выдохнула Джейн чуть спокойнее. – Глупо было так думать.

\- Ты же просто человек. Ты же просто девочка, которая просидела со мной в четырех стенах столько лет. Ты всегда требуешь от себя слишком многого, - Джей Ди снова поцеловал ее в макушку.

\- Может быть, - согласилась Джейн, шмыгнув носом в последний раз. – Ты тоже себя переоцениваешь, между прочим.

\- Эх! – закряхтел Джей Ди. – Твоя правда.

Джейн утерла рукой лицо и снова обняла отца.

\- Еще я… Я боялась, что ты можешь быть обижен на мою семью, как Бад был обижен. И потому, ну, тебе сложно меня полюбить.

Джей Ди даже не дал ей говорить. Он вздохнул и прижался щекой к ее лбу.

\- Джейн. Как я могу обижаться на тебя? Знаешь, ты похожа на мою мать, но ты – совсем не она. Я тоже похож на свою мать, но и я – не она. Я никогда не оставлю тебя одну, и никогда не буду на тебя злиться за то, в чем ты не виновата. Ты моя дочь, и тебе не нужно что-то доказывать или искупать, чтобы я тебя любил. Теперь ты повтори это, и скажи, что поняла.

Она улыбнулась и уже открыла рот, но не успела ничего сказать - зазвонил телефон Ника. Джейн взглянула на экран, хотя номер и не узнала. Но отец точно узнал, он тут же взял трубку, не выпуская дочь из своих объятий.

\- Да? Как там, Егор?

***

Вернувшись, Ник встретил в гостиной копошащихся Динов, которые завершали последние приготовления. Часть вещей стояла у выхода в подвал, часть уже была в подвале.

\- Тебе перезвонили? – спросила Вероника.

\- Да, - сказал Джей Ди. – У Егора вышло обмануть ирландцев. Отсчет пошел. У нас есть пара часов, чтобы привести тут все в порядок. Через час, думаю, можно открыть газ.

\- Ох, - отозвался Ник.

\- Не то слово! – Джейн подошла поближе с коробкой кассет. – Вероника, у тебя не найдется место для пары штук?

\- Найдется, - ответила она. – И у Ника в рюкзаке тоже есть местечко.

\- Да, можем рассыпать по разным сумкам, - сказал Ник. – Мы перенесли из маминой машины в машину Коннора все, что сумели. Ну, те ваши четыре штуки мы смогли уместить в кузов, привязали, они не упадут. Места хватит и для чемодана какого-нибудь. Поедем с сумками в ногах с коробками в руках.

\- Ты поедешь с кактусом, - Джейн сняла с комода и передала ему один, с пышным розовым цветком на макушке. – Потому что я еду с сенполией и со своим медведем.

Она указала на большого плюшевого медведя, сидящего в углу, у него в ногах стоял горшочек с маленьким растением, посередине которого пробивалась россыпь сиреневых цветочков. Ник вздохнул, перевел дух и взял себя в руки.

\- Джейн, цветы – последнее дело. Самое легкое отнесем в последнюю очередь, сначала мой чемодан и вот эту коробку, твои кассеты, потом твоего медведя…

\- Ладно, давайте отнесем, - перебила его Вероника. – Ты останешься здесь на стреме.

Джей Ди согласился. Ник отнес его чемодан и коробку, а пока шел туда-обратно, мысли его снова встали на место, и он решил, что стоит и с отцом замолвить словечко. Мама как раз дала такую возможность.

\- Остальное мы с Джейн донесем. Ты уже натаскался, - сказала она. – Присядь.

Он послушно присел в комнате Джейн под одним окном, и ощутил, что не зря послушался. Голова тут же закружилась. Ник вздохнул и коснулся затылком стены. Может, он запачкал стену, но об этом он даже не вспомнил.

\- Эй, пацан, - услышав голос отца, он открыл глаза. И обращение это даже не возмутило его. Может, дело было в тоне голоса Джей Ди. – Не сладко, а? Может, перекусишь и примешь что-нибудь?

\- Чуть позже. Сейчас посижу, - ответил Ник. – Просто голова кружится.

\- Ясно, - откликнулся Джей Ди, и дверь закрылась.

Тем не менее, он вернулся через пару минут с двумя ломтиками белого хлеба, намазанными арахисовым маслом, с пластинкой таблеток и стаканом воды. Ник вздохнул, ему стало немного неловко.

\- Спасибо, - сказал он тихо, приняв оба бутерброда из рук отца. Тут же он почти проглотил один ломоть, чуть медленнее съел другой, принял таблетки и залпом выпил стакан воды. Все это время Джей Ди молчал, сидя рядом. Ник решил заговорить снова. – Спасибо.

\- А, ерунда, - Джей Ди едва поморщился. – Уж мне ли не знать, как иногда это нужно. Остались последние вещи.

\- Джей Ди, - Ник подумал, что он может начать разговор, он чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо для этого. – Я знаю, что мама согласилась, вроде, вернуться к тебе. Она хочет позвать вас с Джейн к нам на некоторое время, чтобы вы не мотались по разным городам с таким багажом и с твоей раной. Я согласился с ней в обоих случаях. Она взрослая, и ты, похоже, взрослый, и лучше вы побудете у меня перед глазами. К тому же, большого объяснения вам так не избежать.

\- Ты не против, - Джей Ди облегченно вздохнул. – Я пообещал Джейн, что не буду больше ничего скрывать от своей семьи. И я не буду. Я сделал выводы.

\- И правильно, - ответил Ник. – Потому что, если ты не усвоил это, я тебе вмажу. И мама вмажет.

\- И Джейн вмажет, - отец кивнул. – Мне иногда нужен подзатыльник по своей титановой пластине. И лучше это будете вы, чем кто-то другой.

\- Просто не делай так, чтобы нам пришлось давать тебе подзатыльники, - Ник повысил тон, слегка встревожившись.

\- Ладно, - согласился Джей Ди. – Не хочешь еще сигарету, пока Вероники нет?

\- Она сейчас придет, - Ник покачал головой. – Лучше потерплю.

И снова они замолчали, подпирая собой стену под окном. Через минуту дверь в комнату снова открылась, и показались Джейн с Вероникой.

\- Как вы тут? – спросила мать.

\- Отлично, - ответил Джей Ди. – Ник поел. Давайте к нам. Посидим на дорожку.

Вероника села слева от него, Джейн рядом с ней, с краю. Молчание, наполненное усталостью, но готовностью вскочить на ноги в любой момент, продлилось еще немного, заполняя темную комнату, погрузившуюся в бардак из-за суетливых сборов.

\- Поедете к нам? – спросила Вероника.

\- Да, - сказал Джей Ди. – Что скажешь, Джейн?

\- Да, - подтвердила она. – У вас даже лучше, чем у нас.

\- Хорошо, - Вероника улыбнулась. – Ну как? Пошли?

\- Вперед, - Ник кивнул, и начал подниматься первым.

***

\- И что же за чертовщина случилась, Дин? – спросил агент Фокс, явно немного растерянный.

Джей Ди мог только представить, что там за зрелище предстало глазам полиции.

\- Ирландцы гонялись за мной и моей семьей. Теперь некоторые из них у вас, еще несколько стали калеками. Они лишились информатора, там теперь заправляет другая фирма. Мне придется искать нового куратора с клиентской базой, - пожаловался Джей Ди.

Пока он пустился в долгие объяснения, Вероника, которая вела машину, посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида.

Ник, кое-как уместившийся среди вещей, держащий между ног свой рюкзак, а на коленях горшок с кактусом, спал, склонив голову и уронив ее на макушку Джейн. Она, тоже зажатая, но только плюшевым медведем со стороны двери, держала на своих коленях горшок с маленькими цветами, а боком прислонилась к Нику, уснув на его плече. Оба, усталые, и ухом не вели, пока Джей Ди все говорил и говорил.

Вероника привлекла его внимание и приложила палец к губам. Джей Ди тоже оглянулся назад и пару секунд молчал, прежде чем заговорить снова, но и впрямь потише.

\- Вероника Сойер защищалась от насильника, - сказал он. – Николаса вряд ли вообще внесли в шервудскую базу задержанных, но, если и внесли, ему там не надо быть, как и в базах Индианаполиса. Джейн тоже защищалась, она только один раз превысила самооборону. Ей всего семнадцать, к тому же. Ну и, само собой, мое имя тоже не хотелось бы видеть где-то, кроме свидетельских показаний.

\- Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, - ответил ему Фокс.

\- Я приеду к тебе лично, если ты сделаешь все, что сможешь, - сказал Джей Ди. – И могу надыбать важные документы. Они помогут в этом деле, это точно.

Егор, конечно, наверняка уже сменил место работы и номера, но он все равно оставил Динам и ФБР кое-что важное напоследок. Что-то, что самим русским не пригодилось бы в их разбирательствах. Агент Фокс помолчал некоторое время.

\- Дашь допросить твоих родных? – спросил он.

\- Спрошу у них, как придут в себя, - сказал Джей Ди. – Но пока что нам бы отдохнуть. Сам понимаешь. Потом надо привести в порядок свою жизнь. Я, вообще-то, потерял дом.

\- Дин… - раздраженно начал Фокс.

\- Мы не пропадем. Я сообщу тебе, как мы приедем в новый дом. Можешь сам приехать за показаниями или прислать кого-то, как захочешь. Адрес отправлю. Присмотрите за нами, ладно? Моей… Веронике хочется быть уверенной, что мы будем под вашей защитой.

\- Кого еще надо защищать, - хмыкнул агент. – Ладно. Конечно, мы приглядим за вами. Сбрось адрес.

\- Ага. До связи, - сказал Джей Ди.

Вероника с полуулыбкой наблюдала в окно за тем, как на востоке просыпается рассвет, первый в ее жизни, за которым она наблюдала с таким трепетом. Пригородная дорога казалась пустой, потому что в этот момент в мире не осталось ничего, кроме них в этой машине. Конечно, надо было вернуть автомобиль Ника, мотоцикл Джейн, гонять туда-сюда между городами и решать проблемы, но проблемы бытовые. О бытовом Вероника сейчас совсем не думала, хотя, наверное, надо было.

\- Куда поедем? – спросила она у Джей Ди.

Он отложил телефон и тут же потянулся к ее руке. Сжал ее ладонь, и они оба улыбнулись друг другу с робкой теплотой, в глазах обоих были призрачные надежды, которые понемногу становились плотнее. Вероника сейчас видела в нем только того мальчишку с лисьим прищуром и ухмылкой, он тоже видел в ней только школьную роковую красавицу, с теми же взрослыми глазами, улыбающуюся ему в ответ.

\- Да куда угодно, - ответил он.

Ник на заднем сидении едва улыбнулся во сне.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И на этом сюжетная часть фанфика закончена!!!
> 
> Остался эпилог, который не эпилог)) Да, у меня с этим фанфом все запутанно. В общем, еще две бонусные главы, которые можно считать за один общий эпилог и хэппи энд!  
> Рада была с вами видеться, знаться, найти новых читателей!
> 
> Ждите в группе очередную статью "За кадром", мне ЯВНО есть, что рассказать об этом фанфе и что показать: эксклюзивные фотки моего блокнота, в котором я разрабатывала Неон и Райдер. 
> 
> Обычные люди: в блокноте можно писать с двух сторон  
> Я: В блокноте можно начать писать в четырех разных местах и завести пять закладок
> 
> В общем, будет не менее интересно, чем конец фанфа и эпилоги)
> 
> Всех люблю, заходите в группу, переслушивайте плейлист, смотрите эдиты по Джейдонике и Нику с Джейн!


	30. ЭПИЛОГ. Every Breath You Take

_Every breath you take_

_(За каждым твоим вдохом,)_

_Every move you make_

_(За каждым рукой взмахом ,)_

_Every bond you break_

_(За каждым нарушенной клятвой,)_

_Every step you take_

_(За каждым твоим шагом,)_

_I'll be watching you_

_(Я буду наблюдать.)_  
  


_© The Police – **Every Breath You Take**_

_Представь, что все закончилось. Мы мертвы. Никаких конфликтов. Не нужно больше убегать, не нужно объясняться. Доска чиста. Что собираешься делать?_

Вероника слушается и отбрасывает все то, что волновало ее. Переходит от вопросов и приличий к действию. Целует его, как тогда, в его комнате, но в этот раз не отпускает. Она выполняет невысказанное обещание, которое он принял без слов и сейчас улыбается ей в губы.

Джей Ди, склонив голову, держит ее за талию крепко, хочет проткнуть ее кожу пальцами, схватить за ребра, вцепиться – лишь бы она не сбежала в этот раз. Лишь бы не растворилась. Лишь бы все эти мучения прекратились здесь и сейчас. Он отвечает на поцелуй, прижимая ее к себе, зарывается настоящей рукой в ее волосы – он хочет ощутить их. Осторожно держит за затылок, и когда она отрывается, чтобы вдохнуть, робко ухмыляется.

\- Я скучал, Сойер…

\- Заткнись, я тебя прошу, - почти молит она, вдруг отпустив его плечи и шею и начиная стягивать с себя свитер. – Не испорть хоть это…

\- Ладно, - Джей Ди тихо соглашается, потому что она права. Он знает за собой свои грешки. Знает, что язык его – такой же враг, как и помощник.

Конкретно сейчас, когда она снова целует его, он использует его по делу.

Вероника задыхается и горит, когда забытые чувства захлестывают ее с головой. То, чего она искала с другими, как она и ожидала, никто, кроме него, не способен дать. Никто не способен так держать ее в руках. Ни один сильный мужчин не будет так уступчив, как этот, и ни один уступчивый не сможет показать ей достаточно силы, чтобы выдержать ее и этот поганый мир вместе с ней.

\- Раздевайся, - бормочет она.

Трещит молния – он расстегивает кофту и бросает, не глядя, подальше, чтобы ногами в ней не запутаться. А потом срывает с ее рук свитер, в котором она немного застряла, и бросает туда же. А потом они _сталкиваются_. Джей Ди напирает, берет за локти, жмет к себе, Вероника ощущает кожей жар его груди, чувствует терпкий запах табака и одеколона – теперь сильнее некуда. Теперь этот запах – часть ее. Джей Ди в ответ стонет ей в губы, поглубже затягивается.

Душица. Он впитывает его, он старается запомнить получше, потому что это не просто приправа. Это лишь часть ее образа - ее шелковистых волос, пахнущих вишней, ее губ с привкусом гигиенической помады, ее длинных ресниц, которые щекочут ему щеки и нос. Удивительно, какой взрослой она стала, но как мало в ней изменилось.

Вероника касается его рук, неловко замирает, когда сжимает вместо его правого бицепса лишь часть механизма из углепластика. Джей Ди едва отстраняется, смотрит на нее.

\- Тебя это смущает? – хрипло спрашивает он.

\- Нет, - бормочет Вероника, ощупывая ремни от протеза на его грудной клетке. Они воспринимаются для нее, как препятствие. – Но мне хочется, чтобы ты снял. Мы снимаем _все_.

Джей Ди тихо смеется.

\- Вот как? – звучит звон его пряжки от ремня. Он спускает с себя штаны, шагает на нее.

Вероника чувствует, как его рука расстегивает пуговицу ее домашних брюк, все с той же легкостью. И это все так же вгоняет ее в краску. Он тот же, но другой. Это Джей Ди, но взрослый. Крепкий, жилистый, с кучей шрамов, без одного пальца.

\- Снимай, снимай… - шепчет он, подталкивая ее к кровати.

Они сучат ногами, разбираясь со штанами, и окончательно избавляются от них, только когда оба оказываются на ее кровати. Вероника ахает, когда спины касаются холодные простыни, но тут же на лопатки ложится горячая рука, и поддевает застежку лифчика.

Джей Ди не прекращает ее целовать. Он тычется в щеки, в губы, в подбородок, водит носом и скользит губами по очертаниям ее лица, ощущая морщинки, но эти мелкие детали очаровательны, потому что они говорят ему, что это на самом деле его девочка – Вероника Сойер. Настоящая, не из его фантазий. Лежит здесь и дышит ему в губы, сжимая в руках ремни его протеза.

\- Если я сниму его, я не смогу тебя держать, - отвечает он ей, нетерпеливой и недовольной.

\- Я сама удержусь, Джейсон Дин.

\- Не зови меня…

Она толкает его на спину и усаживается сверху, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Ее руки скользят от плеч до груди, а оттуда к животу. Джей Ди изгибается ей навстречу, елозит под ней.

\- Вероника… - шепчет он, скользя руками по ее стану – гибкому, напряженному, как у пумы перед прыжком.

Она соображает быстрее, чем он думал, и расстегивает несколько ремней на его груди. Джей Ди тихо мычит, но позволяет ей. Если ей так нужно, пускай. Сама хочет увидеть его такого. Сама на инвалида полезла…

\- Иди ко мне! – рычит она и тянет его на себя.

Джей Ди приподнимается, целуя ее, и она щелкает ремнями на его спине. Он чувствует облегчение – железяка падает рядом, и он ведет освободившимся плечом, которое тронул холодок ее комнаты. Вероника отрывается совсем чуть-чуть, и смотрит на его тело краем глаза.

\- Ну что? Встает на калеку? – злобно усмехается Джей Ди.

\- Закрой пасть, - отвечает она строго, и прижимает его обратно к кровати.

Джей Ди сжимает в руке ее волосы, она мычит, но не отпускает, скользя пальцами по всем шрамам – по старым ожогам, по ранам, которые остались от ее пуль, от операций. Еще свежей раны на боку она касается почти невесомо.

\- Не больно?

\- Нет, - говорит он, и притягивает к себе для очередного поцелуя, которыми не может насытиться.

Врет, потому что рана ноет. Потому что он напрягается и движется ей навстречу, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Это Вероника Сойер. Она может вытащить из его груди бьющееся сердце, лишь бы только вот так же сидела над его бедрами, разведя ноги, и гладила по шрамам, вызывая мурашки. И целовала без остановки, пока губы не отсохнут.

Она опускается на него, садится полностью, распределяя вес, и Джей Ди охает, ощущая ее сквозь ткань.

Вероника чувствует его. Сквозь трусы он ощущается все почти таким же по форме и силе. Если он может возбуждаться, значит, там все нормально. Он цел. Цел же?

Джей Ди очень трудно было отпустить ее тело. Он хочет хвататься за нее, но сейчас еще больше он хочет сделать это – доставить ей такое удовольствие, так что побеждает самого себя и опускает единственную руку вниз.

Вероника не успевает задать вопрос – рука опускается ей на бедро, поднимается выше, скользит на внутреннюю сторону и забирается под ткань. Она напрягается и дрожит, изгибаясь.

\- Джей Ди… - шепчет она с придыханием, сжимая его правое плечо.

\- Да, Вероника? – выдыхает он, улыбаясь.

Его палец проникает под складочки, очерчивает с нажимом, поглаживает кругами, отчего Вероника краснеет и сдержанно стонет. Когда он опускается ниже, проникая внутрь – совсем чуть-чуть, лишь поглаживая вход, - она стонет громче, приоткрыв губы, и делает движение бедрами навстречу. Джей Ди мычит от другого – давление на его травмированное плечо усиливается.

Вероника словно снова становится юной. Она пытается скрыть смущение и возбуждение за предельной серьезностью, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Сойер? – зовет Джей Ди хрипло. – Наклонись.

Вероника клонится к нему, и он целует ее, причем жадно, будто бы умирал от жажды. Он так хватается, так кусает губы, что, пожелай она отстраниться, то не смогла бы. К счастью, Вероника никуда не собирается. Она гладит его по груди, немного царапая, и упивается поцелуем так же, как он. Джей Ди проталкивает палец дальше, и она стонет ему в рот. Он доволен, и начинает медленно вводить второй, безымянный.

\- Был бы средний палец, было бы еще лучше, крошка, - говорит он.

\- Не посылал бы ты меня нахуй, был бы твой средний палец при тебе, - рычит она.

Джей Ди тихо усмехается и пытается приподняться, но ему не хватает руки для опоры, а бок слишком болит, чтобы сидеть без нее. Он вытаскивает из нее пальцы, убирает руку из трусиков и ведет мокрыми пальцами вверх по животу, к груди, которая с годами немного потеряла прежнюю упругость, но красивее быть не перестала.

В груди поднимается жгучая ревность, которая травит его, когда он думает, что ее так же касался кто-то еще в его отсутствие. Что был как минимум один урод, который мог так ее трогать, да еще и бил после этого. Брал божественные дары, но вел себя, как Иуда, предавая ее.

Он сжимает в ладони одну ее грудь, большим пальцем гладит по соску. Вероника ерзает на нем, он возбужден, и жар распространяется по всему телу, распаляя его ярость только сильнее.

\- Он трогал тебя так – твой жених? – спрашивает он почти не своим голосом.

Вероника распахивает глаза, видит тьму в его омутах, видит, как заострились его черты, и как волосы его растрепались в разные стороны. Вид, отражающий его раздираемую душу, напоминает ей нечто нехорошее.

\- Да, - отвечает она честно.

Джей Ди держится за ее талию, чтобы приподняться, она дает опереться на себя. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с ней, он целует в шею и подбородок, едва щекочет короткой щетиной, покусывает, оставляет засосы, продолжая гулять рукой по спине, прижимать к себе – к своей груди и к бедрам.

\- Тебе нравилось это, правда? – спрашивает он, тяжело дыша ей в губы.

Вероника хочет замять, но вдруг понимает, что она солжет, если скажет, что ей нравилось. Правда в другом, просто раньше она была ей постыдна. Но сейчас она прекраснее и нужнее всего.

\- Я искала в нем тебя, - она целует его в уголок губ, трется чувствительной грудью. – Но он не мог мне этого дать. Никто не мог. Мне ни с кем не было и не будет так, как с тобой.

Джей Ди на мгновение замирает, но Вероника знает, что он удовлетворен ответом. Что он очень даже доволен. И понимает, что не ошиблась, когда он тянет вниз ее трусики.

Ему приходится снова лечь на кровать, чтобы у нее было больше свободы движений, и чтобы она могла их снять. Вероника помогает сделать это и ему – то ли от заботы, то ли оттого, что она не в силах ждать, пока он справится с боксерами одной рукой. Она оглядывает его достоинство, в сумраке и за волосами, которые прикрывают ее лицо, он не видит этого взгляда и даже успевает едва-едва смутиться того, каким неполноценным может ей казаться, но всякие сомнения пропадают, когда она делает пару движений рукой.

\- Веро…ника… - Джей Ди роняет голову на постель. – Блять.

Он тянется к ней рукой, хочет утянуть к себе, но она перехватывает его за запястье и _целует_ тыльную сторону ладони. Джей Ди вскидывает голову, и видит робкую улыбку. Вероника нависает над ним, он видит ее прекрасную грудь перед собой, видит изгиб бледного стана, как у нимфы, но одна ее рука все еще _там,_ и все еще делает _это_.

Веронике нравится трогать его. Нравится поглаживать, нравится кружить большим пальцем по кончику, прямо по влажной головке, и слушать его сдавленные охи-вздохи. Чувствовать, как он подпрыгивает под ней, как каждый раз сжимает ее ладонь чуть крепче. Их пальцы переплетаются, он молит ее одним этим жестом. Вероника слушается.

Джей Ди чувствует, как она ерзает бедрами, ощущает прикосновение к ее горячему естеству и слышит взволнованный вздох.

\- Да, девочка, - шепчет он. – Давай. Давай скорее, милая.

Подается бедрами ей навстречу, а Вероника бедер не отнимает. Она стонет громко и царапает его торс. Джей Ди напрягается, но не отзывается словом. Он так возбужден.

Она садится не слишком быстро, но и не медлит. Нет, это проба. Это привыкание заново. Это вспоминание прежних ощущений. Джей Ди ощущает давление тугих мышц, и удивляется – как? Неужели она так и не нашла мужчину получше? Неужели ни один ее ухажер не имел чего-то большего в штанах, чем он?.. Но когда она вбирает его полностью, и ее жар топит его, мысли растворяются. Он чувствует только, что ужасно хочет ее, и он не хочет больше медлить или пробовать, он хочет брать и наслаждаться, пока она с ним.

Вероника вдыхает и выдыхает полной грудью, когда он весь погружается в нее, пробует шевельнуть бедрами. Слышит рык и шипение с бессвязной матерщиной. А потом Джей Ди тянет ее на себя резко, и, когда она прижата к нему грудью, он меняется с ней местами, наваливается сверху, упирается локтем в кровать, его пальцы впиваются ей в волосы. Она целует его, выгибается навстречу, обхватывает ногами – так, чтобы глубже, и он мычит, он благодарно шепчет.

\- Какая хорошая, какая неистовая…

Он даже в первый раз ее так не нахваливал.

Джей Ди просто не может нарадоваться – его мечты исполняются. Те размышления, которые он считал ерундовыми из-за их былой невозможности, теперь становятся не просто возможными, а явными. Она под ним, он в ней, обхвачен ее жарким нутром, и Вероника Сойер любит его – хотя бы этой ночью.

Джей Ди улыбается ей в губы, как блаженный дурак, ерзает на ней, ищет угол, а она обхватывает его ногами и прижимает к себе. Когда она уже от страсти едва ли может дышать, впиваясь ноготками в его бедро, он делает плавный толчок до упора, и ощущает, что они оба теряют рассудок. Она вскрикивает, совершенно неприлично, запрокинув голову, и он, кусая ее за мочку уха, толкается еще раз, слыша у себя над ухом еще один неприличный вскрик.

\- Ах… Джей Ди!

Он устанавливает ровный темп, двигается в ней, а Вероника вскоре начинает двигать бедрами навстречу, специально напрягаться, сжимая его стенками мышц покрепче, стискивать в одной руке его плечо до синяков, а другой рукой царапать спину и прижимать к себе. Ей его отчаянно не хватает, она тоже жадная, она тоже хочет всего и сразу.

Джей Ди бы только рад! Но она же отстегнула протез, и он без руки, которой так хочет схватить ее за бедро просто из желания держать, мять и, возможно, оставить на ней свой след – темное пятно на коже, а не в душе. 

\- Ногу запрокинь! – хрипит ей в шею.

Она слушается, поднимает одну ногу выше, хотя ей и дается это с трудом самой по себе. Нога все время съезжает по его боку, трется. Когда они оба становятся мокрыми, она уже перестает делать попытки удержать колено у его груди, но Джей Ди уже хватает того, что он получил. Ему хватает толков в ней под немного другим углом, хватает ее напряженного тела, горячего нутра и тихого дыхания со стонами.

Как он хочет, чтобы она была так же близка к нему! Джей Ди может дотянуться только до груди, что он и делает, целуя ее, облизывая сосок и прикусывая, чтобы она подскочила, и чтобы укол боли держал ее в состоянии напряжения, продлевал ее дрожь. Он опаляет кожу частым дыханием – почти животным сопением, - и чувствует, как теплая волна близится.

\- Вероника… Я скоро…

\- Давай! – отвечает она высоким голосом. – Можно!

Стоит уточнить, как он всегда делал во время случайных контактов в командировках, но это не случайный перепихон, это Вероника Сойер, и она довела его до того, что он уже слишком глубоко погрузился в ощущения, чтобы прервать этот акт. Он решает поверить ей, она ведь уже не маленькая девочка.

Ее стоны нарастают, она гнется, как древко лука, жмется бедрами, сжимает крепко-крепко, и вокруг него все пульсирует в такт его биению сердца. Вероника кусает за шею, впивается руками в его мышцы в последний раз, почти смертельной хваткой. Джей Ди ахает, и тут она вскрикивает, и подпрыгивает на кровати. Толкает его, а ее нутро наоборот захватывает и выжимает, тоже жаждая…

Вскрикивая следом, Джей Ди кончает и делает еще несколько толчков – собственнических, которые словно ставят точку. _Моя, моя._

Вероника обмякает под ним, подрагивает от еще не прошедшей лавины удовольствия, опустив с него ноги, она раскрыта перед ним и дышит полной грудью, вся красная и довольная. Когда Джей Ди отпускает первобытное желание, когда разум возвращается к нему, он, тоже подрагивая, валится на бок, приникает к ней, утыкается носом в ее волосы, разбросанные по подушке, и дышит. Тоже полной грудью. Уставшей рукой он обнимает ее за плечи так крепко, как может себе позволить.

\- Я скучал, - хрипло говорит он.

Вероника не приказывает ему замолчать, багровея от недовольства или смущения.

\- Я тоже, - отвечает она легко.

И Джей Ди утыкается носом в ее висок, чувствуя, что ему почти впервые за последние девятнадцать лет становится легко на душе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Второго бонуса, к сожалению, не будет. Я пробовала его написать, и решила, что без него будет только лучше. Он не берет даже эмоциями. 
> 
> И на этом мы, наконец, закончили)
> 
> Спасибо всем-всем-всем. Подробнее - в статье в вк, "За кадром" к Неону и Райдеру.
> 
> Откуда произошло название фанфика? Как звали героев? Кто должен был погибнуть в конце и почему в блокноте с разработкой по этому фанфику у меня 4 закладки?
> 
> И, самое главное: будут ли еще фанфики от меня по Хезерс?
> 
> Все читайте здесь: https://vk.com/wall-165657715_375


End file.
